Better Than Pie
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella decides marriage will solve her financial problems and auctions herself off as a wife, only to be bought for an unsuspecting Edward by his meddling but well-meaning Down syndrome brother, Emmett. Hysterically all-human. Banner done by Kyndall Viscia
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**BETTER THAN PIE**

**By Savannavansmutsmut**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Prologue – An Idea is Born**

**BELLA**

In a day and age where innocence and naivety were rare commodities, I would have had to say I was in possession of some very valuable assets until a rather late age. I knew I'd grown up sheltered. Being the daughter of Charlie Swan, it was understandable if you knew him, so calling my upbringing sheltered was putting it mildly. Of course, it didn't seem that way until my friend, Seth, started acting weird.

With my dad as Mayor, he was a well-respected man, and it did have its perks. A deputy would always drive by, as I walked to and from school. I knew it was my dad making sure I was safe. My neighbors all seemed happy to see me, no matter why I came by. Most of the time, it was for silly stuff like to borrow an egg or something, and I did take Mrs. Cope up on her offer to tutor me in math. She seemed happy to have me over.

I started suspecting something was different, though, when I went over to the Newton's to get a toolbox for my dad, and I saw Mrs. Newton actually push her sons, who were eyeing me, out of the room.

I wasn't sure what that was about, but a similar situation came about when I visited the Taylor's house. Also, when we went to dinner at the Smith family's house, I saw their mother shoving them out the back door with a twenty dollar bill. When I went to the bathroom later that night, I passed the boys' room and saw them eating fast food. When they saw me, they quickly shut the door and turned off their music. Not a sound came from their room, like pretending to not be in that room would make me un-see them. Idiots.

The only person I really hung out with who was a kid was Seth, and he didn't seem to mind when the cinema people would only sell us G or PG-rated movie tickets, even if we were fifteen. It eventually became obvious to me that no one wanted to incur the wrath of my father.

Sue and Seth were like my family, and since he was like my obnoxious little brother, we talked about everything. Well, mostly everything. There was a lot a boy wouldn't say to a girl if he didn't have to. Seth was a little on the quiet side, anyways, so if he wasn't talking to me, he wasn't talking to anyone else. I think that was the reason we were both a little behind in the "birds and the bees" department. The one thing I knew for sure about sex was that boys had penises, and if you left them alone with them first thing in the morning, it could get messy.

My relationship with Seth was completely platonic, as we'd practically grown up as siblings from a young age. We had spent the night at each other's houses often, and we frequently would end up in odd positions, but we never thought anything of it. Because of him, I was very familiar with morning woodies and what a mess they could leave behind if you left them unattended and didn't get into the shower. Seth thought my unfortunate discovery of this was mortifying, so there was no way he would talk to me about anything else.

I had the same rules with Seth. He had to take it to the shower, and we eventually worked it out that he would shower first, because I didn't trust him alone in my bed. Horny bastard. I knew he didn't want me like that; he was hot for this girl named Emily, who I was close friends with. I was sure when he started dating her, she caught him up on things, but there was no way I was asking about her, and he wasn't talking about her or what they did, either.

They did eventually end up together, and so we no longer had our movie marathon/sleepover nights. It wasn't long after our last evening together that I went away to college. I was happy for him and hoped that someday I would find someone who loved me as much as Seth loved Emily.

I was curious about sex for a while, but I realized then that we didn't have any cable stations, and our two small-town channels only played sitcoms from the 1950's. They were hilarious, but not sexually educational. I eventually lost interest in it, as I really didn't have a reason to explore it further. The one time I brought it up with Seth he ran and wouldn't talk to me for a week. I thought it best not to bring it up or worry about it until after I was married. There was no reason to push things, and it seemed to work for the people on TV, since they obviously didn't need to have it to be happy. I figured my dad was happy without it.

When it came to women, I knew we had periods, which I found out at the tender age of fourteen. I hated it. Mrs. Cope talked to me about it a little, but being an older, proper woman, I was mostly just told about the evils of tampons versus pads.

It was the school nurse who noticed my irregular periods when I was seventeen, as I came in at odd times for supplies. I was so grossly undereducated on the subject that I didn't know periods weren't supposed to be annoyingly sporadic. I was too embarrassed about the irregular periods that when I was getting my birth control to regulate it, I didn't ask any questions on the subject, and I pretty much blocked out everything the doctor said. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

I'd swear, I thought they were just period control pills for the first six months of taking them, at least until the pharmacist said otherwise. My father was already gone by then. I realized at that time, I should have talked to Sue about all of this, but it was too late. She was gone now as well. She had taken Charlie's passing hard. In fact, the whole town seemed to feel crippled. It was stifling. It seemed to pain people to see me. Women literally would burst into tears. It made me feel so alone. I knew then I had to get far away from Forks.

I went as far as I could, excited to get a chance at seeing life outside of my sheltered small-town cocoon. I knew there was a lot I didn't know, but I figured I'd learn it all with time. I decided to focus on classes, because I knew I had to be able to make it on my own in this world. I didn't have parents to fall back on, and I didn't want to return to Forks with my tail between my legs. I knew I would end up a lonely cat lady if I did, since none of the males my age in town would come within a ten-foot radius. I was pretty sure they thought cooties actually existed.

I was ready to go out into the real world, with real people, and get some real-life experience. I wanted to be treated like Bella Swan, college student, not Bella Swan, the sheltered deceased Mayor's daughter. I was pretty sure it was the whole town's mission to protect my virtue. I didn't really have the desire to be un-virtuous, but I figured it would be nice to leave town and have the option.

Of course, I found my new neighbor, Alice, talking about her boyfriend and eventual husband mortifying. I knew now just how poor Seth had felt. I'd stopped her pretty quickly the first couple of times she started talking about sex. I couldn't hear this stuff about a guy I'd actually see and had to interact with on occasion. My interest in sex and un-sheltering myself died really fast after that. I knew it would be best to just focus on school and get on with my career, before I settled down and really learned about it. I was sure the husband I would eventually pick would be a kind and understanding man, who would find the fact that I was an undereducated virgin sweet. That was the plan, at least.

Life had a way of throwing plans off course, though, and I realized getting by on my own was very difficult and precarious at best. I had to stay focused on school and work, but when I hurt my ankle, I found myself rethinking my choices and feeling more unsettled than I liked.

I grabbed some old pantyhose and wrapped them around my ankle. I couldn't even afford a proper bandage to wrap it, but it seemed to work. At least the swelling had gone down. I didn't think it was broken. I realized then that in one clumsy moment, I could be screwed. If I couldn't work, I couldn't pay rent and eat. If I missed work, I'd most likely be fired and even more screwed. No, I just had to buck up and get on with it. I just wished I had money for some pain pills. I hoped Alice would have some she could spare.

I hobbled next door, not wanting to use any of my few cell phone minutes to call her. I needed to get used to walking on my bad ankle, anyways. When she opened the door, she covered her mouth with a sneeze, and I jumped back, sure I'd have the bad luck of catching whatever she had. You couldn't serve food when you were sneezing.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know what I have, but luckily I have an appointment this afternoon with my doctor to get checked out."

"That's nice…" I didn't want to admit that I was jealous of her. I looked around her little apartment, "How do you afford health insurance?"

"Jasper gets it through work."

"And it covers you?"

"Yes, silly, I'm his wife. You're always gone at work…doesn't your job provide health benefits?"

"No, I have two part-time jobs. I don't qualify for any at either."

"Why don't you go fulltime at one of them?"

"Neither wants a full-time person, and I can't really afford to take time off and look for a new job. I doubt there'd be a new job anywhere to be had around here, anyways. Besides, having the different hours makes it easy to be scheduled around my classes, and that's what's most important right now."

"I suppose." She looked down, just noticing my oddly-wrapped foot. "What on earth do you have on your ankle?"

"I think it's sprained. I had some old pantyhose. They seem to be working. I was hoping you had some painkillers to help get me through my next shift."

She frowned at my waitressing uniform. "Bella, don't you have anyone to take care of you?"

I shook my head no, trying to hold back my black laugh. "I don't have time. Once I get out of school and get a real job, things should get better." I think I said it more for my benefit than hers.

"You're looking a little too thin, honey. Are you skimping on food again?"

I shrugged. "The diner was too busy last week, so I didn't get a chance to stop and eat every day." I think not eating was what had made me feel woozy and caused me to stumble and sprain my ankle. In just a few more years, I'd be done with school and could relax, and I was determined to take care of myself. I didn't have anyone to fall back on, and crying about it wouldn't change anything. I had to push forward like my father had taught me.

"Honey, how are you going to survive several more years of this? You're gonna up and kill yourself trying to make it."

I hated that she was making sense. It was ridiculous, but at the rate I was going, I could actually kill myself trying to reach my goal.

"Why don't you try that online dating stuff? I'm sure you could find a nice gentleman to take care of you. Just be sure he's the real deal and not some loser trying to use you."

"Sure, Alice." She was nuts.

"I'm serious, honey. I'd be in the same boat as you if I didn't have Jasper on my side working while I go to school. There's nothing wrong with having some security. You need to look into this, before something comes along and lays you out on your rump."

I was sure she was crazy, but sometimes, crazy people made sense. I tried to stop thinking about it, but the idea of having a man to take care of me kept rolling around in my head. The problem was, I didn't have time to date, and I doubted I'd have time to form any sort of real relationship with someone between my classes and work at this point. Besides, I hated the idea of being with someone solely for the purpose of being supported. That made me sound like a whore.

I brushed the thought from my mind, but it didn't seem to really leave me alone. Every time I saw Alice and Jasper, I thought about getting a Jasper of my own. No, I couldn't marry a man for his money. That would be wrong…wouldn't it?

It was two weeks later that I'd devised a plan. I didn't want to be a gold-digger, but that was exactly what I was looking to do. I decided if I was going to do this, that I would be honest about it. Of course, there were no dating sites that let you tag yourself as a gold-digger. I guess that practice was frowned upon. It shouldn't have been, but I doubted the other gold-diggers would be honest about their intentions.

One of my classes wanted me to start an interactive blog. I knew just what I would do with it…

**EDWARD**

It had been less than a year ago that I had lost my mother and my father. Less than a year since my life had been turned completely upside down. I went from being a boy without a care to a man with huge shoes to fill and more responsibility than I had ever wanted. I felt overwhelmed, as I stared at my father's desk. If I didn't put my college degree to work, his business would go under, and a lot of people would lose their jobs. I wanted to curl up and cry in the corner, to mourn the loss of my parents, but I didn't have time for that now.

I was pulling out the contents of my parent's safe, when I came across several life insurance policies. We weren't poor by any means, but I didn't fully understand why we needed so many insurance policies totaling so much. My heart sank, as I realized that several of them were for my mother, most of them, actually, and only a quarter of them were for my father. I would need to turn these in to the lawyer so he could settle the accounts.

In the back of the safe was a thick file. It was actually three folders rubber-banded together, all with my mother's name on them. Curious, I pulled them out and sat down on the floor in front of the safe. I started to flip through them, wanting to see my mother, wanting to know my mother better, more than just the twenty-three years I'd had with her.

As I flipped through the pages, I started to become confused. I went back and forth between the files several times, until it became clear to me that my mother had been sick for a very, very long time. I couldn't have been more than two years old when it started, if I was to go by the dates on these papers. I studied them closer and realized that in the beginning, she was not ill, but was being tested to be matched. There was a side note with my father's name saying he was not a match, nor was I. An hour later, after pouring through the files, it became abundantly clear that my mother had donated a kidney to my brother, Emmett. Her health had gone downhill after that. She had needed a transplant, but never got it. Her illness wasn't anything I'd ever noticed, as it had happened when I was so young and unobservant. I never knew my mother other than the way she had been, and she'd seemed fine in my head.

All the life insurance policies suddenly made sense. They knew she was dying. Both my parents knew, and they hadn't bothered to tell us. They hadn't warned us our time with her would be cut short. It explained why my father didn't seem all that surprised, when she became gravely ill and was hospitalized. What I thought was his denial was actually acceptance, because he already knew she was dying, and the moment she passed, he planned to follow quickly by drinking himself to death, leaving Emmett and me alone to deal with the aftermath.

I threw the files back in the safe and slammed it shut. I paced the room, frustrated and angry, feeling more alone than I had in all my life. I pulled up the cameras and checked on Emmett. He had just gotten home from the hospital after a bad stint of pneumonia. His life was so tentative and fragile itself, and if something happened to him, I would have no family at all. I tore off my suit coat and ran to the gym downstairs. I slammed into the punching bag, furious that my parents had planned to leave me like this all along, that my mother wouldn't let me help her fight, that my father wouldn't even try to fight. They both had abandoned us so willingly.

Frustration exploded from my fists, coherent thought left my mind, and all I knew was that I was angry, but I wasn't sure at whom; at my father for loving my mother so much that he wanted to follow her into death, at my mother for loving Emmett so much that she'd risked her own health and eventually her life, or at Emmett for not warning me about all of it happening. Of course, I knew Emmett was innocent and just as surprised and devastated as I was at the loss of our parents. Their absence had taken a horrible toll on his health, and my last surviving family member had been spending the last three months in and out of the hospital, fighting to stay alive while trying to cope with the loss. If I lost him, I would lose everything, and I really would be alone.

I screamed, furious with my parents, "How could you leave me like this? You know once he's gone I'll be totally alone!"

**EMMETT**

I woke up coughing hard. My chest hurt, but I didn't want to go back to the hospital. At least it didn't hurt to breathe anymore. I found my robe and decided to look for Edward. I used to sit with my mom at night when I was sick. I missed her. I hoped Edward would let me sit with him now. He wasn't in my dad's office, where he had been working all day. I missed my dad, too.

As I started down the hall, I heard a thumping noise coming from the gym. It was a little late for a workout. I was almost to the door, when I heard Edward scream. I thought he was hurt. When I opened the door, I heard him crying. He was scared he was going to be left alone. I knew I was sick, and that I couldn't live a very long time. Edward was a lot younger than me. It was true. I'd probably die before him and leave him by himself. I would get to go to heaven with my mom and dad, but he would be stuck here all alone. I needed to find someone for him. I couldn't leave him here all alone.

It was a few weeks before I was feeling better, but I had thought of a few ways to find Edward someone to look after him when I was gone. My first idea was to hire a permanent nurse, but I just shook my head. Most nurses didn't like Edward, because he wasn't very friendly. I thought of putting an ad out. There were personal ads on the internet and in the newspaper. I looked up what the stuff meant, and I was pretty sure I could put one together saying "man searching for another man to be his best friend." There were lots of those like that in the paper. I knew I was his best friend, but I was okay with being replaced when the time came.

I ended up going through our back gate to Esme's house. She was the closest thing to family we had. I had spent months trying to think of how to get someone to take care of Edward, and I knew if I told Esme my problem, she would help me.

"I was thinking about putting an ad in the paper saying he wanted another guy for a best friend. I'm sure there are a lot of nice guys who would be able to get Edward out of the house," I told her.

She seemed to giggle at the idea and took my hand. "Come to the kitchen and let me get you a snack." She pulled out a salad. I didn't know why she thought that was a snack. Salad was what you ate before dinner, but I ate it anyway.

"You know, Emmett, I know just what Edward needs." She leaned across the counter, and I leaned in, too, ready to hear the answer, "A good wife."

I was confused.

"Just think about it. If he had a wife, she'd live with you and maybe give him kids, so he'd have more family. She'd really love him, just like your mother loved your father. That's what he needs. Not just some silly guy friend who might get mad at him and take off."

"Why would he get mad?"

"Emmett, Edward can be a little hard to deal with sometimes."

I let out a sigh. She was right, Edward was often a butthead, especially lately, but I knew he just missed mom and dad. "Okay, so how do I get him a wife?"

"Leave that to me. I know some single girls I can send his way and see if he's interested in any of them."

"Okay, I hope that works. I want to get him a good wife quick."

She grabbed my hand, looking concerned. "Are you sick again, honey? Is there something I can do?"

"No, I'm feeling better. I just want to meet his wife, and then you said they could have kids, I want to meet them before I go, too."

She frowned and then pulled me into a hug. "You leave it to me, sweetheart. We'll get your brother a good wife. I promise."

**EDWARD**

Esme was driving me nuts. For some insane reason, she was dead set on me dating. I would admit I'd had a bit of a dry spell, but I'd been very busy. There were more important things for me to do than entertain gold-digging socialites. She just wouldn't give up and went as far as finding a date for me. I didn't want to stand the girl up, so I bucked up and dressed for my first date in a long time, with a woman named Tanya.

I went to the address specified and ended up at some condos that were well known as daddy-keepers. When spoiled rich girls wanted to move out and play big girl, they moved here. I could already see this going south.

I knocked on the door, and when a maid answered, I knew I was in trouble. "The missus will be ready in a moment, Sir."

I sat down, checking my watch. Esme had made reservation for us at some nasty French restaurant. I'd eaten there before, and it sucked. Don't get me wrong, I liked French food when prepared correctly, but I'd been to France, and I could tell you, that chef was not French.

"Well, hello, Edward," the woman I assumed was Tanya attempted to purr at me. "It's so nice to see you again."

I just nodded. I really didn't remember ever meeting her before now. "Shall we go?"

I grabbed the door for her, because I would never shame my mother by not being a gentleman. She sauntered past; yes, sauntered. I knew she was going to be trouble. She spent the evening talking about her daddy's money. I would suppose she was trying to impress me. The thing was I knew her dad and all about his money. He was a nice man, so I could only assume it was her mother who had messed up this girl so badly.

The waiter asked if we would like dessert, and Tanya said she would like it to go, as she winked at me. When we finally left the restaurant, she told my driver to take us to my place. I would bet she wanted to case the joint. At least that was what it felt like. I was still polite. I hoped that if I got her plastered, I could shove her into a car and send her home.

She walked through the front door and looked around. Her eyes settled on a painting of Emmett's that hung over the fireplace. "Why, Edward, this painting is just exquisite. You obviously have wonderful taste. It fits the room perfectly."

"My brother, Emmett, painted it specifically for this room," I said proudly. "He does have a wonderful eye for art and design," I bragged.

She looked at me confused. "Brother?"

"Yes, my older brother, Emmett." I was sure it was common knowledge that I had an older brother, even if he wasn't involved in the family business.

It looked like she finally remembered, as she smiled widely, "Oh, your retarded brother. That's very sweet of you to support him in his little…" she waved her hand at the painting. I didn't like her demeaning my brother's work. He was a well-recognized artist!

"So, where does he live? I assume he's in some kind of institution?"

"No, he lives here with me," I gritted out. If she hadn't been a girl, I would have hit her.

"Oh, Edward, don't be coy. I know you want to be involved in his care."

"His care?" my voice was raising. "If anybody needs caring for in this house, it's you! You're the one living off your daddy's money, where Emmett lives off of a legitimate, well-invested inheritance as well as the money he earns from his work!" I flailed my arm toward his painting.

Her lips pursed. "Really, Edward, I don't see why you're being so rude. Okay, he's mentally challenged, not retarded," she sneered condescendingly. "Regardless, everyone knows that you were stuck caring for your brother."

"I'm not stuck with my brother. If anything, he's stuck with me! He's the one who looks after me, and I'd never, ever send him to some stupid home, because he does just fine on his own!"

"Are you just trying to scare me off or something? Why would you lie and say you wanted to keep him here? Obviously, it wouldn't be safe to have him around when you're married and have children."

"What in the name of…" I had to stop myself. I was gripping the back of the couch. It was a good thing it was a heavy one, or I might have thrown it at her. "Get out!"

She looked at me shocked and gaping.

"Get out now, before I lay hands on you and throw you out! You can wait on the porch for the driver. Just get out of my sight!"

She must have finally believed I was pissed, because she scurried out the front door. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but then I spotted her damn dessert. I threw it out the front door at her, splattering chocolate all down her dress, and then I slammed the door. I was sure I would hear from Esme about that, but I didn't give a shit. There was no way in hell I would ever have any part of that Tanya bitch in my house again.

**EMMETT**

The last couple of dates hadn't worked out for Edward. I knew Esme was trying, but the girls she picked were just not nice. I decided to look on the internet. You usually could find whatever you wanted on there.

I found a site that was called Good Wife dot com. That was exactly what I was looking for. It talked about what a good wife was and then had links to Asian, Latino and Russian mail-order brides. I decided to go with Russian, because I didn't think I'd ever seen Edward date someone who wasn't blonde. I added the Russian mail-order bride site to my favorites list, and then I decided to look some more.

That was when I found the site of a local girl. It would be so much easier not to have to deal with paying all that postage for her and then teach her English. This local girl had a silly auction thing, but it wasn't for money. You checked off what you would be willing to do for her and what you wanted in return.

I went down her list, reading it carefully.

Pay college tuition…check.

Pay for school books…check.

Pay for school supplies…check.

Pay for health care, double check…well, I couldn't double check, because it just unchecked it, so I had to triple check it.

Supply a separate bedroom…check.

Supply a study space…check.

Cover all living expense…check. That was just a silly question, who would want to pay for dying expenses?

Transportation…duh, how would she get to school? Check.

Car insurance…I was pretty sure the cars we had were insured, if not, I could do it, so I checked that, too.

Supply clothing…check.

Non-smoker…check.

Allowance: None, small allowance of $100 a month, medium allowance of $300 a month, or large allowance of $500 a month…I checked large allowance, because large was always the best.

Severance package providing room, board and living expenses for the first year after she graduated from school…I had already said we would give her a room and living expenses, so I just checked yes again. I guess she just wanted to be sure she wouldn't have to live in my treehouse.

Then there was a second section called what you wanted.

Cooking…nah, we had a cook. Skip.

Cleaning…we had a maid. Skip.

Car maintainer…wasn't that what the driver did? Skip.

Hold a part-time job…why would she do that when she was going to school? Skip.

Hold a full-time job…well, that was even sillier. Mom always said it was important to focus on our schoolwork. Skip.

Marital relations…okay, I didn't think her doing karate was important. I certainly didn't want her beating anyone up. Besides, we had a security system for that. Skip.

Dress to certain specifications…I wasn't sure what that was, but I'd already marked that we would give her clothes, so I skipped this one, too.

Personal waitress…again, if we went to a restaurant, I didn't think they would let her be a waitress unless she worked there, and she shouldn't work and go to school. Skip.

Then there was a section at the bottom to leave a comment. I looked over the stuff I had checked and what I didn't and felt okay. I decided to leave a comment for her, hoping she would pick us:

_You need a bigger allowance. I would like to date you._

I put that last bit in, because I was pretending to be Edward. He was a good brother, so I knew she would like him. She just had to.

**Chapter 1 – For Sale**

**BELLA**

I checked the website again. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it was working. I had put myself up for auction. Not for a slutty night of sex. I made sure they knew I wasn't in for that. No, I was auctioning myself off as a wife.

I could cook, clean, sew, and iron with the best of them. My only requirement was that they support me through college and pay for my medical care as any husband would. I desperately needed the healthcare coverage for doctor visits and my birth control pills to keep me from maiming someone in a PMS-induced rage, but I couldn't afford them having no insurance. I couldn't afford a lot of things these days, but Alice had put the idea in my head, and now I was running with it.

Married people could insure each other, and so the idea Alice had suggested slowly developed in my mind. I didn't date. I was on the quiet side. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't exactly a bombshell, either. My father always said I had an understated beauty. Was that parent-speak for ugly? I wasn't sure.

I had no other sure-fire way to find a real husband, anyway. Between working two jobs and going to school full-time, so I could get the most out of what little grant money I had left, needless to say, I was exhausted and looked like hell.

I posted a picture of me and gave my measurements. I explained what I would be willing to do for my husband. I never once mentioned sex. I would cook, clean, iron, and even play secretary if that was what he needed, but I wouldn't be giving up my virginity to someone I didn't love. I didn't clarify that exactly, but whoever won the auction would find out soon enough.

There were three high bidders battling it out; Yodelerman, Scooterslim and Tushmaster. I was nervous about the last one, but it turned out the guy was a doctor who had invented something similar to the Thighmaster, only it worked on your butt. I tried looking up all of them, but none of them had pictures. In the end, Yodelerman won out.

I sent him an email, letting him know that he was indeed the winner, and I wanted to meet him for dinner. I invited him over to my place, because I knew where my gun and pepper spray were if things went bad.

The man who arrived was short and plump. When he finally looked at me, I realized he had Down syndrome. I smiled and took his hand, leading him inside.

"My name's Bella, what's yours?"

"I'm Edward tonight, I like being Edward. He's handsome."

I smiled, all my bidders had verified their finances before they were allowed to bid, so I wasn't worried. In fact, I was kind of relieved. If this guy needed a friend and wanted to marry me, I could do it.

"Edward sounds like a very handsome name. Do you like spaghetti?" I asked.

He nodded his head, his eyes widening with excitement. "I love it!"

I took him to my little card table and pulled up a folding chair. I set a plate with plenty of meatballs on it for him. "You know, I'm an excellent cook. I hope you like my meatballs."

He popped one in his mouth and giggled. "It's very good," he said through a mouthful of food, spitting sauce across the table.

I let out a laugh, when he gasped in panic. "Don't worry, Edward. I've got it."

He pushed up his glasses and nodded, as I patiently wiped it up. "So, I have dessert as well. Do you have any allergies that I should be aware of?" I asked.

He tapped his chin, looking up at the ceiling. "No, but I don't like mushrooms."

"Well, it's good thing I didn't put any in the sauce then," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, good thing."

"So, Edward, can I talk to you and tell you why I'm doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Why I auctioned myself off as a wife."

"Oh, yeah, you're going to marry Edward," he said beaming.

I nodded. "Yes, I need help with paying for school."

"I go to school!" he shouted excitedly. "I paint! I'm the best, my brother says so!"

"You'll have to show me some of your work. Do you have some hanging around the house?"

He nodded yes. "Over the fireplace, that's the place of honor, only the best goes there."

"That's wonderful," I said. "Are you ready for dessert?"

He nodded yes eagerly. "Is it pie?" he asked wide-eyed. I pulled out the dessert; it was homemade chocolate pudding with whipped cream. He scooped it into his mouth with big gulps. "I love pudding, too. It's almost as good as pie, unless it's one of those pies that has pudding in it, then it's the best!" I couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable.

"Edward, do you live with someone?" I asked. I had to guess that there was someone in charge of his care. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he probably couldn't marry me and give me the support I needed.

"I live with my brother."

"I'm guessing your brother takes care of the money?" I said cautiously.

"Yes, but I can spend it."

I smiled at him sadly and reached over and took his hand. "Edward, I don't think your brother would let you marry me and help put me through college, and that's really what I need."

He frowned. "I like you; you're nice to me, and you make pudding."

"I have some extra, would you like to take it home?" I offered. He nodded yes excitedly. "Is there someone I can call to come pick you up, sweetie?"

He smiled. "You're nice; he's going to like you."

His statement confused me. He handed me his cell phone, and I pushed the "brother" button.

"Hello?"

"Hi…"

"Who is this, and why do you have my brother's phone?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your brother, Edward, here came to visit me for dinner, and I was wondering if you could pick him up?"

"What? Are you mad?"

"Gimme it! Gimme!" Edward said excitedly and took the phone from me. "Hey, Brother, I bought you a wife. I like her, you should come meet her."

I could hear shouting on the other end of the phone, and he slowly passed the phone back to me, looking scared and worried.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what you did to my brother, but just know you can be put in jail for messing with him!"

"Whoa, hang on, I didn't do anything, he came to my house, and I just fed him dinner. Now are you coming to pick him up or what?"

After a few swear words, the guy composed himself and took down my address and said he would be there in thirty minutes. Poor Edward looked a mess. He was really upset that his brother was mad at him. I gave him a hug and told him I would make sure his brother wouldn't be angry with him.

Thirty minutes later, I opened the door to a gorgeous man who looked furious. He was about to storm in, when I stepped in front of him. "Now just settle down, there's no reason to get angry, it was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure Edward here was just trying to help out."

"Edward?" he growled. "I'M Edward, that's Emmett," he snapped pointing sharply at the man I'd had dinner with.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, there's no reason to be upset. I knew from the moment I talked with him that he couldn't go through with the contract. I knew someone else had control of his money, so he couldn't help me."

"What? You were trying to take him for his money?" the real Edward shouted at me.

"NO, I auctioned myself off to be married to the highest bidder to help put me through college and provide medical insurance for me. I know it sounds bad, but I think it would be a good deal. I can cook, clean, iron, do clerical work, and I even do windows."

"Then why don't you just work as a maid or a clerk?" the angry man snapped.

"I work two jobs and go to school fulltime as it is, and I'm just not making it! If I get sick, I'm screwed. I'd be homeless!"

The man looked around my apartment, and his eyes landed on the dinner table.

"No mushrooms!" Emmett shouted from behind me. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "She put whipped cream on the pudding, too, and it was so good, and when I made a mess, she wasn't mad. She's nice to me, Edward! Please, can we keep her?"

Emmett was bouncing behind me excitedly. I reached back and squeezed his hand. "Emmett, honey, I don't think your brother likes me, but I'll still be your friend," I promised.

He frowned. "But you work too much, when will I see you?" he asked pouting.

I walked over to my calendar and looked over my schedule. Emmett and Edward both came up behind me, eyeing it over my shoulder. I pulled it a little out of Edward's view and more toward Emmett's.

"See here, next week I have a Thursday morning free. Could I see you then?" I asked.

Edward pulled out his phone and looked up something. Finally, he let out a sigh. "He can see you then, do you want me to send a driver over to pick you up, or would you prefer to stay here?" he asked the last part with a little disdain, but Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"My house! My house!" Emmett said jumping around, "Then you can see my painting over the fireplace. I'm really good."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm sure you are. I can't wait to see it."

I grabbed a pen and wrote down "Play with Emmett" for that morning. Edward let me know a car would come around to get me and take me to their home. I shut the door behind them and slid down it in defeat. The auction hadn't worked. I guess it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 2 – A Deal's a Deal**

**EDWARD**

I was absolutely livid with my brother. He'd had the nerve to buy me a wife? Who the hell would sell themselves, anyway? When I arrived, I was surprised at how defensive she was when it came to Emmett. The little shit deserved a good verbal lashing, but I could tell she wouldn't stand for it. They'd had dinner, and Emmett shouted there were no mushrooms in her spaghetti. It was probably jarred, that was why. He had a container of pudding that he opened in the car and stuck his finger in. He tried to get me to taste it, but I refused.

I was still pissed and couldn't believe this girl was going to see my brother again. Was she insane? She wasn't going to get any money from him. Not one damn dime!

So when she actually showed up on Thursday, I was watching her every move through our security cameras. They had originally been installed to help keep track of Emmett, but today I would be keeping track of this Bella girl he had been going on about.

She had a small box with her, along with a baggy of something. Emmett ran excitedly to her, hugging her tightly, and she hugged him back, not even flinching away. She handed him the bag, and he pulled out a cookie, shoving it into his mouth and then spraying her with the crumbs, as he tried to tell her it was good. She just laughed and brushed them off. He ran her over to the fireplace and showed her the painting he had hung up there.

She stood with him there, talking for a while, his face lighting up from her attention, and then she handed him the box. It was modeling clay. I hit the sound to listen in.

"It's just the cheap stuff from the dollar store, but when I saw it, I thought maybe you'd like to try your hand at making something with it?"

Emmett quickly ran her up to his studio and set it on the table. He wasted no time mushing the clay and pounding it. I had no idea what he was doing, but she walked around his studio and looked at his other paintings.

"You're very good, Emmett," she said looking over at him. Emmett just grunted in response and nodded yes. I had told him that several times myself.

He started rolling the clay, and she walked back over and sat next to him. "So, whatcha making?" she asked.

"You and Edward, you guys have to get married, he's sad and lonely, but he doesn't tell me. I have a friend at art class, her name is Rosie, but Edward doesn't have any friends."

Bella frowned and rubbed Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, honey, you can't make Edward be my friend. I'm sure he has friends, but like me, he's just too busy to spend time with them."

Emmett shook his head no. "He doesn't say it, but he doesn't have friends because of me." Emmett sounded so sad. "His friend, Tanya, wouldn't come back and play after I met her, neither would Irina or Lauren. They don't like me, so he doesn't like them."

"Oh, Emmett, I'm sure that's not true. There are lots of reasons people stop being together. How could someone not love you? You're so kind and sweet and so talented," she pointed to his artwork.

Emmett looked up at her sadly from his chair. I was hoping to god that he believed her. I'd never meant for him to find out that the girls left because they found out I was a package deal.

"I heard them. Tanya wanted me sent away. Irina called me gross, and Lauren thought I wasn't really his brother. She kept telling him to get rid of me. That she wasn't falling for it."

"Oh, Emmett," she said hugging him to her. I could see her wipe a tear from her cheek.

I found my way to the art studio, where she was still hugging my brother. When the door closed behind me, they looked up at me.

She gave me a soft smile. "Thank you for letting me come visit Emmett. I think I should talk to you privately a moment, though."

I nodded, unsure of what she would have to say to me. I was surprised at the fire that was released once the door closed. "I can't believe you! Parading shallow bitches through here, making him feel horrible. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you've got to stop. He thinks he's the reason you're lonely! He has no idea it's your own fault for having poor taste in women!"

"Poor taste? Poor taste? Do you know how hard it is to get a babysitter for a thirty-four-year-old man? Do you know how difficult it is for me to care for my older brother and have a social life? Like I have time to meet women! The last three were blind dates, all very horrible blind dates."

"Well, you shouldn't have exposed Emmett to them! They really hurt his feelings."

I rubbed my face, frustrated. "I didn't know he'd heard, okay? I didn't know he was out of his room. He was supposed to be in bed."

"He worries about you."

I let out a huff and laughed. "Yeah, well, he's the only one who does."

Emmett suddenly opened the door. "Marry her already! I won her, we get to keep her. And look, I made the cake topper."

Sure enough, Emmett had molded the clay Bella had brought into a bride and groom. I shook my head. I had looked over the stupid auction. She had been very specific about what she needed, being very upfront about the financial burden she would be.

Emmett had somehow gotten past the security server I had up and had looked up wives on the internet. He had also bookmarked a Russian mail-order bride service. He was taking me being alone very seriously.

"You're not the one who gets to pick who I marry. I pick who I marry, Emmett," I said sternly.

He just rolled his eyes. "Well, pick Bella already; we need her as much as she needs us."

Bella blushed and covered her face with her hands. She had tears in her eyes, when she reached for Emmett. "Hey, buddy, look, your brother doesn't want me, okay, so don't make him mad. We can still be friends, right?" she asked looking at me.

It all clicked in my head then. If I didn't get myself a wife soon, Emmett was sure to get around me again and send away for one. I didn't speak Russian, so we would be up a creek without a paddle. "No," I said with finality.

"No?" she gasped and looked between Emmett and me.

"No, I'm going to hold you to the contract. It was my handle that was used to bid on you, and so ultimately, I won you."

She looked at me confused. "You want me to marry you?"

"Yes," I said annoyed that she sounded appalled. This was her idea in the first place. "I'll get the marriage license squared away."

Emmett started jumping around, squealing hooray. "I get to keep my Bella!" he shouted and then picked her up, squishing her to his chest and spun her around.

"Emmett, put her down!" I snapped. I didn't want her backing out now.

Emmett released her, and she stumbled dizzily, but I was able to catch her. She felt so small and light in my arms. "I'll have a pre-nup drawn up, and I expect you to sign it. I'll make sure your schooling and medical needs are all met, and you'll help care for my brother and me."

She nodded okay, but she looked like she was still confused. "Are you free to get married tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"I have to work at the diner."

"You don't need to work."

"I know, but I should at least give my two weeks' notice. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I told Emmett to go into the art room and tried to gather my thoughts once we were alone. "Look, Emmett's going to continue to try and marry me off. He has Russian mail-order brides saved on his favorites list. I don't speak Russian, and I don't want him getting me into any more trouble. You seem nice enough, and he likes you."

She looked so sad at my explanation, but I couldn't understand why. She nodded her head okay. "I'll give my two weeks' notice at my jobs. I don't want to leave them hanging."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, it'll be easier for everyone this way, and now I'll have more time for Emmett," she gave me a sad smile.

"Right, well, he's waiting. I'll make the arrangements. So, two weeks from Thursday morning we'll meet at the courthouse?"

She nodded in agreement, and I opened the door to the studio. "Fine, I'll see you then," I said and walked away, trying to wrap my head around what I had just done. I had made an appointment to marry a woman I had only met twice, who auctioned herself off, who made pudding for my brother and brought him modeling clay.

The last two thoughts settled me down a little. She seemed to get on with Emmett alright. Maybe I could do this. We could do this. She really did seem nice enough.

It was early Thursday morning, two weeks later, when I saw Bella again. She was stumbling up the steps in a pair of high heels, and a small woman with her was helping her make her way up the courthouse steps, since the white knee-length dress she was wearing seemed tight around her legs.

Emmett rushed over and hugged her. "We ordered a cake and put the topper on it. We're going to have it after dinner!"

Bella smiled at him, trying to hide her nerves, but I could see her hand shaking. "That's great, Emmett. What kind of cake did you order?" she asked.

"Chocolate, Edward said girls like chocolate."

I finally stepped up, and the girl with her looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm Edward Masen, and you are…?" I asked offering my hand.

"Alice Whitlock, is there something wrong with you? I expected you to be fat, balding, old, or zit-covered."

"Alice!" Bella hissed at her, "Just shut up, he's marrying me for his brother."

Alice looked at Emmett, confused. "What does his brother have to do with it?"

Bella shook her head. "Just drop it, Alice!"

I heard Alice whisper, "If he's a serial killer or bat-shit crazy, you give me the sign, and we'll get the hell out of here."

"Alice!" she snapped. "Edward is not crazy."

"Well, that remains to be seen. Why can't such a rich, handsome guy like him get a wife?" Alice asked.

"It's because of me," Emmett pouted.

Bella grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"What about you? I think you're cool," Alice said giving him a smile.

Emmett looked up surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," she said like it was obvious. "Bella was telling me you're an awesome artist, and you have a girlfriend," she said the last part in a teasing voice. Emmett actually blushed. "If Edward doesn't have a girlfriend, it's because he's the loser, not you, Emmett."

Great, just what I wanted to hear on my wedding day.

"Are we ready?" I asked the girls, but Alice shook her head no.

"Not yet, Jazzy still isn't here with the flowers. He's giving Bella away."

I wondered quietly if her father knew about this arrangement. Most likely not. Any good father would step in and make sure I was of sound mind. Hell, he would have stepped in and helped her financially, so she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. There was so much I didn't know about my new bride.

"I'm here," a winded man holding a box said as he hurried up. Alice jumped into his arms and kissed him, and then she took the box.

"I assume Emmett is your best man?" she asked.

I nodded yes, because if I was to pick one, it would be Emmett. He really was my best friend.

"Wonderful!" She handed me a boutonniere and held one up to Emmett. "Want me to help you put it on so you don't poke yourself? They can be tricky." As if to prove her point, Jazzy, or whatever his name was, pricked his finger.

Emmett's eyes widened, as Jazzy scowled at his flower and sucked on his pricked thumb. "Yes, please," he said.

I looked over at Bella, who was looking down at her bouquet of flowers. She looked so pale and was shaking so bad. I was feeling a little guilty for doing this to her. I made my way over to her and touched her shoulder to get her attention. I sat down next to her on the bench, nervous myself, not really sure what to say. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded yes. "It'll be good for all of us," she said and looked over at Emmett. He had his chest puffed out proudly and looked over at us.

"I'm the best man," he said excitedly.

I stood up, smiling at him. "Obviously, since you got the best of mom and dad, what else could you be?" I said giving him a light hug.

"Bella is coming to stay," he said clapping his hands and bouncing, making me smile. I looked over at Bella, and she had a genuine smile on her face as well. It was then I knew I could do this, and everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

** Chapter 3 – Down to Business**

**BELLA**

I was doing everything I could to calm my nerves, but it just wasn't happening. I was getting married. I really was getting married. It all hit me hard, as I looked down at the bouquet in my hands. Edward sat next to me and asked if I was sure about this. Truth was I wasn't, but I knew this would be the easiest way for me to get through school. Besides, with Emmett around, it wouldn't be so bad. I looked up and smiled, as he expressed his excitement about me joining his family.

"All ready, let's go!" Emmett cheered. Edward offered me his hand to help me up. I took it, trying to smile at him. He and Emmett seemed closer than I thought. I hoped that was a good sign.

Jazz and Alice flanked me, helping me stay upright, as we walked into the judge's office.

He stood up, smiling widely, as he welcomed us. "This is my favorite duty next to adoption. Now, I have your pre-nuptial agreement on my desk here. Have you had a chance to look it over, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

I nodded yes. Edward had had a copy sent over to me earlier this week. He had been surprisingly generous in it.

"I'll just need your identification," the judge said, and I fished it out of my little clutch. He handed it over to a woman I just now noticed sitting in the corner, and then he handed me a pen. "If you're ready to sign," he said scooting it toward me.

I nodded yes, trying to keep myself together. I signed the form in several places and initialed each page.

"Mr. Masen, I want to point out that if you and Ms. Swan have children, this agreement will be null and void. You have no stipulations in it concerning them."

"I understand, Sir," he said, and I looked over at him surprised. I hoped that was his way of silently agreeing to not have any kids, or sex for that matter.

"Alright, I see you've already signed this copy at your attorney's office, so now we'll get to the fun part."

Emmett clapped again, and then Edward took a stance next to the judge, with Emmett bouncing next to him. We didn't have music, but that was remedied by Emmett who started singing, "Dum dum da-dum…"

Alice, Jazz and I were just standing by the office door, so it wasn't more than three steps, but it was enough to give the illusion. The ceremony went much too fast for my taste. Of course, if it had lasted for hours, I was sure I would have still thought the same.

Edward invited Jazz and Alice back to his place, or I guess our place, for dinner. Emmett was seriously jumping up and down when they accepted his offer, and he went on to tell Alice about his paintings.

When we arrived, a small Hispanic woman was just finishing setting the table and eyed me skeptically, as she told Edward she would bring the food in immediately.

He nodded at her, saying thank you, and pulled a chair out for me before sitting in the one next to me at the head of the table.

On the sideboard was a beautiful, large white three-tiered wedding cake with the topper Emmett had made. He saw me looking at it.

"I told him we should get a bigger cake. They had some with stairs and fountains."

"This cake is plenty big enough. I think we'll be eating it for a while," I chuckled.

"Well, let's hope it's good then," Edward said surprising me with a smile.

The rest of the dinner was actually rather relaxing and delicious. I had almost forgotten what we were celebrating, until it was time for dessert, and Alice wanted to take some pictures of us cutting the cake. She had taken a few at the courthouse, and now she wanted to take more of us feeding each other. We probably could have gotten away with not doing it, but once Alice had mentioned it, Emmett insisted.

Edward cut a small piece of cake and then split it into two smaller pieces for us to use. "Shall I go first?" he asked.

I just nodded yes dumbly, suddenly very nervous to have him so close to me. Emmett was cheering for Edward to smash it in my face. Edward winked at him and then smeared some frosting across my lips. It seemed to appease Emmett, and it was easy enough to lick off.

"Now it's your turn, Bella, get him good. Do it! Do it!" he chanted.

I lifted my piece, and before I could get it to his mouth, he shifted, smearing it up his cheek. He winked at me and then laughed. "Look what you made her do, Emmett, now I'm a mess."

"Yeah!" he clapped. Edward laughed, while I stood stunned with the cake still perched in my hand. He suddenly turned to me, grabbing my hand and sucking the cake from my fingers.

"You picked good, Emmett, this is yummy," he said leaving me shaken, as he turned back to the cake, cutting up more pieces and passing them out as if nothing had just happened.

I had to pull myself together if I was going to continue to live in close proximity with this man.

After we said goodbye to Jazz and Alice, Edward turned to Emmett. "It's after eight thirty, buddy, do you think you can still get ready for bed on time?" Emmett took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. "Don't skip flossing," Edward warned. "It's okay to be a little late to bed, since Bella will be here in the morning."

Emmett suddenly smiled big. "That's right! She's my new sister now," he said pulling me into a hug. I gave him a good squeeze.

"That's right. Will you need any help tonight?" I asked.

He tapped his chin like he was trying to think of something.

"If you need something, ask me for it, Emmett, and I'll help you with your grooming. Bella can help you with picking your pajamas, but only before you take off your clothes. Remember, they're not only no-touch zones, but no-one-sees zones, other than me and the doctor, alright?"

Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, off you go. It's late already. Bella, would you mind joining me in my office?" Edward asked me, and my heart skipped a beat. We would be alone for the first time since we had been married. I took little comfort in the fact that we were meeting in his office. I just hoped he would be understanding about the whole no-sex aspect of this relationship. I only wanted to share that with someone who loved me, and I was sure Edward was just tolerating me at this point. I didn't ever see him developing those kinds of feelings for me, so I hoped he didn't request such services.

He started off down the hall, so I quickly scurried after him. He came to some large double doors and held one open for me. His office was huge, but I would suppose everything in this house was. He moved around the desk, sitting in his chair. "Please, have a seat, Ms. Swan, or Mrs. Masen," he said and grimaced a little. I quickly looked at the floor. "I've taken the liberty of doing all your name changes for your schooling, so I can pay your tuition, and I've seen that Emmett's schedule doesn't interfere with your class times. He has a very structured day. It's important to keep him busy." He pushed a cell phone over to me and then also a calendar. "The phone has the schedule on it, as well as the calendar. I know it'll take some time to get used to using the phone, and I didn't want you to miss any of his appointments."

I took the calendar and started looking over all of the things that were listed.

Edward continued to talk. "I know we have a unique arrangement, and so I've set up your personal quarters down the hall from Emmett's rooms. Let me know if you need anything else added to your rooms. My living quarters are on the main level at the end of this hall," he said pointing to the door.

I was oddly relieved and disappointed at the same time. It really was best that we not share a room, anyway. I wouldn't want to get in his way.

We went over Emmett's schedule, and then he showed me around the house some more, ending up at my new bedroom. "Emmett can tell you where everything is that you'll need for whatever you're doing. As for his treats, don't let him talk you into more than one a day, and he can have them only if his blood sugar is alright. He has to test it before he gets one, and he can only have it if he's in a passable range."

"Emmett has diabetes?" I asked surprised. I felt bad for feeding him pudding and cookies now.

"Yes, and a whole slew of other health problems, but they're all manageable. We just have to stay on top of things with him to keep him healthy," he said very seriously. "Emmett won't always know when something is wrong with him. Often he'll act out or get grumpy, and if he starts having a 'bad day,' then I need you to tell me immediately, so I can assess what's going on with him."

"Yes, Sir." He had spoken so sternly about it that I felt there was no other way to answer him.

He looked at me curiously for a moment and then seemed to believe I wasn't patronizing him. "Alright, goodnight then," he said and turned, leaving me in my room, or rooms. I had my own little living room-like place that connected to my bedroom, as well as a little kitchen off of the living area. It all seemed too much. It was actually larger than my apartment, and I hadn't even looked at the bathroom yet. I picked up my suitcases, which had been brought up by someone and left by the bedroom door, and took them inside and closed the door.

The furniture was beautiful and honestly too much. I put away my meager things, and they only filled two of the large drawers in the dresser and not even a fourth of my closet. I frowned a little, feeling very out of place. I pulled out my toiletries and put them away in the bathroom. It was already stocked, but I figured I would finish off my things before using what had been given to me. Edward must have had some sort of house manager who thought of all this stuff, because I couldn't imagine him buying strawberry kiwi shaving crème for my legs.

I readied myself to go to sleep and made my way over to the giant mass that was my bed. For a moment, I worried I wouldn't be able to get up on it, but there was a step, so I used it and flopped down into the mattress and smiled. It was so soft and snuggly, but still firm. It was perfect.

I think I was going to do alright here.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 4 - It's Not Easy Being Green**

**BELLA**

Emmett's schedule would have been tedious if I'd had to do it with anyone else, but this was Emmett, and he was a pretty cheery guy. I was surprised to learn that he did a lot of the cleaning in the house. I helped him with making breakfast and held back my gasp, as he took out a tray full of pills that he had to take. He cleaned up the kitchen and was humming as we loaded the dishwasher, so I broke into song, because I knew the words. He started laughing and singing with me. We added in some dance steps and did the rest of the chores that way. We danced with brooms, mops and vacuums, and when it was time for his workout, he invited me along. He had several workout DVDs, along with some other home gym equipment. He pulled out some dance aerobics, and we got our boogie on, stumbling through the steps and laughing when we messed up or fell down.

Taking care of Emmett was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I didn't know why I ever doubted that we would have a blast. I was actually sad to send him off to his art class, but he had to go, and so did I. There was a driver out front, waiting to take me to school. He was very polite and opened the door for me. I thanked him, and he told me his name was Garrett. "Thank you, Garrett," I amended. "Do you know where you're taking me?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen was very clear on your schedule. I'll be waiting outside your last class to walk you to the car when you're through for the day."

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

"It is, Mr. Masen insisted. Really, Mrs. Masen, I don't mind."

"Well, thank you, Garrett. I appreciate it."

He smiled a warm cheesy smile at me and tipped his hat. Truth be told, navigating the college campus at night always gave me the creeps. I was really grateful to have some sort of escort from my class. I guess Edward had thought of everything.

When class was over, I stepped into the hall to find Garrett on his phone. "I have her now," he said waving me over. "We'll be home in twenty, Sir, goodnight."

"Who was that?"

"That was Emmett, wanting to know where you are. He wants some cake, and Edward has told him that you're the only one allowed to give it to him."

"Why on earth would he say that?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

When we arrived at home, I was pulled from the car by an excited Emmett. "Come on, hurry up before he makes me put it away," he said.

When I made it into the kitchen, I saw Edward smirking at me. "Now we'll see what she says. Bella, I'm sure you're aware that it's traditional to save the top layer of the cake in the freezer and not eat it for the first year, correct?"

"Yes, but we still have plenty of the bottom layer."

"But the top layer might taste different!" Emmett cried.

I let out a hardy laugh, "Emmett, did you order the cake to have a different flavor on top?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, it looks like Edward wants to save it to have on our anniversary. I promise we can share it with you then." I was surprised that Edward would even consider saving the cake. It made my insides pinch, but I wasn't sure with what. "Can he have cake?" I asked Edward.

He smiled. "Yes, he tested already, and he can have a small piece," he said and cut a much larger piece than what I considered small and gave it to Emmett. Edward wrapped his arm around Emmett's shoulder and kissed his head. "It all tastes the same, I promise, buddy."

Emmett let out a huff. "Fine, but you might be surprised when you find out it's different."

I snickered, earning a cheeky smirk from Edward. "Would you like some cake?" he asked offering me a piece.

"Yes, thank you."

"How was class?" he asked making conversation as he plated my cake.

"Good, actually, and I want to thank you for having Garrett pick me up from my classroom. The campus always gives me the heebie-jeebies at night."

"Heebie-jeebies? What are those? They sound silly," Emmett snickered.

"It means she feels scared," Edward informed his brother.

"Oh, don't be scared, me and Edward will take care of you," Emmett said and hugged me.

"Thank you, Emmett, I really do appreciate it," I squeezed him back and kissed his cheek.

"What's with all the kissing tonight?" he asked making a show of wiping where Edward had kissed him earlier, and then where I did. "I get it, I'm loved," he said with an eye roll and a smile.

"Yes, you are, we just want to make sure you don't forget it," Edward said and kissed his brother on the head again and then laughed when Emmett took a swing at him.

"You guys are nuts," he said shaking his head and went back to eating his cake.

After Emmett went to get ready for bed, Edward pulled me aside. "I just want to thank you for what you did for Emmett today." I looked at him confused. "His old nurse would just stand by and watch him work. It wasn't upsetting, but it wasn't fun for him like you made it today."

I felt my cheeks heat up, as my face reddened. "Well, he's fun to hang out with," I said with a shrug.

I was about to turn to leave when he stopped me. "Um, Bella?"

I turned to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"I know we're not a married couple in the traditional sense, but would you mind not dating other guys while we're married?" he asked like I would say no.

I laughed, and he looked nervous. "Edward, it may not be traditional, but we are still married. I'm not going to date anyone else," I said, and he nodded, letting out a breath.

"Are you?" I asked.

It was his turn to laugh. "I never had time before, and now I have a built-in excuse to get out of horrible blind dates. I think it's a win-win here," he said smiling.

I smiled in return and nodded okay. I stood there for a moment, because it seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he just looked at the floor instead. "Well, goodnight, Bella, sleep well," he said turning on his heel, leaving me standing alone in the hall.

The next morning, I woke up to loud thumping and then laughing. I pulled out the calendar to see what the heck Emmett was supposed to be up to. I saw he was supposed to be in his art studio. I also noted there was an 'E' next to it. I wondered quietly if this stood for exercise.

I tugged on my robe over my pajamas and headed down the hall to make sure he was alright. When I opened the door, I was shocked at what I saw.

"No, I'll get you first!" Emmett laughed, chasing after a giggling Edward with a paintbrush. Both men were covered in different paints and laughing, as they tried to paint up the other.

"Boys!" I got their attention, completely baffled by what was going on.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now," Emmett said.

"You know what that means don't you?" Edward asked Emmett.

He shook his head no.

"It means we better go out with a bang. Get her!" Edward shouted shocking me, and I squealed and laughed, as I ran to the far side of the room, trying to find some sort of paint weapon. I swerved around an easel and hit the jackpot. I quickly grabbed a can and was startled by someone in front of me. Not thinking, I slopped the contents on my attacker.

I heard Emmett bust out laughing, as I realized I had just doused Edward in blue paint. He sputtered and wiped his eyes, and I thought he was going to throw me out, but instead a wide smile spread across his face. "You're in for it now, little girl!" he growled, as I turned and ran again. I felt cold wet paint splash up my back and over my shoulders. I turned and saw I was now green.

I grabbed a paintbrush of red and spun around, only to crash into a slipping and sliding Edward, who had paint-covered shoes. My brush smacked him across the face before we hit the ground. I was doing my best to hold back my giggles, as I asked if he was okay.

He actually looked worried. "Me? Shouldn't I be asking if you're okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think my pajamas survived," I said snickering.

He was about to say something, when Emmett dumped a big can of yellow paint over Edward, laughing hysterically. "Now you're both green!"

Edward looked up at Emmett and then me. "We should so get him." I nodded in agreement. "Hug attack!" he said jumping up and pulling me up with him. He made sure I was steady on my feet and took off after Emmett, who was laughing so hard I worried he would have an asthma attack.

Edward chased him back around toward me, and I jumped in front of him, slamming into him, and I felt Edward hit him from behind.

"Who's green now?" Edward asked.

"We all are!" Emmett declared, thrilled.

"Come on, out to the patio. We need to get you hosed off before your doctor's appointment," Edward said opening a door that led outside. I saw now that the room had a slight tilt to it, and the walls were waterproof plastic. Edward turned the hose on the room and on Emmett. He laughed, as Emmett made a blubbering sound, when water got in his face.

"That's ingenious," I said pointing to the room. Edward looked up to see what I was talking about. "The room, you can just hose it down."

"My mother designed it. She wanted a place her boys could get dirty."

I smiled and looked at her boys. "Well, you certainly did today," I laughed.

He smiled wistfully and nodded. "Yeah, we sure did."

Our quiet moment was broken, when Emmett hosed me down. The water was cold, and I screamed and jumped around. Edward and Emmett were laughing. I ended up looking like a drowned rat, but I couldn't help but smile.

Once the hose was off, I snuck up behind Emmett, who was dumping water out of his shoes. "Hey, Emmett," I called, grabbing the edge of my robe. I twisted it, wringing it out on his head. "That's for hosing me!" I giggled.

He looked over at Edward shocked, and I gave him an evil grin. "Oh, don't worry, you're next!" I said. Edward was a good sport and let me catch him shortly after I whipped off my robe. I nearly fell on him, landing on his lap and slopped my soggy robe on his head.

He looked up at me with a cheesy grin. "You know, I wasn't the one with the hose."

"No, but you were distracting me. I'll bet you two had this all planned," I poked teasing him.

He smiled wider. "Silly girl, when will you learn, us Masen boys are diabolical all on our own." He winked at me, causing my chilled body to suddenly feel hot and steamy. It was then I realized our position.

I awkwardly got up. "Well, I'm a Masen now, too, so you guys aren't the only diabolical ones," I said with my hands on my hips.

It was then I noticed that Edward's eyes had drifted down from my face. I looked down to see what he was looking at, only to realize my white shirt was almost see-through and doing nothing to cover me. He stood, clearing his throat and handing me my robe. "Who's doing the distracting now?" he smirked and walked away.

I was so mortified that I just hurried to my bathroom and hopped in the shower to hide. I quietly thought about all that had transpired and swallowed hard. Edward Masen had looked at my chest and said I was distracting him. Did that mean he liked it? Did I want him to like it? I closed my eyes and fought off the ache. This wasn't in the plans. I couldn't like him like that. He didn't love me. It would be stupid to get lost in a man who was just going to throw me away, once I was done with school and could get a job, supplying my own insurance.

I took my time cleaning up. It was a lot harder to get paint out of hair than I thought. When I did finally emerge, Edward and Emmett were thankfully gone. I pulled out my calendar and realized they weren't expected back until dinnertime. I hoped that was long enough to pull myself together. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to successfully figure out a way not to develop feelings for Edward Masen.

Right after I figured out how to make pigs aerodynamic.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 5 - My Wife**

**EDWARD**

I had been watching Bella for the past week, as she played around with Emmett, singing horribly off key and joking with him. She and he had fun in everything they did together. It was what gave me the courage to go after her with the paint. She was nothing like the girls my neighbor, Esme, had tried to set me up with. Bella wasn't high class, or even upper class for that matter. She was just a silly girl who I knew wouldn't mind getting dirty. And I was right. She had jumped into that paint fight with vigor and changed everything.

She had always stayed so distant from me, and to have her include me in the fun that I had been watching felt good. It felt a little too good. Then there was the mistake she made with taking her robe off. Her pert breasts were proudly on display and damned beautiful. It had been so long since I had actually seen a pair of real breasts, and my body reacted immediately. Luckily for me, it was time to hop in the shower, anyway, so I was able to take care of business discreetly. Of course, then I felt so empty and alone afterwards. My wife, whom I had thought of while I pleasured myself, was down the hall, yet she was still completely untouchable. My relief was not truly satisfying. In fact, I had a feeling I wouldn't be satisfied until I had her.

Emmett could sense how nervous I was about his doctor's appointment. It didn't matter how well I took care of him, his health was never good. Even as a baby, my parents had to endure caring for him through heart surgeries and intestinal issues. We had most of that under control, but we still had to take care of his heart. I was sure we could be stricter on his diet concerning his diabetes. The fact was, no matter what we did, Emmett would never be completely healthy. People with Down syndrome usually didn't live past fifty. A few did, and I hoped my brother would be one of them.

His checkup went well, and I was feeling better about the whole thing, until the doctor brought up dementia and Alzheimer's. Both were common in Down syndrome patients and usually started at around thirty-five. He told me what to look for, and I hoped to god I never found it.

Honestly, when we got home, I was hoping to find Bella, so she could cheer us up. Okay, let's face it, Emmett really didn't ever need a lot of cheering up, but his happy attitude just wasn't doing it for me today. I felt more alone than I had in a long time, and Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Garrett, did you take Mrs. Masen somewhere?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. "She took the car and left by herself, Sir."

"You let her leave?" I snapped.

"I didn't realize she was to be kept here," he said slightly offended. He thought it odd that I was keeping such close tabs on my wife, but the fact was I really didn't know the woman, and I didn't want to be taken for a fool.

"Which car?" I asked annoyed. My morning activities had left me feeling insecure about Bella. She had a way of working herself under your skin, which could leave a man vulnerable. I didn't want to find myself deceived by her outer beauty.

"The SUV, it has Lo-jack if you feel like you need to know where she is right now."

I nodded yes and walked down to my office. I pulled up the website that let me see where the car was. I was surprised to find her at the local big box store. I activated the car camera and saw that no one was in it at the moment. I let out a frustrated sigh, when I was startled by a noise. For a moment, I thought someone was breaking into the car, but then I saw her tear-streaked face, and I wondered what on earth had happened.

She opened one of her bags and pulled out a candy bar, taking a large bite and sniffling a little. She dug around some more and pulled out some tissues. She closed her eyes, not starting the car, and took another bite of candy. "You can do this, Bella, put on your big girl panties and just buck up. He isn't yours, even if you're married to him. He's just messing with you," she said and popped the last bite of candy into her mouth.

She threw the car into gear, and I closed out the window and watched as the little dot that was her made it back home on the map. When she pulled up, I sent Emmett out to help her with her bags.

**BELLA**

I pulled up to the house, and Emmett came running out, excited to see me. "You're home!" he cheered making me smile. It felt good to have him welcome me with such enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm home, and I bought a few things I think will make you some yummy cookies, and you won't have to only eat just one, or test before you eat it."

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Yup, now let's get this stuff inside."

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice behind me. My blood ran cold. I scolded myself for thinking that Edward would refrain from satisfying himself while we were married. I turned around and gave the woman a polite smile. Maybe she didn't know Edward was married. "Are you Emmett's new nurse?" she asked.

"No, she's Edward's wife!" Emmett shouted as he bounced. I mentally high-fived him.

The woman visibly flinched and looked me over, confused. "Wife?"

"Yes," I finally answered a little smug. I swear I was trying to be polite.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" I heard Edward call. We all turned to him as if waiting for him to explain what the hell was going on and who this strange woman was.

"Esme?" he said stunned. "I wasn't expecting you," he stammered.

"I can see that. When were you going to tell me you were married?" she said with a repressed sneer. I guess my t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes didn't meet her standards.

"Oh, well, it was new, just happened. It was love at first sight, ain't that right, honey bunch?" he said pulling me awkwardly into his arms and kissing my cheek.

I was giving him an internal eye roll. Honey bunch? Really? I could do so much better, but I decided to ham it up worse. "That's right, sugar plum nuts. You're just the peaches for my cream."

He looked at me confused, and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hold back my snicker.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Esme snapped, annoyed.

"No, Esme, my wife just doesn't like to be called honey bunch. I'm still trying out pet names for her," he griped, as I snickered a little more.

"Honey bunch? Please, you've got to get more original for me, babe," I said with a wink.

I heard Esme giggle behind me. "I like her, Edward, where did you find her?" she asked.

"The internet, I bought her!" Emmett shouted.

"He bought him a membership to a singles website," I quickly answered. "Emmett, why don't we go inside and get started on those cookies? I know they're just going to be awesome."

Thankfully, Emmett didn't correct me, and I was fine with leaving Edward with Esme after his blatant display of failed affection. Seriously, cheesy much?

I was still putting away the groceries and getting the ingredients ready for my new cookie recipe when Edward came in; letting out a huge breath of what I guessed was relief.

"I'm so glad that's over," he said plopping down in a seat.

"Old girlfriend?" I asked.

He grimaced with disgust which confused me, the woman was beautiful.

"Esme is old enough to be my mom! In fact, she was friends with my mom. That's why she's always trying to set me up with vapid women she believes are _worthy of my station,_" he said the last part in a girly voice with a bit of an English accent. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" he complained. "You don't know what she's put me through!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sugar plum nuts. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He smiled and then smirked. "I'll forgive you, if you let me put my peaches in your cream."

My eye widened in shock, causing him to laugh out loud. I threw a wad of shopping bags at his head.

"Hey now, no spousal abuse," he said walking over to the counter and then picked up the nut blend flour I had bought at the health food store before hitting the grocery store for the cheap stuff. "What's this?"

"It's what I plan on using instead of wheat flour. This is made from nuts, so the carb count of the cookies will be significantly lower, and I plan on using a sugar substitute and sugar-free chips," I said pulling it from the bag.

He looked at it and then smiled at me. "Wow, thanks, Bella, that's really sweet of you."

His smile was kind and sincere, making my blush fill my cheeks. I just shrugged, "Well, Emmett's got a sweet tooth. I'd like to feed it and not hurt him." I thought of the time I had just given him pudding at my apartment and cookies that next meeting. I was lucky Edward managed Emmett's sugar so well, or he really could have been hurt.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I gave Emmett pudding and cookies without talking to you."

He smiled. "Emmett's not sorry. He's actually pretty good about managing his blood sugar himself. I just step in when he's faced with temptation like a sheet cake in the freezer."

"Oh," I said surprised. "I thought you only allowed him one treat a night?"

"Yes, that's on top of what we eat every day. The treats aren't managed because of his blood sugar, but because of his behavior."

"I didn't know that." I felt kind of stupid.

"Emmett is much more capable than you realize. He's very highly functional. He's just like a big goofy roommate who's always happy. He could move out if he wanted, but he stays because I need someone to cheer me up now and again."

"I didn't realize."

"I know you thought he lived with me because he had to, but that really isn't the case. I love my brother, and yeah, maybe he could have a good life in a nice home and hold a job and all, but I really wouldn't get to see him that much. I like talking with him over breakfast and dinner. I love popping in to see what he's working on, when I need to clear my mind of what I'm working on. If I'm stressed out, he usually finds a way to fix whatever he thinks is wrong."

"Like getting you a wife," I said with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, like getting me a wife, because I'm lonely," he said but it didn't sound sarcastic. "Anyway, I have some stuff I need to check on," he turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

I looked around and realized Emmett was gone. "EMMETT?" I called.

"I'm pooping, just give me a minute, it's big!" he shouted back.

I dropped my head on the counter, laughing to myself. It was my own fault for asking.

I decided to get busy making the cookies and hoped they turned out edible. They had a cook, and I was surprised she didn't use these diabetic-friendly foods already. She came into the kitchen, getting ready to start dinner, and I finally decided to ask her. "Ms. Carmen, there are a lot of carbohydrate substitutes you could use to make the meals healthier. Why haven't you implemented them?"

She looked me up and down and sneered at me, "I only make what Mr. Masen tells me to, nothing else," she said and turned around with a snap. If her hair had been out of its bun, it would have slapped me in the face. Bitch. We would see who she answered to.

I was Mrs. Masen now.

I marched out of the kitchen and down the hall to Edward's study and burst through the doors. He jumped a little in his seat, looking at me confused. "Are you alright?"

"No, your cook, Carmen, refuses to listen to me. When I told her there were other healthier ingredients she should use to make the food better for Emmett, she said she only makes what you tell her to, nothing else."

He sank back in his chair, and I realized his tie was off, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. "I'm sorry; I'll have a word with her and make sure she knows to listen to you as well."

I stood there, crossing my arms and waiting for him. I wasn't going to let this just get swept under the rug. This was my house, too. Once he realized I wasn't moving, he buttoned up his shirt and tightened his tie. It was then I noticed the amber liquid in his cup, and he downed it quickly before walking out the door. I was hot on his heels.

"Ms. Carmen, how are you this evening?" Edward started out.

She didn't even bother to turn around when she answered. "Your _puta_ is making a mess in my kitchen."

"Who're you calling a _puta_!" I shouted at her. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "She just called me a whore in Spanish!"

"Carmen, is she telling the truth?"

"You bought yourself a woman, what else would you call it?" she asked.

Edward actually had to hold me back. "I'm no whore! You might've noticed that if you ever opened your damned eyes! He isn't fucking me!"

She made a noise like she didn't believe it.

"That's enough," Edward said holding me tight against him. "Carmen, you will respect my wife, or you'll be dismissed. She's not a whore, she's my wife, and I did not buy her. She's signed a prenuptial agreement, and I care for her as I would any wife. She's the one in charge of running the house from now on, so if you can't learn to respect her and do as she says, you need to pack up and go."

Carmen threw her dish towel and apron down and started shouting in Spanish so fast that I couldn't understand most of what she said. Once she stormed out, Edward released me. "So, did she quit?" he asked.

"I can't believe you hired her and don't speak Spanish."

"Do you?" he asked.

"I speak some, mostly slang and bad words."

"Like whore, I'm very sorry about that. I didn't know there was any tension between you two."

I just shook my head. "She just didn't like me in her kitchen, I get it, but she didn't need to be so mean about it, and she sure as hell shouldn't have treated me like that."

"No, no one is allowed to be disrespectful to you. I guess we're going to need to hire a new cook. I'll send a note to the hiring agency to send over some candidates in the morning." He pulled out his phone. "You don't have class until noon tomorrow, would you mind working out a new food plan and interview the chefs with me?"

"With you?" I asked surprised he would include me.

"Yes, I want them to respect us as a couple, even if we do sleep on opposite sides of the house," he looked at his shoes.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you," I said sincerely.

I was a little surprised and happy that he was including me in such an important decision and the task of meal planning. I decided to do my best for him, so he wouldn't regret his decision of making me his wife and choosing me over Carmen. I wouldn't let him down.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 6 - End It Before We Start**

**EDWARD**

I had sunk back into my chair after literally running from Bella in the kitchen. I had sounded so pathetic. Yes, I was lonely, but I didn't need to talk about it. It was my problem, not hers. I pulled a bottle of brandy out of my desk drawer, pouring myself a glass, as I replayed what she had said in the car in my head. She thought I was messing with her. At first, I was a little excited, because she obviously was a little attracted to me, but I realized she thought I was just playing around with her. My first instinct was to tell her I wasn't and would like to spend more time with her, but then I realized how horribly wrong this could all go.

If things didn't work out between us, we would be trapped in this marriage for years until she finished school, and there would be no getting away from her, and if I divorced her, Emmett would be crushed. I was on the verge of dropping my head on my desk in frustration, when Bella came bursting in, complaining about Carmen. I honestly couldn't believe how blatantly disrespectful Carmen had been.

I was worried that the rest of the staff would think the same thing. Bella was a lot of things, but a whore was not one of them, not even close. I would have to speak with them all separately and see if Bella had a problem with any of them. I would not have her feeling uncomfortable in the house because of my staff. I was sure it would be uncomfortable enough for her having me lurking around every corner. No need to make it worse.

When I woke the next morning, I checked my email and had been sent a list of candidates for a cook along with their resumes. I printed them out along with a set of copies for Bella to look over. She seemed to know about cooking. If her schedule wasn't so busy with Emmett and school, I would ask her to do it, but there were many meals that she was not present for, so that just wasn't possible.

I picked up the stack of resumes from the printer and headed up the stairs to Bella's quarters. I knocked on her door and heard her call for me to come in.

"Good morning, Emmett, what are you up to today?" she asked with her back still to me. I saw her pick up her phone and look at his schedule. "You have a physical therapy appointment in half an hour, are you dressed?" she asked turning around. Her eyes widened comically, when she saw it was me. "You're not Emmett."

"No, I'm not, nor am I dressed. My apologies, but I wanted to get these resumes to you so you could look over the candidates before they get here."

Her eyes lingered on my bare chest for a moment; I might have flexed a little and then silently scolded myself for encouraging her infatuation. It was just yesterday that I had convinced myself that a real relationship between us would not be a good idea.

She cleared her throat and stood up from her seat at the desk. "I was just making the recipe lists. I want to plan a month's worth of dinners, so we can try out different things. All mushroom-free, of course," she said with a blush, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She was in her PJ's, and I just realized she was braless. I held out the stack of papers meant for her and held the other half over my rising crotch. My body's reaction to her really was ridiculous. I'd never had this problem before, but most women I knew were not natural beauties who could look so stunning first thing in the morning.

"Thank you for helping me with this. I really appreciate it," I said turning toward the door.

"Edward," she called after me, "Thank you for including me in this. I know you didn't have to, and I know it isn't going to be easy to replace Carmen."

"I won't keep staff members on hand who are disrespectful to you, Bella. It doesn't matter what the nature of our relationship is. You're my wife and the lady of the house. They all must treat you as such. Please, let me know if anyone else is giving you problems. I won't stand for it."

She looked down, blushing. "Thank you," she said softly.

"This is your home, Bella. I want you to feel comfortable in it. If there's anything you need or that we can do to help you feel more welcome and settled, please let us know," I said reaching for the door.

"Same here, I'm sorry about busting in on you last night. I usually don't get so mad. I was just having a tough day."

"No, it's fine, if any of the staff ever treats you like that again, please do 'bust in' again," I said with a smile. "I don't mind the interruption." I left before she could read too much into what I said.

We met an hour later in the living room. She handed me a calendar with the meal schedule. "If there's anything you like, a specific dish maybe, let me know and I'll work it in," she said as she straightened her stack of papers.

I just nodded and waited for the first candidate to be brought in.

"Did Emmett get off to his appointment alright?" she asked concerned. "I usually see him in the morning, but he didn't come by today."

"Yes, Garrett made sure he got there in time. He was running a little late. I'm sure that's why he didn't stop in."

She just nodded and turned back to face forward.

The first person was sent in to be interviewed, and the parade began. Bella asked them several questions that I didn't fully understand. Mostly on how to do specific things and made them explain their technique to her. She offered a few tips to a couple of them, which caused them to scowl and me to mark them off my list.

I was getting frustrated, when a man stepped in wearing a pink chef's coat. He sat down and crossed his legs and then propped his hands on his knee like a lady would.

"Chef Aro, it says here you trained in Italy, France and Spain, that's very impressive," I started.

"Well, you get a little something different from each culture. I worked for a time in Mexico, too, but it was just too much damn beans and rice," he said in an accent that sounded a lot like Inspector Clousseau from the Pink Panther movies.

I held back my smirk and focused on the resume. I knew Bella was going to talk to him, and I wasn't sure I could hold back for long. Bella went on to ask several questions, and when she mentioned doing something different, he said that it was all fine and good if you liked it fluffy, but he preferred the creamy texture better. Then he told her how to make it extra creamy.

"Do you like it creamy, Edward?" Bella asked me suddenly.

"Creamy?" I asked feeling a bit stupid, because I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I…uh," right, professional, "What food was it again?" I asked.

Chef Aro gasped, offended.

Bella shook her head. "Don't mind my husband, he's usually happy with whatever you put in front of him, as long as there are no mushrooms."

"Very well, that I can do, and as for if he likes it creamy," Aro said with a smirk, "I'd say yes, he definitely likes you creamy," he said standing up. He dropped his card on the table, giving Bella a wink, making her pink cheeks even redder.

By eleven o'clock, we had gone through ten interviews. After Aro, they all just seemed to get worse. Three of the women just outright flirted with me in front of my wife! What the hell? That just pissed me off, and thankfully, Bella had no problem with me marking them off the possibilities list. In the end, we were down to two people. A quiet girl named Angela and Chef Aro. Bella was rooting for Aro, but he made me a bit uncomfortable. "I don't think he respects me. Did you see the way he looked at me when you asked me if I liked it creamy?"

"Well, how do you like your mousse?" she asked.

"Aren't they endangered or something? I didn't know people ate moose."

"Chocolate mousse, it's a dessert, all whipped up and fluffy or smooth and creamy, a great chef can pull off both."

I leaned back and rubbed my face. "Can't we just get Angela and be done with it?" I sighed.

Bella was quiet for a moment and spoke softly. "She's married."

I opened my eyes and looked at her confused. I didn't understand why that mattered. "So?"

She looked up at me sadly. "She looked to be happily married, Edward," she said a little stronger.

"Okay, that's nice." I was really getting confused.

"If you want someone to mess around with, Jessica had the most training and is single. She was obviously interested in you," she said getting up and dropping the papers on the table. "I have to get to class. You have my input, hire who you want," she called as she ran up the stairs, and I was left stunned. What the hell just happened?

I took the resumes and went back to my office. I would have to figure out what had happened later. I had work to do.

Emmett came into my office around one o'clock that afternoon moaning. "My body hurts," he complained.

"Did you drink all your water?" I asked.

He dropped his chin to his chest and sagged his shoulders, "Water-water-water," he complained.

"It helps your muscles not be so sore. Come on, bud, let's get you some water. I need a break anyway."

"Can you make me some lunch? I wanted to stop and get something to eat, but Garrett said he had to get back to the college for Bella."

"You want me to cook? Do you not remember that last kitchen fire?"

The thumped back in his chair, "Fine, I'll cook, but my arms are so tired."

"Don't worry about it," I conceded, "I can make sandwiches. Bella bought a new kind of bread I want you to try out and tell me what you think."

He scrunched up his nose, he didn't really like trying new things, but he did love Bella. "Please, for Bella, you don't want to hurt her feelings now, do you?"

"Fine," he said with an eye roll. I slid him a large glass of water, and he let out a huff before picking it up and drinking it.

I quickly made us sandwiches and took my seat across from him. "So, Bella and I were looking to hire a new cook, so you wouldn't have to be stuck with my cooking," I said with a smirk, as he pulled a pickle off his sandwich.

"Yeah, we need a new one fast," he said disgusted.

"Well, it's down to a boy and a girl," I started. I didn't know how Emmett felt about homosexuals. He really hadn't encountered any before.

"Kay, so who are you picking?" he asked looking up at me like the answer should be clear.

"The man is gay, Emmett. Do you know what that means?" I asked him.

He scrunched up his nose. "Um, that he likes boys?" he answered, unsure.

"That's right, are you okay with having him in the house?"

"Is he gonna like me?"

"I don't think he'll like you like a boyfriend."

"I'm pretty cute, you can't be too sure," he said shaking his head.

"Do you want him to like you?" I asked. I had never thought of asking Emmett about his sexual orientation before.

"No, don't be dumb, I like Rosie, not boys," he answered annoyed, looking at me like I was stupid. That was what I got for asking a stupid question, I suppose.

I sat back, letting out a sigh. "He talks funny. Like the French guy in the Pink Panther movies."

Emmett immediately started singing, "Da-dun, da-dun, da-dun da-dun da-dun, dadadada..."

It was then I realized Emmett would probably drive Aro crazy. We would have to go with Angela, I just hoped whatever was upsetting Bella about me hiring her would pass. Last thing I needed was a vapid flirt like Jessica in my house. No, I would stick with the nice, happily married lady. I just hoped Bella didn't end up too pissed off. I couldn't see that ending well at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 7 - Lost Causes**

**BELLA**

When Angela showed up for her first day of work, I was a little surprised. I had really hoped that Edward would have picked Aro. He seemed to be the only one who didn't flirt with Edward. Angela didn't flirt, but Edward seemed to be mesmerized by her breasts. I wasn't huge in the boob department, so it was a little unsettling that Edward was a breast man. Out of all the applicants, Angela had the largest breasts. Okay, I'd admit it, it was hard not to look at them, but did he really need to hire her so he could ogle them on a regular basis? We were supposed to be pretending that we were married. I was hoping that we would be pretending to be happily married. But I guess that wouldn't make sense, since we lived on opposite sides of the house.

"I made a menu calendar for the next month. The recipes are attached, and I'll send you an email with a link to all this as well in case you have a kitchen spill or something," I said formally, as I handed it over to her.

"Thank you very much. We really needed this job. We' just had a baby when my husband, Ben, was laid off. There's been nothing out there for him to even apply for," she said exasperated.

"I'll talk with Edward and see if he knows of anything. Why don't you send me his resume and I'll pass it on," I offered.

She smiled, hopeful, "Really? That's so great. I know you can't promise anything, but maybe if he knows of something that'll be opening up soon, we can get a jump on it."

"Right, well, I have to get to class," I said dismissively. I hated that Angela seemed so dang nice, and I was being so cold. When it was just me and her, my bad attitude was just uncalled for. Honestly, I wanted Edward to get Ben a job so Angela could quit. Evil I know, but I didn't need her boobs around, reminding me of what I didn't have, not only in cup size, but in husband size as well.

That evening after class, I came home and went straight to the kitchen to see if Angela had followed the recipe I'd given her. "It smells good," I offered, and she turned to smile at me.

"You picked a great recipe. I think I'm going to try this one at home, though it might not turn out as good. Your kitchen here is just amazing."

"Thank you." I had nothing to do with the kitchen, but she didn't need to know that. "When I find out what the boy's favorites are, I'll change up the menu a little."

"Gotta keep the boys happy," she said giggling. "Those two remind me of my little twin brothers, always bantering back in forth, on the verge of chasing each other around the room," she snickered.

"They really are just a couple of silly boys, but it makes living with them more fun," I said liking that she thought of Edward as a little brother and not a sexy man.

Moments later, Emmett came in and smiled. "DINNER!" he cheered. "I hope I like this one. It smells good."

"I bet you will, Emmett."

"No mushrooms, right?" he asked me.

"No mushrooms. I made sure there were no mushrooms in any of the recipes."

"Thanks, Bella, you're the best sister ever," he said hugging me.

He turned and looked at Angela strangely, "Does she have balls?" Emmett asked as he pointed to Angela.

"Balls?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, to bounce?" he said in a duh voice. "Here, let me show you."

He ran out of the room, and Angela turned to me, looking for an explanation. I just shrugged, clueless.

When Emmett walked in, I bent over laughing and almost fell to the floor. Emmett had shoved two very large balls up his shirt, like a set of very large breasts. Moments later, Edward walked in, as I slid to the floor. "What's so funny?" he asked and turned to Emmett. "Jesus, Emmett!" he said knocking the balls out of his shirt.

"Hey, don't take my balls; I like to play with them."

"Emmett, go play with your balls somewhere else," Edward said looking beet red.

"Jeez, see if I let you play with my balls again," he said taking his balls out of the kitchen.

At this point, I was rolling on the floor, ignoring Edward's glare.

"So, Mr. Masen," Angela started, "Do you play with your brother's balls often?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, he's my brother, of course I do," Edward answered seriously.

At that, I burst into another fit of giggles, only to be joined by Angela. Okay, I had to admit, she was pretty cool.

"What's so damn funny?" Edward asked, exasperated.

I crawled over to him and grabbed his legs, laughing into his knees. I finally composed myself. "You play with Emmett's balls!"

He rolled his eyes at me.

Angela finally calmed down. "Mr. Masen, could you please inform your brother that no, I do not have balls in my shirt," she said snickering a little.

Edward slapped his face in shock. "Good heavens, he actually asked you that?"

"Well, at least it isn't as bad as the bag boy at the grocery store who actually poked them," she shook her head. "Your brother was funny; I almost believed he thought there actually were balls in my shirt."

"Oh, I assure you that he did. I'll make sure he knows there aren't any and not to check. Last thing we need is a lawsuit for sexual harassment, because Emmett was looking for your balls."

I ended up cackling again, and Edward just rolled his eyes at me and stormed out after Emmett.

"Are they always this silly?" Angela asked.

"Emmett is; Edward's just clueless sometimes," I offered.

"I think I'm going to like working here."

Dinner turned out wonderful. Emmett ate all of his food and asked for seconds, which he was allowed to have, since it was low on calories, fat, carbs, and sugar.

"Oh, I think my tummy is going to explode," Emmett groaned. "That was so good. I'm glad we have a new cook."

"She's really nice," I smiled.

"If not slightly inappropriate," Edward groused.

"Oh, come on, it was funny and you know it. Or are you just mad because she ignored your advances?"

"What are you talking about?" he glared and stood up. "Did she say I was…?"

"No, but you do have a thing for her," I shrugged trying to pretend I wasn't hurt.

"Thing? I don't know where you got that hair-brained idea, but I don't have a thing for Mrs. Cheney. She's an employee, and I never mix business and pleasure. That's why only she and Aro made the cut."

I looked at him surprised. "Then why do you stare at her boobs?" I accused.

He just shook his head. "I was not staring at her boobs. Not consciously, anyway," he corrected.

"No, it's okay, you're a boob man. It wasn't like you really wanted to marry _me_. You got stuck with me and my measly C-cups. Emmett practically forced me on you," I said holding back tears.

"Bella, I'm not a boob man, and if I was, your boobs are fine."

"Fine! My boobs are FINE! Like, how are you doing? Fine! Which is code for just leave me alone, is that what you're saying? You want to leave my boobs alone!"

"No, your boobs are great, I wouldn't leave them alone."

"You wouldn't?" I couldn't believe how emotional I was being. I must have been PMS-ing.

"No, they're perfect. I love your boobs," he said, and I realized he was focusing on them. My skin prickled and shivered under his gaze, and he let out a sigh, rubbing his face.

"Thank you. I don't know what got into me," I said ashamed of my outburst.

"No, it's fine, or okay," he said trying to avoid the "F" word. "I'm going to go to…the restroom," he said and ran oddly fast from the room. I had to pull myself together and act normal before dinner was served.

I went to my bathroom and was washing my face, when I was hit by cramps. I dropped my head to the counter and took a couple of deep breaths, before I grabbed my pain killers and feminine products. I knew I was acting nuts for a reason. I wondered if I should tell Edward or just leave him thinking he was married to an insane woman.

I made my way to the kitchen to help Angela clear the food from the table.

"You really lost it, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I can't believe I made him admit to liking my boobs. I hate PMS."

"PMS? What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It's a girl thing," Angela answered him.

Edward walked in, and I silently prayed that Emmett would drop it. But this was Emmett, so he turned to Edward and asked, "What's PMS?"

His eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?"

"Bella said she hated PMS," he said plainly, "And then Angela said it was a girl thing."

"It is, and if Bella has PMS, then we should just let her take it easy," he said a little uncomfortably.

I was mortified. "Great, thanks for sharing that, Emmett."

"Sharing? What did I have? Did I have PMS?" he asked, and I felt like a jerk for snapping at him.

"No, Emmett, I'm sorry."

"What Bella is trying to say is that it's a private thing that we don't discuss around others. Like the color of boogers or poop, understand?" he asked.

Emmett nodded yes. "Okay, I'm sorry you hate PMS."

"Thank you, Emmett." I thought he would drop the subject, but then he leaned over and asked Edward why I hated PMS.

"It makes women not feel good," he whispered back, and Emmett nodded that he understood.

**EDWARD **

Suddenly, everything made sense. I hadn't had many dealings with women and PMS, but from what pop culture told us about it, women tended to be volatile and uncomfortable during these times. I quietly pulled out my phone and saved the date in it and did a quick search to find that the average woman suffered from this every twenty-eight days. I quickly marked it in my calendar for the several following months, just so I would not be caught off guard again. It was humiliating to have to admit to Bella that I liked her breasts. God only knew what I'd be forced to confess to in subsequent months.

That evening, I pulled Emmett aside and told him what little I knew about PMS and that he should most likely avoid Bella at this time for the next five days. He seemed to think about it and then agreed to it.

What I didn't expect was Bella seeking me out the next morning to chew me out for telling Emmett to leave her alone. Honestly, I had no idea what to do to make this better. I just wanted to give her some space, but it seemed to backfire. I was apparently damned no matter what I did or didn't do. Bella might have hated PMS, but I think I hated it worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 8 – Liking it Wet**

**EDWARD**

The week after Bella's period, she became very quiet around me. I wasn't sure why, and I wondered if I had done something to offend her. I pulled Emmett aside to ask him what he thought about it. He had a way of putting things into simple terms when others would complicate things.

"Hey, Emmett, do you have a minute?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, you know I do. You help make my schedule."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "I know, but I didn't know if you were in the middle of doing something with Bella."

"Nah, she's working on homework for school. You'd think the teachers would give her a break. It's the weekend."

"I wanted to ask you something," I said and pointed at a chair.

He sat down and took the thinker pose. "What can I help you with?" He never failed to make me smile.

"I was wondering what you think about Bella…" I started, but he cut me off.

"She's great, I love her. She's an awesome sister."

"Yeah," I cut off his rant, "I know, but she's been really quiet around me."

"Hmmm," he said tapping his chin, "I think it's because she acted funny when she was sick with the PMS. She told me sorry about being cranky. I told her that maybe if she took more naps, she wouldn't feel so bad."

I face palmed. I couldn't believe he had said that to her. "What did she say to you in return?"

"She cried and went to her room. I think she was going to lie down. She was fine when I talked to her later that day. I asked her a couple of days ago if she needed to go to a doctor for the PMS, and she said no. I think maybe you should talk to her about it, Edward. That was one of the reasons she wanted to get married, so she could see a doctor, and she hasn't seen one. I mean how are you supposed to get babies if you never see a doctor?" he asked.

Now this would not have been a big deal, but just as he said the last two phrases, Bella stepped into the doorway. Her eyes widened, and I sucked in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain this all to Emmett. Bella and I were not going to have kids. I think it was a silent agreement we both understood.

"Emmett," Bella called as she walked into the room, "Edward and I aren't having any babies."

He looked at her confused. "Why not?"

She turned a deep red and looked at me.

I didn't have the answer, either. "Because, um…" I started hoping words would just flow.

"Are you afraid your baby will turn out like me?" he asked a little worried and looking sad.

Bella was at his side instantly, hugging him tight. "No, never, we'd be lucky to have a great kid like you." She took his face in her hands. "You know I'm in school right now, and I'm really busy with homework, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

She smiled. "I barely have enough time to spend with you and Edward. Little babies are a lot of work. I don't have time right now to take care of one," she explained, and I thought she was a genius, for all of three seconds…

"Edward and I can take care of the baby. He's here all day, and I'm here a lot, too. With all three of us, we could do it." He looked to me hopefully, like I would agree to this plan.

Bella stepped back and looked a little panicked. I couldn't blame her. She knew Emmett had strong-armed me into this marriage, and I would bet she was terrified that he would strong-arm us into having a baby, too. Last thing I needed was to have him trying to buy babies off the internet.

I rubbed my face with my hand and pulled on my hair, trying to buy time. Bella had moved behind Emmett's chair and was shaking her head no with wide eyes.

Emmett was still waiting for an answer.

"Emmett, you know sometimes it takes a long time to have babies, right?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"Like me and you, Mom and Dad had you and then it took nearly ten years before they could have me. Having a baby is not real easy, but I think that we can give it a shot. Just don't count on it happening too soon, though, okay?" I asked.

Bella looked downright pale. I actually got up and took a few steps closer to her, worried that she would pass out.

"Alright, but as soon as you guys get a baby, you have to tell me," he stated firmly.

"You'll be the first to know," I said patting his shoulder.

He smiled and walked out, leaving behind a very freaked-out Bella. I went to my office door and closed it, before I went back to Bella and set her down in the chair and tipped her forward to put her head between her legs. "Just breathe in deep now," I said rubbing her back. "I swear, we'll not be having any babies, but as long as he thinks we're trying to have one, he'll be happy."

She sat up and looked at me surprised. "You lied?"

I shrugged. "What did you want me to do, get you pregnant?"

She shook her head no hard.

"I didn't think so. I haven't talked much to Emmett about sex. I've been lucky that he hasn't really been interested in it, thank god, but when he gets something in his head, he really pushes for it."

"Like getting you a wife," she groaned.

"Exactly, and the last thing I need is him buying a baby off the black market, because god knows he'd be the one to stumble onto it."

"Oh, heavens," she said realizing I was right. "So, we're trying for a fake baby?" she asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle and nodded yes.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, so, um, are we fine leaving things the way they are now? I mean does he think we're trying now?"

"As long as his buddies in art class keep their mouths shut about how babies are made, we should be fine."

Unfortunately, three weeks later, our luck ran out. Emmett had announced to his art class that we were trying for a baby and was upset that we hadn't gotten one yet. I should have told him to keep his mouth shut about it. Luckily for me, his friend only knew a little bit about sex. Of course, it was enough to get Emmett upset.

"Edward, you guys are doing it wrong!" he announced when he came home. Bella had just gotten home from class and stepped in when she heard his raised voice.

"What's the matter, Emmett?" she asked.

"You guys are doing it wrong. That's why you don't have a baby yet."

Bella looked pretty distraught, as Emmett came up to my desk. I did my best to keep my cool. I didn't know what he thought we were doing wrong, so I decided to ask him. It was best to play stupid until I knew for sure.

"What are we doing wrong? We're married. Why don't you think we're having a baby?" I asked him.

"Because you guys are not sleeping in the same room," he said like I was an idiot.

Bella was leaning up against the wall, covering her eyes with her hands. She looked like she was about to pass out or throw up, maybe both.

"You both got to sleep in the same room, in the same bed, that way the baby knows you're married and will come to your house."

"Okay..." I was trying to buy us some time, but Emmett started to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm moving Bella's stuff; she's got to sleep in your room."

"All the time?" I asked.

He stopped and tapped his chin like he was thinking hard. "I'm not sure. I should ask Michael. He knows a lot more about how to make babies than Dennis."

"No, no, don't ask Michael, I'll have Bella move into my room and see if that works," I said quickly hoping that would appease him.

He nodded and headed out the door.

Bella looked at the door and then back to me several times. "What just happened?"

I sank back into my chair, blowing out a deep breath. "We just became roommates, and let's pray to god that he doesn't have a baby-making conversation with his buddy, Mike."

"Jesus, Edward, this is getting out of hand. Can't you just tell him you don't want kids or something?"

"I told him I didn't want a wife, and look how well that turned out," I said waving at her. "Don't worry; you can still keep your private quarters. You'll just have to sleep in my bed. I have a couch in my room I can take until we can come up with some way to make him forget this whole baby mess."

That night was the longest of my entire life. Bella came out of my bathroom in a white tank top and a pair of tiny sleep shorts. She wasn't wearing a bra. I was not a pervert. Her wet hair was hanging over her shoulders, soaking the front of her shirt and exposing those beautiful breasts again. I quickly focused on the floor, doing my best to prove that I was not a boob man.

"Have you seen my blow dryer?" she asked walking over to the stacks of things on the couch. I was going to have to move them, so I could go to bed tonight. Emmett had completely cleaned out her bedroom and stacked everything of hers all over my room.

"No, I haven't. I think there's a box of curling irons or something by the dresser," I said pointing to where I thought it was. This was probably not a good idea. I should have gotten up and found it myself. Bella went over to the dresser and bent over to dig through her box. Her ass looked perfect as she bent at the waist, causing me to have to stifle a groan and sit on my hands. Her hips were just so grab-able, and the thin fabric of her shorts didn't do much to hide what was underneath them. It was a miracle I didn't bound across the room and attack her. After pulling out three curling irons, and three adjustments on my part, she finally stood up and walked back into the bathroom.

I decided I needed a distraction. I had to do something to take my mind off of Bella's body. I started pulling stuff out of the boxes and asked her where things went as soon as the blow dryer was off. It was going to be a while before I got the couch cleaned off.

"Edward?" she called to me, as she looked over at the bed, "I, um, think it's big enough," she bit her lip nervously.

"The bed?" I asked just to be sure.

"Um, yeah, it is a king-sized," she shrugged, "Just, you know, stay on your side."

I looked at the cluttered couch with droopy eyes. "Okay, just for tonight, though, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered climbing into the bed.

I went to my side of the bed and sat nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's no big deal; just keep your hands to yourself."

I climbed into bed, and we both lay stiffly until we finally fell asleep. If having a beautiful, if not slightly moody wife wasn't enough, add to that her having an amazing body, and I was thoroughly screwed. Well, figuratively at any rate. I would have loved nothing more than to actually screw her, but I knew that was never going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 9 – Drool-worthy**

**EDWARD**

I knew when Bella said I could sleep in the same bed as her that something bad would happen. Given my luck, it was inevitable. We had innocently gone to sleep, with both of us lying on our backs, on our respective sides of the bed. However, that was not how I woke up. Bella had moved more to the center of the bed and, well, I had, too. No big deal you might say. Well, I left out the part where I woke up with my face on her chest and my morning problem being…a problem. Now this probably wouldn't have been an issue under normal circumstances. I could have just leaned back and blamed her for all the moving, and she would have been none the wiser, but there was one little hitch to that plan. I had drooled all over her chest.

I had woken up to her squirming against me, the racy dream I had been having quite vivid, and now I knew why. I hoped to god I hadn't actually done anything inappropriate, but now I had to find a way to wipe the substantial puddle of drool off her without waking her up, or getting slapped.

I gently pulled the blanket up and started to wipe lightly at the wet spot, hoping not to wake her. She sighed and let out a moan, squirming harder against me. I realized this was not helping, either of us. I decided that instead of the light wiping, maybe I could just cover the whole thing with my hand and use the blanket to blot it lightly.

I knew I should have stopped while I was ahead. I had just put my hand over the wet spot and was patting gently, when I heard her utter my name. I froze, not moving, hoping that maybe she was just talking in her sleep. Of course, that was not the case. "Edward, what are you doing?" I heard her ask.

I cleared my throat and removed my hand from her quickly. I decided that it was best to go with the truth. "I, um, sort of drooled on you," I cringed a little.

She went to sit up, brushing against me as she moved. She didn't say anything about the state I was in, though, thankfully. She just looked down at her soaked shirt and giggled. "I can't believe you drooled on me."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said rubbing my face then yanking my hair. "I know I drool on my pillows occasionally."

"You were sleeping on my chest," she stated.

"I swear I don't know how I got there. I just woke up and realized I had drooled all over you. I'm so sorry."

She snickered a little. She was not taking this the way I'd thought she would at all. "Settle down, Edward, I know you didn't mean to slobber on me on purpose." She moved to get out of the bed, still giggling. "I never thought of my body as being drool-worthy," she said as she headed to the bathroom.

I fell back on the bed. "Oh, you're definitely drool-worthy," I mumbled to myself.

**BELLA**

I was having an amazing dream. That was until Emmett burst in through the door and yelled, "Now that's how you make a baby!"

My dream turned into a nightmare, and my eyes popped open wide, only to find a mischievous Edward with his hand on my chest. The poor guy was so flustered that I let him off the hook. It really did look like a drool spot running down my shirt.

I quickly hopped in the shower to wash the Edward slobber off of me and get ready for my day. The fact that Edward had ended up snuggling me like that would explain why my dream had been so good. I stepped out of the shower and realized I hadn't brought any clothes in with me. "Well, isn't this shaping up to be an interesting morning," I sighed.

I grabbed a towel, drying myself off and wrapped it around myself, making sure all the important parts were covered. I carefully popped my head out the bathroom door to see if Edward was in the room, only to find him still in the bed, now with his hand under the covers.

I cleared my throat to alert him of my presence. I was glad that I had stopped him before he got too far. I really didn't feel like having to change the sheets right now. "The shower's open if you want to, um…continue."

I couldn't believe I had just said that to his face. He curled up in a ball and groaned, "Oh, my god," and not in a good way. "Jesus, I thought you'd, um…hairdryer…" he mumbled, keeping his head down with his face covered by his hands. I could tell by the deep red color of his ears that he was horribly embarrassed.

"I only use my hairdryer at night," I informed him.

He nodded, but didn't look up. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. He just stayed with his face hidden. If this sleeping arrangement was going to work, we needed to establish some boundaries. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, holding my towel tightly. "Edward, if we're going to sleep together, we need to set some ground rules."

"Kay," he squeaked.

"I know we can't really control what we do in our sleep, but if you wake up to find you've drooled on me again, it's probably best if you just let me wipe it off, alright?"

He just nodded, not looking up.

"As for…" How could I say this without embarrassing him further? I knew masturbation was a normal part of life, but I really didn't want him jizzing in the sheets where I would be sleeping. "…You know, touching yourself…"

"Oh, god," he cried, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Edward, we all do it, but if you can keep it in the shower so the sheets stay somewhat clean, I'd really appreciate it."

He didn't say anything, just kept his face hidden.

"Is there anything you want to add to the list of things?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go get dressed."

At that, his head popped up, and I think he'd just realized that I wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

"You're naked," he stated.

I just shook my head at him, as I walked over to the boxes with my clothes. I was bending over one, when I heard him grunt, "Oh, shit."

"Not in the bed! Shower already!" I scolded him, pointing toward the bathroom.

It had been a long time since I had scolded someone for masturbating in my bed, namely Seth.

I probably should drop him a note and give him my new address. Seth and Emily were the closest things to family I had in this world besides Alice and Jasper. I knew he was probably going to flip when he found out that I was married. It was probably best if I left that part out of my note.

I had just pulled on my shirt, when I heard the bathroom door open. "That was fast," I commented, before I realized what I had implied. I noticed he was shivering, and his lips were a little blue.

He just shook his head at me.

"Cold shower?" I asked. "You know, Edward, I'm okay with you satisfying your needs in the shower. I just don't want it in the bed."

He pulled the towel he had around his shoulders up to cover his face. "Can we not discuss this? That's my rule, no penis talk," he groaned and hurried off into the closet, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry!" I shouted after him. I think I might have stepped over the line there. I hoped that tonight, things would not be as awkward.

That night when I came to bed, I noticed a huge body pillow sitting in the middle, and I wondered if that would actually keep us apart.

I found out in the middle of the night that it didn't. I woke up barely able to breathe and realized it was because Edward was lying on top of me. I squirmed a little, trying to shove him back onto his body pillow to no avail.

"Edward," I panted trying to catch my breath. The damn fool snuggled into my neck and sighed into my ear.

"Edward!" I shouted this time, shoving as hard as I could. He shifted his position, resting his head on my chest again, his mouth right over my nipple. I was able to breathe a little better since the weight of his body had shifted. I was about to give up and go back to sleep, when I felt him rub on my leg, and his other hand grabbed my other breast. Yeah, that definitely explained the good dreams I was having.

"Edward," I called again, wiggling my arm out so I could pat him on the back, hoping to wake him. He started drooling down my chest again, while his other hand massaged my breast, and he humped my leg. He was obviously having a very good dream. It was times like these that there was only one way to wake a horny man. Purple-nurple.

I wormed my hand between us and struggled to get a grip on his nipple. There wasn't any room to really maneuver. "Edward, get off me!" I nearly yelled in his ear before I attacked. I think he actually liked it.

He let out a grunt and groaned my name. I was hoping he would wake up, but he didn't. He just shifted over me and was now drooling on my other breast. Well, at least he had stopped groping me.

I let out a sigh and figured I could probably sleep like this alright, but if he had his hand on my boob when I woke up again, he was getting a titty twister of epic proportions.

**EDWARD**

I was determined to stay on my side of the bed after that humiliating morning debacle. I bought a huge pillow, sure that it would keep us separated. I found out in the worst way that it didn't.

I woke up screaming, as Bella pinched my nipple, hard. I pushed myself up, only to hear her groan, and then she punched me in the gut. "That hurt, you jerk!" I realized that when I pushed myself up, I had braced my hands on her breasts and was squishing them in what looked like a very uncomfortable away. I scrambled to get away from her, only to fall off the bed, tangled in the sheets. She hung her head over the side of the bed and looked down at me. "Edward, I don't think this is working. One of us has to sleep on the couch, before I end up getting pregnant in my sleep."

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

She let out a sigh and rested her cheek on the side of the bed. "It's okay, Edward, we'll get through this. I'll think of something to tell Emmett. Maybe he'll listen to me, if I tell him I don't want a baby right now."

"I hope you're right, but if he comes home with a baby, it'll be your fault."

I wondered if she would have better luck getting Emmett off this baby kick. Otherwise, I was going to look into buying a trundle bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 10 - Turnabout is Fair Play**

**EDWARD**

I was determined to sleep on the couch tonight. There would be no more indiscretions on my part. I already felt like a dirty freak for practically attacking Bella twice. Since my little outburst about not talking about my penis, Bella had avoided me.

I tried to just brush it off as school. I knew she was busy and tried not to take it personally. I threw myself into my work and figured Emmett would come and get me when it was time for me to be with him.

Distracted by my work, I didn't realize how late it was, until I noticed out my window that the sun was setting. I looked around worried and pulled up all the cameras to see what Emmett was doing. I started to freak out a little, when I realized he was nowhere in the house. I quickly went running out the back, hoping to find him. I ended up slamming right into him and knocking both of us down.

"Whoa there, cowboy," he said just like my father used to when we would run around the house.

"Emmett, I was looking for you."

"I'm right here," he said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Right, I guess it is getting to be dinnertime. Let's go in and see what Mrs. Cheney is cooking."

"Alright! Hey, can we have a picnic?"

When I glanced outside, it looked like it was about to rain, and I pointed it out to Emmett.

"Not tonight, maybe lunch. I'll have to check the weather," I offered, and he nodded in agreement.

"I want to show you something after dinner," he said excitedly. "I've been working on it all day!"

"Sure, after dinner we'll check it out. Why didn't you get me to come help you?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise for you and Bella. I made one with Bella the other day, but it was small, so I made a giant one!" he said throwing up his arms.

"That sounds great," I said with a genuine smile.

When we walked into the kitchen, Angela smiled at us. "I was about to send out the cavalry to find you," she teased.

Bella smiled, as she closed up the textbooks she had out on the table. We said goodbye to Angela and settled in to eat.

"I have a surprise for you guys. You have to see it after dinner. It's huge!" he informed Bella.

"That's great, Emmett. I can't wait," she grinned at him.

As soon as we finished dinner, we headed to the back door. I stopped short, when I saw it was raining hard. "Emmett, you're just going to have to show us tomorrow. Why don't we go watch a movie?" I said heading for the couch.

There was something wrong here. I looked to Emmett and then outside. "Emmett, do you know where the couch cushions are?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face then put his hands on his head and slid them over his eyes. That was a definite yes in Emmett-speak.

"Emmett, where are the couch cushions?" I asked a little more sternly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's alright, Emmett," Bella cut in, and I wanted to tell her it wasn't, but I let her step in. I needed to cool down and stormed into the formal sitting room, flopping down on the couch, only to groan out in pain. All the cushions were missing off this couch, too!

"Emmett!" I shouted wondering just how many couches he had ruined by taking the cushions out into the yard.

I went storming back in to find him hiding his face in Bella's chest and her looking at me like I was the bad guy. "The couch cushions are missing off of the formal couch!" I growled pointing in that direction.

"He made us a fort. We made one the other day so we could sit in it and watch a movie. He wanted to make a big one, Edward. He was just trying to do something nice for us."

I let out a growl and roared, trying to release my anger. "Fine, it's time for bed!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, his lip pouting out. Gah, that damn pout.

"I know, buddy. I'm sorry I yelled," I said pulling on the ends of my hair in frustration, and then I walked over to give him a hug, so I could get him to smile again. "Alright, off to bed," I told him gently, and he nodded, giving me a little smile. I let out a breath, as I stared at the couch minus the cushions.

"I have to get a few things finished up before class tomorrow," Bella whispered and then took off.

I just waved her off and stomped off to my room. I had to take a shower to cool down. This day was just wearing on me too hard. After a long shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for my closet. I slipped on my boxers and sleep pants. I was ready to climb into my big soft bed but stopped, frowning when I remembered what Bella had said. She wanted me to sleep on the couch, damn it. This day was just getting better and better.

I stomped into the room and hung my head in defeat, when I saw Emmett had gotten to my couch, too. I looked over at the bed and noticed the giant body pillow was missing as well. Thankfully, our regular pillows were still in place.

"Screw it," I mumbled to myself, "She's just going to have to deal with my drool."

I was almost asleep, when I heard her come in. I heard the shifting of clothes and did my best not to picture her body. I felt the bed dip a little on her side and realized she wasn't going to say anything about the sleeping arrangements. Well, at least that worked out, I thought to myself, as I drifted off to sleep.

**BELLA**

I knew I had been a little tough on Edward and really embarrassed him, so I let him have his space. I think I annoyed him enough to last the rest of the week. I dropped my head down on my books. I just couldn't concentrate with him on my brain.

"Hey, Bella, you look worn out," Angela said sliding a sandwich over to me.

"Thanks, Angie." I wanted more than anything to talk to her, but there was no way I could discuss this with her. I just smiled and asked her about her baby. She went on about her little angel, reminding me I would have to have a discussion with Emmett soon. I just had to come up with a good argument.

I fumbled through a few more chapters and typed lightly on my laptop, as I sat in the dining room. I knew I had a room upstairs, but I kind of wanted to keep an ear out on Emmett. I heard the back door open and close several times, before I finally got up to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Em, what are you up to?" I asked just as he was coming back in.

"It's a surprise!" he said with a little smirk.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," he said giving me a thumbs up.

I went back to work and was finally able to focus, until Edward and Emmett walked in for dinner. The food was ready, so I quickly moved my stuff out of the way.

Of course, after dinner, Edward lost it when he discovered Emmett had taken the couch cushions outside. I would like to think that he would have cooled down, when he walked out of the room and into the formal living room, which he might have done, if Emmett hadn't taken those couch cushions as well.

He shouted, but then apologized. Sometimes, I just didn't get Edward. There were glimpses of an asshole who seemed overly stressed. I realized that he wasn't always a jerk, like when I had first met him. It was just when his stress would get the better of him. I had a feeling he was bottling up a lot, and it worried me.

When I made my way to bed, I saw that the couch cushions and big pillow were gone. Edward looked asleep, and I decided that maybe things would be okay in the morning.

My dream was wonderful. It was the embodiment of all the fan fiction stuff I had ever read. Edward loved me and wanted me more than anything in the world. I was a brave sexy vixen and climbed up him slowly, licking as I went.

He was salty and delicious. I couldn't get enough of him.

"Bella," he moaned, as he squeezed my backside, grinding me into him. "Bella," he said again, but it was different. "Bella, are you licking me?"

My eyes fluttered open. I looked up at Edward, confused. "What…what are you doing over here?" I asked.

"The couch cushions are gone, remember?" he said and shifted uncomfortably. I could feel a very large prominent bulge right at my apex, and my eyes widened. "You're on my side of the bed this time," he said raising what seemed to be an amused eyebrow, causing me to blush.

I dropped my face down, only to realize it was against Edward's bare chest. I quickly jumped over to my side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

He let out an amused chuckle. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a drooling problem," he said, as he walked toward the bathroom. My eyes followed his backside, and I flopped back, pulling the blanket over my head.

A moment later, I heard the bathroom door pop open. "Hey, Bella, not in the bed," he snickered, and I threw a pillow at the door.

"Fine, I get it. It was embarrassing and rude!" I shouted after him.

He came out with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Talk to Emmett," he mumbled through the brush. "I don't know how much more sleep humping I can take before I just take you," he said with toothpaste dripping down his face.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was such a goof. Right, like he would even want to take me. "Fine, I'll do it today."

I found Emmett waiting at the breakfast table, looking a little down. "Is Edward still upset with me?" he asked.

"Nah, he's in a good mood this morning," I told him and kissed his head as I sat down.

Edward walked in smiling, "Hey, man," he said grabbing Emmett's shoulder and squeezing it affectionately, as he walked past to the orange juice on the counter.

"See," I whispered to Emmett with a smile.

He smiled back, and Edward sat down next to him. "So, Bella, wasn't there something you wanted to say to Emmett?" he asked prompting me. Emmett looked at me expectantly. I sighed and put my arm around Emmett's shoulder, giving Edward the finger behind Emmett's back.

"Emmett, you know I'm in school and sometimes really busy, right?" He nodded. "Well, I don't think it's a good time for me to have a baby."

"Why not? Like Edward said, it can take years to have one, so you better start trying now," he urged.

I looked to Edward for help, but he just raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, "See"

"Babies are a lot of work, and I'm just not sure we're ready for one," I tried again.

"I told you, me and Edward will take care of it. It won't be any trouble at all. I used to help Ma take care of Edward all the time when he was a baby," he said smiling.

I rubbed my face, trying to think of something.

"Yeah, and I turned out great," Edward added, and I glared at him. He was so not helping. It was like he didn't want me out of his room, the stupid nut head.

"I think maybe we need a practice baby." I got the idea when I glanced at my humanities class stuff. I remembered when I took that class in high school. They made us carry around eggs.

"Practice baby? Where do we get one?" Emmett asked.

"We can make one out of something, like an egg or a bag of flour…" I started but was cut off.

"You can cook babies?" he shouted shocked.

Edward was snickering, so I threw a piece of my toast at him.

"No, you don't cook babies," I groaned. "You just carry a bag of flour around and pretend it's a baby."

"Why would I do that?" Emmett asked confused.

"To practice taking care of a baby," I explained.

"But it won't cry or eat and be poopy," he said. "Edward pooped a lot when he was a baby, so the pretend baby has to poop," Emmett said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "That's right, Emmett, babies do poop a lot, and I won't always be around to clean it up. A practice baby will help see if you and Edward are ready for a baby."

Emmett tapped his chin, thinking. I hoped he would take the bait. He just had to. He finally scrunched up his nose, "How about a baby animal?"

"Like a kitten?" I asked.

"I was thinking a puppy," he said and looked to Edward for confirmation.

Edward shrugged. "Do you think you can handle a puppy?" he asked Emmett.

"Yup," he answered nodding yes hard.

"Okay," Edward said pushing back from the table, done with his breakfast, "We'll get a puppy."

"Hooray!" Emmett cheered.

"So, Emmett, while we're seeing if we're ready for a baby, don't you think I should stay in the other room, until we know for sure?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me a funny look. "You're married, so you're supposed to be in the same room. Besides, I'm proving right now that we can have a baby, so you guys need to stay in there until you get one."

I looked up at Edward for help.

"Um, Em, are you sure? I mean, what if this puppy business is really hard?" Edward asked.

"Well, if it's really hard, I suppose you guys can wait for when Bella is done with school," he said tapping his chin. "But till we know for sure, you got to stay in there," he said pointing to Bella.

Edward gave me a thumbs up behind Emmett's back.

"Sure, Emmett," I said with a smile.

Now we just had to find a puppy. Preferably the most difficult, obnoxious puppy in the world.

Oh, joy…


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 11 - What Have I Done?**

**EDWARD**

Bella had a doctor's appointment today, but she didn't say what it was for. I almost wanted to pull the "I'm your husband, I have a right to know" card, but that didn't really work in our situation. I guess I would just have to wait until I got the insurance bill for it. I knew one of the reasons she was looking to get married was for the health plan, and I worried that there might be something really wrong with her.

"I think I got it all set up," Emmett said breaking me out of my worry.

"Set up?" I asked.

"Yup, I ordered all the puppy stuff for our practice baby," he said like I was silly. "Come see!" he called excitedly, hurrying down the hall to his sitting room. "I made this the baby's room, since I'm gonna do most of the caring," he preened proudly.

I was shocked to say the least when I opened the door. There was a large "playpen" structure in the corner with several packs of puppy pads. I was surprised by the cans of puppy formula and bottles, and even more of a shocker was the packages of puppy diapers. I didn't even know they made those. He also had a large basket of toys and several bags of puppy food, but what really worried me was the puppy stroller. There had to be some crazy people out there if they used that.

I turned and looked at Emmett and chuckled. Yup, we had crazy covered.

"Come check this out." He pulled me over to a little dresser, opening the drawer to reveal carefully folded puppy clothes. I rubbed my face nervously. I was beginning to doubt this puppy plan. It might just backfire. Emmett had always had a determined nature, and now it was starting to worry me.

"I even picked out the kind of puppy we're getting. He'll have my eyes and your hair," I was informed.

"What?"

"Yup, I'm getting a little boy Australian Sheppard puppy that's two weeks old. He doesn't have a momma, so the lady at the rescue shelter said he needs puppy parents. He has a reddish-brown coat like your hair and blue eyes like me," he proudly pointed at himself.

"Okay, but what about Bella? I thought this was her baby, too."

He shrugged. "It's a boy; it should look like the dads."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Alright, so when are we picking up this puppy?"

"Tomorrow morning," he bounced a little.

"Sounds good, you definitely look prepared." I would have to warn Bella about this.

We went downstairs to eat dinner. Bella seemed fine and ate the same as she usually did. I continued to eye her carefully, looking for something. Did she have a rash? I hadn't noticed one. Nothing looked swollen.

"Let's watch a movie!" Emmett startled me out of my mental examination.

Bella smiled at him, taking his hand and heading to the theater room. I followed too slowly and ended up having to watch some stupid chick flick, and this was where the evening got awkward.

Emmett was always in charge of the remote. He liked to have the power it gave him, and even though it had annoyed me when I was a kid, I really didn't care anymore. The movie was finally wrapping up, and I was sighing in relief that the happy couple was finally having their wedding and ending this version of a man's horror film. No guy was ever truly that pussy-whipped or sensitive. Damn female devil writers, making us all look bad I grumped in my mind, when the screen suddenly froze. I jumped up in panic, fearing this torture would be prolonged. "What happened?"

"You did not kiss!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"YOU DID _NOT_ KISS!" Emmett yelled like he made sense.

"What are you talking about, bud?" I asked hoping to get this train wreck over with.

"When you and Bella got married, you guys didn't kiss!" he shouted. "That's why you're not pregnant!"

Bella nervously scooted down the couch. It looked like she was about to make a run for it out of the room. I couldn't blame her. I would be right on her tail.

"Remember, we aren't sure if we're ready for a baby," I hedged, hoping it would get me out of making a fool of myself.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "You've got to kiss her so God knows you're married, and so he knows who to send the baby to!"

I rubbed my face, pressing my hands into my eyes, trying to think of something to buy some time. I heard scuffling, and suddenly Bella was deposited in my lap, looking very red-faced. "Go on, do it now. I now pronounce you man and wife," Emmett said with a flourish and a bow.

Bella actually had tears in her eyes. I couldn't do this if she didn't want to. "Can I kiss you?" I whispered trying to avoid Emmett's wrath.

She swallowed and then nodded yes.

I smiled relieved and carefully cupped her cheek. I hoped I could do this and not embarrass myself, but that wasn't likely, since she was sitting on my lap. Her eyes were wide and worried, and I gave her what I hoped was an understanding smile. I wanted her to know that I wasn't forcing her to do this. Her breathing seemed heightened, and I worried that if I didn't get it over with, she would end up passing out. I leaned in, tipping my head, my eyes still locked with hers, but the moment our lips touched, hers closed and so did mine. Her lips were so warm, soft and yielding, and my hand slid from her cheek into her hair, and her hands somehow ended up in mine.

My whole body seemed to light up and take notice of this woman, and I didn't want to stop. I was sure we were kissing longer than was polite, but I really didn't care at this point. I sucked on her bottom lip, and then pressed my tongue against her mouth asking permission, and she opened it, returning the kiss with renewed vigor. I moaned, relieved she wasn't rejecting me. My other hand that was sitting safely on her hip slid to her back and pulled her against me. I couldn't get her close enough to me. I wanted all of her.

"Alright!" Emmett shouted startling us both. Bella blushed a deep red and quickly scrambled off my lap and out of the room. "Now we'll get some babies!"

I swallowed hard and willed myself to settle down. I didn't know what the hell had happened, but I knew that somehow, that kiss had changed everything.

Bella managed to avoid me the rest of the night, and I tried to figure out what part of our kiss had upset her. I went to the kitchen for a late snack, when I saw her purse on the table, and hanging out of it was her doctor's receipt. She was fully covered, so there was no co-pay at all. I'd made sure of that.

I realized that I was an arrogant idiot. She had probably disappeared to take a nap, because she wasn't feeling well. That kiss had messed me up so much that I had completely forgotten about her trip to the doctor.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was well after ten o'clock and definitely my bedtime. I made my way up to my room and readied for bed. I came out of the bathroom in my pajama pants and looked over at Bella fast asleep on the bed. She didn't seem to be itching, moaning or flopping, and I again was worried about what was wrong with her. The silence was killing me and making freak out a little, remembering that my mother, too, had been silent about her illness. It had come on so fast and taken her from me just a short month later. At least that was what I had thought. It was after the death of my father, when I was cleaning out his files, that I found the years of medical bills. My mother had been sick for years and had never told me.

I lay on the bed facing Bella, worried about her and unable to look away, willing her body to give me a clue as to why she needed to see the doctor. I gently lifted the blanket and looked down at her body. She was in a tank top and sleep shorts. Her legs looked smooth and healthy, and she didn't have any odd protruding bumps anywhere. Her arms were petite, but well-muscled and also looking healthy. I gently lowered the blanket and moved closer to examine her face. There was a light dusting of freckles on her nose, but nothing that looked like skin cancer or any other skin disorder. She looked perfectly healthy. Maybe it was some sort of infection. If it was, she would have a fever of sorts. I carefully placed my hand on her forehead checking for one. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the warmth of the skin. It didn't seem to feel too warm. I looked down to see Bella looking up at me.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever."

"Why?"

"Because you went to the doctor today, and I don't know why. You need to tell me what you're ill with, so I can make sure you're taken care of," I insisted.

She moved to sit up, and I moved back a bit, giving her room, waiting for the answer.

"I'm not sick," she stated plainly.

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped. I wouldn't have her ill and dying on me without helping her fight. "You need to tell me now; you don't have to go through it alone." I was really starting to lose it. "You have to tell your family. I don't even know your family, but they have a right to know!" I shouted at her. "You can't just hide it for years and suddenly die on them, leaving them to find out you LIED!" I didn't know what had happened, but my face was suddenly hot and wet.

She sat there silently for a moment, and then she pushed into my arms, hugging me tightly. "I'm not sick, Edward," she spoke softly into my shoulder. "I was just getting a checkup, I promise, I'm fit as a fiddle. At least that's what the doctor said."

I pulled back to look at her face to make sure she was telling the truth.

"I'm a good weight for my height. I have a good iron level, perfect blood pressure, and great cholesterol. In fact, I haven't been this healthy in a long time. My period even regulated itself, so I don't need my prescription anymore."

I took a deep breath, "So you're really okay?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "I'm fine. By the way, when was _your_ last check up?" she asked with a raised brow. Truth was I couldn't really remember. I just shrugged, and she gave me a sour face. "I need you healthy, too, Edward. Schedule an appointment tomorrow, or I'll do it for you," she said sternly making me smile.

"Okay," I answered softly.

We both lay back on our respective sides of the bed after saying goodnight. I was about to drift off to sleep, when I heard her voice again. "I don't have any family." I opened my eyes and looked over at her, hoping she would explain more.

"You asked, or rather yelled, that I should tell my family, but I really don't have any. Just a few good friends I love like family."

I frowned at her, reaching across and grabbing her hand. "That's not true, Bella, you have me and Emmett. We're your family now."

I saw a stray tear escape her eye and couldn't leave her to cry alone. I quickly pulled her into my arms and listened to her sniffle for a while. I rubbed her back, and she finally relaxed on me, falling asleep in my arms. It was then I realized that never once had I bothered to ask her about her family, and she had never mentioned them. Now I knew why.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 12 - It Runs in My Family **

**BELLA**

I was warm and just coming out of having a weird dream, when the door to Edward's bedroom slowly opened.

"Now that's the way to make a baby!" I heard Emmett shout, waking me all the way up. I tried to sit up, but I found myself pinned under Edward's heavy arm.

I looked up at Edward and saw him open one eye, squinting against the morning light. "Emmett, what are you doing?" he groaned, releasing me.

"It's puppy time!" Emmett shouted and bounced onto the bed, excited.

Edward looked at the clock on the nightstand, as I slipped out of bed. "Okay, just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed. "

"You're coming, too, right?" Emmett asked me grinning. I looked at Edward, and he just shrugged. "You have to come; it's your baby, too!" Emmett pleaded.

"Fine, just let me go back to my room so I can shower and get ready. We'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Great!" Emmett practically skipped out of the room, making me smile.

"You know you don't have to go," Edward said quietly.

I looked over at him, "And miss bringing my baby home?" I asked placing my hand on my chest like I was just appalled.

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "Fine, I'll see you in a few so we can go pick up our son," he said waving me off.

"Son? It's a boy!" I announced. "We'll have to get him a blue collar."

"About that..." Edward spoke as if there was something wrong.

"What is it?"

"I think your plan might backfire."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Have you been in his room lately?" Edward asked, as he pulled on his hair.

"No." I waited for him to go on.

"When Emmett puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him, and he's really put his mind to caring for this puppy. He has things in there I didn't even know existed. I think we might be in trouble."

I turned away, finding it hard to think with him so close to me. I had to find a way to appease Emmett and stay baby-free.

"What if we just had the experiment last really long?" I asked. "I have three years left of schooling. How about we make him send the puppy to doggy day care and plan vacations for it, along with sending it to puppy school for training? I know they have them."

Edward looked at me with hope in his eyes, and it hurt a little. "Yeah, yeah, that's great. That might work. If we can just hold him off long enough for you to finish school..." he said the last part oddly and then cleared his throat. He gave one last pull on his hair and turned away. "Well, let's not keep Emmett waiting."

I met the boys down in the kitchen. I was surprised to see Emmett wearing something that looked like a baby carrier across his chest, and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. I looked over at Edward nervously, finally understanding what he had been talking about.

When we got into the car, there was a doggy car seat already strapped in. Emmett talked non-stop about the puppy and what we should name it.

"What do you think his name should be?" Emmett asked me.

"Let's see the little boy first," I said trying to deflect.

We arrived at the rescue shelter much too quickly. Emmett went bounding in and was welcomed by a woman smiling widely. They had obviously met before.

"I have your little one ready to go!" she said with enthusiasm almost matching Emmett's. She led us through the back door and to a kennel in the back with two small puppies in it. I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Has anyone stepped up and offered to take care of the other puppy?" I asked.

"I have a few calls out, but no one has answered me yet," the woman explained with a sad expression.

I turned my pleading puppy eyes on Emmett and Edward. "We can't just leave it here," I whimpered, and Emmett looked at me surprised.

"Two puppies?" Emmett asked wide-eyed.

"Well, twins do run in my family," I lied smoothly.

"Whoa," Emmett moaned stunned.

I winked at Edward, who was looking worried.

"What do you think, Emmett, can you handle two babies, I mean puppies?"

Emmett looked down at the carrier on his chest and then up at the puppies. "Well, there is room for two in here," he said decisively.

The shelter woman seemed thrilled, running back to get the paperwork started for the second puppy. Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Once Emmett was distracted again with the puppies, I leaned in to Edward and whispered, "Two will be more of a challenge than one."

He smirked at me, finally understanding my motivation. "Too bad it couldn't be triplets," he said, causing me to snicker.

"If there were three puppies left, triplets would have started running in my family, too," I winked.

Emmett nervously held the second puppy as we drove home, mumbling the whole way about how important it was that we get another puppy car seat. The puppy in the car seat started whimpering loudly, setting off the puppy Emmett was holding. I took mercy on a freaking out Emmett and reached for the puppy in the car seat, stroking and rocking it until it fell asleep in my arms. Of course, as soon as we got to the house, I handed the puppy back to Emmett, claiming I had to get to my homework. Edward also conveniently disappeared to do some work in his office. I wasn't out of the door good before Emmett groaned, holding out one of the puppies as it peed on him. The other one followed suit, soaking through the puppy carrier on Emmett's chest and wetting his shirt.

"Don't take too long changing, Emmett. I'm sure the puppies are hungry, and you need to make their bottles," I taunted, as I disappeared down the hall. I probably should have felt guilty ditching him like that…nah.

**EDWARD**

Bella was brilliant. She had thrown all of Emmett's careful planning out the window, when she talked him into taking the second puppy, or the twin as she so fondly called it. It was another little male, so the potential for leg hiking cleanup duty had just doubled. I didn't mind, because I was looking at having to replace all the couches anyway after Emmett's fort building disaster. I had sent all the cushions off to be cleaned, but I didn't know if they would survive.

Bella really seemed to have a knack for dealing with Emmett. Now if I could just find a way to get her to stay once she finished school. I was sure Emmett would be crushed when she left after graduation. The house would sure feel different with her gone. I pushed that thought out of my head, trying not to think about it.

I sat mindlessly at my desk, staring at the wall and doing my best not to think about Bella. The way she felt in my arms last night was different. When she started to cry and I pulled her into my arms, I knew everything had changed. I could feel it in my chest. I wanted to hold her, and not just because she was soft and had breasts, but because I cared. I didn't know when it had happened, but I realized now that Bella had somehow become very important to me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Emmett shouted that he would get it. I pulled up the camera in the entryway to see who it was and smiled when a frazzled-looking Emmett handed a puppy to his blind friend, Rosie.

I hit the sound, so I could hear Rosie cooing to the little puppy she held against her cheek. I also noticed when she felt the diaper on its bottom. "Emmett, what is this on this puppy?"

"It's a puppy diaper, and let me tell you, they sure do need it. He's gone through three of them and two shirts already!" he sounded exasperated. I grinned as wide as the Grinch; Bella's plan was working perfectly.

I shifted cameras and finally brought up the one in Emmett's living space, as he led Rosie into his room.

"Sit here a minute, and I'll get you his bottle," Emmett let out a breath like he was relieved he had help.

"I thought you were only getting one puppy?" Rosie asked, as she fed the puppy a bottle.

"I was, but then I found out twins run in Bella's family. If I'm gonna help with them having a baby, I need to be able to handle taking care of two babies," he frowned. "I don't know if I can do it, Rosie. They're so much work."

"Well, so are babies, silly. Why do you think they want to put off having one while they're so busy?"

"They aren't this much work on TV!" he cried making me chuckle.

"Everything looks easier on TV, Emmett," she giggled.

"Not having a girlfriend; have you seem those shows with them always fighting then kissing, and then fighting some more? It's crazy. I don't know who watches that stuff," he groused, annoyed.

"That stuff is just make-believe, Emmett. I mean look at your brother and his wife. Do they act like that?"

Emmett seemed to be thinking about it, as he set down the bottle his puppy had just finished. He rubbed its little back as he walked across the room and changed its diaper, and then he dressed it in a little sweater.

"I've seen Bella mad, but that's only when she's sick," Emmett said. "My brother usually just tries to stay away from her then," he shrugged.

"His wife is sick?" Rosie asked worried.

"Oh no," I groaned, sure Emmett would come up with the PMS thing again, and I was sure Rosie knew exactly what it was.

"Um, I'm not supposed to talk about it," Emmett mumbled.

Rosie frowned. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Edward said she's fine, that she only gets it one week a month and that I should leave her alone."

I saw the recognition dawn on Rosie face. "I'm sure your brother is right, Emmett. She'll be fine." I was so glad that Rosie was his best friend. She was a perfectly healthy, normal person. She just couldn't see. She really enjoyed sculpting, though, and was very good at it. She and Emmett spent hours on end talking about their work and the different colors or materials they could use in their art. She was extremely talented. In fact, the sculpture on the table in the front entryway was one of hers. I should really see about going to another one of her shows. She hadn't made it big yet, but there were several people intrigued by how she worked.

Thankfully, Rosie was well practiced at talking sense into Emmett, when he would get off on a tangent. She also knew to be patient with him. She told me once that she loved that he was always honest and to the point. There was nothing he felt uncomfortable asking, he would just ask.

I had laughed at that statement, because it was completely true. I had been on the bad end of it more than once. Just imagine my horror as I stood in the pharmacy aisle in the grocery store, looking for foot powder, when he walked up with a tube of KY Jelly.

"What kind of jelly is this?" he had asked holding it out. There were three other people in the aisle with me. I asked him to please put it back, that we did not need it. He decided to read the bottle and figure it out for himself.

He proudly shouted, "Personal lubricant!" making the people in the next aisle gasp and the people in our aisle snicker.

"Emmett, put it back, please," I begged.

He started to put it back and then turned to me. "Edward, what is personal lubricant?"

"Can we discuss this when we get home?" I groaned.

He shrugged and threw it in my shopping cart. I knew there would be no getting out of buying it now.

Yeah, dealing with my brother could sometimes be a challenge, but in the end, I found it was definitely worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 13 – Firsts**

**EDWARD**

I was working on an investment portfolio, when I heard a familiar, annoying voice.

"Yoo-hoo!" Esme called. I turned and looked out the window, seeing Esme going after Bella, who had her arms full of books and a bag of groceries. I didn't know why she didn't just leave the shopping to Angela. I turned on the camera to watch and listen in.

I could see Bella grimace and then plaster on a smile before she turned around. "Good morning, Esme. How are you today?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I heard Emmett talking about a baby. Are you expecting?" Esme asked with way too much excitement.

"No, Emmett has adopted two little puppies. We took them on to help the shelter. They're only two weeks old and require a lot of care."

"Oh, my heavens, that is a lot of work."

"Yes, but you know Emmett, I'm sure he can handle it."

Esme let out a giggle. "Yes, I definitely do. I still remember when he came back from the botanical gardens and decided that everyone needed to help save endangered exotic plants. I still have the garden he started for me, as does Ms. Jones and Mrs. Chapman. We really do love the work he did."

"He's a very talented artist. I'm sure it translated beautifully in the garden."

"You're very correct," Esme said with a bounce. "I was hoping he'd be willing to donate a painting to our charity auction and maybe speak to his blind friend about donating as well."

"I'll be sure to pass it on. I'm sure he'd love to."

"He's such a sweetheart," Esme said smiling. She really did adore my brother. I honestly think they conspired together to try and get me married off. That was the only reason I could think of for her to constantly want to set me up.

"Do you need a hand with those?" Esme asked pointing to the books Bella was juggling.

"Oh, no thanks, I've got them."

"Oh, I see you still don't have your ring, dear. If you're having a problem with your jeweler, I can give you the number of mine."

"Thanks, I'll let Edward know. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. I'll see you later, Esme," Bella said sweetly and hurried into the back door.

I considered removing that back gate. It was originally put there because Esme and my mother were best friends and often went back and forth, as if they lived in one big house. I remembered frequently playing in their yard. They always seemed happy to have us over. Now it just served as a way for Esme to be nosey.

Of course, Esme was right about one thing. I needed to get Bella a ring, and it needed to be on her hand before the charity auction. Emmett and Rose would always donate work for it and attend together. It was a little depressing that my brother could easily get a date and I couldn't. I smiled to myself a little. This year, I would not only have a date, but a wife. All those evil money-hungry women would finally back off.

I picked up my phone, dialing my neighbor. "Hello, Cullen residence," their maid answered.

"Yes, this is Edward from next door; could I please speak to Esme?"

"Yes, Sir, one moment please."

It was only a few seconds later when Esme eagerly came on the line. "Edward, my dear boy, it's so wonderful to hear from you. How are you and your new wife getting on?" she fished.

"We're doing great. In fact, that's why I was calling. She said you had the name of a jeweler for me?"

"Yes, she sure was quick."

"Well, we're both anxious to get that ring on her finger. She's attending university, and I have to send my driver to help ward off the advances of other men. She's a real sweetheart, and creeps just are drawn to her."

"Well, that's too bad," Esme said sounding worried. I feared I had said too much. She quickly gave me the number, and I got off the phone before I put my foot in my mouth again.

I quickly made an appointment to see Esme's jeweler. When I walked into his exclusive shop, a woman met me and asked if I had an appointment. I gave her my name, and she walked me to a back office, where a white-haired man was waiting with a wide smile. There were engagement rings set out in several displays.

"Mr. Masen, I'm so glad you made it. Now, could you tell me a little more about what you're looking for?"

"Something nice, but that doesn't look overdone," I said pointing to a giant ring wrapped with several more diamonds and scowling. Mr. Banner quickly picked the one I had pointed to and a few others off the table, putting them in a lockbox under the desk. "My wife is simple yet beautiful. I want something like that. Understated, but when you look at it, you just think…wow." I realized that was exactly what I thought about Bella and blushed a little.

Mr. Banner smiled. "I think I know just what you're looking for."

He seemed to search, getting frustrated, and then finally started picking the other rings off the table, until there was only five left. I could tell which one he was looking for as soon as my eyes landed on it. It was a simple one carat diamond with two half carat diamonds on either side. It was platinum and had a little fancy design with diamond chips, but they were set deep and understated like I wanted. From the side view, you could also see that the design carried on. Beautiful yet understated, just like my wife. The whole setting wasn't more than three carats total, which would be considered small in the circles my family ran in. I started to second-guess getting a small one, but I shook it off. She spent most of her time at school or home, and she wouldn't want a large ring to draw too much attention to her. I glanced at the lockbox for a moment, considering changing my mind. That huge one would definitely tell people she was mine.

"Will you be wanting a wedding band to go with it?" Mr. Banner asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, one for me and one for my wife, please."

"Of course," he said pulling out more rings. After discussing the benefits of having a rounded underside, he let me pick the width. I picked a thin one for Bella and a very thick one for me. I wanted it to be very visible.

I realized I would need more jewelry for her to wear to the auction and asked to see the diamond and platinum sets. That way I would be sure they would match.

Mr. Banner seemed to know just the style I was looking for. He typed in a code, and the back wall moved like one of those fancy closets, only instead of clothes, it was jewelry. The sets were in locked clear cases. He seemed to be looking for something. I grimaced at a few of the more flashy ones. There was no way I would get something like that on Bella, and if I did, she might fall over from the weight.

"Ah, here it is," Mr. Banner said, as he bent low and pulled a box from the rotating shelves.

I was thrilled when I saw it. I could tell it would cost a pretty penny, as it was full of diamonds, but the design was a single strand and had a drop-shaped center with a large dangling diamond. There was a matching bracelet and earrings as well.

"Wonderful, I'll take the set," I said grinning.

"Sir, would you like us to send reminders of special dates for you, such as your anniversary, Valentine's Day and Christmas? You may also add other special days, and we'll send you an email to make sure you don't miss them. Also, I can put your taste in the file and have a selection to your liking ready for you when you arrive."

I thought about it for a moment. Technically, we weren't supposed to be married forever, but I worried about Bella's financial stability once she left. If I gave her several expensive pieces of jewelry, she would have something to sell to make ends meet. "Yes, I'd appreciate it. High-end, but understated."

"Of course, Sir." He slid a card over to me that said dates to remember. "You may add more dates by emailing us as you remember more, or if more events come up, like the one you bought the necklace set for."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help." I quickly added our anniversary, and then just for fun, the day we picked up the puppies. Of course, we would have to celebrate Mother's Day, I thought with a grin, and also the day I came to her apartment to pick up Emmett. That was definitely a night to remember.

**BELLA**

Emmett called me into his room all excited. I came in just as he was taking pictures. "What's going on?"

"They took their first steps!" he shouted as he clicked away.

I had to admit that watching the puppies toddle and wobble around was pretty cute. They would take a few stumbling steps and fall down, and then try again only to plop down on their fat little bellies, until they had enough strength to do it again. "You should put it on video so we can show Edward."

"Of course, daddy wants to see junior taking his first steps. Isn't that right, little Eddie," he said, as he lay down in front of one of the puppies.

"You named him Edward?" I asked a little amused.

"Yup, Edward and Emmett. I call them Junior and Junior two."

"I can't wait to tell Edward. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have a namesake," I smirked.

Emmett rolled over and looked up at me. "Junior Eddie has his hair color and my eyes, and Junior two has darker hair like me and my eyes. I think both look more like me than their dad."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Emmett was sporting a puppy grin.

"Hey, I talked to Esme, and she said something about you donating paintings for an auction?"

"Yeah, I do every year," he answered like it was no big deal.

"She was hoping to get a sculpture from Rose as well."

"Yeah, I know. We always donate and go together. At least Edward will have a date this year. It's hard to talk about the art with him hanging around asking question all the time. Like why is this color called this, why did they do that to the hubcaps, or how many dots do you think make up that pixilated picture. Like I would know that! I'm not the artist; I only know what went into my work!" he said exasperated, making me giggle. "I'm glad you'll be there this year. He always tries to hide behind me when the girls pass him, but now he's married, so maybe he can leave me alone and let me have fun."

I wondered if Edward would want me to go with him to this event. He had specified that I would attend a few annual events, but I didn't remember if this was one of them. I would have to find a way to subtly ask him.

When he got home that evening, he was acting funny. I tried to brush it off, but I was feeling self-conscious. Maybe he didn't want to take me, and he was trying to find a way to keep it from me. He seemed to be acting secretive and ended up going to bed early.

I made my way to his room after finishing up my reading. He was lying on his side with his back to me when I walked in. I think he actually fake snored, which was really annoying. I changed in the bathroom then slid into bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a while, waiting to see if he would fake snore again. I looked over at him and decided I would fake snore back. Once I did, he seemed to relax, and I held back my giggle, he was a horrible actor. I did it again, and he rolled over and looked at me.

"Ha! I caught you. Why are you fake sleeping?"  
>He sat there looking like a codfish for a moment. I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. "Are you trying to get out of taking me to the charity thing?" I asked.<p>

"No, no, um, quite the opposite," he said tugging on his hair. "Are you okay with going, with me?" he asked a little unsure.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I said laying back down.

"Um, Bella, if you're going with me, I, um, need to give you something."

"Okay." He was still acting weird. He pulled out a briefcase from under the bed. Was he going to go over the prenup or make me sign a contract saying I wouldn't make a fool of him? "I know how to behave, Edward. I won't embarrass you at this thing," I said pushing it away from me.

He looked at me confused and then opened the briefcase. I was shocked when I saw he wasn't holding a paper, just a little black box, and not the airplane kind, but the kind that held a ring.

"So, since we're going, and you're my wife, I got you a ring so people would know," he said after he closed the briefcase that now sat between us. He slid it across the bed and waited for me to pick it up.

"You got me a ring?"

"Yeah, to keep the girls away from me, and maybe keep the guys away from you, if that's a problem," he said the last part quietly and shrugged, but he kept his eyes down.

I picked up the little box and opened it. "Wow, this is big."

"Not really, it'll probably be the smallest one at the event, but I figured you wouldn't feel all that comfortable sporting something bigger."

"You were right," I said slipping it on and looking at it on my hand. The damn thing was huge, beautiful, but huge. I noticed there were two other bands in the box, one thin and one thick. I pulled my ring off so I could put the band on.

"You don't like it?" he said panicked. "I can get you something else. Just tell me what you want, or show me, or you could always come down to the shop with me."

I picked up Edward's band and pulled his hand out of his hair. I slid it on his finger and smiled at him. "Well, now you're officially my husband. Care to do the honors?" I asked holding up my band. "It's supposed to go on before the fancy one."

"Oh, right." He took my hand and slipped it on, and then I gave him the other ring to do the same.

"Now I'm officially your wife. I guess I'm going to have to brush up on my nagging."

He flopped back on the bed. "I get enough of that one week a month."

I knew exactly what he was talking about and bopped him in the face with the pillow. He grabbed it and grinned at me, and I jumped on him for being mean. I swatted him again with the pillow, and he rolled over, pinning me under him.

"This spousal abuse has got to stop."

He gave me a mischievous smirk and then tickled me. I screamed and wiggled under him. I grabbed one of the fancy little throw pillows and started beating him upside the head with it. He pinned my arms above my head, covering me with his own lean muscular body. His face was so close to mine. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when our eyes locked. We were breathing hard from our wrestling match, and I watched as his eyes darted to my lips several times. I remembered that last kiss, and my whole body curled in excitement. I licked my lips, hoping he would do it again. I saw him bite his lip like he did when he was unsure about something.

"Do it," I whispered. I hadn't realized I had said it, until the words had already left my mouth.

His eyes met mine, and he must have found what he was looking for, because next thing I knew, we were kissing. Then his hips dropped against mine. I hadn't realized he was holding them away from me, but it was obvious, as I felt the pressure of his manhood against my thighs. For some reason, just knowing I did that to him excited me. I moved my legs open like they did in the movies, and he released my hands, only to cup my neck and my backside.

Then he did something wild, he pushed himself against me, and with just our sleep pants between us, it felt amazing. I hadn't even realized it, but I was moaning into his mouth, pulling on his hair with one hand and gripping his backside, holding on for dear life with the other.

My hips started pressing back against him, seeking more friction, and he started to kiss down my neck. I felt his hand slowly slip under my shirt and move up toward my breast. I was about to stop him, but his lips covered mine, just as he gripped it slowly, rolling my nipple, as he pressed extra hard into me. All thoughts of stopping flew out of my head. I wanted more. I didn't really know of what, just that I wanted it. I didn't wear a bra at night, so when he snuck my shirt up my body while I was distracted, I was completely exposed. He pulled back, letting me catch my breath, only to take my nipple into his mouth, causing me to gasp and lose it again. I cried out his name, as I dug my fingers into his back, holding him in place.

"Fuck, Bella, I've wanted you so bad for so long," he said, as he squeezed my backside, pushing against me harder. I was pretty sure if our clothes weren't on, I wouldn't be a virgin right now. He licked my nipple and attacked my mouth.

It wasn't until I felt the soft sheets against my butt that I realized I was nearly naked. I didn't know how, but somehow he had gotten my sleep pants and panties down my legs. I was starting to get scared. Edward seemed to have left the building and only horny hubby was left.

I pushed up on him a little, but he misread it, as he quickly propped up a bit, grabbing himself. My eyes widened in shock. I had never seen a man's thing before, and there it was in all its massive glory. I was pretty sure my eyes grew three sizes and nearly popped out of my head. His knuckles were teasing my privates while he played with himself, and then suddenly, he plunged into me, causing me to scream out in pain, as he broke my hymen.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry," he whispered gripping my sides tightly, as if I could get away. "Fuck, so damn tight," he growled with his face still buried in my neck. I was still trying to get my voice, when he squeezed and lifted my backside, moving deeper. I couldn't believe I was having sex. Holy shit! I was having sex! My eyes widened, as I looked over Edward's shoulder. I could see his backside, and then I felt a burn as it started to move. I groaned and gritted my teeth. A few moments later, he started moving faster, and I dug my nails into his back, trying not to cry out in pain.

"It's been too long, I can't hold back," he said, as he plowed into me. At this point, I just wanted it to be over. He grabbed my knee, lifting it and making me cringe, as he kissed under my ear while burying himself impossibly deeper. His hot breath covered my neck, as he panted and moved faster. His once-steady rhythm fumbled, and he groaned out, as he pressed into me hard. I let out a groan of pain. I knew the first time would be uncomfortable, but I had heard if you were prepared for it, it wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, I wasn't, and I realized I had never told Edward I was a virgin.

He pulled back and looked down between us. I watched his face scrunch up in confusion, as he registered the blood on himself. "Shit, Bella, are you okay?" he asked looking up at my face for the first time. "Oh, my god. Oh shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. Oh shit, I'm sorry." He started freaking out, as he wiped the tears that had leaked out in pain. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me to stop?"

I bit my lip; I didn't really want to tell him that I was too distracted looking at his thing at the time.

"Damn it," he said moving down between my legs, and I tried to push them together, but he wouldn't let me. "Did I tear you, baby?" he asked worried, trying to see. He looked up at me, waiting for my answer, but I didn't know what to say. "Shit, let me get you to the ER and have you checked out. God, I hope I didn't do any permanent damage," he lamented, as he climbed off the bed.

He was heading for the closet to dress. I had to stop him, before he had a chance to drag me out of here. I knew he would, because he was obsessive about his family's health. My heart clenched a little, at least he thought of me as family. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I had lost it to him. I pulled up the sheet to cover myself, trying to think of what to say. He came out fully dressed.

"Let me see if I can find you something comfortable. Just hold on, baby, I'll fix this," he said frantically, digging through one of my drawers.

"Edward," I finally got the courage to call his name. He looked back at me with such sad, remorseful eyes. I cleared my throat, knowing I had to get it out and ease this poor man's mind. "I…I…" I cleared my throat again and fought to look up, but my eyes were glued to the bed. "I'm a virgin," I finally said, "Or I was." I got the courage to look up at him, only to regret it.

He stopped in his tracks; his face was a mix between shocked and pained, as he just stood there silently. I was starting to panic, maybe I shouldn't have told him. I was pretty sure I'd just broken him. He came back to life, but it wasn't good. "I need a drink," he whispered and hurried out of the room.

I let the tears fall freely, feeling completely abandoned, when I was startled. The bedroom door opened, and a very pitiful-looking Edward came slumping in, holding a tray. He approached me timidly, like I would lash out at him. I gave him a sad smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. I just nodded yes. "I brought you some pain pills and some Epsom salt. It's supposed to relax muscles, but I just realized that it's salt, and you probably have an open wound." He flinched at his own words.

I shifted on the bed and tried to cover my pained grimace, but he could still see it in my face.

He got a look of determination on his face and scooped me off the bed and carried me into the bathroom. He set me in his massive tub and turned on the water. There were four faucets to fill it in a timely manner. He grabbed the hair tie I had left on the counter when I had gotten ready for bed and pulled up my hair in a messy bun. He knelt next to the tub beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear, as he squeezed me tight.

I looked down at his arms, lifting my hands to cover his, to let him know I was going to be okay. It was then I saw the rings we had placed on our hands earlier that night, and I knew everything was going to be okay. I leaned back and kissed under his jaw where I could reach him. "I'm gonna be okay," I whispered. "We're gonna be okay."

He tucked his head down in my neck, and I knew then that I wasn't just a deal to Edward, but someone he worried about, someone he cared for. I was his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 14 – Change of Plans**

**EDWARD**

I lay looking up, while Bella was lying fast asleep next to me. She was curled into my side, even though I had hurt her in such an unforgivable way. I'd had no idea she was a virgin, and not only was her first time shitty, but I was a damn two-pump chump, not even taking the time to get her to the point where sex wouldn't hurt, before I plowed into her. Fuck, I knew she was tight. I tugged on my hair, wishing I had a time machine. Before I had basically attacked her, she had been so damn cute and playful and seemed to love her ring. It was too bad the consummation of our marriage hadn't gone better.

She was my wife.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't supposed to get close to her. I wasn't supposed to have these feeling for her, but realization hit me hard when I was getting her ring; I was totally smitten with her.

I didn't want her to leave. I didn't ever want her to go away. I had spent the afternoon thinking of ways to mess up her classes so she would take forever to graduate, so I would have more time to convince her not to go. I knew that was low, but I was feeling desperate. Then she looked at me with those eyes. Those deep, dark, lust-filled eyes and told me to do it. I was just so sure she had wanted me the same way I wanted her. God, I just wanted to eat her alive and keep her forever. She kissed me back with such passion, moaning my name and holding me to her, moving with me as we worked each other up. It had been so damn long. I was so out of practice, and I did everything wrong.

I had hurt my girl. I wished I could just rip my own appendages off when I saw her blood and tears. I was terrified that I had messed her up bad, and then when she told me she had been a virgin, I just wanted to be six feet under. I left the room so she wouldn't see how upset I was with myself. I didn't want her to mistake it for me being upset with her, because that was definitely not the case.

After a few hits on my punching bag, I quickly found some painkillers in my gym cabinet along with the salt, which I realized was stupid. I tried to come up with some way to fix what I had done, but nothing could. I saw her grimace and knew I had to do something. I considered taking her to the ER, but they probably would have laughed at me and thought me an idiot.

I gave her a bath instead and was shocked when she kissed my chin, forgiving me. I didn't deserve it, but she let me hold onto her. So now I lay here with her in my arms, wondering if she really forgave me, if she really cared for me the way I cared for her. The thought of her coming to her senses and walking out on me was killing me. I couldn't sleep, and I wouldn't be able to, until she woke up and let me know how she really felt.

**BELLA**

When I woke the next morning, I felt the ache between my legs and frowned. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was so shocked and confused, but I knew I wanted to be with him. I knew I wanted him. I just didn't expect it to feel like that. Even if we had moved slower, I still probably would have ended up giving in to him. He had a way of just wrapping my brain around him and keeping me from thinking straight. I wanted so much with him, and it hurt to think that he might not feel the same.

I tried to focus on his reaction. He had taken such good care of me and was so remorseful, but of course that might have just been because he was a good man and knew he had made a mistake. I shook my head, trying not to believe it. He had kissed my face, head and shoulder several times last night, making me feel like a precious gem. He carried me, dressed me, and made sure my pain was managed. He held on to me, as if he was afraid I would disappear, instead of moving to his side of his bed and falling asleep right away. He wanted to be next to me on my side and to hold me, and I let him know that I liked being held by snuggling back.

I looked up at Edward's face. He was pouting in his sleep and wrapped around me like a baby monkey. When I started to move, he snuggled his face into my hair groaning, "Don't leave me." I wondered if it was me he didn't want to leave. I wiggled a little more, trying to get free, only to be gripped tighter. "My Bella," he sniffled, "Please." He seemed distressed, and I wondered if he had true feelings for me, like I had for him.

I tipped my face up, kissing his chin, cheek, and then was finally able to squirm up to his lips. He tucked me tighter into him, hiding his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair and smiled, as my ring sparkled in the morning light. I knew it wasn't the plan, but I hoped Edward thought of me as his real wife.

"Hey, you guys! You won't believe it, but the puppies just said their first growl!" Emmett came charging in, making me grateful that Edward had helped me change into some sleep pants and a t-shirt last night.

Edward stirred a little, looking up at me, and I smiled and kissed his lips softly, earning me a smile.

"Enough of that, you guys, you've got to see this!"

Next thing we knew, he set the two little puppies on the bed and knelt on the floor in front of them. "Come on, you guys, I know you can do it, show mommy and daddy how you talk."

He reached up with a finger, rubbing one under the chin, and it let out a little growl.

"Good boy, Eddie Junior." Then Emmett Junior let out a little yap, startling us all and causing us to laugh, which startled the puppies more, making them fall over, which was downright adorable.

"That's wonderful, Emmett," Edward said with a genuine smile.

"I hope you recorded it. We'll want to make a record of them growing up," I smiled at Emmett. "Be sure you keep track of when their little teeth grow in. We'll need to get their shot records, and we'll have to get them fixed."

Edward cringed, hiding his face in my neck, and Emmett looked confused.

"What needs to be fixed on them? They're perfectly healthy."

"Yes, well, I'll let your brother discuss that one with you," I said smirking at Edward.

"Alright, whatever," Emmett shook his head like I was nuts. "Come on, boys, it's time to eat," he said scooping them up. He gave them both a kiss on the head, as he went out the door.

I pushed Edward back down, and he looked at me with a half-smile, as I curled back up with him. "I don't want to get out of bed just yet."

"Do you need me to get you some more pain pills?" he asked. I wondered silently if he was just trying to find an excuse to get out of bed and leave me. I shifted my legs and flinched a little, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he gave me a sad smile.

He kissed my head and hurried to the bathroom. He came back with the pills and a large glass of water. I took them quickly, letting him set the bottle and glass aside and then pulled him back down with me. "Lay with me?" I asked.

He snuggled in next to me, pulling me against him. "Is this alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

I leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Nope, just right," I said snuggling down. He let out a sigh and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know." I worried that last night didn't mean to him what it meant to me. "You, ah, um, things are different between us now, right?" I asked looking up at him worried.

"Do you mean different in our relationship?" he asked.

I nodded yes, trying to hold in my panic. What if it wasn't?

"Are you okay with being more serious?" When he asked it, he almost sounded hopeful.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd like that, if you're okay with it," I confirmed. I didn't want him to feel pressured.

"Definitely." He seemed to let out a breath of relief and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby, I didn't know you were a virgin. I swear if I'd known, I would've stopped." His eyes looked so sad.

I moved up his body, kissing his lips lightly. "I'm your wife, aren't I?"

He smiled at me sadly. "Yes, but you deserved so much better." He let out a sigh and snuggled into my hair. I was beginning to think he really liked my hair. "Bella, are you going to leave me?" he asked sounding scared.

I furrowed my brow. "Why would I leave?"

He bit his lip and then focused on my eyes, as if begging me. "When you finish school and our agreement is over, are you going to leave me?" he asked unsure.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I'll stay as long as you let me."

He let out a sigh of relief, squeezing me tightly. His lips quickly found mine, kissing me deeply. He rested his forehead against mine with a wide smile. "Well, then plan on spending the rest of your life here, because you're not going anywhere."

I giggled in his arms, as he gave me a split-faced grin. He leaned down and kissed me again softly. I tried to deepen it, but he stopped me.

"I think we should wait for a while before doing that again. I'm sure you have some healing to do. We have plenty of time to try later on. I swear, baby, next time, I promise to make it good."

Later that day, he brought me get-well flowers. The card said "To my wife" and was signed "Your husband." I did like the sound of that and wondered if his feelings for me would ever deepen. He handled me with kid gloves, but I hoped it wouldn't last long.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to wait. He had been very hands-off all week. I understood the first couple of days, but I was feeling much better by the fourth day. He would snuggle with me at night. We would get into bed, and he would pull me straight into his arms without a thought. I felt like I was his, but still, it didn't feel like enough.

He did do other things, like kissing me when he walked into whatever room I was in. He would sit next to me at dinner, letting his hand sit on my leg as we ate. He offered me several soft smiles and would give me the last cookie and offer to get me things to snack on. He also hurried out to the car and insisted on helping me carry things in. I guess it was his version of carrying my book and walking me to class. Of course, I was just walking to the kitchen table.

Emmett was going crazy and doing way too well with those puppies. I hoped they would get more difficult and destructive soon. He seemed to get into a routine and managed them much too easily.

I had just come home from class, when I heard Emmett talking to Rose. "You should ask Bella to go with you then, if you don't like my taste."

"Emmett, you have wonderful taste when it comes to paint, flowers and art in general, but ladies' eveningwear should never have plastic fruit on it."

"It was festive!" Emmett defended, causing me to giggle.

"Hello, Bella," Rose said with a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with buying an evening gown for the charity auction event?"

"That's fine. I guess I'll have to get one for myself as well. I was thinking something festive with plastic fruit," I commented with false seriousness.

"SEE!" Emmett shouted, "Bella would've liked it!"

"Bella, please, don't encourage him," Rose said hanging her head.

"Sorry, I just can't believe there's a dress with plastic fruit on it."

"Yes, well, Emmett has a way of picking out things that shouldn't exist. Honestly, after today, I hate to think of what I looked like the past several events when I used his help. I think it's time I have another woman's help. Besides, I need someone who can tell me if something makes me look frumpy or makes my butt look big."

"Butts are supposed to be big, so you can sit on them," Emmett said in a duh voice.

Rose face-palmed, "Please, you've got to help me."

"Alright, let me put my stuff down, and we can hit a few shops," I said stacking my books up.

Emmett handed me his black credit card and pulled me aside, whispering softly, "Use this to pay for it, but don't tell her. I do it every year."

I smiled at my sweet brother-in-law, "Of course, Emmett," I said kissing his cheek. "We'll be back for dinner. Tell Angela that Rose will be joining us tonight."

"Alright, that sounds fun!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

You know, it did sound kind of fun. I thought with a smile that I would enjoy dressing up like a princess for a night, and maybe I would finally be able to get the kind of attention from Edward I wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 15 – Faux Haute Couture **

**EDWARD**

I watched as Garrett drove down the driveway with Bella and Rose. I had listened to them talk of getting dresses for the charity ball. I hoped Bella remembered to use my card to buy her dress. I was half tempted to call her, but ended up settling for a text.

**_Try Saks for the dress, use your black card x E_**

After I sent it, I worried that it sounded too pushy. Maybe she would freak out, thinking if she bought the wrong dress that she would embarrass me at the charity event. There was no way that would happen, but I would do my best to make sure she knew I didn't care what she wore, that she was the only one for me, and just being herself would make her the most beautiful girl there.

I grimaced. I was starting to sound like a girl. It was time I found Emmett for some man time.

I walked into his room to find him half asleep on his couch, with a puppy licking the inside of his mouth and the other one sitting funny. Moments later, I realized it wasn't sitting funny, it was peeing on him. I looked around, wondering what had happened to the diapers he had been putting on the puppies and saw a couple of torn up ones on the floor. I smirked; this baby thing was starting to get the better of him.

"Hey, Emmett," I called to him.

He grunted, and the puppy bit his nose.

"Junior, play nice," he grumped, slowly waking up. He picked the puppy up off of his face and set him on the ground and looked down at its brother, letting out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you guys?" he asked shaking his head. He rubbed his face and picked up the little one from his wet lap. He was just getting up, when he noticed me there. He jumped, surprised. "Edward, I didn't see you there."

"Are you doing alright, Emmett?" I asked.

He put the puppy on the floor and sank back into his couch. "I hate to admit it, but this baby thing is hard."

I decided to run with this. "I know it's hard, and so does Bella. I'm sure you don't remember it, but I'm pretty sure mom was at her wits end when she was taking care of us. You know, Emmett, we're not opposed to having a baby, we just don't feel like we have time for one right now."

Emmett frowned at me and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I didn't think babies were this much work."

I smiled at him. "They're trouble in a cute package, just like you, Emmett," I said with a wink.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You know, even with two puppies put together, you still pooped more than them as a baby."

"What are you saying about me, Emmett, are you calling me a poopy head?" I teased him.

He snickered and nodded his head yes.

I grabbed a throw pillow off the chair and threw it at him, as he laughed at me. Of course, this ended up with us in a playful wrestling match and the puppies biting at our ears. We finally surrendered to the puppies, before we ended up with pierced ears, little bastards had sharp teeth.

**BELLA**

I read the text from Edward, but I didn't bother telling Garrett where to take me. He seemed to already know, as he pulled up outside the store moments later. I took Rose's hand and tucked it into my elbow. Garrett had turned the keys over to the valet and caught the door for us, then followed behind us like a bodyguard or man servant. Honestly, it creeped me out!

"Do you see anything good?" Rose asked.

"Well, I see a lot of weird things. Dresses with one sleeve, some with feathers, and well, some just have bunched material where they shouldn't. It looks like the sewing machine got stuck or something."

Rose let out a chuckle. "Where do you usually go for a nice dress?"

"Honestly, I haven't shopped for a nice dress since I went to the spring dance with my neighbor."

"Well, where did you go then?" she pushed.

I leaned in so the other shoppers couldn't hear. "I went to the local thrift shop."

Rose let out a chuckle and then tugged me back the way we had just walked. "Let's get out of here, Bella. I'm sure we can talk Garrett into taking us to a store with more variety," she said out loud with an air of snobbery. I was really starting to love Rose.

I asked Garrett if he knew were any local thrift stores were, and his eyes just about popped out of his head. He then called his sister, Rachel, and was given directions to three not far from downtown. There was no valet, and the clothes all smelled weird, but we would have plenty of time to get them cleaned if we found something we liked.

We found the formalwear section, and Garrett just stood beside us, sticking out like a sore thumb. People kept looking at him funny, and one guy actually asked if what he was wearing was for sale. I couldn't help but snicker at that one.

Rose was walking down the aisles, just feeling the materials; she stopped at a purple dress. "What color is this?"

I pulled it off the rack, "It's royal purple with a high slit showing a lavender color underneath." She continued to feel around the dress, touching the stones on the front that made their way down the side.

"It's gathered across the bodice. I'm always scared to wear dresses like this, because I don't know how they actually look on me."

I pulled the dress up over my arm, and the wild curling fluffy bottom brushed against her hands.

"What is that?" she asked feeling it out some more.

"It actually looks really cool. I think you should try it on, if you don't like it or if it doesn't look good, we can keep looking."

Her lips pressed thin, as if she was contemplating doing it or not, so I just made the choice for her. "Garrett, can you hold this dress, while I lead Rose to the dressing room. She'd like to try it on."

He just nodded awkwardly and followed us to the back of the store. There were only curtained stalls, so I slipped in with Rose, so I could hold the curtain shut and make sure she got everything on right.

She squirmed out of her clothes, and I helped her swim through the dress, finally getting it down over her head. She turned around, so I could zip her up, and I worried when it got a little tight past her large bust, but when she turned around, my jaw dropped in shock. "Wow."

"That bad?" she asked grimacing.

"No, that good. Not to sound gay, but your breasts look amazing in this dress."

She patted the tops of them. "Are they in all the way? It feels like they are."

"Yeah, they're in, the dress just pushes them up and out."

"How does it fit the rest of my body?" she asked turning around. "How is my butt, do I have a stomach pooch?"

"No, and your legs are great by the way."

She reached down and felt where the dress split. "Well, I guess I'm definitely gonna need to shave," she giggled. "So, is this the dress?"

"Yes, this is it, and there isn't a piece of plastic fruit anywhere in sight." We both laughed at that one.

We decided to torture Garrett some more and made him hold the dress, while we looked for mine. Rose and I started at opposite ends of the racks, and she would feel her way through, until she felt a nice material or something that she thought might be pretty.

I was looking at a satin mess, when I heard her call to me. "Bella, how about this one?" she said holding up a dress. I stood gapping for a moment. It was perfect. "It's probably bright orange, isn't it?" she said shaking her head and went to put it on the rack.

"NO! Wait, I want it, or at least to try it on."

"You don't have to humor me," she said annoyed.

"I'm not, it's a deep midnight blue, and well, it's absolutely beautiful." I quickly snagged it from her hands and ran toward the dressing rooms. It seemed to fit, but I couldn't get the zipper up. "Rose, can you come help me with the zipper?" I asked.

Garrett walked her over to my stall, and I felt her hands looking for the zipper. "Um, Bella, I think this zipper is broken. Let me just hold it together, and if you like it, we can take it to a seamstress to fix it."

I felt her pull it tight and I looked in the mirror. It looked like it would fit, and if it didn't, I could always have a seamstress fix it anyway.

"I'm taking it, but I'll have to get it fixed."

"You mind taking mine? I want to close up some of that slit. I don't want to accidently flash my panties, because I really won't know if I do it, which is just as embarrassing."

Garrett surprised us both by taking us to his other sister's shop. Turned out she was a seamstress. He introduced us to his sister, Rebecca, and told her what the dresses were for.

"The charity auction?" we heard a voice from the back room. "My God, you can't wear second-hand gowns to the charity auction! We get dresses in here all the time to fix hems so they're just right or to tighten and let out where it's needed, so they can fool themselves into believing they have the body of a model. Some of those lumpy old ladies make me glad I got out of designing. I'd hate to see my designs botched in such a way," the man huffed.

"Paul, stop being a bitch and settle down, I'm sure we can help these girls."

Paul looked us up and down, like he was thinking about something. "What do you have there?" he asked taking the dresses from Garrett.

"I just need mine stitched up a little, so I don't flash anyone inappropriately, and Bella needs her zipper fixed," Rose informed Paul, when she heard the rustling of the material.

"Well, you ladies did pick out some amazing gowns, but they're from two years ago," he said tisking. "The women there will eat you alive if you show up in these."

I sank down in a chair. "I don't want to make Edward look bad."

"Don't worry, doll, come put the dress on, and I'll see what I can do. I'm sure I can rework it so it looks like a brand new gown," Paul smiled encouragingly. I was actually glad he was helping. I would have felt horrible if I had shown up in it and ended up making a fool of Edward.

Paul pinned, poked and measured several times over, and then he sketched on a pad several times, only to scratch it out and start over.

Finally, he seemed to smile and showed me what he had drawn. The man was a genius. He was going to shorten the dress just a little, and instead of fixing the zipper, he would make it a plunging back. He would take the bottom of the dress and attach it to the shoulders, so it would drape down and hang along the edge of the plunging back, giving the dress an amazing floaty effect. Yeah, I was not great at designer speak, but needless to say, it looked amazing on paper.

Rose was next, and I stood back and watched, as he worked his magic on her gown, pinning and poking, as he measured and fitted. "You have a beautiful body, Ms. Rosalie; I think we should show it off a little. Don't worry, though, I'll keep all your underthings covered," he said patting her foot. He showed me the sketch of Rose's dress, and it looked great, but I had no idea how he was going to pull it off. He frowned and rolled his eyes at me, as I tipped my head to the side, trying to understand it better.

"Where are you going to get the stuff to do that?" I asked pointing to the dress.

"Bella, dear, you just leave that to me and Becca to take care of. Now, off you two go. I'll see you back here in four days for a fitting, and then again in six for your final fit."

"That sounds great," Rose said with a smile, but she seemed a little nervous. Once we were in the car, I knew why. "You were awfully quiet when you saw what he wanted to do to my dress."

"I know, but not because it wasn't beautiful, it just looked really complicated. He plans on moving those ruffles up around your shoulders and closing the slit off completely, but adding something to the bottom so it flares. I'm not describing it very well, but it looked beautiful on paper, so I'm sure it'll look beautiful on you, too."

I didn't know Paul and Rebecca, but they both seemed very talented and like they knew what they were doing. I just hoped they could fix the dresses, so we didn't look like fools with no fashion sense. I guess I wasn't any more help than Emmett when it came to getting Rose a dress. I might as well have picked out a plastic fruit dress, because if we couldn't get these dresses fixed in time, those snotty women I had been avoiding would eat me alive.

When I came home for dinner, Edward was waiting to greet us at the door. He hugged Rose and then me and kissed me as well. "How was shopping, were you ladies able to find anything you liked?" he asked.

"Well, we found stuff we liked, we're just not sure your high society friends will care for it," I answered.

He frowned at me. "Bella, you don't have to impress them, they're a bunch of idiots dressed like horny peacocks. Don't worry about them. I'm sure whatever you picked will be fine."

I let out a huff. "Alright, but I'm running it past Esme before I decide to wear the gown."

He seemed to grimace and nodded in agreement. I didn't think he liked my decision. He had never said anything about the way I dressed, but the quality of clothes I wore was very different than the ones he and Emmett wore.

That night, I went to bed, and he pulled me over to cuddle. "I have good news," he said with a little smile.

"What's that?"

"Emmett's getting worn down by the puppies, and he's about ready to throw in the towel. He agreed that the puppies are a lot of work, and so a baby would be as well. He finally understands that we're too busy for a baby," he said smiling and kissed my nose. I tipped my head up and kissed his lips, but he wouldn't let me deepen it. He pulled me tighter to him, nuzzling my neck. "We need to go to sleep, Bella. Thank you for helping with Emmett," he yawned and then dozed off.

I guess we were back to the no-sex thing. There was definitely a ban on having a baby, and the only way I knew to prevent that was to just not have sex. I let out a sigh and settled in next to Edward. I guess we wouldn't be doing that again, until I was out of school and we were ready to talk about babies again. It really was for the best. I rolled over, pressing my back into his side, and he automatically spooned against me. I smile, as he nuzzled into my hair. Yeah, I could live with just this. Cuddling with him worked for me just fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 16 – Nice Hair**

**EDWARD**

I was going to check on Emmett to see if he was ready for the charity ball yet, when I saw the puppies come running out of his room. One had his shoe by the laces, as it took off down the hall, and the other one had his tie.

I looked into the room to see Emmett in socks, with one shoe on, fully dressed and hanging over the edge of his bed.

"I know I just had it, where is that shoe?" he grumbled.

"Um, Em, Bro, have you seen your puppies?" I asked.

His brow furrowed, and he looked up. "You let them out of the bedroom!"

He got up and went after them, and I took a moment to look around. There were several torn-up diapers and puppy pads. It seemed they weren't taking to potty training well. I also noticed that everything that was at their level had a few teeth marks in it and water stains, or should I say piss stains. Those puppies really were a handful.

We only had them for another three months, before the shelter wanted to advertise them to be adopted. I think by then, Emmett would be ready to let them go at this rate.

He came walking back in with both shoes on and a puppy under each arm. One still had his tie in its mouth. He stuck one in a kennel and then fought the other for his tie, before he put it in its kennel as well. I knew they were new purchases, because they were the only dog-looking items in the room.

"Emmett, you realize you can't put a baby in a kennel, right?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that, and I know babies are a lot of work, so you guys don't have to have one right now, especially not two!" he said letting out a huff and dropping onto the bed. He had his tie in his hand. He let me take it from him, and I coaxed him to sit back up.

"Come here, I'll do your tie for you," I offered. He seemed tired, as he sat up slowly. "Are you feeling okay, Em?" I asked, always worried his health would take a turn for the worse.

"Yeah, the puppies just whine a lot, especially when I keep them in the kennels at night, and it's hard to sleep. But if I let them out, they pee on the bed and chew on me," he said frowning. "I don't remember you being so much work."

"That's because mom didn't let me wake you up at night, but I know she was up at night with me. Especially if I was teething like those guys are," I said pointing to the noisy pair.

"I do remember you taking a bite out of me and mom a couple of times," he said with a half-smile.

"Hey, everyone wants to try out their new stuff as soon as they get it. I was just trying out my teeth," I grinned at him, and he smiled, shaking his head at me.

"You're a nut," he chuckled, and I got to work tying his tie. I would still watch his health a little closer tonight. I was pretty sure it was the puppies making him tired, but I would never forgive myself if I missed a warning sign. I decided to tell Bella as well, so she could help me watch Emmett tonight. I knew she would be just as concerned about him as I was.

I looked at the clock, wondering where she was. She and Rose were stopping by to talk to Esme before they headed over to see Bella's friend, Alice, who was going to get them ready. I told her she was welcome to take Rose with her for a day at the spa to get ready, but she looked at me like I was crazy and waved me off, mumbling about not liking people seeing her naked.

I hoped her stance on being naked in front of me didn't change. I shook my head at my less-than-gentlemanly thoughts. I was determined to get to know my wife. This would be the first of many dates I would take her on, so we could talk and get to know each other. I knew very little about her. Hell, I didn't even know what she was going to school to become or how her parents had died. I didn't know anything about where she grew up or how she'd met Alice. I wondered if she'd had a high school boyfriend and why she was still a virgin. Had I ruined her plan of staying a virgin until she was married to the right man? God, I wanted to be that right man. I had to be.

"Edward, you need to stop messing up your hair, or the girls will think we can't take care of ourselves," Emmett groused.

I looked over at his full-length mirror, where he was straightening out his shirt, and I tried to pat down my mussed-up hair, to no avail as usual.

He let out a huff and then squirted something in his hands, coming at me with it.

"Emmett, I don't like hair gel," I complained.

"This is mousse," he said rubbing his hands together, and I tried to get away, but he tackled me and started petting my head like I was one of his puppies.

"Get off of me!" I growled, and he chuckled.

"It's your own fault for running, now hold still."

When he finally let me up, I fixed my jacket and looked in the mirror. I touched my hair and realized it wasn't goopy like gel. I watched as Emmett put some in his own hair, as he played with his curls. It seemed to make them less frizzy and more defined.

"Emmett, where the hell did you learn about mousse?" I asked shocked.

He just shrugged at me. "The ladies love my curls; I've got to give them what they want." He gave me a cheesy grin, and I just shook my head at him.

"The ladies? What ladies?" I asked.

"Rose likes the feel of my curls frizz-free, and the receptionist at Dr. Howell's office likes to feel my curls, and Esme likes to touch them, too," he said with a shrug.

I smiled to myself. The receptionist was definitely over fifty, if not sixty, and well, Esme was no threat, either. Of course, now that Emmett had decided that babies were too much work, I really didn't have to worry about him learning about sex and figuring out that Bella and I weren't having it.

I rubbed my face, thinking about her again. I wanted her, but I wanted to know her more before we ever did that again. If we were in a normal relationship, I wouldn't have done that to her, and I suspected she wouldn't have let me have sex with her, either. We were in a very unique situation, already being married to each other the way we were, and I knew I cared for her very deeply, but I figured I should be able to tell her I loved her before we did that again.

I thought about her more, as I walked into my room, looking for my cufflinks. She was beautiful and wonderful, so damn sweet, kind, and not afraid to stand up to me. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before I told her that I loved her. I could already feel myself falling for her. I knew at some point the words would force their way out.

**BELLA**

I took mine and Rose's dresses over to Esme's to get a second opinion on the whole "guess if this is a thrift store dress" dilemma. She had no idea and thought they would be wonderful. I told her where I got them, and she actually looked at me confused, like she didn't understand the words thrift and store next to each other in a sentence.

"I don't understand," she actually said.

"We had them retailored to be different, but we bought these dresses from a thrift store," I clarified.

"Thrift?" she asked, like she was thinking too hard. "Oh, heavens, you mean the place everyone donates stuff to. Why would you go there? There are plenty of new styles out, I'm sure you could've found one that suited you."

"Yes, but we wanted to be original," Rose jumped in saving me. Heaven knew I needed it. "We started with the thrift store base dress, but took it to be redesigned into a work of art, which we figured would be fitting for the art auction."

"Oh, well, I guess that would seem fitting," Esme said a little less than thrilled. "But why on earth would you want to wear something someone else already wore?" she pressed.

"Oh, for the love…Esme, we had them cleaned and redesigned, now just tell us if anyone is going to recognize this new design as something they've worn before."

She stepped forward, touching the material and looking at it more closely. "I don't think so. These were most likely bought at a lower-level chain store that had several reproductions of it. Of course, your own don't look that way at all, but I don't think anyone would recognize them the way they are now."

"Thank you, that's all we needed to know. I trust you won't let our secret out and embarrass Edward and Emmett?"

"No, no, never, I love those boys like they're my own."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Esme, I'll see you later tonight."

We made our way over to Alice's little apartment, and I helped Rose in. I had told Alice about Rose, but she went a bit too far. As soon as she stepped in, Alice grabbed Rose's hands and put them on her face. "I'm Alice; we're going to be great friends, so feel free to feel me."

"Um, Alice, honey, why don't you let her get settled in first?" Jasper snickered. He took a few loud steps forward. "Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said taking Rose's hand. "I'm the friendly one's husband. Don't worry, she doesn't swing that way. At least that I know of," he said raising a brow at me.

I laughed, and Alice gasped and smacked his shoulder. Even Rose knew what was going on and giggled at the pair.

"That's enough. I was just trying to be nice," Alice whined. "Cut it out, or I'm cutting you off," she pointed hard at Jasper.

"Well, I hope she doesn't mean literally," Rose stage-whispered to me, causing Alice to giggle.

"Oh, no, I like that part too much. I just meant he wouldn't get to see what he likes on me," she winked at me. "Now, let's go back to my room and get started."

"I thought you said she didn't swing that way?" Rose said playfully toward where Jasper was standing.

We all cracked up, laughing hard after that. I knew the girls would get along just fine.

I was no makeup expert, and well, Rose was blind, so I let Alice have at us. I had to admit, we looked pretty dang good once we left Alice's place.

When we walked in, Emmett was there waiting for Rose. "Hey, Rosie, you look great. I got you a flower," he said and put a corsage on her wrist. I snapped one of the flowers off of it and tucked it into her hair. "Wow, that looks cool," Emmett said making Rose smile.

She reached up, touching it softly, and then turned to me. "Thank you, Bella, it feels beautiful."

"Well, you both look beautiful," Edward said walking out. He had something in his hand and passed something to Emmett as well. Emmett actually looked giddy.

"I got something for you, Rosie."

She smiled at him. "You do every year, Em. When are you going to learn I don't need anything?"

"But I want to give it to you," he pouted.

She reached out, touching his face. "Not the pout! Fine, put it on me."

He pulled out a beautiful necklace set, putting it and a matching bracelet on her. He led her hand to the earrings, and she put them in on her own.

"Bella, can I see you for a moment?" Edward asked, and I could sense something was wrong.

"He's worried because I'm tired. It's just the puppies, Edward," Emmett complained.

"How did you...?" Edward started.

"Please," Emmett tisked, "I know stuff," he shrugged. "Don't let him worry you, Bella, I'm fine. We're having fun tonight!" he said with a hoot, causing us all to laugh.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward's was a nervous laugh. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "We'll both be looking after him tonight, Edward, he'll be fine."

He gave me a relieved smile and wrapped his arm around me. "Thank you," he said and held up a box that was similar to Emmett's. "Now, I have something to go with that beautiful dress." He opened the box, and all I could say was that had better be cubic zirconium costume jewelry.

"It's not real, is it?" I asked.

It didn't escape my notice that he didn't say anything, as he gently put it on me. He kissed my neck, sending chills down my spine. "You're my wife. I like to buy my wife nice things," he said lifting my hand to his mouth. He kissed my wedding ring and then pulled me toward the door with his arm still wrapped around me. If he kept this up, it would be very difficult to keep an eye on Emmett tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 17 – Having a Ball**

**BELLA**

This charity auction was nothing like I thought it would be. I expected people to be sitting down and a fast-talking guy taking bids. That was not what was going on. They had a person standing at each item, and you would give them an amount and your number, and they would write it on their clipboard and then change the number in front of the item.

Everyone was just wandering around getting drunk and giggling, as they ate really expensive hors d'oeuvres. I wasn't a bidder, so I just kind of hung out with Rose, who seemed cool as a cucumber at this thing. Emmett was hanging on her arm, so I figured Edward wouldn't mind me sticking close and keeping an eye on his brother, while he mingled with some of the guys he seemed to know.

Emmett didn't drink, but he and I did have some water in fancy glasses and teased Rose as she hung on his arm a little buzzed. He was very good at making sure she didn't walk into things or people and often whispered in her ear how much their work was going for.

"You know, Edward was saying he wanted more of your work. I didn't realize he had some pieces already."

"Yup, he does," she giggled.

"Yeah, there's one by the front door and some in the fancy sitting room. I told him I wanted my painting, too, but it's getting pretty expensive this time around. It usually doesn't go for that much."

"Well, I think people are finally seeing how talented you are," I said encouraging him. To be honest, I was a little shocked as well that it was going for over a quarter of a million dollars now. Rose's sculpture was already up to three hundred thousand dollars. These people meant business when they donated.

I smiled, when Esme came up and hugged Emmett. "Dear, I've been trying to get your painting, but that awful harpy, Melanie, keeps outbidding me."

"How do you know it's her?" I asked.

"Because as soon as I bid, I watch her run across the room and bid as well. I don't think she realizes Edward is taken yet."

"I can give you a painting, Esme; you don't have to get that one. I can make one special just for you," Emmett offered, and Esme kissed his cheek.

"Oh, thank you, you're such a sweet boy." She brushed her fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion, making me smile. I could see why the boys liked her being around.

Edward suddenly rushed up to me, pulling me tight against him and almost knocking me over, as his arm held me firmly to his side. A woman seemed to be hot on his heels, and he picked up my hand and shoved it out to her. "Melanie, meet my wife." I realized he was showing her the ring, and I had to chuckle at his desperate attempt to get away from this woman.

"Wife?" the woman asked shocked.

"Yeah, Bella's my new sister," Emmett chimed in.

Poor Edward seemed to be an awkward mess, so I reached out my hand and put on a pleasant smile. "Melanie is it? I'm sorry for my husband's rude behavior," I gave him a fake glare. "I'm Isabella Masen, but you can call me Bella. It really is such a pleasure to meet you. Esme tells me you're bidding on Emmett's painting. It's really boosting his confidence. I hope you get it," I said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze like a thankful friend. I learned long ago that it was best to kill bitches with kindness. It usually left them speechless, and it was working on this one.

"Oh, um, yes, well…thank you," she said before nearly running away.

Edward let out a relieved sigh, "That was amazing. I didn't think she'd back off, even if I was married."

I shrugged. "I have a talent for taming the wild."

Rose started laughing, and Emmett said, "Maybe there _is_ some hope for Edward's hair."

Edward gave his brother a playful nudge. "My hair is fine, since you attacked me."

I looked up and saw it was looking more under control. It wasn't standing on end like usual, just puffy and combed back. "Huh, it looks like Emmett knows how to tame the wild as well," I said completely serious. We all ended up laughing.

We were having a good time, and I played the perfect sweet wife the whole evening, batting away woman after woman. It seemed like every woman in the room had been after Edward, and even a few cougars who I was pretty sure were married still gave Edward a wink after meeting me, causing me to struggle as I hid my snickers.

"This is all so funny to you, isn't it?" he grumbled.

I just shrugged. "I know you aren't interested by the way you cringe away, so it doesn't bother me," I explained.

"Would it bother you otherwise?" he asked in a hushed voice. His warm breath on my neck caused me to shiver.

I looked at him over my shoulder, I was sure my desire and possessiveness was no longer hidden. "What do you think?" I whispered.

He just smiled in response and kissed my cheek. "Thank you," was all he said, and I wondered if I had really given him what he needed with just that one look. If I had, did that make me a hussy? I wasn't used to feeling this way, and I had to admit, no one had ever coaxed such an expression from my face. I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted Edward. It wasn't just his kisses, but his touch and being close. I just liked him close to me. It was all so new and hard to describe. It was definitely something I wanted to figure out, though.

Suddenly, a large group of men came up, nearly surrounding us. Edward finally released me from his death grip and shook all their hands with a wide smile. I was sure he was telling me there names, but I really didn't bother to listen. Edward seemed so proud when he introduced me as his wife. The guys started joking that maybe they would get a chance with the ladies now and offered their congratulations, telling Edward he'd done good. I wondered what they would think if they found out it was actually Emmett who had picked me out.

Edward wrapped his arm around me again, but his grip wasn't as tight. It was more natural and comfortable. It was strange how it almost felt like that was where I was supposed to be

"You seem very taken with him," a voice to my side said. "I guess most women are."

I looked over to see a dark-haired man smiling at me.

"Oh, yes, well, since we're married, isn't that a requirement?" I asked. I mean really, why else would people get married? Then I realized that wasn't the reason we had actually gotten married. Strange how quickly I'd forgotten the truth of the matter.

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled. "I'm glad he found a nice girl."

I couldn't stop the heat in my cheeks as I thanked him.

I think he liked it, because his next question made my face go even redder. "So, are you two trying for children right away?"

Once I collected myself, I was able to answer. "I'm actually busy with my studies right now. I'm working on getting my degree in physical therapy."

"Oh, so you'll be a career woman then," the man offered.

"Um, well, I don't…um…if I, I mean if we had a child, it would come first," I finally got out. I felt a sudden breath on my neck and a kiss on my shoulder. It was then I realized Edward had been listening to what I said.

"Sam, stop flustering my wife," he chuckled, and Sam grinned in return.

"But her blush is so cute. Tell me you don't spend hours trying to think of ways to make it reappear. Where did you find such an innocent treasure?"

Edward's other arm wrapped around me possessively, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Would you believe it was my brother who hooked me up?"

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked, and I was terrified that Edward would tell this man the truth.

"You can tell a lot about a person when they interact with Emmett. He absolutely adores her, and she's so sweet with him. Really, it was pointless to even try to resist. Not very many women would have the patience to take us as a package deal or get so involved in his activities as well. Honestly, most ran the other way, and others…well, let's face it, this place is crawling with gold-diggers."

Sam let out a deep laugh, as a girl walked past, giving him a sexy smirk. "You got that right, man." He looked around, and his eyes landed on Emmett, or at least I thought they did, but his next words proved me wrong. "Please excuse me; I want to win the hot blind babe's sculpture. What I wouldn't give to have her sculpt my whole body." He gave Edward one of those guy looks, I guess expecting him to agree with him.

"Hey, Sam, you know Rosalie is Emmett's best friend, and since my Bella here is so involved in his life, she's good friends with Rose as well," Edward said with a smirk.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, I…I didn't mean any…you know…oh, man, I just…I wasn't..."

"Oh, yes you were," Edward started to laugh at Sam's panicking face.

"Please, don't tell her," Sam seemed to beg me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously, what are you really interested in?"

His eyes darted to Rose and then back to me several times. I saw how his cheeks pinked, as he watched her laugh and lean on Emmett. She spoke softly to a few other people who came up, always keeping a bright smile on her face.

"She's so happy," Sam finally sighed, not really offering an explanation.

"A lot of people are happy, man," Edward said, I think trying to protect our Rosie.

"Yeah, but she's not rich, she's blind, but that doesn't matter to me, and she donates her stuff that looks really cool to good causes. I went to one of her art shows, and she's really good. I talked to her, but I don't think she remembers me. She seemed very put-together, you know, not like the pill-popping whores we're always dodging," he said nodding toward a group of girls who smiled seductively and waved at him.

Edward started laughing and shook his head, as he stepped back from me. I immediately missed his warmth and comfort. It wasn't gone for long, as he put his hand on the small of my back. "Come on, Sam," he said with a smile, "I'll introduce you again."

We walked up, and before Edward could say a word, Sam nervously spouted out, "Ms. Rosalie, I want you…I mean your work. I'm bidding, on your work."

She surprised us all by smiling widely. "Sam, it's so nice to hear you again. Now, if you win this piece, how many will you have?" she asked.

"Fifteen," he offered with a big grin. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, and he carefully took her hand from Emmett, smiling like he had just won the lottery. I wondered how Emmett felt about Rose going off to dance with someone else, but it didn't seem to bother him too much. He just put his arm over my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"I think he likes her, he gets that funny look Edward gets when he's around you."

"Funny look?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know the one, like this?" he said and made a sappy face, causing me to giggle.

"I don't make that face," Edward tried to defend.

"Cameras don't lie," Emmett chuckled, and I wondered what that was about.

Edward just shook his head at Emmett, "You and your face."

"No, actually, it's your face." Emmett was definitely enjoying teasing his brother. It made me giggle, prompting Edward to tickle my sides in revenge, which I was pretty sure caused a bit of a scene. If it didn't, Emmett's loud laughing did. Edward finally stopped, holding me pinned against his body. Why didn't I feel uncomfortable being this close to him? If anyone else held me like this, I would have freaked out.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Wait until we get home, then I really am going to make you pay," he whispered in my ear.

"That's not fair. I'm not the one with the sappy face."

"Woman, don't push me," he said giving me another tickle on my side, causing me to squirm.

I fought to catch my breath again. "Okay, I'll be good, I promise," I giggled.

"Much better." He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arm around me. "Let's all get a drink, shall we? This night is almost over."

I was surprised that I kind of didn't want the night to be over. I was actually having fun being out with Edward and Emmett. I was so used to being the odd man out, but this time I wasn't. I looked up at Edward, and he must have felt my gaze, because he smiled down at me and kissed my nose. Maybe by the end of the night, if I was lucky, he would actually kiss my lips.

A girl could hope…


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 18 - Finding Out**

**EDWARD**

I was starting to realize I was a little tipsy, when I climbed into the back of our limo. It was silly, really. I shouldn't have drunk so much, but I was nervous about tonight. I was worried someone would hurt my Isabella, but she handled it beautifully. There was no need for the two glasses of scotch I had drunk beforehand. Of course, I'd had a couple more drinks with a few associates and then with Rosalie as well. I was not sure how many drinks I'd had, but if I had to guess, it was probably somewhere around ten.

I didn't really think about it, until we were in the backseat and I was pulling Bella into my lap. She was blushing deeply, as I nibbled her neck and squeezed her thigh. I wanted my wife, and having her ass pressed against my groin just made me want her more. My rogue hand was sliding up her leg, when Rosalie started to cheer us on, saying she could tell it was getting good with all the heavy breathing.

My eyes snapped up to see her smirking and Emmett's confused face staring at us.

"She really should have her seat belt on, Edward," my brother scolded, and I put my sweet sexy little wife back down so she could buckle up.

"You're right, Emmett. Thank you for reminding me." I looked over at Bella, and she was looking out the window with her arms crossed tightly over her body. I knew I had pushed her too far. I needed to back off and regain my self-control. I wanted to get to know my wife, and I needed to let her know that without groping her.

When we got home, she hopped out quickly and disappeared before I could say a word. I decided to shower and get ready for bed in hopes that she would return to my room, our room, for the night. I was worried I had scared her off. I didn't want her to think I would attack her. She seemed rather responsive, but it was often hard to tell with a less-than-sober mind. I really needed to apologize to her and maybe get her some flowers, possibly some more jewelry to really make up for embarrassing her in front of my brother and Rose.

I was in bed, fighting off sleep, when Bella finally came in. She had a glass of water and retrieved the bottle of pain relievers from the bathroom.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked worried. I hoped the hors d'oeuvres didn't make her ill. You could never trust caterers these days.

"No, I'm fine. I had a lot of fun tonight meeting everyone," she said, as she made her way over to my side of the bed. "I thought these might help you not feel so bad in the morning." She set the water and pills on the nightstand next to me and went to her side of the bed. I watched her walk around the bed, shocked that she was so thoughtful, even when I had been a jerk.

I sat up and took her proffered gift then looked back over to where she was snuggled down on her side of the bed.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I don't know what got into me."

She rolled over and pulled my hands away from my hair, "I said I had fun, Edward." She looked me in the eye, but there was still something there. I knew there was something wrong.

"I want to date you," I blurted out. I didn't think it was slurred. "I know we're married, but I want to get to know you. I want to spend more time with you and maybe work on things between us a little more."

She smiled at me and scooted closer so she could hug me. I let out a relieved sigh and squeezed her tightly. "That sounds good," she said softly in my ear, and I fought against my foul body, hoping it would stop reacting to her sweet smell and soft voice.

"So, you're okay with taking it slow? I know it didn't seem like I was taking it slow tonight, and I'm sorry."

She stopped me by covering my mouth. "I said I had fun, Edward. It was our first date. We dressed up, acted prissy, and goofed off. I watched Rose get sloshed and dance with a dork. We ate silly food that I have trouble pronouncing, and you got drunk, while I politely snubbed all the skanks. All in all, it was great. There was only one thing I didn't like about tonight," she said very seriously. I knew I was in trouble. I was definitely going to have to go with jewelry and flowers together.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I swear I'll make it up to you…"

She cut off my rambling again. "I wasn't talking about your little touchy-feely session in the car, Edward."

I looked up at her confused, as she scooted even closer. "Then what was it?" What was I missing?

She smiled mischievously, as she climbed into my lap, "You didn't kiss my lips. You kissed my head, my neck, my shoulder, and my ear. You even kissed my nose, but you didn't kiss my lips," she gave me a cute little pout.

There was no stopping it now. I was up and ready to go, and she was leaning in for a kiss. I just hoped I could stop myself. I really did want to love my girl the right way. I wanted this to last.

I kissed her softly and felt her melt in my arms. She didn't push me or deepen it, but returned it with all of her sweet loving self. I pulled her closer, taking just a little more, because I wasn't sure when I would get this again. I tried to focus on her hands in my hair and on my shoulder, not on her body pressed against mine. My lungs were starting to burn, but I wanted to kiss her longer. I wanted to keep her there, but knew I had to let her go. She finally pulled back to catch her breath, and she had the most beautiful smile with her adorable pink cheeks. I couldn't imagine kissing anyone other than her anymore. No one would compare to my Bella, my wife.

**BELLA**

Edward was the cutest little bumbling mess, when I finally came to bed. Honestly, I was doing my best to hold it together. I had been so disappointed that even after a few drinks, he didn't kiss my lips. He was definitely all over me, so I knew he was attracted to me. I had hurried inside and did my best to brush and floss. I rinsed out my mouth a few times and made sure my mouth was minty fresh, but then decided to shower. Once I was dressed and ready for bed, I brushed my teeth one more time. I was getting that kiss tonight if it was the last thing I did. Thankfully, he was very willing to give it up. I was really very lucky to be married to such a sweet man, and I knew it was time that I introduced him to Seth and Emily. They were the closest thing I had to family, and it was time I let him meet mine.

The next morning, Emmett came running in shouting, "Look at this!"

I only opened one eye, too comfortable on Edward's chest to move.

"What have you got there, Emmett?" Edward asked in a sleepy voice.

"We made the paper! It says you're married now, and you guys love each other," Emmett teased and made a kissy face. "I told you that you made that funny face." He made that silly moony-eyed face, teasing Edward again, making us laugh and Edward to throw a pillow at him. Emmett ran out laughing, leaving behind the newspaper.

I pulled it over and smiled. It was a picture of Edward kissing my neck with a grin on his face as he tickled me, and me laughing and trying to get away. It had Emmett standing next to us laughing as well with a big smile, and a few bystanders giving us endearing smiles, including Esme. "I like this picture. Can we get a copy of it to commemorate our first date?" I asked.

Edward sat forward, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my shoulder as he looked at the paper. "Definitely, I think I want one for my desk as well," he said and then kissed my neck.

"Are you anti-lips or something?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a peck on the lips. "No, but let me brush my teeth before we get into any deep stuff."

I gave him another light kiss on the lips, "Fair enough."

He ran off to take his morning shower, and I rolled over on my belly to read the celebrity gossip article that accompanied the picture.

**_Long time bachelor, Edward Masen, has finally settled down. He was known as a bit of a recluse, so it was a shock for everyone when he showed up with his beautiful wife, Isabella Swan Masen. She's not known in any circle, but she handled herself with grace, as everyone came forward to introduce themselves. There were a lot of broken hearts at the end of the night, as everyone witnessed their connection at the charity auction as seen in the picture above. _**

**_Edward Masen has always been seen as a very serious businessman. It was nice to see his softer side, or maybe just his better half. Also shown in this picture is Edward's brother, Emmett Masen, who seems to get along great with his new sister-in-law. She stayed close with him and his date, Rosalie Hale, most the evening. Emmett Masen and Rosalie Hale both donated works of art and brought in close to a million dollars with the sale of their work. They have donated every year for the past ten years, benefiting charities with several million dollars from the sale of their work._**

There was a picture of Emmett and Rosalie standing in front of his painting in the paper as well. I wondered if we could get a copy of it for Emmett. He seemed excited to have his picture in the paper. Maybe we should just frame the paper.

"Hey," Edward said coming over to the bed and kissing my lips again, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just reading the paper." I flipped the page so he could see the picture of Emmett. "Emmett was rather popular. I see why he was so excited."

"I'm surprised we made the paper. I haven't been that interesting in several years," he said pulling me into his arms. "So, what do you have planned this weekend?"

"Actually, I do have something I wanted to do this weekend, but I want to do it with you, too."

He snuggled his face into my hair. "Sounds interesting, what are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take Emmett and go to Forks, where I grew up. I kind of want to introduce you to my friends, Seth and Emily, and maybe show you around."

"That sounds perfect to me. I can't wait to see where you grew up. Maybe I can convince your friends to tell me some embarrassing stories."

I shoved him playfully, "Never, they'll be loyal to me until the end," I said and kissed his cheek. "Now go get packed."

"Do I need to call and make us some reservations?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "There's only one motel, and there's always a vacant room."

"If you're sure," he sounded confused. I doubted he had ever traveled anywhere without a reservation.

I got up off the bed and hugged him. "It's a very, very small town, honey. Now go pack." I hurried off to the shower and tried to think of how to break it to Seth and Emily that I was married.

I had told Edward that I was from Forks, Washington, so when I came out of the shower, he told me he had purchased tickets to Seattle, but there wasn't an airstrip or rental car place in Forks. He made arrangements to fly into Port Angeles and rent a car there.

"You know, we could have just driven from Seattle like everyone else."

He gave me that baffled look again. "Why would they have an airstrip if no one uses it?"

I just shook my head at him. "You're right; I'm sure someone does, just not anyone I know."

"Well, you know someone who does now." He kissed me on the lips and then deepened it by sucking on my bottom lip, as if asking for my tongue to come out to play. He lifted me and carried me to the bed, where we continued to kiss until Emmett once again came charging in.

"The paper was right, you guys are all mushy!" he waved his hands at us like he was sick of us, but you could tell he was happy about it.

Edward pulled away smiling then kissed my forehead, "Time to get packed. Our plane leaves in two hours."

I jumped up off the bed and started throwing stuff in a duffle bag. I was done and pulling on my shoes, when Edward and Emmett both came in with large suitcases and carry-ons as well. Edward was also sporting his laptop bag.

"How long do you guys plan on staying? I said the weekend. I have classes on Monday."

"We did pack for the weekend. Come on, time to go," he said taking my bag and handing it to Emmett. "Where is your other one?" he asked looking around.

"That's it. We're only going for the weekend," I snickered at him.

I tried getting a hold of Emily several times, but I wasn't able to get her at home. I think I remembered her saying she had gotten a job at the diner, but I couldn't remember the number for the diner. I did remember the number for city hall, where my father used to work. Seth was now a deputy, and I knew I could get a hold of him, since the police station was in the same building. I was really hoping to avoid the twenty questions.

I finally got up the nerve to call him just before we boarded the plane. I figured he couldn't say much, because I would have to turn my phone off.

"Forks Police Station, this is Mary, how my I direct your call?"

"Is Seth Clearwater in?" I asked Mary. I was shocked that she was still alive.

"Yes, your voice is familiar, but I can't place you, honey. Do you mind telling me who this is?"

"It's Bella, Mary, it's been a while."

"My Lord, honey, where have you been?"

"College, but I'm coming home for a visit this weekend."

"Well, you'd better come by and give me a hug. I want to set my eyes on you and make sure you aren't starving yourself."

"I promise to stop by."

"Good girl, I'll transfer you to Seth now, honey, see you soon."

"Officer Clearwater," Seth answered in a much too serious voice.

I put on my best granny voice, "This is Ms. Banks, I'm visiting the area and would like to report a crime."

"Alright, Ms. Banks, can I get your first name for the report?"

"Yes, Robin."

"Robin Banks."

"Someone is robbing banks, what are you doing sitting around? Isn't it your job to catch them?" I gasped in my regular voice.

He burst out laughing, and Edward and Emmett were chuckling as well.

"Bella, where have you been, girl? I haven't seen you in a century."

"Well, that's about to change. I'm just about to get on a plane to come see you. I should be in Forks by noon."

"Are you sure you don't mean Seattle? You remember it's a four-hour drive, right? Well, maybe a three-hour drive for you."

"Trust me; I'll see you at noon. Shall we meet at the diner for lunch?"

"Yeah, Emily's working today. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you. You know where we keep the spare key, so you can just make yourself at home until we get off."

"Actually, I'm bringing a couple of friends I wanted you guys to meet, so we're going to stay at the inn. I can't wait to see you. I've got to go, it's time to take off," I said and hung up before he could ask any questions.

Edward gave me a knowing look.

"What? It isn't like you're not going to meet him," I said with a shrug. He just shook his head at me with a smirk.

When we arrived in Seattle, I was a little freaked out, when Edward started pulling me toward a helicopter tarmac. Planes were one thing, but a little helicopter freaked me out.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I travel by chopper all the time." He tried to get me to relax, but it was Emmett's enthusiasm that put me at ease.

Thankfully, Port Angeles wasn't that far, and the flight was made in about forty-five minutes. There was a large black SUV with rental plates waiting for us. "I usually don't rent such large vehicles, but I thought if you wanted to go somewhere with your friends that we could all ride together," Edward offered. The man was just too dang thoughtful.

Emmett kept pointing out the giant trees, certain that the next one he saw was bigger than the last one. A deer darted across the road, followed by a few others. Edward was able to safely stop, and Emmett clapped in delight.

"You really did grow up in the middle of nowhere," Edward taunted.

"You'd better stay on my good side. I have friends on the police force," I said giving him the stink eye.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the diner, and Edward was helping me out of the car.

"Do they have pie?" Emmett asked excited.

"Yes, they make the best chocolate cream pie."

"That's a pudding pie, isn't it? I can't wait, nothing is better than pie. Edward, let's go get some pie!" Emmett ran in excited, making me laugh.

"What's so funny, Belly Button," Seth called from behind me. He pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe you're here. Ah, look at you. It does a man's heart good to see his little girl all grown up."

I shoved him and laughed, "Shut up, you idiot, I'm older than you by four months."

"Yes, but I'm taller than you by nearly a foot."

"Where's your wife? I think I like her better."

"I can't blame you. I like my wife better than me, too."

At that, Edward started laughing.

"Who's this guy? Is he bothering you, Bella?" Seth asked in cop mode.

"Hey, Seth," a couple of guys came walking up behind Seth before I could answer. I just smirked at Edward, and he eyed the cruiser that Seth had driven up in.

"Jake, Embry, Tim, it's good to see you. This is Bella, my friend I was telling you about," Seth said, and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seth turned back to me. "So, where are your friends? I thought I'd hook you up with some guys to hang out with while I was working."

"Um, that's very nice of you Seth. Emmett is inside."

"Emmett? That's an odd name for a girl. Does she go by Emma or something?" Embry asked.

"No, but occasionally Em," Edward answered stepping up next to me and placed his hand on the small of my back. "_He'_s my brother, and I'm Edward, Bella's husband. It's nice to meet you," he said reaching his hand out to Seth. If I hadn't been silently freaking out, I would have thought the look on Seth's face was comical.

"Guys, what's taking so long, there's pie in here!" Emmett shouted from the diner door.

Seth was still looking at Edward's hand in shock, so he finally just put it down. "Well, I guess we should go get to know each other over some pie then," Edward offered and led me toward the door.

I hoped Seth would cool down and snap out of it before he came in. I looked up and saw Emily laughing with Emmett. She could keep Seth in line if there was a problem. Thank heavens for his wife.

"I knew you should've told him," Edward whispered in my ear, as he snickered at me. He was being such a butt.

Well, I could be a butt, too, and there would be no more kisses for him tonight!


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 19 - Crazy Kids**

**EDWARD**

When we stepped inside the little diner, Emmett was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Edward, Edward, they have chocolate cream pie, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, and butterscotch cream pie! I want them all! I want to try all of them. There are so many, and they all look so good! I can't wait to eat them all up!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and I was glad to see Bella was giggling at his excitement as well. I needed to remind him to take his insulin if he was going to gorge on pie.

"Hey, Emmett, don't you need to do something before you eat all that pie?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me confused, and I made a hand sign like I was holding a syringe. His eyes widened. "Yeah, yeah, I put my bag in the car next to the…Oh no! I left the babies in the car! Crap, Edward, the twins! Come get your boys for me, so I can take my medicine. I can't believe we left them in the car!" He was running at full speed to the car, and I followed casually after him. It hadn't been long, and it was nice and cool out, so I was sure they were fine.

"What the hell, Bella, you had a kid, fucking twins? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Jesus, is that why you married this joker?" Seth said waving his hand at me.

"Seth, watch your language," his wife scolded, and I paused in the doorway to listen.

"Will you settle down? Edward is no joker. He's my husband, and I'll thank you to respect that," Bella snapped at him.

Seth started pacing back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn it, Bells, I'm supposed to look out for you. You were just supposed to go to college, not get knocked up and married. Your dad is rolling over in his grave. He's gonna haunt me for letting you get into so much trouble!"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" Bella stomped forward, and I quickly went to her side, when her eyes became glassy with tears. I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly, as she buried her face in my chest. I glared at Seth, and his wife came forward and smacked him with a dishrag.

Of course, Emmett always had stellar timing and came marching in with the puppies. "Thank goodness the twins were fine. I took my shot, too, before I took them out of their kennels. They'd like some food, too. I think they're really hungry." They looked like it, too. It was amazing how big the terrible twosome had gotten, and how much food they could put away.

"Those are the twins?" Jake started laughing out loud. "Dude, you're such a douche," he shoved Seth. His wife just shook her head at him and came to us and rubbed Bella's back.

Emmett started scooting into a booth and set the puppies down next to him. When he looked up, he realized Bella wasn't happy. "What's wrong with Bella?" he asked.

She turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about it, Emmett. It's nothing some pie can't fix."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Pie fixes everything."

"Well, let me get you some," Seth's wife said. She went over to the cooler and pulled out one of each kind of pie and set it on a tray. She brought it over to Emmett, who was waiting with his fork perched and ready to go.

She had just set the last one down, when Emmett finished his first piece, smiling widely.

"What the hell!" a man shouted from the back of the diner. "Who brought dogs in here? Get them out of my kitchen!"

Emmett looked at the bench next to him, and his eyes went wide. "The kids got away from me!"

"I'll help you get them." I released my wife, who was looking worried and amused at the same time. She had the most unique expression that I just loved.

We had made our way back to the kitchen, followed by Seth, to find an irate chef wielding a large knife and yelling hotly. "You get those gluttonous mongrels out of my kitchen! They've contaminated everything and eaten double their weight in beef patties! And what they didn't eat, they played in!"

Emmett was looking scared and upset. Seth was just rubbing his neck again, looking at me as if to ask, _"Well, now what?"_

"I'll cover the cost of the damages, Sir," I offered.

"Damages! Damages! You don't know the half of it! We're going to have to call in our other chef to help me prepare everything all over again for the dinner rush, and what about the rest of the lunch rush? The local loggers come in around two o'clock after their shift lets out! I need eighty pounds of raw, defrosted, uncontaminated ground beef, and I can guarantee you there ain't any in there!" he pointed with his knife to a large walk-in freezer.

"Is there a local market we can buy it from?" I asked. "Maybe we could get it from there."

"Buddy, you can't afford to buy all the stuff I need to replace everything those little mongrels ate or contaminated."

"Make a list, and I promise I'll get it all." The chef was looking at me like I was nuts.

Seth grabbed one of the puppies when it went darting past, and I grabbed the other one that was hot on its tail and passed it to Emmett.

"That order is gonna cost well over one thousand dollars, not to mention the overtime for the second chef."

"That's all?" Emmett asked. "Hey, Edward, can I have a diner, too, one with lots of pie?"

I shook my head no. "They're a lot of work, Em. I don't want to own one, but we can visit whatever diner you want, though," I offered. Emmett let out a huff. I knew what that meant. "Don't you dare go online and buy one!" I scolded.

He pouted at me. "I'll ask Bella, she likes pie," he said moping, as he shuffled out of the kitchen.

"You're talking like you can actually buy a diner," Seth chuckled.

"We can, but he's not going to. I'd better block real estate sites and restaurant supply sites from his web browser," I said rubbing my face. I turned back to the chef, "You have the list ready?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "You're really serious about this?"

"Yes, Sir, I know how hard it is to run a business. I'd never put someone out like that."

"Alright, suit yourself." He grabbed some paper and started making a list and looking around the kitchen as he went. I noticed he had a mixer going on one of the counters, and it was making a weird noise and smelling bad. He noticed it, too, and hurried over to it, "Dang thing always overheats. I told Al we needed an industrial one." He shut it off and went back to his list. I made a mental note to purchase one to make up for all the trouble we had caused. "Alright, buddy, here's the list. The grocery store is on Main and Travis Street, three blocks down the road," he said pointing the way.

"Very good, I'll be back as fast as possible. You get on the phone and get that extra chef down here. If you need an extra pair of hands besides him, my Bella is very good in the kitchen as well."

"We know; she used to work here during her summer breaks," he said smiling. "How do you know Bella?"

"She's my wife, she wanted to show me around her home town and let me see her old stomping grounds." I couldn't help but smile. I was learning new stuff about my girl already.

"Is she here with yah?" he asked with a big grin. Hopefully, Bella could smooth things over with this guy. I didn't want to make a bad impression on this small town before we had even checked in.

"Yes, I'll send her back to say hello and help you clean up."

"You do that," he said pointing with his knife again. At least he was smiling now and seemed much less threatening.

When I came out of the kitchen with Seth on my heels, he was looking at me funny. I was relieved to see Tim and Embry were both holding the puppies while Emmett happily dug into his pie.

Bella came over and snuggled into my arms with a soft smile. "Are you doing alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett was asking for a diner." I knew he would ask her.  
>"Please tell me you said no. I plan on blocking…"<p>

"The internet, I know, but look how well that worked before. Maybe we should just buy a small one and let someone else run it. That way Emmett can go have pie whenever he wants."

I let out a sigh, knowing she was right. When Emmett put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. "Fine, we'll find one when we get home. I expect your help on this."

"I know just who we can hire to manage it, too," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, who's that?" I was curious now.

"Angela's husband, Ben Cheney, he's been out of work for a while. They're good people, we can trust him."

I kissed her head. "Alright, you let her know I'd like her husband's resume. I want to be sure he knows how to manage before I hand over the reins to him."

"Thank you." She kissed my lips, which made it all completely worthwhile.

"Alright, I get a diner!" Emmett shouted. "All the pie I can eat!"

"Want me to come help you with the food?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Bella, Jack wants you in the kitchen. Edward said you'd help clean up the mess the puppies made," Seth informed her. "We're gonna go buy the replacement food at the Rightway."

"Alright, maybe you can have Jake take the puppies to your house. Your backyard is fenced, right?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, you mind, Jake?"

"Nah, man, that's fine. Tim, Embry, let's go take care of the rascals." He turned back to Seth, "We still having the barbeque tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, it's the least I can do, since your dates fell through," Seth teased. I guess the guys really were disappointed that Emmett and I weren't the females they were assuming we would be.

"No kidding, dude," Tim said. "We were looking forward to meeting Bella's friends, but I've never been into guys. No offense, man," Tim said to me.

"None taken." I headed out the door and hopped in the rented SUV. I looked over at Seth and realized he was still wearing his uniform. "Hey, aren't you on duty?" I asked.

"Yeah, but let's just say I'm doing my duty by making sure you're replacing the damaged goods," he said giving me the stink eye. I was getting worried this guy was going to give me a tough time the whole trip, but then he busted up laughing. "Just kidding, man," he said punching my shoulder. Now I was starting to figure out where Bella got her violent tendencies. "So, you really gonna buy your brother a diner?"

"Yeah, Bella thinks it's a good idea," I said with a shrug.

"And you do what your girl tells you, smart guy. I don't let the others know, but Emily's got me by the balls. You do what they say, or your life is a living hell, you know?"

I just chuckled to myself, amused by his observation. I didn't think Bella had me by the balls, but I did like to keep her happy.

"It gets crazy at my house when she's at that time of the month. I swear I make plans to go fishing or work overtime just to avoid her. I love my woman, but she can get insane," Seth said with a serious expression.

That I completely understood. "I get that. Bella flipped out because our cook's breasts were bigger than hers and made me nearly shout that I loved her boobs. It would've been one thing if it had been just us, but we had the cook, the maid, and my brother in the house. At least all the hired help were females. I sure wouldn't have wanted the butler or driver to hear that conversation."

"Shit, man, how much money do you have?" Seth nearly shouted at me. I guess commiserating time was over.

"I've got enough to be comfortable and maintain the estate." There was no ways I was telling the man how much I actually made. I didn't think even Bella knew that.

He just sat there staring at me stunned, and I was getting uncomfortable. Luckily, the drive was short. I handed the manager the list and asked for assistance filling it. He and two bag boys pushed around six carts, gathering what was requested. It was a good thing the seats in the SUV folded down, so I was able to fit it all in. Of course, it was stacked to the roof, and I couldn't see out the back, plus there were a few bags stacked on Seth's lap. I was glad to see that Seth's buddies had returned to the diner, so they could help us unload the stuff. The second chef was there, too, so he, Jack and Bella all helped put away things as we brought them in. Once it was all in, they quickly got to work prepping everything. I was ready for a break and flopped down in the booth with Emmett.

"You want some pie?" he asked.

"Yeah, and maybe a burger." Emily overheard and winked at me, I guess letting me know that she got my order.

She came over with a slice of banana cream pie. "I believe your brother said this was your favorite."

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate you all putting up with our disruption."

"Hey, it makes the day interesting in our boring little town. Thanks for shaking things up a bit."

"Shakes, you have shakes? Can I have one of them, too? Strawberry is the best," Emmett perked up.

"Emmett, have you been eating pie this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I only had two pieces of every flavor. I ate the first ones too fast, so I needed a second slice of all of them so I could enjoy them. I need a shake to wash it down now," he explained seriously.

I looked over to where Emily was fighting with the antiquated shake machine and made a note to get one of them as well. I was just relieved they didn't run me out of town for stealing their little Bella's virtue and then wrecking their diner. I really wanted these people to like me. They were important to Bella, so they were now important to me, and I just wanted my girl to be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 20 – Walk it Off**

**EDWARD**

Emmett was looking tired after he finished his shake, and I figured he had overdone it on the sugar. "Hey, buddy, why don't we go for a walk and check out the town?"

"Yeah, I think I need a walk," he said rubbing his head.

We stepped outside, and he was looking around as we were walking and saw a huge tree just off the road. "Hey, can we go see it? I want to see how big it is up close." I was relieved when I saw some of his enthusiasm come back. He hurried down to it and wrapped his arms as far as he could around it, just barely covering the front of the massive trunk. "You can't be a tree hugger with this one," he started laughing.

I noticed there was a well-beaten path. "Hey, Emmett, you want to walk down that way and maybe see some more big trees?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun." He went stomping down the path, squealing and laughing, when he startled a rabbit that in turn startled him by running right past him. He gave me a mock look of anger, as I bent over laughing at him. "When we get home, I'm going to get a rabbit and scare you!" he teased good-naturedly.

"No need, I'm sure that one has plenty of family out here just waiting to jump at me. I hope they don't, because I'd hate to fall on one of them and make some poor little bunny an orphan."

We continued to walk for a while longer, both of us quiet after my orphan comment. Emmett suddenly wrapped his arm around me and seemed to get serious for a minute. "Edward, I know things didn't start like they were supposed to with Bella, but I love her, and she's gonna take care of you when I'm gone. You won't be alone."

I took a deep breath, I hated when he talked like this. "Don't say that, Emmett. I don't care if Bella is still here. You need to be here, too. Who's going to help us with all of our babies?" I smiled at him, hoping to change the subject.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Babies are crazy, you don't have to have any," he said shaking his head.

"I know, Emmett, that's why Bella and I are helping more with the puppies. Have you been sleeping alright since we moved them out of your room?"

He just shrugged. "Yeah, I get kind of cold at night, though. Maybe I should get another blanket or something."

"I'll make sure you have an extra one when we check into the motel."

"Bella said it was an inn," he corrected.

"Yes, it's an inn."

"Why is it an inn? What is it in that makes it an inn?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea; you can ask the manager when we check in."

He nodded his head. "I will, and I'll tell you what he says, so you know, too."

I smiled. I loved that my brother liked to keep me in the loop. He was thoughtful like that. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it, Emmett. I bet you're wishing you'd brought your paints with you, so you could paint about that crazy rabbit and that big tree."

"Or that big tree, or that big tree, or that big tree," he waved around and gave me a cheesy grin. "It's crazy that there are so many huge trees. What do they feed these things! They weren't even this big at that garden we went to back home with all the wildflowers."

"These are just very old trees. They've lived a long time, just like you're going to," I said giving him a pointed look. "Besides, my loud, poopy, messy babies will need their uncle Emmett to teach them how to paint and loosen up. You know I'd never relax if you weren't around."

"I know. What would you do without me?" he shook his head at me. "You need a hobby, one that's outside," he said waving his arm. "I'd teach you to paint, but I've seen your work, and well, you suck."

I laughed, giving him a little shove. "Oh, thanks a lot for the encouragement! Just for that, I'm going to see if I can't find another bunny to scare you with!"

"No!" he shouted, laughing and starting to run down the path.

I went after him calling, "Here, bunny, bunny!"

We had gotten a ways down the path, when I saw Emmett bent over up ahead. I tried to keep my cool, telling myself everything was okay.

I came up next to him. "Em?" I asked, and he stood up and jumped at me, scaring me half to death.

"BOO, scared you! Ha-ha!" he said laughing. I shook my head at his antics. Then I noticed his hands and knees were muddy.

"Did you fall down?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "What do you think? I like to play in mud puddles?" He was being smart with me. So I could be smart right back at him.

"I've seen you play in mud a time or two." He just smiled at me and then patted my cheeks with both of his muddy hands.

"It's called art, and now your face is art, too," he said laughing hysterically, referring to the muddy handprints.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it? I'll show you what a great artist I am. I just needed the right materials!" I said grabbing a handful of mud and lathering it up so it was ready to smear.

Emmett's eyes went wide. "Oh no!" he took a few steps back and heard the squish of mud under his feet. He smiled widely as he bent down to grab some. His mischievous look returned. "Bring it on, brother," he grinned, and I knew we were going to be covered in mud before we returned to the diner.

**BELLA**

The kitchen was finally under control. I stayed there a while longer, just to relax and catch up with Jack and Mark, the chefs of the diner. It had been a long time since I had seen them, and they were excited to hear about the healthy recipes I had found.

"The town is getting full of old people, and a lot of them are coming in asking for egg whites and low carb stuff. I'm about ready to pull my hair out," Mark lamented.

"It's a diner, a greasy spoon," Jack added. "The food is supposed to be unhealthy."

"Yes, but you guys are the only restaurant in town. Maybe you could add just a couple of healthy things and some options they could request. You know, turkey bacon and sausage over pork, maybe buy a pack of veggie burgers to see how they do. Just try out a couple of new things and see what sticks."

Mark and Jack looked at each other. "What the hell is a veggie burger?" they asked in unison, making me burst out laughing. I guess I was going to have to show them before I left.

I realized it was getting late, when Emily came back to the kitchen with Jen, the relief waitress, standing behind her. "Bella, honey, it's time to go. I don't want to leave Seth unattended in my kitchen too long, or he'll burn the house down."

I started to laugh, but she shook her head, "No, I'm serious; he's started five kitchen fires since we've been married. It's a miracle the place is still standing." My eyes widened, and she smiled at me. "Come on; let's go find your boys. They went for a walk, and I think I saw them go down Carter trail."

We walked out and across the street to the trailhead, and I called for the boys to come back. It was twilight, and the sun hadn't fully set, but it was dim enough to make it hard to see what was coming out of the woods. I screamed like a banshee and so did Emily, when we saw two Bigfoot-like creatures coming at us. Our screaming caused them to come running at us, and it wasn't until they were right in front of us that I could tell it was Edward and Emmett. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"You mean what _in_ earth," Edward snickered, and I shook my head.

"Seriously? Why are you covered in mud?"

"Cause there's lots of it," Emmett said with a shrug.

"We were being artistic," Edward added, and they both burst out laughing.

"Boys," Emily said rolling her eyes at them. "I guess you'll need to head to the inn before you come by. I'll let Seth know you'll be running late." She smiled at my boys. "It was nice meeting you two. You've been very entertaining."

Emmett held his hand out to shake, but Emily backed up. "I don't think so, I have to make your dinner," she waved a finger at him, "And it doesn't need any extra seasoning," she said with a wink and started off across the parking lot.

"See you later," I called after her, and she waved at me. I turned to the boys and looked them up and down. "You can't ride in the car covered in mud. Lucky for you the inn isn't far." I gave them directions to the little inn and drove ahead of them, watching them in my rearview mirror. They were laughing and shoving each other, trading mud back and forth, as if it would make a difference. They were both covered from head to toe.

I waited for them once I got up to the inn and told them to wait outside. Last thing I needed was Joe getting on my case out my boys muddying up the place. I stepped inside, and he looked up at me, staring hard. "Do I know you?" he asked looking confused.

"Yes, Joe, you do. It's Bella, used to be Swan, but I'm Masen now. I came to visit Seth and Emily."

"Well, how you doing, girl? Why ain't you staying with the Chief?" he asked referring to Seth.

"I have family with me. We need two rooms, please."

"Well, alright, it's nice to have you staying with us."

He checked me into two adjoining rooms and handed me the keys. "I'll see you around, Bella. It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back." It was true, too.

I stepped out of the office, dangling the keys and told the boys to carefully grab the bags with their clothes. I didn't want mud all over my bag. I opened the room door and then the bathroom door for Emmett and told him to get right into the shower. I did the same for Edward, and the snot kissed me, holding my face and making me have to clean up as well. Thankfully, the vanity with the sink was out of the room with the toilet and shower.

I looked at myself after a morning of traveling and an afternoon of working in the kitchen and realized I was in dire need of a shower myself. I grabbed my bag from the car and dragged it in. I had just gotten it up on the desk and opened it, when Edward came out of the shower. I didn't dare turn around, because I knew the towels provided would cover only the minimum. I heard him digging through his suitcase and decided to do the same. I planned on taking my clothes with me into the bathroom.

I had just pulled out my underthings, when Edward came up behind me. His arms wrapped around me, as he kissed my neck. He was so good at making me forget my timid nature. "I see you're taking out clothes. Do you plan to shower as well?"

"Yes, if you didn't leave a huge mud puddle in the bottom of the tub."

His arms tightened around my waist. "I rinsed it down. I suspected you'd need a soak after being in that kitchen so long. I'm really enjoying my visit, but I'd like to spend more time with you, not apart. I want to see this town through your eyes."

I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly. He pulled me to the bed, turning me so I was pinned under him. We had gotten way past this, so it didn't worry me anymore. I knew he would take it slow for me, so I decided to just enjoy his attention. Our kiss deepened, and I could feel it to my toes. My whole body was hot and begging in a way only Edward could inspire. He pressed himself between my legs, and I moaned at the sensation. We had only been doing this for the past few days, and I definitely enjoyed the friction.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him to press harder against me. I was gasping, and he was grunting, as he pushed himself closer to his release. I was coming closer to mine as well. I was calling his name, and he was losing it, moaning mine. He kissed me deeply again, and I realized this was his way of thanking me. He rolled over, pulling me to his side. I felt him place a kiss on my hair. He looked down at himself and chuckled. "I'll get cleaned up and changed as well." As I went to get off the bed, he smacked my behind playfully.

I shook my head at him, "Just you watch it, Mister, I have backup in this town."

He slid of the bed and kissed my neck. "You'd miss me, though."

"I suppose so, and I wouldn't want to upset Emmett."

He lightly bit my shoulder. "You mean thing, you deserve a spanking for that alone."

I pulled out of his arms and hurried to the bathroom. "Good thing you already gave me one."

After my shower, I realized in my haste that I had left my clothes in the room, and that tiny towel just barely covered my breasts and butt cheeks. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was lying down with his eyes closed. I hoped I could sneak by, and he didn't make a move, as I passed him to get to my suitcase. I glanced at him, and he was still as a statue, so I decided to take the chance and drop the towel so I could dress quickly.

I had just finished pulling my panties up, when I heard him shift on the bed. When I looked over my shoulder, he was smiling at me. I went for my towel, but he was off the bed in a flash and took it from me. He did stay behind me, letting me feel like I had some privacy. He kissed my cheek, as I looked back at him. "You're beautiful," he whispered and pulled my mouth to his, kissing me again. He didn't turn me, but just walked into the bathroom to let me get dressed.

I let out a sigh of relief and knew it wouldn't be long until he would want me again. The question was would I be ready for him? I watched the door, waiting for him to return to the room. I blushed, thinking how he had seen me so bare, but he still had so much control. I knew he wanted me, but I knew he was waiting for me. He was waiting because cared about me, and that was what made me realize that in time, everything would work out just fine.


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 21 - Monsters**

**BELLA**

We had just finished getting ready to go to Seth's, when we heard a knock on the adjoining door. Edward thought he would be silly and roared and knocked back. We could hear Emmett squeal and go running out of his room. He was immediately at our door, and I took him back to his room to show him that it was nothing.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I promise, this door just opens to mine and Edward's room."

"Have you seen that movie, the one with the doors?" he asked wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You know; the one with the monsters. They have a lot of doors and a bunch of monsters, and they scare kids to make electricity."

"Oh, you mean _Monsters, Inc_. Emmett, that's just a story."

"But what if it's not? I heard the door roar, Bella. All stories are based on a grain of truth, that's what my dad always said. There's a monster in there, I'm sure of it." I had to open the door before he freaked out any more.

I grabbed the handle and turned it. Emmett stepped back and shouted, "Watch out!"

I swung the door open, and there was nothing there but my hotel room. "See, Emmett, nothing to be afraid of." I turned my back to the door and heard a roar behind me. Emmett screamed like a little girl, as Edward grabbed me and tackled me onto the bed.

"Who says there's no monster?" Edward growled and started to tickle me like mad. I couldn't get away.

"There was a monster, a tickle monster!" Emmett laughed, clapping his hands.

"You watch it, boy, or you're next!" I warned him, once Edward got off of me and helped me off the bed.

I made to go after Emmett, and Edward yelled, "Run for the car, I'll hold her back!" Edward picked me up and a giddily laughing Emmett ran past me.

"No fair, you Masen boys are cheaters!"

We finally made it to the barbeque and headed to the backyard, just as they were getting ready to put the burgers on the grill. Seth had a plate stacked high with patties. As soon as Emmett stepped out the back door, the puppies came running. Unfortunately, in their excitement, they ended up vomiting all that raw meat they had eaten at the diner, completely grossing us all out.

"That's disgusting!" Emmett cried.

"There's no way we can eat burgers now," Emily gagged, repulsed.

Seth looked at the mess and cringed. He put the plastic wrap back on the stack of hamburger patties and walked back into the house. Edward turned off the grill and joined us, as we gathered in the kitchen.

Jake, Tim and Embry came charging in, "Where's the food? I don't smell it cooking yet!" Jake hollered. He walked into the kitchen, ready to head to the backyard, only to stop and look confused as to why we were all standing in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"The dogs puked," Emmett grimaced.

"Uh, so, did they puke on the food?" Jake asked annoyed.

"They puked up raw hamburger, Jake, right next to the grill," Emily said with a scrunched nose.

"Who cares, hose it down and let's get cooking!" Jake grabbed the plate of burgers and waved to Embry and Tim to follow. I think we were all a little shocked when they did. We could hear someone turn on the hose outside and the grill light up.

Emily looked at me. "Please tell me you're still not going to eat that, because I don't think I can stomach it."

I shook my head no. "Not after seeing what it looks like digested."

"Why don't we head down to the store and pick something else out for us to eat, maybe some rotisserie chicken?" Edward offered.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot better," Emmett agreed, "And maybe some pie to go with it."

We all burst out laughing. "Emmett, don't you think you've had enough pie for today?" I asked.

"Have enough pie? I don't think it's possible to have enough pie. There's always room for pie," he said very seriously.

I thought that saying only applied to Jell-O, but I guess by Emmett's logic, it worked for pie, too.

**EDWARD**

"Well, I'm all pied out, how about I get something else, like some vegetables?" It was time we started eating healthier before we _all_ ended up getting sick.

"Yeah, I guess, those are good, too," Emmett pouted, and Seth offered to come with me.

Just as we headed for the door, Bella grabbed my arm. "Hey, Edward, can you maybe look to see if they have a potted plant? I'd like to visit my father's grave tomorrow and leave something that'll last a little longer than a cut bouquet since I won't be back for a while."

I kissed her cheek. "I promise to get one for you, even if I have to drive to the next town to find one."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

Seth came with me again, since Emmett wanted to hang out with the ladies. Emily had some Native American paintings he wanted to look closer at.

Bella hadn't talked much about her parents, and I wondered what had happened to them. "So, you think I should get flowers for her mother's grave, too?" I asked Seth, as we stood in front of the grocery floral department.

Seth let out a disgusted snorting laugh. "No way in hell. That bitch is still alive, and only god knows what rock she's under or where. Bella hasn't seen her egg donor since she was a toddler. Her daddy raised her all alone. Mom and I took care of her most the time. She'd spend the night a lot, and sometimes we'd stay at her house when her dad had to work late."

I looked at him worried. I knew Bella had been a virgin when we married, but I was silently freaking out that he might have touched my girl.

He must have read it on my face. "She's literally like a sister to me, dude; seriously, nothing to worry about on that front. I've always been into Emily, and when Bella and I slept together, she was never shy about telling me to keep things to myself, if you know what I mean."

I knew all too well what he meant. "So, you never...?"

"No, God, no, like I said, she's like my sister, we seriously grew up together since we were around two. We've been together like siblings forever. That'd just be…gross!" he cringed, making me feel relieved.

I just nodded and took a big pot of bright yellow daisy-looking flowers and put it in the cart. "You think this'll do it?" I asked.

"She'll love it," he said, and I had an inkling that maybe I should get Bella some flowers since I was here. I also realized that we were having dinner at Seth's house, and we hadn't brought a hostess gift.

"Um, you mind if I grab her some flowers and maybe something for your wife to say thanks for letting us invade her house and letting our dogs throw up and ruin her dinner?"

He laughed and patted my back. "You really don't have to, Bella is family, but if you want to get on Emily's good side, I usually get her some sort of mixed flowers. Honestly, you'd think after two years of marriage and four of dating that I'd have figured out by now how to stay out of the doghouse."

I grabbed a bouquet of wild-looking flowers for Emily and then grabbed another bunch of mixed flowers for Bella. This one had roses all through it, though, so it seemed more romantic. At least that was what I was hoping for; it also came with a vase, which we were going to need, since we weren't at home.

When we got out of the car in Seth's driveway, I heard Bella yelling, and she sounded mad. I ran straight inside, not even knocking, and found Emmett hiding his face in Bella's neck while she hugged him.

"Just you wait. When I get him settled, I'm going to kick your ass, you son of a bitch!" Bella shouted at the guy I believed was named Tim.

I looked back and forth between the two, wondering what the hell had happened, until he opened his mouth. "What the hell? He's just a fucking retard. It's not like he actually understands anything I say."

With that, I was across the room, and my fist was in his face, knocking him on his ass. He started crying like a little bitch, and Emily stood, eyes blazing, taking in the scene.

Tim started pointing at me, "Arrest him, he assaulted me!"

I turned to see Seth leaning in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't see anything. In fact, I know you've had a few too many beers and walked into the doorframe. Why don't I give you a ride home, Tim?"

Tim looked like he was about to protest, but was met with several sets of glaring eyes. He knew it was time to go.

Seth walked over and pulled him off the ground and was forcefully helping him out the door. I overheard Tim grumble, "Bitch," and Seth accidently slammed him hard into the front doorframe on the way out.

"Watch yourself there, Tim. You just can't walk straight tonight, can you?"

I loved Seth right then. Not only did he let me defend my brother, he defended my wife.

"Well, thank god Seth remembered to take out the trash," Emily said with a smile, and Bella laughed, easing the tension in the room. "So, Emmett, you didn't finish telling me about the painting you did for the charity auction this year."

"It was really amazing," I butted in. "I wanted to buy it, but after it crested three hundred thousand dollars, I just couldn't cut it. Emmett promised to paint me another one. He has a great eye for looking at a room and making a painting to fit seamlessly into it."

Emmett was perking up a little and not hiding in Bella's neck anymore. "I should do one for the gym. That's the only room that doesn't have a painting in it."

"That true, I could use some motivation when we're working out," Bella kissed his cheek.

He wiped it off and rolled his eyes. Silly guy didn't know how precious those kisses were.

"I wish I could see some of your work," Emily lamented.

"Have you ever been to any of the art museums in Seattle or Oregon?" I asked.

She scrunched her brow. "No, I haven't, why?"

"He has some work in all of them. He donates to several charity auctions. They're usually bought by patrons of art museums and donated for a tax write-off. Of course, I know several people who have his work hanging in their homes as well."

"I'm gonna make one for Esme. I promised her, since she lost out on the bid. She wants it for her front parlor room. I'm pretty sure she means the fancy room by the front door. I have an idea of what I want to do for it. It has lots of greens in it, and I like the greens here, too. I think I'm going to make some paintings of this place when I get home, so I can remember it."

Emily walked over and hugged Emmett. "I hope all your memories are good and filled with pie."

His faced brightened. "I always remember pie. I should do a painting of it!" he said excitedly. I saw his fingers twitching, like he was itching to get a brush in them, and I knew he was. He would get one, as soon as we got home at the end of the weekend. I wanted to take my time to get to know my girl, so Emmett would just have to wait.

"I need to paint, Edward. Do they have an art shop here?" he asked, hopeful.

"We have a craft store in Port Angeles about an hour away that might carry what you need," Bella offered.

"Oh, I hope so, and then I could make Emily a picture to thank her!" He was getting more charged up by the second. Of course, once he said he wanted to thank Emily, I remembered the flowers and the groceries outside.

"I need to go get the groceries out of the car. You mind helping me, bud?" I asked. He patted my shoulder the way he always did when I asked for his help. I loved that I knew he always had my back.

I would always have his back, too.


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 22 – Zombies and Other Monsters**

**EDWARD**

The rest of the night was fun and uneventful. Jake and Embry had a way of making light of everything. Emily looked up the directions to the craft shop in Port Angeles, and Bella smiled the whole time, watching us interact with her family. I had to admit I felt genuinely welcomed.

When we headed back to the hotel, Bella looked beat, as she spoke of our plans for tomorrow. "First, we'll stop by my father's grave. Then we'll go to the diner for lunch. After that, I'll show you my dad's old fishing spot, and then we'll head out to see Billy. He was my dad's best friend; he lives out on the reservation. Then I'll take you guys to the beach out in La Push, it's awesome."

"Woohoo! We're going to the beach!" Emmett shouted and did a little dance in the back seat. "Do you know how to surf, Bella?"

She looked over at him and laughed, not answering, but I really wanted to know. "Well, do you?"

She shook her head at me. "I know the mechanics of it and how to do it, but I've only gotten up a few times. I could tell you how, and you can use my board if Billy still has it, but we'll have to get wetsuits when we get to PA."

That night, as we lay in bed, Bella seemed to have something on her mind. I thought about asking her about it, but I didn't want to push her. She snuggled into my side, after I kissed her lightly. The door to Emmett's room was open to assure him that no monsters were coming through it, other than me of course, but that left us unable to make out. We didn't want to give Emmett any ideas of how babies were made, just in case he changed his mind.

The next morning, Bella was still quiet. When she picked up the pot of yellow daisies, I realized it was most likely because she missed her father. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I think even Emmett picked up on the mood. I had taken him to see our mom and dad, so he understood that this was hard for Bella to see her dad.

The cemetery was a tiny little plot on the edge of town. There wasn't even a record building or anything, but that didn't matter. Bella knew right where her father was and went straight to his plot and sat down. I was standing back by the car with Emmett, as we watched my girl trying to hold it together. I turned to Emmett, "Stay here," I ordered.

He just nodded with a worried look. I knew he didn't like Bella being upset. I followed the little path she had taken, and when I reached her, I squeezed her shoulder. She gave me a watery smile and took my hand.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Edward. He's the one I was telling you about. He and his brother are so great, and they take such good care of me, so you have nothing to worry about."

I sat down next to her, ignoring the soggy wet ground. "Hello, Sir, nice to meet you. You raised a wonderful woman, and my brother and I are truly blessed to have her in our lives. I promise that no matter how stubborn she gets, I'll always take care of her."

Bella laughed at me through her tears, whacking my shoulder. "Hey, I'm not stubborn."

I looked to the headstone. "Um, me and your father disagree. You can't lie to him," I said jerking my thumb in his direction.

She smiled, but her eyes filled with more tears. "He would've loved you, Edward, and Emmett, too."

I held her tight and rubbed her back. She turned her face into my chest, her tears soaking into my shirt. I needed to ease her pain. She had to know how I felt, she was my family, and I loved her. I had to say the words. "I love you, Bella." I squeezed her tighter in my arms, hating that she was hurting.

She looked up at me, kissing my lips softly, "I love you, too."

I kissed her again, this time deeper. I pulled her into my lap, hoping my words gave her some comfort. I hoped she knew that she would never be alone again.

The moment was broken, when Emmett screamed like a girl that zombies were getting him. The funny part was he was dead serious.

"Help, it's got me!"

I got up and ran over before he could get too worked up. The section he was in was horribly muddy and still flooded in places. As I was running, my feet sank, and I looked at the gravestone and cringed. "Sorry, Mr. Thompson, I didn't mean to sink my foot over your crotch," I mumbled, as I scrambled over the grave. "I've got you, Emmett, just hold on," I tried to soothe his panic.

"He's got you! The zombies are coming!" he shouted pointing to Mr. Thompson. I was thankful that no one else was in the cemetery right now to see this disturbance. "Don't let them eat me!" he cried.

Moments later, Bella was behind him, and I was wondering how in hell she'd gotten out there without being eaten by Emmett's zombies.

"Emmett, it's just mud, I have a lot of experience with it, so just calm down. I'm going to untie your shoes, and you can step out, okay?" she offered.

"No, don't put your hands down there, they'll pull you in!"

"Emmett, I was right about the door in your room, remember? I'm right about this mud as well. Just hold still. I'm going to be fine." She didn't wait for him to answer; she just dove right into the mud, covering her arms in it up to her elbows. "Okay, now step out."

Emmett looked at her, surprised she was still alive. "They didn't grab you." He actually sounded confused.

"Nope, just mud," she smiled at him.

He took a relieved breath and ended up hanging onto her shoulder to step out of the mud. Of course, as soon as he was out, he fell back, splashing them both in muddy water. My beautiful girl laughed, and I knew I had married the perfect girl for our family.

"It looks like my clumsy is rubbing off on you," she smirked, as she helped Emmett up.

I reached down and untied my shoes, but as I looked around, I was not sure how I was going to get out of here without sinking again. "Um, Bella?"

She turned her mud-covered face to me and laughed. She walked to me in a round-about way, after she pulled Emmett's shoes out of the mud. She reached a hand out to me, "Step right behind me when you get out of the mud."

I nodded and took a wobbly step, but I finally made it behind her. I was looking at the ground, wondering why we were not sinking, unable to identify the difference that she obviously saw. She was stretched out, trying to grab my shoes, and I saw the hand she was bracing herself with slowly sinking. I leaned over her and grabbed her around the waist. She looked back and smiled at me. As she was stretching for my shoes, she was rocking and trying to reach the far shoe, and my mind hit the gutter with a splash. I suddenly didn't care that we were not ready and wanted her doggy style right here. I was rock hard, watching her butt sticking up in the air, as she rocked back and forth, grunting as she reached for my shoe.

"Got it!" she shouted triumphantly, holding it up and teetering back against me. I did my best to keep her away from my problem appendage.

Emmett was cheering from his place on the path, and my hard-on deflated quickly, as I realized I was in a cemetery with Bella's dad in it. I gave a worried glance at his headstone. I hoped he didn't haunt me for my naughty thoughts about his daughter. I gulped, as I thought toward his headstone that, in my defense, we were married after all. I didn't fully believe in ghosts, but I did think my parents were around sometimes, looking after me and Emmett. I knew her dad was looking after his daughter and cringed at how I had treated her in the past, and I silently cursed that he might be glaring at me right now.

Bella snapped me out of it, as she reached for my hand and pulled me up. She was looking at my shoes. "I think these are goners." Once I was up, she turned one upside down, and some nasty water and sludge oozed out of it. I had to agree with her.

"You know of a shoe store somewhere?"

She smiled and pulled me along. "I know just the place."

It didn't take long for us to reach the tiny little shoe store. She surprised me by not walking to it, but to the little house next to it and knocked on the door. An old man answered, looking at the shoes she was holding and then to Emmett and I. "I see you gave your friends the Forks initiation."

She laughed, nodding yes. "Really, there's no way around it," she shrugged, as the guy pulled out his keys and walked over to his little shop.

"Now you two just stay out there on the sidewalk, and I'll bring some shoes to you. What are your sizes?" the old gentleman ordered, and I couldn't blame him.

"I'm a size thirteen, and my brother is a ten," I offered, and he disappeared down an aisle.

He came back with two pairs of hiking boots. "These are waterproof," he informed me with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile back. "We'll take them." I pulled out my wallet, thankful I didn't get a butt full of mud like Bella and Emmett.

"Now, once you get cleaned up and put the shoes on, feel free to come back if they don't fit right," he said handing me the shoes and my receipt. I had wiped my hands off on my jeans so they wouldn't slip on the steering wheel. I was the cleanest choice out of the three of us.

I could hear Bella giggling, and the guy gave her a wink. "Thanks, George. I'd give you a hug, but..."

"Don't worry, honey," he waved her off with a smirk.

Once we got back to the hotel, Bella got in the shower and closed the curtain, as I stripped down by the sink, silently wondering if she meant to leave that door open.

"I know you're going to ask, but I don't want you asking in front of Emmett. I don't think he'd understand."

"Ask what?" Now I was confused.

She sighed, and I saw her head poke out of the curtain. She didn't even bother to blush at me just standing in my boxers. "I know you want to ask about my mother."

"Oh, yeah, well..." I shrugged.

"I haven't brought it up because you lost yours, and I didn't want you to go all, 'Yours is still alive, and you should make amends.'" I saw her fighting off tears. "The thing is it isn't me who doesn't want to make amends."

I walked over and kneeled down by the tub. She reached a hand out to me, knowing what I wanted. Of course, what I really wanted was to take her in my arms so I could really comfort her, but I knew that would freak her out. I squeezed her hand so she could continue.

"I haven't seen my mother since I was a baby. Honestly, I can't even remember seeing her at all. I just know from the stories that she was around in the beginning. The only and last time I heard from her was when I eight years old. It was two months before my birthday. She called, singing happy birthday." Tears started running down her face, and I reached to wipe them away. "I know it was her, because she said her name, and she said, 'It's Renee, honey. I'm sorry about the time difference, but I wanted to make sure you knew we didn't forget, even though you're visiting your mom. Your dad and I really miss you, baby.'"

"'Mom?'" I'd asked.

"Then she said, 'Oh, I think I dialed the wrong number in my book. Who is this?' she'd asked. I said, 'It's Isabella, Mom, Isabella Swan.' I heard her startle, then she said, 'Oh, well, I obviously dialed the wrong number, Isabella. Can you not tell Charlie I called? I don't want to give that loser any hope,' she said and hung up. I knew it was her, because she knew my dad's name. She knew who I was, but she never called me for my birthday. She never spoke to me, but she had this other kid, a stepdaughter she called and loved, and I was crushed. I did eventually tell my dad, because he found me sitting on the kitchen floor crying. He held me for hours and eventually took me for ice cream, telling me that she wasn't good enough for me, and that she was a selfish, soulless monster.

"After he died, I looked her up on the internet and saw pictures of her with her new family at some snobby rich society event. She looked happy. She was hugging a girl the article named as her daughter. I couldn't look at it anymore. I've never tried to contact her. I just couldn't. I didn't want to be hurt again."

I climbed into the tub, hoping she wouldn't care since I had my boxers on, and pulled her into my arms. She cried into my shoulder, and I squeezed her tightly. "I promise, I'll never ask you to speak to that woman, ever. In fact, I don't want you to. Your dad was right; she isn't good enough for you."

She turned in my arms, hugging me tight and took a few deep breaths. I knew she was trying to get her emotions under control.

"You guys! Where are you?" Emmett shouted into our room.

"We're in the bathroom. We'll be out in a minute," I called back.

"Good, it's time to get some pie at the diner for lunch."

"How about a burger, too? You're going to need the energy for surfing," Bella yelled after him.

"SURFING!" he shouted. I could hear him stomping around and humming.

"Emmett, are you dancing?" I asked with a smile. Bella smiled up at me.

"I'm doing my surfer dance," he yelled back, causing me to snicker.

"Why don't you go out, so we can get out of the bathroom and get dressed?" Bella coaxed. I think she was getting pruney.

"Are you in the shower together?" he asked shocked. "You're going to get each other's germs!"

"You're right, Emmett, go in your room real quick, so you don't get them, too!"

I heard the door between our rooms slam, and I stood up, pulling Bella with me. She was snickering and shook her head at me. I winked at her and stepped out of the shower, leaving her to finish up, as I stripped off my soggy boxers and slung them into the sink. I hoped a good surfing trip would cheer her up. My girl had had a hard time today. She deserved some fun, and Emmett and I were just the guys to bring it on.


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 23 – Bear Tales **

**BELLA**

Watching Emmett pick out art supplies was entertaining. He would get excited over the simplest things, like a color of paint or a good brush. He grabbed a few nice canvases and frames to go with them. He grabbed an easel and several other things. I honestly didn't realize how much it took just to do one painting. The cart was overflowing, and I was glad we had an SUV to get that stuff back to the hotel. He would have to ship it back to our house. I knew he had a whole room of painting stuff, but there were several cabinets in it, obviously hiding all his stuff. I only ever saw him with one of those color boards and a canvas and easel. He always had just a few brushes next to him, but I figured that was all it took to paint.

We finally got everything loaded into the vehicle and headed to the surf shop. Emmett was running around like a madman and dancing, as he picked out his wetsuit. It was hilarious, and I loved it, especially when Edward joined in. Of course, I couldn't be left out, and Edward pulled me over to dance with him. I was sure the shop owner thought we were nuts. It couldn't be normal for customers to do the hula in his store.

Three wetsuits and three surfboards later, along with a ton of unnecessary surfing gear, we finally headed back towards Forks. We stopped at the diner, and even though the boys were excited to surf, I needed to see my dad's friend, Billy, first.

I ordered a chicken Caesar salad to go for him and smiled as Edward opened my door, not even asking why I had it. I gave him directions to the little house, and when we pulled up, Billy came out, looking at the car, trying to see who it was. I knew he didn't recognize the rental, but as soon as I hopped out, his face lit up.

"Bella!"

I rushed forward and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you, Billy. I'm sorry I couldn't get back here sooner."

He cupped my cheek. "Well, you're here now," he said and patted it lightly, like he always did since I was a little girl.

"I brought you a salad for lunch," I said holding it up.

He chuckled at me. "You never change, do you? I'd groan if I thought it could get me out of eating this, but I know it won't. You're lucky I love you, kid, or I'd throw you out for bringing that girl food here and forcing it on me."

"Well, you should be eating it…"

He cut me off with a hug and kissed my head. "I will, in fact, I've been eating better."

I was sure my eyebrows got stuck in my hair I was so surprised.

"Really," he defended. "Come look in my fridge. I have all sorts of veggies. Of course, I cook them on the grill like a man, but for you, I'll eat this," he said smiling, holding up the bag with the salad in it. "Now introduce me to these fine gentlemen," Billy stated looking past me, where Edward was laughing at Emmett, who was trying to wiggle into his wetsuit.

I couldn't help but giggle myself. "Billy, that's my brother-in-law, Emmett, and that guy bent over and laughing is my husband, Edward."

"HUSBAND?"

I chuckled. "I know, who would've thought I could marry such a good-looking guy."

Edward must have heard me, because he was quick to pull me into his arms. "She's mine. Bella, is this guy trying to marry you?"

I looked at him confused.

"You said 'who would've thought you could marry such a good looking guy,' and I know that you weren't putting down yourself when comparing you and me. You know I wouldn't stand for that, so the only logical conclusion is that this guy is trying to marry you, and you said he was too good-looking." He looked at Billy and shrugged. "He does look good for his age."

Billy started laughing and stuck his hand out to Edward, "Nice to meet you, Edward. I think I like you. You have to watch this one. She can be a Negative Nancy when she wants to be."

"I got it!" Emmett shouted punching the air, excited that he had finally gotten his wetsuit on and then started doing the hula. "Surf's up, dude!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him it would be a little while before we headed down to the beach. "Emmett, there's something I want to show you." There was a beautiful view of the ocean from the cliffs along the forest's edge. I had taken several pictures, but I knew if Emmett saw it, he would insist on painting it.

I led a confused Emmett through the trees, and as we came out of the thick of it, he stopped and took a deep breath. "You want your paints, don't you?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Yeah, I do."

"I really love this view; you have to paint one for me, too," I insisted. He nodded yes and ran back the way we had come. Edward was almost to us and caught Emmett when he tripped. "Whoa, there, cowboy, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I need to paint. Come on, you're helping me bring my stuff."

Edward grinned at me and then followed after his brother. When I made it back to Billy's, he had taken out some sort of big wheeled handcart for them to tote Emmett's stuff with. I walked over, wrapping my arm around Billy. "Thanks for helping them."

"No problem, little Bell, they seem like a nice pair of boys."

"They are. I was very lucky to end up with such a sweet family."

"Speaking of family, what does theirs think of you?" After the Renee debacle, Billy and my dad were always very protective of me.

"They lost their parents, and the closest thing to family they have is a neighbor who was close friends of their family. The Cullen's are very nice. They were a little wary of me at first, but once they got to know me, things turned out well."

"Why would they be wary of you? You're a sweet girl, smart, too, and you have a big heart. You obviously love those boys."

"Yeah, I know, but Edward and Emmett are well off and high up on the social ladder."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"I know, I was a little worried at first myself, but I could really use the help with schooling and health insurance."

Billy's brow furrowed, and I realized what I'd had said. "Bella, did you marry that man for his money?"

"No, not really, it was more of an arrangement at first, but it turned into something different." I couldn't believe I had let that slip out. "He loves me, and I fell in love with him. It's awkward at times, but we're working on getting to know each other…"

"Isabella, what in hell is going on?" Billy said sternly.

"Hey, is everything alright over here?" Edward asked sounding a little worried. He was focused on me.

"Yeah, I, uh, just let it slip that our marriage was a business agreement." I knew the stress was showing on my face.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. He looked over at Billy, "My brother is the one who found Bella. Emmett had decided I needed a wife, so I wouldn't be alone when he passed away."

That was the first time I had heard that, and my heart sank. I never even considered life without Emmett. He was just so full of energy, I was sure he would go on forever.

"I was furious with my brother, as I'm sure you could imagine. I'd been set up on a few dates, but they all ended in disaster. They were only out for our family fortune and all had been rude to my brother. That is until I met Bella. She had the audacity to get in my face and tell me off, so I wouldn't yell at my meddling brother. She then set up a play date, and I watched as she gave Emmett her full attention. She was the sweetest woman I'd ever met, but I didn't know what to do with her. Emmett was insisting we marry. You have to know Emmett to understand his persistence."

"He had Russian mail order brides on his favorites list," I added.

"I was getting a wife one way or another, so I figured I'd take Bella. I knew what she needed, we signed a pre-nup, and I gave her a section of the house so she'd know that I didn't expect anything from her. I'm sure you understand that after living under the same roof with Bella that my attraction to her was inevitable. Luckily for me, it went both ways."

"I know it isn't conventional, but it works for us," I pleaded with Billy to not be upset.

He took a deep breath. "If he wasn't such a nice guy, I'd take him for a walk in the forest and come back alone. If he gives you any trouble, you let me know. He may have money, but he has no jurisdiction on tribal land," he warned Edward.

"I have no intention of giving her any trouble, my brother gives her enough trouble for the both of us," he confessed.

I just shook my head, as Billy looked off down the path that Emmett had disappeared down. "Is he gonna be alright out there by himself?"

"Yeah, he has his paints; he'll be good as long as the light is," Edward answered, as Billy led us into his house.

Nothing had changed here, except he had a new coffee table. "You get a new coffee table?" I said pointing it out.

"Yeah, well..."

"I sense a story behind that," I coaxed.

His eyes shifted back and forth, as he pulled at his collar.

"Well?"

He looked out the window to the shed behind the house. "I went hunting with some of the guys. We got ourselves a bear. It'd attacked a couple hikers, and the forest rangers had tracked it to the edge of the tribal land, so we stepped in to take care of it." He paused, clearing his throat. "We got it. We all shot at it, but we'd been hunting for two days straight and had gotten a little thirsty."

He shifted in his seat. "You remember my old table was solid oak." I nodded. "The bear had taken off after we shot it, and we had to track it. We took another shot at it to slow it. We finally caught up with it at the creek. The water was all red from his wounds, and we were sure he'd been drained. It took all eight of us to get him into the truck bed. We got him back to the shed to skin him, but before we could make a cut, the damn thing woke up. Quil had only found two gunshot wounds as we were laying him out; one in the shoulder and one in the hindquarter, nothing fatal.

"That bastard woke up and took a swipe at the three of us standing too close. We were able to duck, but still were caught by part of his arm. The others went running back here to grab their guns. We made it out by going through the windows. Let me tell you, you never want to be in a shed with an angry bear. The others went to surround the shed, but the bastard busted out the back side of it, coming for us escapees. We hightailed it to the house, diving in the door. The other two made it down the hall, and I'd just rolled under the table when he got in. He sniffed me out fast and made quick work of that table. If it wasn't so solid, I don't think I would still be here."

Edward sat with his mouth hanging open, completely shocked. I reached over and closed it for him. "So who's the fatso that sat on it and broke it?" I asked.

"It was Quil; the bear's put on a good seventy pounds since you last saw him. Just plopped down on it to watch the game, saying he couldn't read the score if he wasn't close, and he ended up on my floor with splinters jabbing clean through his jeans." He shook his head. "I feel sorry for the doctor who had to pick the wood out his ass."

Edward looked back and forth between us confused. We both ended up laughing at him, and I stood up, kissing his cheek. "Need a drink, baby?" I asked.

"Um, I…" he looked at Billy and then me again, "I think I missed something."

"I'll take a beer, Bells," Billy smirked, and I grabbed a bottle of water for him.

"Bells, honey, this don't look like a beer," he said eyeing the water bottle.

"I know, I was grabbing one, and a bear just swiped it right out of my hand, and I was only able to get out of the kitchen with my life and a bottle of water," I said with a shrug and plopped down, kicking my feet up on the table.

Billy rolled his eyes at me, "Very funny."

"So what's been going on?" I asked.

"Have you been by your dad's fishing hole?"

"Not yet, but it's on the list of places to stop."

"Well, I'd be careful if I was you. There's been some strange goings on out there and not the bear story-type, either. We're worried a developer is trying to come in and take down the forest."

"There was no bear!" Edward shouted, jumping in his seat.

Billy and I turned to him snickering. I just patted his leg. "Nope, but you'll hear a good bear story every time you come to visit. Ain't that right, Billy?"

"I swear to you, that first one your father and I told you was the honest to God's truth. If we hadn't jumped across the branches of that old tree, we would've been bear food."

"What?" Poor Edward was really getting confused now.

"Dad and Billy were going fishing, when they came across a momma bear and its cub. Now being the good men they are, they tried backing away and giving them their space, but they didn't go fast enough. My dad hauled ass up a tree and Billy up another, all the while yelling, 'Damn fool, bears can climb!' It was true, too. The bear was up the tree after Billy like it was a ladder on a playground, and he started moving out on a limb to get away. My dad held out a hand and yanked him across into the tree he was in. Then the bear lunged, falling down and stunning itself. They had a choice to either run or stay in the tree."

"That momma bear was fierce," Billy took over the story. "We ended up hopping from tree to tree, moving to a different tree before she could get up at us. After the sixth tree jump, she finally backed off and went back to her cub."

"Yup, that's the original bear story that no one believes," I leaned against Edward, as he tucked his arm around me.

"I swear that one's true, but no one ever believed me or Charlie, so to have a little fun, we always make up a good bear story, each one wilder than the last. Maybe one of these days, someone will actually believe the first one that was true."

"Bear!" we heard Emmett scream, and Edward was out the door before I could get off the couch. Emmett was running like mad out of the forest, and Billy made his way off the porch. He glanced around the side of the house to see Edward pulling Emmett to the house. I saw the bear casually wandering by, not even paying attention to us.

"Oh, that's just Marlin, don't mind him. There's a berry patch just across the road that he's heading to," Billy said dismissively. I didn't think Edward took it well after hearing the crazy bear stories.

"My paints!" Emmett lamented.

"I'll get them," I said heading down the path.

Edward was shouting after me, "Where the hell are you going? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Nope, I'll be back."

"There are BEARS!"

"We're in the forest, Edward, where did you think they lived, townhomes?"

I hurried just out of sight and over to the lookout point. I smiled, as I saw the painting Emmett had done. He was almost finished with it already. He really was a genius. I packed most of the stuff into a bag and hooked the easel over my shoulder and the canvas on my fingertips. I was heading back, when I heard running footsteps and a body slam into me.

"Bella," Edward gasped, "I was so scared."

I just shook my head at him. "Edward, bears prefer berries and nuts over people."

"I'd just feel better if you weren't out here," he said hooking his arm around me.

"Fine, but if we were attacked, we'd have an awesome bear story to tell."

"I have a feeling you'd tell the tale even if there wasn't a bear attack."

"True, but that's just part of life out here. There's a lot of tradition, and a good bear story is one of them. So get to thinking on it, you'll need one to fit in down at the beach."

Edward just looked at me wide-eyed, and I grinned back. Yeah, my boy was definitely a city slicker.


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**Chapter 24 – Diving In**

**EDWARD**

People here were nuts, they acted like wild bears were just stray dogs wandering through the neighborhood. I said these were nature's pit bulls, just waiting for you to look at them funny or get too close.

I was able to set up the paints for Emmett in Billy's backyard, so he could finish his painting. It was amazing how quickly he could complete one of his works of art. He really was amazingly talented, and my mother had seen that in him when he was young, and her encouragement was what had made him so good now.

"So, you three are going to the beach. I saw you have boards with you," Billy spoke to Bella.

"My boys don't know how to surf and wanted me to give them a lesson."

"Bella, honey, have you forgotten that you don't know how to surf, either?" he chuckled.

"I know the mechanics of it. I just can't follow through with them," she fussed.

I couldn't help but snicker. "Don't worry, Billy, we know she sucks, she told us as much, but we figured if she just told us and showed us what to do in the water before we tried to do it, we could give it a shot."

"Why don't you let me call my nephew? He's great at surfing and just moved here last month from California."

"Oh, fine," Bella huffed making me smile. I pulled her closer to me, kissing the top of her head.

"So, what's this I hear about Mr. Swan's fishing hole being in danger?" I asked. If I could help out with that, I would.

"Chief Swan," Billy gave Bella a wink.

She smiled sadly at him and repeated, "Chief Swan."

"There was a developer nosing around here, looking to buy the place to build some sort of resort. Anyway, the land isn't privately owned, so a vote had to go out over it. The public said no to the sale and development of it, but that hasn't been the end of it.

"Well, this guy's shifty, I guess there's some loophole somewhere about the property being a danger to the public, and he's been doing his best to be an actual danger. He spread out meat, and a lot of predators showed up. The wolves are thick this year because of it. Of course, no one can prove it was him or that it was done maliciously.

"He's also been stocking that place with fish, or so we think. I know Charlie caught a lot of fish, so we knew there were lots of them, but not quadruple the population from before. The bears are just as thick this year. They spend a lot of time lounging around that place.

"There's no telling what they're going to try and unleash this next time. So far, his trash-eating wolves or lazy fish and berry-eating bears haven't done what he wanted. I'm not sure what he's going to pull next."

"Do you know this developer's name?" I asked. I hoped I could pull a few strings for them.

"I think it was Phillips? I'm not sure. I'd have to ask Harry, he'd know for sure."

I nodded in agreement. Once I had this guy's name, I would get right on it.

Billy called his nephew, who apparently lived only two houses down. He came jogging up with his surfboard, and Bella laughed. "It's Jake, from the barbeque."

I smiled and offered my hand as he walked up. "Hey, man, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, I heard the word surf, and you had my full attention. So, how long have you been surfing?"

"Never, Bella was going to try and help us, but Billy said she's an accident waiting to happen on the board."

"He did not!"

I turned, smirking at her. "Really, so you can hear through walls now?"

"He wouldn't, he loves me."

"Yes, and he loves you alive. That's why he told me to keep a close eye on you."

She pouted, and Jake laughed.

"Watch out for bird poop," Emmett called as he walked up to us. "Your lip is just asking for it," referring to her pouting bottom lip. My parents always teased us about that. It was like Emmett was a walking reminder, just spouting them out. I didn't know what I would do without him. He made it so much easier to hang on to my parents' memory.

"You all done?" I asked.

"Yup, I got the one I want to give Seth and Emily finished. You'll have to help me put the frame on it."

"No problem, bud," I offered.

"That's wonderful!" Bella cried.

"Are we ready to go surfing?" Emmett called hopping excitedly.

"Let's hit it." Jake led the way to the shore then gave us some instructions, having us practice on the beach first.

We spent a good three hours trying not to drown, I mean surfing. Bella was able to do pretty well on her belly. I stood up for about three seconds, which I'd admit was pretty awesome. Emmett just worked on riding on his belly. I was silently grateful that Bella had made sure he had on a lifejacket.

I spoke to Seth and Emily when we were dropping off their painting. They begged us to let them keep the puppies, and we happily left them behind. Well, Emmett wasn't happy about it, but we promised we would send all the puppy gear. Honestly, I didn't think there would be enough room in their house for it all.

When we got back to the inn, we were all wiped. I told Bella we should order room service, and she just laughed at me and then pulled out a phone book, ordering us a pizza to be delivered. I had to help peel Emmett out of his wetsuit. It turned out those things could be just as hard to get off as they were to get on. I had to admit they worked great. My hands, feet and head felt the water, and it was downright icy, but my body felt comfortable the whole time. I had no idea how Jake could surf without one. Of course, he didn't spend as much time in the water as the rest of us. He was pretty good about staying on top of it.

I knocked on the door to Emmett's room and had him come to ours to eat. "Tomorrow's Monday," he whispered. "We have to go home, don't we?"

"Yes, I have a class at two o'clock that I need to get to."

"We're going to fly in the helicopter again and then catch the plane. We need to leave early tomorrow, so Bella doesn't miss her class. Once you're done with your pizza, pack your bags so you'll be ready to go."

After dinner, Bella started packing up both of our things. "We should just leave out tomorrow's clothes," she said.

"What about our pajamas?" I asked.

She didn't turn to look at me, just cleared her throat. "Underwear is fine tonight," she nearly whispered.

I cleaned up and showered. I slipped on my boxers and made my way over to the bed. I closed my eyes, telling myself this was just for convenience, and it didn't mean anything. I felt the bed dip and the blankets rustle. I opened my eyes to see Bella reach behind her and pop her bra off. She tossed it to the seat next to the bed and slid down into the bed. She lay next to me nearly naked, and so was I. It was impossible for my body not to react. Her back was to me, but she still scooted up against my side like she did every night. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. She sat up with her back still to me and pulled my arm from my side and snuggled back down like she always did. Her head rested on my shoulder, and my arm lay over her chest, as my hand rested on her bare stomach. I held still, trying not to groan, as she wiggled her panty-clad backside into me.

"Is this alright?" her voice was a whisper.

"Bella," I moaned her name. She looked back at me, watching me breathe hard. She turned, facing me, her breasts right in my face, and my eyes fought to stay focused on her face and not on them. Her hips suddenly rested against mine. I knew she could feel all of me. Her eyes were dark and hooded, and before I could say a word, she rocked against me. My hands flew to her hips, helping her set a steady pace. I sat up, pulling her lips to mine and palmed her breast, rolling her nipple. Her lips ran down my neck, nipping lightly.

Things were getting out of hand fast. I finally grabbed hold of her, pinning her to the bed to stop her. "We have to stop." I squeezed her breast and took it into my mouth. I cupped her and groaned when I felt the moist heat. She pressed down against my hand, breathing hard. I dropped my head to her shoulder. "We have to stop, I want you too much, and I can't stop, but I won't hurt you again." I started to pull back, but I licked her nipple for good measure. I hopped off the bed and felt her hand reach for me, but I had to get out of there and take care of myself in the bathroom.

**BELLA**

He stopped. I was shocked, I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but he still stopped. He left me, not even stopping or looking back, as I reached for him. I rolled over and cried into the pillow. I must have cried myself to sleep, because the sun was up when I woke.

He was still asleep in our bed. I slipped out and changed my panties, because they were in no shape to be worn the rest of the day. I dressed slowly, wondering what I had done wrong. Couldn't he see that I wanted him?

I knocked on Emmett's door, hoping it would wake Edward. I really didn't want to face him. If it didn't wake him, I would send Emmett to do it. Of course, Emmett was happy to do it. He bounded in and flopped on the bed, nearly knocking Edward off. I was still in Emmett's room, making sure he didn't miss anything when he packed up, eager to avoid any eye contact with Edward this morning. I just couldn't look him in the eyes after last night.

The car ride home was silent. I didn't want to talk to him. I felt humiliated. He was my husband. I could feel him looking at me all through the drive and helicopter ride. When we got on the plane, I traded places, so Emmett was sitting beside him. I just turned away toward the window and tried to sleep.

When we got home, I ran to our room, knowing that Edward would make sure our luggage was put in the right place. I grabbed some nightclothes and school clothes and went to my old room. I couldn't face him. I was hurt and angry. Who was he to decide whether I was ready or not?

I locked my door and went to my bathroom, so I could take a shower. I ended up sitting in the bottom of the shower stall, crying into my knees. I didn't know how long I had been in there, but I was all cried out, when the water was suddenly turned off. I looked up to see Edward standing over me. He held up a key, I guess it went to my room. He pulled out a towel and wrapped me in it.

"Please talk to me," he said, as he carried me to the bed. I just rolled away from him and slipped under the covers. I heard him sigh. He moved away from the bed, and I hid my face in my pillow. A moment later, I felt the bed move behind me and his hand run down my bare back. His lips kissed my shoulder, "Bella, please." I felt his chest against my back and realized it was bare. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt him tug on my towel, removing it as he slid up against me under the covers. He was naked. His arm twined around my waist, as he tucked his face into my neck. "Please, I can't lose you, too."

His voice was heartbreaking, and I couldn't torture him like that anymore. I rolled over, my chest against his. I looked up into his eyes, his anguish was clear. I reached up, pulling his face down to mine and kissed him softly. I would lead; he would know I was ready. I pushed him onto his back, as I deepened the kiss. There was no question as to what I wanted. "I'm ready, Edward, so ready," I begged kissing him harder. His arms wrapped around me, one hand in my hair, attacking my mouth just as hard as I attacked his. The other hand was on my butt, pushing me against him. There was no question; he was completely naked, too.

He sat up a little, moving me down his body. I could feel him there, and he rubbed against me, skin against sensitive skin. I couldn't help but respond, pushing down harder and moving faster, as I panted hard, losing my breath. His hand found my chest and then his mouth, sucking and licking as I rubbed against him harder. He suddenly flipped me onto the bed and started kissing down my stomach. His hand couldn't leave my chest even though his mouth had.

He bit my hip, as he spread my legs, and all I could think was this was it. It wasn't. Edward's mouth was on me, his fingers soon followed. He would pause and bite my thigh, but would go back to attacking me with his mouth. I couldn't breathe, as my body trembled under him. When I came down, he crawled up me until we were face to face. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked. It was and it wasn't.

I shook my head no, causing him to frown. "I want you inside of me, like a husband should be."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and I'd swear when they opened again, they were glassy. "Bella, I want you, so bad, are you sure?"

I reached down, pulling him towards me. "Positive," I said with conviction. As I lined us up, he looked down to where I had him waiting to enter. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and reached down, grabbing my leg and shifting it. He nodded at me, I guess in warning and pushed forward. It didn't hurt this time, not at all. I moaned as he moved. When I opened my eyes, I saw his worried face focused on mine, but I gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him in for a kiss. His mouth was tangy, and I realized that was me on his lips. I blushed lightly, and he kissed my neck, as a hand cupped my breast. I rolled my hips in rhythm with his, breathing hard, gasping for air.

"I can't hold off," he groaned. I grabbed his backside, shoving him in deeper, as I lifted my other knee.

"Let go, Edward, please, let go." He looked at my face worried, but I was smiling at him. "I love you."

It was then that I felt his body pulse, as he breathed my name. He gripped me tightly, pulling me over with him. "Please, don't ever leave me. Please," he begged.

"Never," I said kissing him again.

He sighed in relief. "I love you, too."


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 25 – Decisions**

**BELLA**

I woke in my old room to soft kisses across my back. I couldn't help but smile, as I turned over and snuggled into to Edward's chest. We kissed lightly, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

I stretched and moaned. "Yes, it's a very good morning."

"We should sneak in here more often. I don't think Emmett would think to barge in here. I'm sure he's wondering where we are right now."

I chuckled and smacked his chest.

"Shower?" he asked. I nodded yes, doing my best to not think of the shower I had taken alone last night.

Things had changed completely. He pulled me up out of the bed, wrapping his arm around me, as we made our way to the bathroom. He turned the water on, and we stood outside of the shower just for a moment, waiting for the water to heat up. He kissed across my shoulders, giving me the shivers. I giggled a little and felt him smile against my skin.

Our shower was just a normal one. We talked about what we were going to do that day, as we washed each other up. It felt surprisingly normal to be naked with him.

Once we were dried off, I dressed faster than him and flopped back on the bed, waiting for him to get some clothes on that he had to fetch from his room.

I was starting to doze off after having had such an emotional night, but then I felt the bed bounce. I was sure it was Emmett, but found Edward's cheesy smile and green eyes staring back at me with excitement.

"So, I was able to get the name of that developer. I knew I'd heard it before, but I couldn't place it. Turns out my dad worked with the guy once and hated him. He never said why, but we all could tell when we went to the society functions that my dad avoided him. He was a good judge of character, so I'm going to have a couple of my people look into him to see if we can dig up some dirt and get him to back off. My other idea is to have a written contract with the town. They'd sell me the land, and I'd donate it as a protected nature preserve. I'd have to make that last half clear to the town, so they'd be willing to sell it to me."

I leapt onto him, thrilled that he was really going to do something. "That's so wonderful!"

"I thought you might like that, and I was thinking of calling it Swan Park, after your dad."

I fought back tears, could my man be any more wonderful? I kissed him hard. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my beautiful wife," he said kissing me lightly. "I have to get back to work if I'm going to pull this off and still get my regular work done. Can you keep an eye on Emmett? I know he's still upset about the puppies being gone, but he's been acting weird. I thought he'd put up more of a fuss about us leaving his babies behind. It just doesn't make sense."

"I will, I promise. I only have the one class this afternoon, so I'll spend the morning with him to see if I can't figure out what's going on with him. I'll ask him to come pick me up, too. Maybe we can go to an art store or something."

I felt his arms tighten around me. He hid his face in my neck. "You really are a godsend. I don't know what we'd do if you weren't in our family." I kissed him softly as he pulled away. "We'll catch up at lunch, and I'll hopefully have some info on the land by dinner."

"I should have an idea of what's going on with Emmett before bed, too. We can talk about it then."

He pulled me up off the bed, and we walked toward the door together. As soon as we stepped into the hall, we were met with Emmett.

"There you are!" he huffed. "I've been looking all over for you guys. It's time for breakfast, and Angela made the food pretty. I want you to see it before we eat it."

We laughed, as we saw the flower-shaped fruits. There were small bouquets for each of us to eat and a cup of vanilla yogurt to dip them in.

"I was bored while you were gone, so I started experimenting," Angela shrugged.

"Oh, that reminds me, Emmett would like a restaurant. Would you mind sending me your husband's resume?" Edward said coolly, like he was asking her to pass the salt.

He went back to eating and completely missed the ecstatic look on Angela's face, as she bounced on her toes. She practically ran out of the room and was on the phone whispering something excitedly.

Just as we finished our meal, we heard someone ring the doorbell. I could tell Angie was itching to run to it, but she waited for the butler guy, Smith, to answer it.

He stepped into the kitchen and announced, "Mr. Masen, there's a Mr. Cheney here to see you and give you his resume."

We heard a baby fussing, and Angie looked anxious, as if her baby would change anything.

"Please have him bring the baby to the kitchen and then send him to my office," Edward ordered, and Smith just nodded his head at him and left.

Honestly, I was surprised that Emmett wasn't acting the same way as Angela with the announcement of his diner coming to pass.

"I'm going to the gym," he said giving me a fake smile and walked out. I thought for sure he would want to see the baby.

Ben came in with a diaper bag on his shoulder and the cutest little chubby baby. I stole him first thing, kissing him all over his cheeks. I was sure he thought I was nuts. Of course, babies didn't have a lot to gage sanity by.

Angie gave Ben a kiss and wished him good luck. "So, how do you think he'll do?" she asked.

"What's his degree in?"

"He has a bachelor's in business management and a master's in business operations management."

"That sounds great." I didn't want to get her hopes up, but that totally sounded like what Edward would be looking for.

The interview seemed to take forever. Ben had been in Edward's office for a good half hour.

"It's good that it's been so long, right?" Angie asked cleaning the kitchen nervously.

The baby was fast asleep in my arms. "It's very good, do you mind if I take the munchkin to go check on Emmett?"

"No, go ahead. It might help settle me down."

I shifted the baby and went to the gym. When I opened to door, I didn't find Emmett on the equipment but sprawled out on a mat. I panicked. "Emmett!"

He looked at me. "Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have to study or something?" he asked as he got up.

"No, I was just coming to check on you. I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Really?" he sounded surprised, and I didn't like that.

"Yes, why would I not want to spend the day with you?"

He walked up and ran his hand down the baby's back, looking at it longingly. "I failed you. I can't help you guys have kids now, and by the time you can, I'm gonna be gone," he pouted. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about dying. My heart broke. That was the real reason he wanted us to have children now. He wanted to be part of their lives before he died. I fought off tears and took a deep breath. "Let me talk to Edward about it. No guarantees, but I'll talk to him."

He looked up at me, focusing on my eyes to make sure I wasn't just humoring him. He gave me a soft smile and nodded, believing me.

"Can I hold the baby?" he asked reaching for him.

I passed him the baby carefully, so he wouldn't wake. The baby snuggled into Emmett. He was a natural. I suddenly felt bad for giving him such a hard time with the puppies. Truth was, if we were really going to do this married thing, I would want to have kids, and if I did have kids, I would want Emmett to be part of their lives. I'd never taken into consideration that Emmett might not be there. I had to talk to Edward as soon as possible.

"We should head back to the kitchen. I want to know if Ben got the job of managing your diner."

Finally, Emmett perked up. "It should be a pie diner, full of just desserts," he said, as we walked down the hall.

"What if I want a burger and fries, too?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, just for you we'll have them and call them the Bella special."

"I'll be famous," I joked.

He shrugged. "You may be."

When we got to the kitchen, Angela seemed like she was about to explode. "Well?"

"He hasn't come out yet," she practically yelled.

"Yes, I have," Ben spoke from behind us. He was smiling widely. We stepped aside, letting him through to his wife. "I got the job, baby, I got the job!" Angela leaped into his arms, squealing happily.

Edward walked into the kitchen and smirked at the excitement. He kissed my neck and looked over at Emmett, who was gently cradling the baby. His eyes softened, as if he was hurt.

"Can we speak in private?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped to my face and then nodded yes. He took my hand, pulling me down the hall. He looked worried, but I pulled his hand up to my lips, kissing it. When I did, he looked a little relieved.

When we walked into his office, he sat down with me on the little couch in the corner. His hands went to his hair, and I knew he was nervous.

I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't get upset with what I was about to ask of him. "You can say no." I figured that was the best way to start out. "I think I know why Emmett's upset, and I know how to fix it."

He looked at me anxiously. "Is he okay, do we need to take him to the doctor?"

"No, he's fine." He instantly relaxed, and I felt guilty that I knew he wouldn't be relaxed anymore as soon as I spoke.

"We're married."

He looked at me confused. "Yes."

"I mean, we're really married, we've agreed to be a real married couple with all that it entails."

"Of course, you know this, Bella. What does this have to do with Emmett?"

It was my turn to feel freaked out. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Edward, how do you feel about children?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his lap. "You're in school, I…"

"What if I wasn't?" He looked up at me confused. "What if I took a few years off?"

"So we could have children?" he clarified.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I hoped he didn't think I was crazy.

"Why are you considering this? Is it really what you want?"

I nodded yes.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't believe you. You went to such lengths to continue your education. The reason we're even married is because you wanted to go to school. What's the real reason you brought this up?"

"I want the kids to know Emmett." My words came out fast, and I hoped they weren't too jumbled.

His eyes teared up, and he looked away and shook his head. He stood up from the couch, walking away from me. He leaned over his desk, and I could see he was trying to hold himself together.

I couldn't leave him in pain. I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him. He straightened up in my arms and pulled me close, hiding his wet face in my neck.

"I want to do this, Edward," I whispered hoping it wouldn't upset him.

He pulled back, looking at me, and then he pulled me in for a kiss. He lifted me to his desk and deepened it. My shirt was discarded, and his was just as fast. His belt weighed his pants down, pulling them to the floor as soon as he undid them. Mine soon followed, and moments later we were joined. I wrapped my legs around him, as he attacked me with sweet kisses. He cupped my face and kissed me softly, "Thank you," he whispered, and I knew he had agreed to do it. We would try for a baby. Emmett would get to meet our children, and our family would be complete while he was still here.

Things didn't take long, as the thought of carrying Edward's baby seemed to intensify everything. He left me on his desk, as he rummaged through a cabinet and came back with some wipes. He cleaned me up gently and kissed me softly again. He handed me my clothes. "Can we tell him over dinner?" He seemed worried to bring it up.

I nodded yes excitedly. "Definitely," I answered enthusiastically.

He cupped my face and kissed me again. He rested his forehead against mine for a moment and then pulled back smiling. "I love you, so much." The passion of his words washed over me, gripping my heart.

"I love you. I love all of you and the family you gave me," I kissed him in return. "I'll love the family you'll give me."

His hand rested on my stomach for a moment, and he kissed my neck. The moment was broken when his phone rang. He pulled back and frowned at it. "You need to get back to work, Mr. Masen. You have a family you need to support," I winked and slipped off the desk, slapping his backside with a giggle.

He pulled me back into his arms, giving me a quick kiss and squeezed my butt in return. "I'll have you again soon," he promised. The phone rang again. I kissed him before I pulled out of his arms. I waved as I left him behind, grinning widely. He was mine. He was my husband, and we would have a family.

Suddenly, school didn't seem so important anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 26 – Snakes in the Grass**

**EDWARD**

I had just gotten off the phone with Dwyer Industries' Realtor. I was sly about my prospects, so as not to raise any red flags. I asked if they had any waterfront real estate that a resort could be built on in a small town. I said that I was interested in trying something different. Sure enough, I was given the information on Charlie Swan's fishing hole, along with the GPS coordinates. I was told not to talk with the locals, as they were a little backwards and wouldn't appreciate progress until they saw their small town's businesses booming with tourists.

Once I was sure I had gotten all the information, I called Seth to find out who was head of the town council. I was directed to a Melvin Stoggs. I quickly got him on the phone and told him what I knew. He was hesitant, until I told him that my wife was Bella Swan, and I wanted to dedicate the nature preserve in memory of her father, Chief Charles Swan.

He asked me to write up the contract and bring it to the next town council meeting. He would be sure to get the word out on what they were voting for, so everything could go through smoothly. He also warned me that his buddy was a lawyer and would want to see the contract before the meeting. I took the number of his lawyer; turned out he lived in Seattle, not Forks.

I had one of my attorneys write up the contract, explaining what I wanted done. I also wanted to double check everything, because this had to do with my wife's father. He was very understanding and didn't take offense.

I glanced at my email and saw an invitation to another Charity Ball. I slouched back in my seat, closing my eyes. Bella had done so well last time. I just didn't know if she wanted to go again. I would have to bring it up over dinner, most likely before our announcement about trying for a baby, or I would completely forget about it.

"Edward," I looked up to see my beautiful wife, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay, babe. Hey, do you mind coming in here for a minute?" She walked over, and I pulled her into my lap. "I just received a notice for another charity ball. Did you want to go?"

She looked at the email and smiled when she saw it was for Pop Warner and its little league sponsors. There were a lot of team sponsors, but the organization ran mostly off the profits from this event. "That'd be great. I'd love to go with you," she smiled and then leaned down and kissed me again.

"Always with the kissing, come on, I'm hungry!" Emmett complained from my doorway.

Bella laughed, as she walked over to Emmett. "Oh, Emmett, you're going to love dinner tonight. Isn't he, Edward?" She gave me a smirk, and Emmett looked confused.

"What are we having?"

She didn't answer him, just pulled him down the hall smiling.

When I made it to the dining room, Emmett was squirming in his seat, and Bella was grinning widely as Angela served us.

"What is it already!" he shouted, thankfully not with a full mouth.

"Emmett, do you remember what you and I talked about in the gym today?"

He looked at her confused.

"What's the one thing you want more than anything that only Edward and I can give you?" she said smiling wider.

He rubbed his chin, his eyes squinted, and I just couldn't stand it anymore. "Babies! Emmett, we're going to try to have babies so you can be an uncle."

His eyes went wide, and he looked back and forth between us, opening and closing his mouth several times. He jumped up, knocking his chair over and flapped his arms a moment. He finally decided on Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. I watched as she squeezed back just as good and she got. Every moment I spent with her made me love her more.

He then turned on me. I was already standing and waiting for what I knew would come next. He hugged me just as hard and picked me up off the floor. "You're the best brother ever!" I felt my face dampen along with my shoulder. Bella hugged us both, rubbing our backs.

"Come on, boys, it's time to eat," she said gently. "I have to stay healthy if we're going to do this." That last statement was one I was sure she would come to regret.

After dinner, I got back to work. The attorney who was working on the land contract brought it over for my inspection late in the evening. I had a computer file of it, but I liked to look at the contract more thoroughly, so I wanted a hard copy.

"Durham, it's good to see you. Take a seat," I said.

"I have the contract, and I made it iron-clad. There's not a loophole in the bunch. In fact, I made it so that not only will the majority, but three quarters of the town will have to vote to sell the land, and only for a school or hospital. I was very clear, stating the kind of public schools allowed, and the same with the hospital. There'll be no dirty developers sneaking in. Then only one section can be sold, still protecting the lake. Your late father-in-law's beloved fishing hole will be protected," he said clearing his throat, as if the last bit sounded uncomfortable to his ears.

"Very good," I had just answered, when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

"Edward, I was just checking to see when you were coming to bed and if you wanted me to wait up for you."

I walked over to my beautiful wife, leaning down and kissing her, letting my hand rub her little tummy. "I'll be there soon, and then we can get back to work on this."

She blushed and kissed my lips lightly and hurried down the hall. I watched the sway of her hips for a moment, but was brought out of it by Durham.

"Sir, is your wife pregnant?" he asked almost panicked.

I looked at him confused. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, we've just started trying for a baby."

"You can't do that. Your prenup will be voided. She can take you for everything you have and tear apart your business!" He was sweating hard and pulling at his tie.

"I think I know my wife. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"That's what you think now! Things change fast, especially when money is involved. You have to get her to sign a post-nup before she gets pregnant."

"There's no way I'm asking Bella to do that!" I shouted at him. "I trust her."

I was surprised when her head popped in the door again. "Is everything alright? I was just going to get a drink, when I heard raised voices."

"She needs to sign a post-nuptial agreement, Edward, before she gets pregnant."

"Enough, I told you no!" I was about to throw him out when Bella shocked me.

"It's fine, I'll sign one," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. She acted like I had just asked her to bring me a sandwich, not sign a contract.

"Bella…" I started, but she put her hand up.

"Edward, it's not like we're ever going to use it. If it makes the people you work with feel better, why not? Let's do it for morale."

I walked over to her, taking her into my arms. I rested my head on hers, just breathing in the peace she gave me. "You…" I couldn't even find words. I leaned down and kissed her. "Very well, if that's what you want, I'll let you give Durham the terms."

She turned to him, "Shared custody…and…I don't know…a place for the kids not too far from Edward. I can't imagine they'd want to be away from him." She bit her lip and looked up at me. "Can you think of anything?"

"One third of my estate for her and one third for the children to be split equally and put into trusts. I'll set up your home or give you this one."

"I can't take your parent's home, Edward." She cupped my cheek. "Besides, I think something much smaller if I'm going to have to clean it would be better," she started laughing.

I looked up at Durham. "You got all that?" I asked and noticed he was taking notes.

"What about infidelity?" he asked.

Bella actually cringed and looked up at me worried. Did she think I would be unfaithful? "Same as before, the penalty will be…what do you think, baby?" I asked her.

Her eyes were glassy with tears. "I don't want anything at all if that happens. If you..." She cringed and took a deep breath, "I just want the kids. I couldn't handle…I wouldn't want anything of yours…"

I reached down and wiped her tears. "It's not going to happen. I promise you that." I looked up at Durham. "If pigs fly and I cheat, she'll get my whole estate."

Bella gasped, and Durham turned a pale color.

"But Edward…" she started, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm proving to you that I will not ever commit adultery. You're it, Bella. I promise." I was pretty sure Durham was on the verge of a heart attack.

"Fine, same for me," she said resolute. I pulled her in and kissed her hard.

When I looked up, Durham actually was swaying and decided he should take a seat. I knew this wouldn't be easy for him.

In fact, after a week of fighting, he finally came up with a contract that I wouldn't throw back in his face. It stated everything as before, but it also had an "if you're both cheating" clause, which was just bullshit. Basically, we would split everything fifty-fifty, and I would always have control of my business. Durham really liked to cover his ass. Every scenario had Bella receiving some to all of my money and real estate and none of my business, corporate funds or buildings. When I voiced my frustration to Bella, she just laughed it off and told me to sign the dang thing already. She really didn't want my business under any circumstances.

Ironically, our original prenup had nothing about children or cheating. It really was just as basic as you could get. I knew this, because I had written it up myself. Durham had blanched at that one as well, but I had filed it before he could protest. I had made it a very generous one, because when it came time for her to leave; I didn't want her to attempt to cause any trouble. Any judge would look at her and throw her out of his court for being a gold-digger.

The signing of this contract would be very different than the first. Because of the way it was written, it was more like we were committing ourselves to each other further. The terms were so "ridiculous" as Durham called them, that they just proved that we never had any intention of failing in our marriage.

The final contract was sitting on my desk, waiting to be signed. It was the weekend, and even though I could get it notarized and filed by greasing some hands, I decided to just leave it be until Monday.

It was time for the charity ball, and I just wanted to focus on my beautiful wife. I was able to get another set of jewelry to adorn her lovely neck. However, I couldn't wait to take it and the rest of her clothes off once we got home.

"Edward, could you do me up?" she asked. All I heard was 'do me,' as she turned her naked back to me. I kissed up her back and across her shoulder, as I let my hands slide under the loose material, finding the places they wanted to be.

She finally squirmed away. "After, silly, now zip me up, we need to get going."

I zipped her up, pouting, but she offered me a kiss. Emmett bowed out, not wanting to go to something that didn't have to do with art. He didn't like the boring stuff.

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. The champagne tray came by, but Bella waved it off and asked for water. "Best if I don't drink when we're trying," she said with a smile. I couldn't help but pull her closer, kissing her soundly.

"Edward, it's so good to see you," Esme found us, and I think Bella actually relaxed some more. "I see you're drinking water," she said with a wink.

"We aren't there yet, just trying," Bella answered, earning a squeal and a hug.

"I can't wait! You have to let me know as soon as it happens."

"We will," I promised.

"Isabella?" we heard a woman behind us. Bella turned to see who it was and paled. I didn't know who the woman was, but I didn't like Bella's reaction. "It's surprising to see you here. I saw your picture in the paper the other day," the woman looked at me. "I couldn't believe it, but I'm glad you took after me and married well." It was then I realized exactly who she was.

"Mother, daddy's waiting for you. He said he needs to introduce you to someone." The girl I knew as Alicia Dwyer turned to me. "Edward, it's so nice to see you again," she purred, as she started to trail her claw down my chest, but I stepped back and pulled Bella closer to me.

"It's not a pleasure to see you. Excuse me; I have some friends I want to introduce to my _wife_."

I pulled my shaking girl away from the gold-diggers. Esme followed us and pulled Bella into a hug. "Dear heart, is everything alright?"

"R-Renee," she stuttered out not looking up.

I squeezed her tighter in my arms, "That was her estranged mother who abandoned her when she was a baby."

Esme gasped, and then she marched away. I was worried she was going to make a scene, but she didn't seem to be. She just spoke softly but adamantly to another woman, who in turn looked over at Renee with a glare. She then walked over to a couple of large men I was sure were bodyguards. She pointed to Renee and her "family." The men were instantly on the move. One leaned down to Mr. Dwyer and the other to Renee. Renee made a huffing noise and grabbed her two "daughters" by their hands. They were trailed by her husband and "son." In the boy's defense, he did seem to be slightly younger than Bella. He looked around confused as they left. Thankfully, a scene wasn't made.

I was worried about what repercussions would come about because of this night. I had some clue of what Renee was capable of, but I was determined not to allow her to hurt Bella any further. I just hoped to be prepared to protect my wife from that evil bitch.


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**Chapter 27 - Poison**

**EDWARD**

Once I realized that Renee Dwyer's husband owned the company that wanted to destroy the fishing hole, I was pissed. Renee obviously had to know how much that place had meant to Charlie and had it out for her ex-husband. I doubted she had any idea he was already dead, so she was only hurting that little town. I upped the timeframe for the purchase of that land. I called the lawyer that Melvin Stoggs had asked to review the contract and told him what was going on.

"Mrs. Dwyer is Charles Swan's ex-wife. She upset my Bella at a charity function recently, and there's no way I'll ever let that vapid woman take anything else from my wife," I practically growled.

"I'll call Mel and let him know that there's an emergency meeting. I have to say, Mr. Masen, you've given them a very generous offer for a piece of land you plan to turn back over to them."

"It's my wife's hometown. We plan on visiting often. That place may not be ours legally, but it'll always be my wife's in her heart, and that's all that matters."

"She sounds like a very lucky lady."

"No, I'm a very lucky man," I chuckled. "Just let me know when they can schedule the meeting, and I'll move whatever needs to be moved to get there."

I was surprised, when I quickly received a call back. They were able to set the meeting up in two days' time. Apparently, a majority of the residents there were elderly retired people and could be picked up by the church bus. I couldn't help but smile at the quaint idea of a church bus driving around picking up residents.

"Bella," I called for her. I could have sworn I'd heard her come home. She usually came to my office to see me when she got back from school.

"In the kitchen," I heard her call. I found her digging through the fridge and kissed her neck.

"I have good news," I smiled against her skin.

"Yeah?" she turned and popped a strawberry in my mouth.

"We're going to Forks. The town meeting is in two days. We moved it up, so you wouldn't have to stress about losing the land anymore."

She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and nearly choking me.

"What are we hugging about?" Emmett asked, as he walked up and put his arms around the both of us.

My sweet wife hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "We're going back to Forks. You can see the puppies, and hopefully you two will stay out of the mud this time."

"I'll pack some extra shoes," Emmett said seriously making me laugh.

"I will, too. You never know when those zombies will attack."

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "How was I supposed to know they weren't real? I've seen the Zombie Outbreak Response Vehicles."

"I know, but think about it…" I started.

"I know, I know," he waved me off, annoyed. "They're slow, they have no brain and are uncoordinated, and they can easily be outrun and beat, so if an outbreak ever happened, they'd be defeated immediately. Of course, we were around dead people, which is where zombies come from, so it could've been happening," he defended making me chuckle. He just shoved me.

"Oh, Emmett, I also freaked out the first time I got stuck in the mud. I thought someone had me, too," Bella confessed.

"See!" Emmett pointed at her.

I tried my hardest not to snicker at her, but I failed. She narrowed her eyes at me. I knew I had better make it up to her, or I wouldn't get to try and make a baby tonight.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. You're right, I'm glad the zombies didn't get us. I'm pretty sure Forks doesn't have a Zombie Outbreak Response Vehicle, but I must remind you, zombies are **not **real."

"Do you want some strawberries?" Bella asked Emmett, completely changing the subject, which was probably for the best.

The next two days passed in a whirlwind, as I quickly secured our transportation. I even called the inn and made reservations. Well, sort of, Joe just said, "We got rooms, and they'll be here when you get here." He didn't even bother to take my name. I suppose there really wasn't anything to worry about, since Forks was no boomtown.

I spent the day before the meeting packing and rearranging meetings. Most were virtual, so it wasn't too hectic, there were no reserved conference rooms going to waste.

"Edward, honey, the car is waiting to take us," Bella called. The vehicle was already loaded, so we were ready to go to the airport. We were definitely flying first class this time around, and I swore that if this flight was uncomfortable, I would look into getting us our own damn plane.

Our journey went much smoother this time. Bella didn't seem nervous at all when we reached the Helipad. I had received clearance to land on the medical center's roof. People weren't flown into Forks, but out. I had the car rental place meet us in the medical center's parking lot. They passed the keys to our rented SUV over to me, and I wondered if I shouldn't see about buying one of these as well and storing it in town here.

When we arrived at the inn, Bella hurried right inside. "Joe!" she cried pulling the old innkeeper into her arms, "We're back for another visit," she said excitedly.

"I know, big things happening. Mel and Bricky are here for your husband," he pointed with his thumb to the sitting area.

"Bella, you've grown since I last saw you. Love looks good on you, dear," an old balding man said, as Bella hugged him.

The man with him didn't seem much older than me. "Hey, Brick, how are things in Seattle?" she asked him like they were old buddies, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Good, a bit busy, but I imagine you're used to busy in Chicago," he answered.

"Yeah, but our place is sort of out a ways, so we're in a quiet neighborhood."

"That's good."

"So have you found yourself a wife yet?" she asked with a teasing smile. I was surprised when his whole face turned pink.

"Brick here is dating my Melanie," Mr. Melvin Stoggs, or Mel as everyone seemed to call him, answered.

"How is she doing?" Bella asked.

"Good, she just finished her doctorate up at UW."

"Wow, that's great."

"What's UW? Is that like a VW? We have a couple of those, but Edward won't let me get the bug."

"It's a college," I answered. I turned to Mel and Brick. "Was there something you wanted to go over before the meeting?" I asked.

"We just wanted to make sure we were on the same page and there weren't any typos," Mel said motioning to the few chairs in the waiting room.

I turned to Joe the innkeeper and asked if he had a conference room. The group laughed at me, and Emmett looked just as baffled as I did.

"How about this, buddy, I'll step into my office and shut the door," he chortled, slipping into the back room and shutting the door.

"Emmett, would you like to take your things up to your room?" Bella knew he had brought tons of art stuff to work with while we were here. It was going to take some time to get him unloaded. She gave him the key and then turned to me. "Do you mind if I sit in?"

"Sure, baby, come have a seat." I pulled the club chair closer to the coffee table and kissed her cheek before she sat down.

"Now, what did you want to go over?" I was glancing at the contract, it looked exactly like the one I had.

"Well, when I saw the amount of money you'd pay for the land you'd be donating, I thought maybe there was either a misprint or an agenda."

I looked at the contract they had on the table. "It looks right to me. Twelve million dollars is a steal for the size of the land."

"Not around here it ain't," Mel grimaced.

"I also thought the town could use the infusion of income and maybe put in a hiking trail, so we don't get poison oak when we come to visit."

Brick started laughing, and Bella was turning red. "Oh, shut up, that wasn't my idea."

"Am I missing something?" I didn't like the silent exchange going on between Brick and my Bella.

"Ah, he's just thinking of the time she was covered head to toe with hives, when she met up with a mess of poison oak on a fishing trip with her daddy. I'll see into getting that trail put out there just for Bella and call it the Bella Trail for fun."

"Oh, shush, you! If you're going to call it anything, call it the Masen Trail. I'm not the only one who's afraid of getting poison oak anymore, and we're all Masen's now," she gave me a pointed look. I might have smirked a little at her when I held back my laugh.

"Alrighty, Masen Trail it is," Mel answered. "I also wanted to go over this clause for selling the land in the future. You mentioned only Section 215 could be used for that. Now, is it only for one hospital or school or could more than one thing be built in the section?"

"That section makes up one hundred sixty acres. I'm sure you could fit a hospital and a few schools on it. The four sections that surround the two sections containing the fishing hole will never be up for sale. It'll always be the Chief Charles Swan Nature Preserve. Now, were there any more questions?"

I heard a sniffle and saw my wife was glassy-eyed. I pulled her into my lap, holding her tight and kissing her temple. "I can't believe you're really doing this," she whispered.

"You should know I'd do anything for you," I kissed her nose.

She gave me a watery smile. Mel stood up and took her hand. "You married a good one, Bella," he smiled and squeezed her hand.

Brick shook my hand. "It's been very nice to meet you, Mr. Masen."

"Edward, please."

"Edward, you take care of little Belly. Make sure she stays out of that poison oak," he teased, and Bella glared at him.

"You guys, I'm losing light here!" Emmett shouted at us from the door. He was holding a large bag that was filled with art supplies.

"We're coming, Mister Painty Pants," Bella grumbled making me laugh.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Haven't you noticed that he has a dot of paint somewhere on every single pair of pants he owns?"

"Not my tux," Emmett turned up his nose. "Rosie likes me cleaned up."

"She can't see you, though," Bella was perplexed.

"Duh, she can feel it, silly. Now let's go. There's a tree that needs to be painted to hang in the gym." He looked back at the inn's check-in area, "They need a picture, too. Sheesh, who decorated this place?" That caused everyone to burst out laughing. Emmett just shook his head at us. "I'm gonna have to paint another picture. How long are we staying?"

Bella looked hopeful. I did have a meeting in two days from now, but it was a virtual one. "Bella, when do you need to go back to school?"

"We've been given time to study for our finals. The two professors I have on Thursday said they wouldn't be there, and we should be reviewing our notes."

"Oh, you'll need to get your notes."

"Nope, I brought them with me to keep me busy on the flight, so can we stay?" she begged.

"Yeah, can we, please?" Emmett chimed in; the pair of them were giving me the cheesiest puppy faces.

"Fine, I have a few meetings, but if I can find a place with internet, I'll be fine."

"Yes!" Bella and Emmett cheered at the same time and high-fived each other. Bella jumped into my arms and kissed my lips.

"If that's the response I get for staying a few days, what will you give me if I buy you a house in town?" Bella stepped back slapping my chest like I was teasing her. What she didn't know was I was completely serious.

I was surprised at how quickly the meeting went the next day. The church had three buses and had put all of them into use to gather the people who were too old to get to the town hall on their own. Melvin and Brick got up and said a few words, and the vote was fast. I was really shocked. I thought it would take longer, but once it was out that it was Bella's family buying the land to honor her father, they didn't need any more convincing. We spent more time greeting and saying goodbye to people than we did in the actual meeting. I would swear everyone in town knew my Bella. Seth came up and hugged her then shook my hand. "That's a really great thing you did for us. You probably can tell that everyone loved Charlie and, well, little Bella was everybody's daughter and granddaughter." He ruffled Bella's hair, causing her to glare at him.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that, but Bella is really hard not to love," I leaned in kissing her temple. She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me," I scolded and pinched her backside, causing her to jump and squeal. Next thing I knew, she was on me, and a new tickle fight had broken out. I finally was able to get her hands under control and pulled her in for a kiss. "You beautiful naughty girl, you're in so much trouble when we get back to the inn."

"Maybe I like trouble," she hummed. I leaned down and kissed her, because who could resist that?

Of course, being a small town, our exchange didn't go unnoticed. The next morning, on the front page of our complimentary paper, were pictures of Bella and me laughing and playing after the town meeting. There was a story beneath the picture.

**_Bella Swan, now Masen, the sweetheart of Forks, has captured the heart of the generous millionaire, Edward Masen. Last night, the contract was signed for the 1120 acre nature preserve to honor Bella's late father, Chief Charles Swan, Forks' beloved former chief of police who passed away from a heart attack a few years ago. The vote was unanimous, even before people could hear the terms of the contract, which were quite generous._**

**_The land was purchased by the Masen Corporation for twelve million dollars and re-donated to the town to protect the nature preserve from future development. There is a 160 acre section that has the option of having schools or hospitals built on it. No other development will be permitted, and the facilities must be for the benefit of all Forks' residents. No private schools or buildings are permitted._**

**_There is an area marked off to open a campsite for families to come and visit the nature preserve. There are plans for a trail that leads to a small lake on the property known to everyone as Chief Swan's fishing hole. The trail's name will honor the family who donated the land and will be called the Masen Trail. Mrs. Masen commented that she would like to bring her future family to the park someday, and hopefully this designated trail will keep our little Bella out of the poison oak._**

That just made me laugh, which woke up my well-ridden wife. "What do you have there?" I showed her the picture and she smiled. "We'll have to get a copy of that. Why do I like our newspaper pictures so much? I thought they always took ugly ones of people."

"It's impossible to take a bad picture of you, baby." I kissed her neck, hoping for a morning romp.

"Really, I'm already stuffed full of your baby making juice. I don't think I can take anymore until this evening."

I burst out laughing, because only Bella would turn down sex with such a statement. "Fine, you evil temptress, but I make no promises to keep my hands to myself in the shower."

She gave me a mischievous grin and ran for the bathroom. God, I loved being married to her.

Later that day, Emmett was off painting the foliage behind the inn, in an attempt to "save the inn" from terminal ugliness. Emmett could be a little dramatic, but I had to admit, I kind of agreed with him on this one.

Bella was going over her notes, lying across the bed and innocently distracting me from the work I needed to get done before my virtual meeting.

When my phone rang, I answered it, curious as to why our butler, Smith, would be calling me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sir…well, we do have a situation. A young man, Mr. Collin Dwyer, has been to the house every day for the past three days, insisting on seeing you to find out why his family was removed from the charity event."

I let out a sigh and glanced at my girl, who was still completely engrossed in her studies. I slipped out the door and leaned on the railing outside our room. "Is he there now, Smith?"

"Yes, Sir, I was just calling to see if I should use the local law enforcement to have him removed. Our private security doesn't seem to intimidate him."

"Put him on the phone." I gripped a fist full of my hair, hoping I was doing the right thing.

"Who the hell do you think you are getting us kicked out of the Little Pop Ball?" he shouted. "I'm one of their biggest sponsors, and you had my family removed for no damn reason!"

"Collin, is it?" I interrupted sounding surprisingly calm. "You need to talk to your mother, or better yet, do some research on the names Charles and Isabella Swan and see what comes up. I think you'll be surprised at what you find, and maybe then you'll understand why your mother was removed from the Little Pop Ball. She was the only one we took offense to, and I'm sorry it ruined your evening."

"What? What in hell are you talking about?" The poor boy seemed very confused. "Is this about some business deal?" he accused.

I let out a black laugh. "I really wish that was all it was, it wouldn't have hurt my sweet wife so badly if that was all that happened. Please, just look it up, and then get back to us if you still have questions."

He growled, and then the phone went dead. I hoped I hadn't just invited more trouble into our home.


	28. Chapter 28

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 28 – Brothers Mine **

**BELLA**

It was sweet and heart-wrenching to watch Emmett with the puppies. They ran up to him, knocking him over. Edward took a few steps forward, wanting to check on Emmett, but he held back when he saw that he was okay. Emmett was busy getting a slobber bath, when Emily came out to visit.

She hugged me tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think I'm feeling much better. I feel like no matter where I go, I still have a home here."

"Well, you do, silly, but that wasn't what I was asking." I looked at her bewildered. She pulled me over by my arm out of earshot of the others. "I'm sorry, were you not telling people yet?"

"Telling them what?"

"Well, I could be wrong, but you look pregnant to me."

I looked down at my flat belly, confused and a little hurt. "You think I'm fat?"

"No, silly," she looked to make sure no one else was within earshot, "You know, the glow, hasn't anyone else mentioned it?"

I remembered Melvin saying love made me glow, but that couldn't be it. "I'm just in love, Emily, I'm not pregnant yet."

"Yet?" she raised a brow at me.

I found a pebble on the porch very interesting, as I hid my heated face.

"Bella?"

I shrugged. "Edward and I decided to try."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. "You tell me right now if he's making you drop out of school and have his baby in exchange for that land!" she said pointing harshly.

I gaped at her. "Edward would never do that! He was worried about me dropping out of school, but I assured him that I wanted a baby, so he agreed. Our prenup doesn't even cover kids; if anything, he'd lose everything if I was pregnant."

"Why wouldn't your prenup include children? Does he think he's infertile?"

I was trying hard to think up an excuse for that, when her face changed to one of understanding. I was hoping she would clue me in on what it was she thought she understood, so I could go along with it. "He's worried about having a child with Down syndrome. That's really sweet of him to put aside his fears for you."

I kind of wanted to set her straight, but then that would give away the nature of our meeting. Edward and I had no issue with having a Down syndrome child. I just gave her a fake forced smile, and she patted my arm. "Don't worry, honey, everything will work out for the best."

I did my best to not look baffled. I didn't realize things weren't going good. I felt I already had the best, but again, I didn't want to make any waves.

Emily's suggestion that I was pregnant did stick in my brain, though, and I found myself preoccupied with trying to remember my last cycle. I silently wished for an old-fashioned wall hanging calendar that I could discreetly "admire" for its pictures of course and count out the days until I expected my period.

"Bella, are you alright? You've been distant all evening." Edward caught me in another silent counting moment again, making me lose my place.

I offered him a weak smile. "I'm fine. I could use some rest is all."

With great sadness, we pried Emmett from the puppies, but he had an understanding smile, as he left them behind. It was like he was resigned that it was the right thing to do. I would have to investigate dates further at another time.

"Sweetheart, you should come to bed," Edward admonished. Again, I was wondering if I could look at my phone without gaining his attention. "We'll have time for whatever you want to do in the morning. Our flight isn't until one o'clock, but you must get some rest."

I climbed into bed next to my husband, kissing him lightly on the shoulder. We had spent the last couple of days visiting everyone. He had been such an angel through it all. We bought some bad lemonade that lacked sugar from the Tucker children. He held the yarn, as Mrs. Bryce talked our ears off about the hoodlums sho crossed her lawn, he helped wrangle the Thompson twins, who were making a mad dash toward the street for their ball, and he sat with me for hours in the police station, as I talked with all my old friends.

I had basically dragged him all over town and forced him to visit with all the crazy people I had missed. They were nowhere near the caliber of people he was used to. In his circle, surely he would not have had to endure being smothered by cats, as he had at Mrs. Turbine's house. He'd barely flinched, when Fluffykins kneaded his legs with her sharp claws. Best of all was when we went to the diner, he didn't pull away, when Jack gave him a big greasy hug to thank him for the new mixer and shake machine. Edward, of course, tried to play stupid, but it didn't work. Especially when Emmett looked at Edward funny and said, "I helped you order it, and we got ones just like them for my diner. Don't you remember, Edward?" He blushed a deep red, causing us all to laugh; he had been ratted out by his brother.

Edward truly proved to be a sweet, patient man, as he had not complained when he packed up his grease-covered clothes that sported holes from the cats, along with copious amounts of cat hair, mud from the twins, and drops of sour lemonade that he had struggled to hold in his mouth. I was truly blessed to have him in my life.

The next morning, I woke to my husband's fingertips tracing my skin. I let out a moan and turned toward him. "Emmett will be up soon."

"He's up and out painting already. He's determined to have that picture hung in the hotel lounge before we leave." He was smirking playfully. "So that leaves us all alone and undisturbed, that is unless there's something else you wanted to do this morning."

"I want nothing more than to be with you."

That was all it took for him to take me in his arms, so we could once again try for a baby in the most wonderfully natural way.

I was exhausted and heavily spent, when I woke the second time. Edward was kissing my skin, whispering softly in my ear, "It's time to get up, my love. If you want to shower and eat before we leave, you'll need to get up now."

I groaned and hid my face in his chest.

"I'd order room service, but they don't have it here, and if I suggested it, Joe would laugh in my face."

"No he wouldn't, he'd just hand you the takeout menu from the diner, and Jack would probably have one of the customers heading our way drop it off."

"Well now, that sounds very efficient."

I smacked his chest, "Shut up, no making fun of my hometown."

He kissed my forehead gently, "Never. I've never had a more interesting vacation in my life."

I chuckled. "Nicely played, using the word interesting."

"What? It was. I think if I spend a little more time with Mrs. Bryce, I may learn to knit."

"She was crocheting, silly." I climbed off the bed and pulled him with me. I didn't want to leave him, and I had to admit, I really enjoyed having him in the shower with me, so he could scrub my back, of course.

The flight to return home seemed to take forever. When I was finally able to collapse on my own bed, I had to commend Edward on his mattress choice. Not that the beds at the inn were unsuitable, just our bed was so much better. You could feel the higher quality, and my body quickly responded to it.

I woke to Emmett chanting mine and Edward's names, and then I felt him flop on the bed. "It's time to get up, you guys. The sun is up, and time's a wasting," he sang. "We need to go back to Forks, so I can paint another picture for the gym. I had one ready before I left, but when I hung that first one in the inn, I knew I had to leave the other one as well if it was going to make an impact. That place would suffer badly without them."

"You did wonderful work, Emmett," I encouraged.

"Yes, you did, and we'll go back sometime soon. I don't want Bella getting homesick."

Honestly, I hadn't felt homesick at all since Edward and I had really become involved. My center had shifted, and my home was at Edward's side. I would have to tell him that at some point. Of course, that would have to wait, because I had to get my butt up and get ready for class.

I was just walking out the door, juggling my last project for this semester along with my backpack, when Garrett, our driver, rushed up the stairs to help me get it all safely into the car. "Thank you very much. I swear I would've cried if I'd dropped that thing and had to start over."

"No problem, that's actually part of my job," he laughed, as he opened the door for me.

Before I could get in, a car drove up behind us.

I paused for a moment, wondering who it was coming to see Edward. I was acquainted with most of the workers who would pop in from time to time. Of course, when this man stepped out from the car, I realized I didn't know him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Masen, Edward's wife. I'll let you in, so you don't have to wait for Smith. I swear, one of these days I'm going to get him to tell me his first name," I laughed. "Smith and I have a game going. I take a guess at his first name every time I see him, and he tells me if I'm right or wrong. I haven't got it right yet."

I opened the front door and saw Smith crossing the hallway. "Travis!" I called to him.

"Not even close," he chuckled. When he saw the man standing behind me, he looked worried. "Are you alright, Mrs. Masen?"

"Bella, please, you need to call me Bella, or I'm going to pretend I can't hear you," I reminded him for the billionth time. "I'm fine, Smith. Can you remind Angie that I want to help her with the prep for dinner tonight?"

"Certainly, Mrs.…Bella," he corrected himself with a smile.

"Thank you."

Emmett came chasing one of his balls through the hallway and saw us standing there. "You're leaving already?" he pouted.

"Yes, but I'll be back this afternoon so we can make cookies. Now give me a hug."

Emmett picked me up off the floor, nearly squishing my guts out. "I'll see you soon, shorty," he said, as he messed up my hair.

"Alright, love you," I called to him. "You guys all have a good day," I shouted, waving as I hurried down the steps. "To the Bat Cave!" I called to Garrett, causing him to laugh.

**EDWARD**

I was going over the post-nup agreement one last time. I was going to have Bella sign it this evening. I really wanted to just toss the damn thing into the fireplace, but she insisted I go along with it, to put the employees' minds at ease.

There was a knock on the door, and I called for Smith to enter. He was the only one who ever knocked. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a Mr. Collin Dwyer here to see you."

I closed my computer, wanting to give my full attention to Mr. Dwyer. I hoped he had found the truth out about his mother and wasn't here to make trouble. "Send him in."

I was surprised to see a confused-looking young man walk in. He actually favored Bella a lot, making it obvious they were siblings. "Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Masen."

"Have a seat," I offered motioning to the chair in front of my desk. "Are there any questions you'd like me to answer?"

He looked down at his hands, as if gathering his thoughts. When he looked up, his brow was furrowed. "Do you know when the last time my mother was in contact with Mrs. Masen?"

I took a deep breath to keep the venom out of my voice. "She left her family when Bella was around two years old. That was the last time Bella saw her in person before the ball the other night. The last time she heard from her, she was eight. Your mother had meant to call your sister to wish her a happy birthday and misdialed, calling her ex's house and getting Bella.

"As you can guess, Bella was devastated when her mother wanted nothing to do with her and practically hung up on her own child. You must understand, Mr. Dwyer, we have nothing against you. I just don't want my wife hurt or upset by your mother. Bella is a sweet, tender-hearted woman, and her mother's treatment of her still hurts her to this day."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the land feud in Washington?" Mr. Dwyer hedged.

"I'd decided to buy the land the moment we heard it was in danger of commercial development. We didn't know your father's company was involved until after we returned home from Washington. The land your family was trying to develop was the favorite fishing hole of my wife's deceased father, Chief Charles Swan, your mother's ex-husband.

"My only guess is that the interest in acquiring that land was spite-driven by your mother given its location. Bella has many happy memories with her father there and was upset when we heard that it might be destroyed. It didn't matter who was going to develop the land, I would've stopped it and saved it for my wife."

Mr. Dwyer leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his face while letting the information sink in.

"Mr. Dwyer, if your mother had not approached us along with your sister, we would've stayed on the other side of the room. Try to imagine how my wife felt when her mother flaunted her stepdaughter in her face and then talked down to her. She doesn't know why her mother wanted nothing to do with her, and I assure you that Bella was not at fault, being that she was only two years old when she left."

He put his hand up, stopping me. "I understand, Mr. Masen. My mother has always chased money. I'm afraid I may be the reason she left her husband. It seems I'm only three years younger than your wife. It's obvious to me that my mother must've conceived me while she was still married to Mr. Swan. She never spoke of Isabella, and when I asked my sisters about her, they had no idea who I was talking about. They said if I found out the claim was true that she had better not touch their trust funds. When I confronted my mother, she told me to put it out of my mind; that I didn't need to concern myself with such silly matters."

He stood up and started pacing the room, gripping the back of his neck with both hands. He turned to me with a face full of regret. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen, I had no idea who your wife was, and I'm sorry the women in my family are complete bitches and too self-absorbed to care. I assure you, my father is not that way. I'm sure if he found out about Isabella being my sister, he'd be just as shocked as I was."

"I hope that's true, Mr. Dwyer. It'd be sad to find that there's more than one heartless person in Bella's world. My wife is too precious to me to expose to your family. I wouldn't want to risk them upsetting her, so I'd rather you not mention her to them anymore. She wouldn't request anything more than an explanation from them, and I know it'd just crush her to find out the truth behind her abandonment."

"I understand." He sat down, letting out an exhausted breath and then looked up at me with sorrow-filled eyes. "Mr. Masen, is there any chance that I could meet my sister? I watched her interact with your staff and brother as she was leaving this morning, and she seems like a sweet, fun person. I'd really like to know her."

I took a deep breath. I was afraid this might happen. I tugged on my hair, trying to think if it could be done without upsetting her. "I should probably talk to her before I answer that. You understand that if you hurt my wife, I'll come after you with a vengeance."

He gave me a sad smile. "Alright, just let me know the answer either way, please? Do you still have my number?"

"Yes, I do, thank you for taking the time to look into things, Mr. Dwyer, and not just going on a rampage."

"Call me Collin," he said reaching his hand out for me to shake.

"Collin, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

I was concerned that my wife would be upset when I told her that I had been communicating with her brother behind her back. Maybe if I stood behind Emmett when I said it, her response wouldn't be so bad. I double-checked my calendar. It had alerted me this morning that her period would be starting tomorrow, and from the research I had done, the few days before and after shark week started tended to also be volatile. It would probably be best if it was said with chocolate. That usually seemed to soothe her; that and a backrub. A plan was quickly forming in my mind. After dinner, I would present her with a box of chocolates and start rubbing her shoulders while Emmett was nearby. The plan seemed airtight.

I just hoped it went off without a hitch, or a noose.


	29. Chapter 29

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 29 – The Family Way**

**BELLA**

Edward was acting weird. He had been tiptoeing around the house all day. If I didn't know better, I would have suspected he was a very bad stalker. Things got even weirder at dinnertime. I had helped Angie prepare it, and Edward kept telling me with great enthusiasm that it was wonderful. I was about ready to smack him upside the head with the serving dish if he didn't shut up.

When Smith, who was not Edgar, came in with a chocolate pie, I was confused. We had made cookies for dessert, but pie was good, too. Knowing Emmett, he was all for pie. We ate in silence; Edward kept looking at me like a creeper. I'd finally had it with him and flung a bit of my pie right at his face.

He sat there shocked for a moment. Emmett was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair. Edward jumped up. "I have chocolate!" he shouted and ran out of the room.

"Emmett, what in hell is going on with your brother?"

"I don't know," he answered confused. "He's acting weird, though."

"So I'm not crazy, he really is being weird."

Emmett nodded. "Yup, definitely, I thought he was playing spy with you the way he was sneaking around. When I asked if I could play, he said you weren't playing. He's a nut."

Edward came tiptoeing into the dining room. I glanced at the pie pan, but Emmett saw me and snatched it up. I did have three bites left on my plate, though. "Here you go, baby, Belgian chocolates," Edward said and slid the box in front of me carefully.

"What are you doing?"

He stepped behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. I took a deep breath, trying to hold my temper. I didn't know what he had done, but it had to be bad if he was acting like this.

"Move!" I snapped, as I shoved myself away from the table. "What is your problem?"

"I just…you see, the…um..."

I reached back with my left hand, scooped up the last three bites of my pie, and smashed it in his face. He stood there gaping at me. "Find me when you figure it out."

"Such a waste of pie," Emmett lamented.

I grabbed my box of chocolates and headed for the bathroom. He had better get his shit together before he bugged me again. I'd hate to throw perfectly good chocolates at him, especially when they were this good. Maybe I could find something else I could peg him with.

I slipped into the tub and closed my eyes. I tried not to let my imagination get the better of me, but I failed. I finally sat up, bawling my eyes out. I knew this was too good to be true. Of course he was going to find someone better, someone who fit into his perfect little high-class world.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Edward kneeling next to the tub and went from sniffling to bursting into loud sobs. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted. I didn't mean to mess things up."

"Mess things up? What happened? What did you mess up? Baby, just tell me and we'll fix it," he grabbed my hand kissing my ring. "Whatever it is, we'll work it out."

"Work it out? How can we work out that you don't love me?" I sobbed.

His eyes widened, and he stepped into the tub fully-clothed, picking me up in his arms. "What in god's name gave you that ridiculous idea?" He kissed my forehead, nose and then lips. "You know I love you, Bella, more than anything."

"But you're being all weird, like you did something bad, and I don't want to think about you with another woman."

He carried me to our bed. "Never, love, you're it for me. I'd never want another woman when I have you."

He showed me how much he wanted me over and over, until I collapsed exhausted on the bed.

It was late when I woke up the next morning. There was a rose on my pillow and a note that simply said, "I love you."

I lay spent for a while, my body aching in a good way. When I made it to the bathroom, I grabbed a couple of chocolates as I passed the tub. I took a hot shower, taking in the steam, trying to get rid of the headache I had given myself from crying like a fool last night. I really should do something for Edward to make up for that pie mess I had made. I didn't know what had gotten into me last night, but it wasn't good.

I finally made my way to the kitchen and had myself a bowl of cereal, before I met Emmett in the gym. "Hey, Em, how are you doing this morning?"

"Good, and Edward seems to be in a good mood, too."

I couldn't stop the grin that filled my cheeks. "Yeah? He's not acting goofy this morning?"

"Nah, he sure was acting funny yesterday, though, and not the laughing kind."

I stretched out and hit the weights, with Emmett spotting me. "So, what are you up to today? Do you have any paintings you're working on?"

"I was thinking of starting one for the nursery."

"Really? That'd be nice."

"So, did you get that baby seed yet?" Emmett asked in a most innocent and serious tone.

The weight I had slipped from my grip, but he was able to catch it. "I, um…"

"Now you're starting to sound like Edward did last night."

He was right; I snickered and shook my head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know. The seed just sort of, um…" I knew Emmett didn't really know much about sex, and I really didn't want to be the one to explain it.

"It's okay if it hasn't happened yet. It'll just give me more time to get the nursery ready."

"Thanks, Emmett. That's really sweet. Edward and I really are trying, but these things take time."

"I know, thanks for trying for me." We were quiet as we went back to working out. I had finished with the weights, when Emmett spoke again. "Hey, Bella, if we have pie again tonight, can you not throw it at Edward? That's wasting good pie."

I covered my face, trying to hide my shame. "I'm so sorry, Emmett; I don't know what got into me last night. I was in such a good mood yesterday morning, until Edward freaked me out by acting all weird."

"Did he tell you why he was being weird?"

"No, he didn't yet. We never did get to talking."

"You want me to ask him?"

"No, it's probably best if I talk to him about it."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I was about to walk out, when he stopped me. "Do you know what shark week is?"

"Shark week, I think it's a special on the Discovery Channel or maybe Animal Planet. I can't remember, why?"

"Because Edward had it marked on his schedule. I didn't know he liked sharks. Maybe I should get him one. We do have a saltwater pool that's just like the ocean. Sharks are cool, but they might make swimming kind of hard."

"Let me talk to Edward first, and I'll see if we need to put a shark in his pool."

I sure hoped Edward didn't do anything that would be considered shark-worthy. I guess it was time I went and found out.

**EDWARD**

I had messed up horribly yesterday and hoped that today would be different. I was pacing in my office, trying to find a way to tell my wife that I had spoken to her brother. Obviously, chocolate hadn't worked, and her hormones caused her to react in a completely unexpected way. I guess I should have been grateful that pie was all she had thrown at me.

I should have remembered that she didn't like to be treated differently or avoided during her time of the month. I poked at my cold breakfast and called for Margaret, my maid, to take it to the kitchen. I fell back against the chair, taking in a deep breath. I couldn't blame Collin for wanting to know my wife; she was amazing, sweet and genuine.

I heard the twist of my study's doorknob, looking up to find my wife. "Good morning, love." She walked over, slipping into my arms. I was relieved that she seemed to be in a better mood. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'll feel better once you tell me what caused you to act like an idiot yesterday and freak me out."

I took a deep breath and decided just to get it out. My letter opener was in the desk, so she couldn't do any permanent damage to me. "I've been in contact with your half-brother, Collin Dwyer."

She looked confused.

"The boy who was sitting at your mother's table; he was upset and came to the house several times while we were in Forks. Smith had called me, asking if he should call the authorities, but I decided it might be prudent to see what he wanted. I spoke with Collin and told him to look into who you and your father were; telling him that your mother had treated you poorly, and I wouldn't tolerate her hurting you further.

"He came to see me again a few days ago. He apparently saw you interacting with the staff and Emmett and found you to be nothing like he expected. He was appalled with what he found with his research, and when he questioned his mother and sisters about it, he was disgusted with their responses. He came to me baffled, and I explained how I would never let that family hurt my precious wife."

She hadn't freaked out yet, so I tightened my arms around her. "He's requested to meet with you. He wishes to get to know you better. I told him I wouldn't make that decision and that after I've spoken to you, I'd give him your response. If you want nothing to do with him, I'll send him away, never to bother you again. Just say the word. He told me he'd respect your wishes."

She rose from my lap and covered her face, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "I didn't want him to upset you and thought if I handled it myself…"

"No, it's fine. I understand. I don't think I would've been able to handle it." She closed her eyes and walked to the door. "Tell him I'd like to meet him as well."

I was amazed that my wife was so strong, risking her feelings to meet another who might hurt her. If he did, there would be no where he could hide.

It was three days later that Collin graced our home. He stood pacing, holding a small bouquet of flowers, causing me to relax. I knew Bella was just outside the door, trying to gain the courage to enter. The door creaked, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, looking panicked. He immediately held out the flowers in her direction. "Mrs. Masen, I ah, ah…" he swallowed hard.

My wife smiled softly at him, taking the flowers. "My husband told me your name is Collin?"

He nodded yes and swallowed again. If he were not her brother, I would have been jealous of their interaction. "Well, I'm Isabella, but my family calls me Bella," she said with a soft smile. "Why don't we sit?"

He smiled widely. "Bella, thank you for meeting with me, you seem very kind. I'm so sorry for my family…"

"No, it wasn't your doing. You're just as innocent in this mess and I am, though I am curious about your interest in me."

He grimaced. "I don't get along with my sisters. I honestly do my best to avoid them. I was hoping we could maybe become friends, so the next time we attend the same function, it'll be a pleasant experience for you. I'll gladly keep the gold-diggers in my family far away from you."

She looked at him surprised. "You'll estrange yourself from them. I don't want you to…"

"Believe me, Bella; I'm already estranged from them. I do my best to avoid them and their friends. I hope you aren't offended, but I've spoken to my father about you. He was upset, because he had no knowledge of you or your father. He thought at first it was a hoax, a play to get money, but I assured him it wasn't, that you wanted nothing to do with our family. He's done his own research, and he's rather upset with my mother, but I don't think he's confronted her yet. Please understand; he isn't the kind of man who would've broken up your family on purpose. He had no clue she was already married, and had a child no less."

I noticed there were tears in her eyes. I quickly moved to my wife's side, taking her in my arms. "Maybe you should go for now. My wife has had a difficult time lately. She's had trouble controlling her emotions."

She looked up at me and scowled. I realized I shouldn't have hinted that she had PMS.

"Oh, you must be very excited about the baby."

She looked at him shocked and then to me, "Please excuse me," she murmured and ran out of the room.

"I should go after her. I'll call for Smith to show you out."

He nodded, not resisting. I found my wife in her old study. She was messing with her phone, counting out loud. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Remember what?"

She blushed. "When my last period was, when is it due again?"

I cleared my throat and glanced to see what was within throwing distance. "It was due yesterday. I keep it in my schedule, so I don't upset you and can make sure you have what you need on hand."

"The chocolate," she whispered, and I nodded. She closed her eyes. "I haven't started, Edward. I've been told I'm glowing twice, and Emily suspected I was pregnant as well."

I did my best to hold back my excitement, trying to gage how she felt about the idea of being pregnant. "Are you okay with this?" I asked gently.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Let's just…we need to get a test."

I grinned so widely my face hurt, but I couldn't help it. I pulled her into my arms. "Would it be terrible if I told you I'm thrilled at the prospect of you being pregnant?"

She giggled. "No, I'm thrilled, too. I hope we'll have good news for Emmett soon."

I remembered exactly why she was doing this for my family, our family, and I hugged her, kissing her deeply. "Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

She giggled. "No, but it's nice to hear."

"You'll hear it every day for the rest of your life."

"I love you," she kissed me lightly.

I snuggled into her neck, kissing her ear lightly. "I love you, too, so much, sweetheart, so much."

Once again, my beautiful wife amazed me with her devotion to me and our family. I would forever be in debt to my brother for bringing her into our lives and her for accepting us into hers.


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 30 – The Thrill of Victory**

**EDWARD**

The next morning, I found Bella crying on the bathroom floor. Unfortunately, they weren't good tears, and from the box of open feminine products sitting next to her, I knew why. I sat down with her, pulling her into my lap. I kissed her temple lightly, squeezing her in my arms. "We're going to keep trying, love. I'd be surprised if you became pregnant on our first try. Your birth control is probably not all the way out of your system, you've only been off it a month."

She looked up at me confused. "It's out of my system, Edward. I told you, I quit taking it that night after my doctor's appointment."

"What?"

"I told you, I was so healthy now that my body had regulated itself, so I wouldn't need my prescription anymore. I haven't been on birth control for months."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this? Bella, we were having sex before we decided to have a baby! What the hell were you thinking?"

She burst into tears and ran out of the room. I felt like an ass.

When I walked into our bedroom, she was curled up in a ball on the bed. She looked up at me with fiery eyes. "I was a virgin, Edward," she spat my name and I flinched, remembering what I had done to her. "I didn't plan on having sex! I didn't need to be on birth control, and when things got out of control between us, you never brought it up. I'd told you I wasn't on anything! You didn't listen! How was I supposed to know you weren't taken care of?"

"Taken care of, what are you talking about?"

"They have to have some sort of guy method, right? There's a million different girl ones, I never looked into what guys use."

Once again, my sweet wife reminded me just how wonderfully innocent she was. I sat on the end of the bed, cradling my head in my hands. I was an ass, I needed to fix this. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't know you thought I was on something. I just assumed you knew there isn't anything out there for men other than condoms and the permanent fix of a vasectomy."

"That doesn't make sense."

I chuckled blackly. "No, it doesn't." I looked at her, begging her forgiveness. "Please, I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know what got into me." I crawled up the bed next to her and tested the water by putting my arm around her. When she didn't pull away, I became bold and lifted her into my lap. "I'm so sorry."

She was crying in my arms, and I had no idea how to fix it. My wife was crying because I was an ass, and I had never felt lower in my life than I did right now.

Her stomach growled, making me remember that I needed to take care of her, now more than ever to prove I was worthy to be her husband and the father of her children. "You need food, sweetheart." I tipped her chin up, "Why don't you go eat, and I'll see if I can't find something to cheer you up. We will have a baby, Bella; maybe if we pick out where to have the nursery and plan it out a little?" I offered, but she looked away.

"It's fine, Edward, as you said, there's always next month," she sighed climbing off the bed and left the room, leaving me feeling like even more of an ass than before.

When I finally made it downstairs, I heard a male voice I didn't recognize speaking with Bella. My jealousy rose tenfold and so did my fear that she would leave me after our horrible exchange this morning.

When I entered the room, I was surprised to see my wife leaning over a binder with Collin. Both were smiling excitedly. I swallowed back my fear and relaxed a little. Bella looked up and gave me a tight smile. "Edward, you remember my brother, Collin." I would swear his whole face lit up when she called him her brother.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward." He was definitely enthused about something. "I was just telling Bella that I was doing a fundraiser for the Special Olympics. I'm into all the sports charities, and I thought you guys might like to have a hand in planning it. Maybe get some input from Emmett. She was suggesting we do a charity auction of things made by our athletes." He was nearly bouncing in his seat, making my wife smile. I was glad someone was making her smile.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you have an invite list?"

"Well, I have one that my mom uses."

"I'm sure it's short. Let me get hold of Esme. She knows everyone and then some," I offered.

"I'll get her!" Emmett sang from behind me and took off out the veranda doors and down the steps into the backyard.

"She lives in your backyard?" he asked confused.

"No, there's a gate that goes into her yard. She's a very close friend of our family," Bella explained, and my chest tightened. She said our family.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked hoping not to be dismissed.

"I was thinking about having a few events set up to show the people what they'd be helping with, but Bella suggested we just do video footage and keep it a black-tie event."

"Black-tie events tend to bring in more money. People are on their worst behavior trying to outdo each other, and that'll work in our favor," I answered. "I do believe we have some footage of my brother and me at a few Special Olympics events."

"You?" Bella questioned.

"I'm his coach," I shrugged.

"He's the best coach," Emmett said walking back in with Esme on his heels. She had a binder in her arms as well. I knew she was about to take over the event, and I hoped that Bella and Collin didn't mind.

"I came as soon as Emmett told me what you all were doing. We just need to pick a date and make up a template for the invitation. I'll send them all out. Now, there are going to be about three thousand people invited, and I'm going to include an 'I can't make it but would like to donate' card in each invitation. I always get responses from all three thousand. Everyone is afraid that I'll take them off my list," she smirked.

"They'll all RSVP, and I know planning will be difficult, so it's best if you just assume two thousand to twenty-five hundred people are going to show. That's usually what I have at my events." She opened her binder and pulled out a seating chart. "I have a standard seating chart to keep everyone away from others they don't get on with. I updated it just three days ago, and I'm so pleased that I did." I could see that Esme was going to get knee-deep into helping with this event. "We're going to need four hundred twenty tables that seat six people each..."

I think Collin and Bella's jaws both dropped. I was pretty sure neither of them had ever planned a charity event, because they were truly shocked at the amount of people Esme would ensure would show up.

"I usually have between four hundred to four hundred sixteen tables filled, but I suspect with Edward's new beautiful wife in attendance, a lot of curious socialites will be popping in," she winked at Bella, who just blushed a beautiful red.

Collin was looking a little pale. "I don't know if I can come up with the money to pull off that size of an event."

"Nonsense, we just need to front the money, and we'll get it all back after the event. I can get an excellent deal on the invitations. They'll only cost about three thousand dollars, and the hall I usually use for events of this size is only twenty thousand. The catering will be around two hundred thousand. If there are any leftovers, I know a great women's shelter that I always donate them to. They'd be thrilled to have it, and the food won't go to waste."

Collin was looking sicker by the minute. I had to step in before he passed out. "I'll front the money for the event."

"Hooray!" Emmett jumped up. "We're having a party!" He did a little dance. "We should give out awards!"

"That's a great idea, Emmett," Esme cut in. "We should give out plaques, no, glass Olympic signs that people can display. We'll have a jeweler on sight to etch names into them, to stroke their egos, and they'll only get them if they donate ten thousand dollars or more. The sculptures would only cost around three hundred dollars."

"If they donate over fifty thousand dollars, they can have one of my paintings, or maybe I can get Rose to do some sculptures for them, too."

"That's a wonderful idea, Emmett. That would be a steal at the prices yours and Rose's work goes for. I'm sure people will be chomping at the bit to get one," Bella added, catching on to the excitement. "I think that'll work much better than the auction idea. I wasn't sure if we could get that many artists to donate again."

"Yes, this will work wonderfully, and we'll be able to throw the event together much faster," Esme added.

"How will we decide who gets which painting or sculpture?" Collin asked. "The last thing we need is a cat fight."

"That's true, and you know one would definitely break out." I had seen them before, and it was not pretty.

"I'm not painting it before, though. I'll have to go down a list and see where they're gonna hang it. Then I'll paint it, duh."

We all burst out laughing, "Of course, and we'll tell them that the order in which you'll paint them will be decided by the size of their donation. Will Rose be doing the same?" she asked.

"Let me ask." Emmett pulled out his cell phone. "Rose, it's me, Emmett." He smiled widely and rolled his eyes. "I'm helping with an Olympic event. I'm donating paintings. Do you want to donate sculptures?"

"She said sure, but she needs to know more."

"Ask her if she wants to make them beforehand?" Esme reminded him.

"You want to make them before or after the party?"

He let out a sigh shaking his head. "I don't know, Rose."

"Here, let me talk to her." I had a good report with Rose, so I was confident I could get her to do what we wanted.

"Here's my brother. You know how he likes to butt in," Emmett grumped, rolling his eyes.

He handed over the phone, and I could hear laughing. "Hello, Rose."

"Hey, Edward, tell me what we're talking about?"

"We're raising money for the Special Olympics. We were wondering if you'd donate some sculptures to the event."

"Is it going to be an auction?"

"No, it'll be a set amount. They'll have to donate a certain amount of money if they want to receive one of your sculptures. Emmett's paintings will be fifty thousand dollars. We can let you set the minimum donation price."

"You know my work is really taking off. My latest pieces have gone for over three hundred thousand. I don't want to degrade the worth of my work too much."

"What if the sculptures are tabletop-size, like the one I have in my entryway?"

"That could work. If you set a price at seventy-five thousand dollars, they'd still be a bargain, but not too low to affect my other work."

"Perfect." I gave the group a thumbs-up sign.

Emmett answered it by throwing his arms up and yelling, "Touchdown!"

"We just need to know if you're going to make the sculptures before or after the event. Emmett is doing them after, because he likes to see the room they'll hang in."

She laughed again. "Emmett is down to earth, but he also has an eccentric streak."

"Hey, maybe we should give out sharks," Emmett added suddenly out of nowhere. "You like sharks, don't you, Edward?" he asked me.

"I, um, let me finish with Rose."

She was giggling. "I don't know where he got the shark idea, but you'd better check the pool before you swim from now on," she teased.

"Tell me about it," I lamented. It wouldn't be the first time he had purchased a wild animal off the internet.

"I'll go along with Emmett and make the sculptures afterward. I'll let them give me some input, like what room they want it for, but I won't compromise completely, make sure you specify that."

"Will do, thank you, Rose, thank you very much, this will be the first event my family has helped with since my mother passed, and I really appreciate our close friends helping out as well."

"You know me; I'm a sucker for Emmett's causes. If I didn't donate, he'd be on my ass until I did."

She was right. "He can be very persistent when he wants something." I knew this all too well.

Once I hung up, I started laughing at Emmett's dance moves, and the fact that Collin and Bella had decided to join in with him made it even funnier. It was then I knew Collin really was a good guy and could be trusted with my girl.


	31. Chapter 31

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 31 – Sex Edward**

**BELLA**

I threw myself into planning the charity event with Esme and Collin. Okay, I would confess that Collin and I often sat back with lost expressions as Esme planned the event, but we were there when she needed something else, and she had me make a phone call.

She wanted me to book the hall where the charity event would be taking place. No problem, I would just call and tell them the date, they would ask for the deposit, and I would give them the card number that Edward told me to use.

"Grand Hall, how may I help you?" a man who sounded a little uppity asked.

"Yes, I'd like to reserve the whole building for the 18th of June."

There was loud laughter, and I held the phone out, confused. Esme must have heard it as well because she came over and took the phone from me with a smile. "Marcello, what are you laughing at? Please don't tell me it's my planning assistant."

"Madam Esme, oh, I'm very, very sorry. I didn't know it was for you. Please tell me the date again, my sweet."

"June 18th, I trust it'll be open for us?"

"Of course, Madam, anything for you."

I handed Esme the card for the reservation, and she smiled softly at me, as she gave him the information. When she hung up, she shook her head. "That Marcello can be a handful at times. Luckily for us, he'll gladly move everything around for me, since I throw several events a year, taking up the whole building. He'd get fired in a heartbeat if they lost my business."

"Well, thank heavens you're on our side," Collin said flopping back onto the couch.

The event was set for six months out, but Esme considered it cutting it close. We finalized the invitations, and we ended up sending Smith, who was not Malcolm, to the printer to get them done. The invitations looked like little books, when Esme showed me what she had planned. The front cover had the Olympic symbol in gold on cream cardstock. When you opened it, it had the name of the event, what it was for, who was throwing it, the time, and the place. The other side was a list of what donors would receive, corresponding with the amount they donated. The next page had an RSVP card and a 'sorry, I can't make it but would like to donate' card. One was right over the other, both were perforated for easy tear-out, and the back side of them had Esme's address on them for easy mailing. The last page, inside the back of the card, was a thank you note telling them what their donation would help with. Esme really knew how to work this.

I think Collin and I were both grateful that she had stepped in and took over. We had both been picturing a much smaller event, and neither of us had any planning experience.

I was exhausted when I finally stumbled home. Thankfully, dinner was ready, so I just had to collapse into the chair and eat.

"How is the planning going?" Edward asked.

"It's going. Much faster than I thought it would, but I guess it's a good thing. Esme has really stepped in and taken over, but Collin and I are thankful for it."

Edward smiled at me. "Good, I was worried she might offend you."

I shook my head no.

We were quiet for a moment, and then Emmett looked up at us, "I think I found a place for my dessert diner, with a Bella burger."

I smiled, loving that he was still going to give me a burger.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Edward asked.

"Ben and me have been looking at places, and I found one I really liked. I told him to buy it."

"That's great, Emmett!" I cheered and hugged him.

"Yeah, I started ordering the equipment to make all the pies and stuff. He said we have to have Angela's peach and apple cobblers on the menu. He wants to call them cobblers that make you sing, cause he's always humming while eating them. We had some for lunch, and I hummed, too, so I agreed. It was great."

"How exciting, I can't wait to see what else you have on the menu. The names you have so far are fun. I think people are going to love it."

"Yup, cause I'm easy to love."

"Yes, you are."

That night, when I went to the bathroom, I started to worry. I had just started my period the day before, but it was so light that I only wore a panty liner to bed. But today, I hadn't bled at all. If my period unregulated itself, it was going to be very difficult to get pregnant, and to reregulate it, I would have to get on birth control again, ruining our chances completely.

I was a mess when Edward found me on the bathroom floor, again. "Bella, honey, do you need something?"

I shook my head no, and he pulled me into his lap. "I'm so messed up, Edward. I'm sorry I'm letting you and Emmett down."

"How are you letting us down?"

"I'm not pregnant, and my body is all messed up again."

"Hey, these things take time."

"We've been doing things for three months now, and now my cycles are all messed up, and I'm gonna have to get on birth control again to regulate them, and…" I couldn't finish, I was outright sobbing.

He kissed the top of my head. "We'll work through it together. You're not letting anyone down. The fact that you'd even consider trying is enough for us," he squeezed me tighter. "How about we take you to the doctor in the morning, and we'll see what's going on?"

I snuggled into him. "Alright."

He carried me to bed, tucking me in and then snuggling next to me. I hoped the doctor could find a way to fix things so we could get pregnant. I really did want our children to know Emmett.

**EDWARD**

I was worried, when I found Bella crying on the bathroom floor. I had been watching her closely for the past couple of days, and her moods were tentative at best. I was sure she would snap at Esme for taking over the event that was made for her and Collin to bond, but having Esme's help seemed to have given them more time to get to know each other.

When she told me her period had become irregular again, I hid my disappointment. If she couldn't get pregnant, it would make no difference to me, and I would help Emmett understand.

The next morning, I made an appointment for her, paying a substantial fee to make it happen as soon as we walked in the doors. When Bella asked me what time it would be at, I told her in forty-five minutes, because she wasn't the only one anxious for her to see the doctor. It was very possible that there was something else causing this problem, and I wasn't going to wait any longer than I had to, to find out what it was. We would fight this together. She would be fine. I would make sure of it.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, beautiful. Are you ready to go?" She looked up at my face, and I tried to smile, but I realized it wasn't working.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Like I'd let you go to the doctor alone. Do you remember what happened last time?"

She smiled up at me. "Yes, you said I was your family." She squeezed me, hugging me tight. I knew we would get through this together.

As soon as we checked in, they took us back and took urine and several blood samples. "The doctor spoke with your husband over the phone and ordered these tests to be done right away. They'll give him an idea of what's going on after he's looked at you," the nurse said with a smile. "If you could please change into this gown, he'll be in shortly."

Once Bella was undressed, I held up the gown for her and tied it for her. There was a light knock on the door. "Are you ready?" Dr. Baleman asked.

"Yes, we are. Thank you very much for seeing us on such short notice."

"Mr. Masen, I understand all too well about being worried over your wife. Now, let's have a look and see if she really needs to be worried over." He stepped to the door to call to his nurse, who came in holding a chart.

"I just got her urinalysis back," she said, smiling as she handed it to him.

He looked down at it as well then smiled back up at the nurse. I was going to be pissed if this was some sort of flirting game. "Nurse Caster, would you please bring in the portable ultrasound machine?"

She nodded and hurried out, while the doctor opened a cabinet, pulling out a sheet. "Go ahead and cover your bottom half, Mrs. Masen."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I just want to confirm one of the tests I just received," he answered coolly, like I wasn't freaking out.

The nurse came back in and positioned the machine next to Bella's bed. "Why don't you come hold her hand?"

I took Bella's hand and looked between the two of them, ready to explode.

"The test I had come back is only positive if there's one of two things going on in the body. One is gestational trophoblastic disease or GTD," he spoke, as he turned on the machine and exposed Bella's tummy. "The other," he smiled as he pressed the wand into her abdomen, "is pregnancy." He turned up the volume on the machine, and a whooshing sound filled the room.

"Pregnancy?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, pregnancy, and you look to be about six weeks along."

I looked back and forth between my wife and the doctor. "You're sure, you're positive?" He nodded yes. "Then why was she bleeding?" I snapped. "You have to have missed something. I will not risk my wife…"

"Some women experience mild periods during pregnancy, Mr. Masen, it's completely normal, as long as the bleeding isn't heavy or lasts for an extended length of time."

"Edward," Bella gripped my arm, pulling me to her, "I'm fine, we're fine. They took several tests, and if something was really wrong, they'd find it," she said trying to calm me. She took my hand and moved it to her tummy. "We have a baby." I could tell she was holding back her excitement, but her joy shined through her eyes.

I let out a relieved chuckle. "We have a baby."

**BELLA**

That night, Edward couldn't keep his hands off my tummy. There wasn't even a bump yet, but it didn't matter, he knew what was there. We had decided to wait until after the first trimester was over before we told Emmett. I didn't want to get his hopes up if something happened.

I lay awake that night, thinking about how stupid I was. My father had always been awkward when it came to the differences between a man and a woman. He signed the refusal form for our high school sex-ed classes, saying he wouldn't let them push their hippy propaganda on me. The fact that I was the chief of police's daughter didn't bode well for dating. In fact, no one asked or ever mentioned anything about parties, dating or sex around me. The only authority I had for womanly advice was our neighbor, Widow Halker, and she just gave me a set of knitting needles to 'keep me safe.' I still had that set of needles. I did end up learning to knit because of her.

Unfortunately, I didn't know anything about sex, other than boys had penises and girls had vaginas. I got that from _Kindergarten Cop_, before it was yanked from our one-screen theatre for vulgar language. That was what happened when the town you lived in was run by conservative senior citizens. I figured I would learn everything in time, and I had, mostly. I knew what I needed to know. I looked over at my handsome husband and brushed my fingers through his hair.

"Baby," he mumbled, making me smile.

Yes, we were going to have a baby. And to think, I blew off all talk of sex with Alice because I was embarrassed, when I should have been pushing her for more information. I was a college student for heaven sakes. I should have known about these things. I should have gone to the movies instead off to study. I should have leaned in and listened to that dirty conversation, instead of scurrying away. I should have at least looked things up on the internet. There was plenty of talk about who was doing who. I guess I'd never really cared, because I didn't have anyone to share that with.

Now that I was pregnant, I wished I had someone to talk to about carrying a baby. Not just a doctor, but a mom who had gone through this. I needed a mom.

I shook my head at my stupid naive self.

I curled into my husband's arms and snuggled into him. "Are you alright?" he asked me in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

He looked down at me and smiled softly. "I'm lucky, too."

My cheeks pinked. "I need you to teach me about sex and babies, Edward. I don't have any experience except for what we've done."

His arms tightened, pulling me closer. "I don't have much experience, either, sweetheart, but we'll learn together. You'll see; you and our baby will be fine."


	32. Chapter 32

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 32 – Sharks and Other Relatives**

**BELLA**

We were all sitting around the kitchen table with the event planning binders out. Most everything was in place, with people set to show up and do everything. I would swear it was just like planning a wedding, but bigger. I hadn't planned a wedding, but I had seen movies with wedding planners. I could just see Esme with one of those little mics in her ear, yelling at everyone from the caterer to the flower people. Yes, we had flower people making arrangement for the tables and entryways. It was crazy, really.

Esme was able to get her jeweler to come and work the engraving part for the Olympic symbols. We had pretty much everything ready for that day. We were just picking out the food and drinks for the caterer. I was starting to feel a little sick with talking about the food, and it was bugging me. I wasn't even around it, but the thought of fish made my stomach roll.

After the tenth time I had vetoed some sort of fish, Collin looked at me and smirked. "Having trouble stomaching fish with the…"

I smacked my hand over his mouth, and he looked at me confused. "Fly! I could've sworn there was a fly. Oh, look, it was a mole," I pointed to one on his cheek. Thankfully, there was a mole to cover my actions. "Hey, Collin, can I show you something?" I yanked him out of the chair before he could protest and dragged him out of the room with a confused-looking Emmett and Esme wondering what the heck my problem was.

"Are you alright, Sis?" he asked worried.

I couldn't help but smile at being called sis and seeing a look of concern aimed at me by my little brother. "Yeah, it's just that no one knows. We're waiting to tell people until after the first trimester. Emmett would be crushed if something happened."

His eyes widened, realizing he had almost blown everything. "Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll be sure to keep things on the down-low. I feel honored to get to know before everyone else."

"Crazy thing was you really did know before everyone else, you and my friend, Emily. You both commented on me being," I looked around to make sure it was safe and whispered, "pregnant, before even Edward and I knew. We were trying, but we didn't think it'd happen so fast."

Collin pulled me into a hug. "Well, congratulations, Sis, I expect them to be named after me, Collin or Colene, both work, and I think they're fine names."

I couldn't help but giggle. "They're both great names. I'll definitely keep them in mind, and if you don't get a namesake the first time around, you might get one the second."

"Really, how many are you guys thinking?"

"Um, I think at least two, maybe even up to four, but not more than that. We'll have to see what we can handle first."

I about jumped out of my skin, when I heard Esme behind me. "If you're both done with the baby talk, we need to get back to work."

My eyes widened, as she smiled and put her arm around me. "Please, dear, did you think I didn't know? I was having a grand time suggesting every fish I could think of just to see your face. In fact, I'm pretty sure a couple of them didn't even exist."

"I knew there wasn't a Cullena fish or a Spa-tula fish!" Collin jumped in. "Were the heck did you get the description?"

"Well, I just described my husband for the Cullena fish…white, tangy, but sweet with a rich flavor. As for the Spa-tula fish, that was blackened, hot, and had every seasoning in the kitchen, because that's what most spatulas are."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so awesome," Collin praised Esme.

"Yes, she is," I agreed.

She pulled me into a hug. "Thank you both. I'm glad I get to talk baby stuff. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I do understand waiting to tell Emmett, but lord in heaven, child, there's so much planning and shopping to be done!"

Collin answered mock-seriously, "That's right, Bella, and you know the only one to plan anything worth looking at is Esme," he winked at her.

"Oh, hush now, this baby will be worth looking at, even if it comes in the back seat of a cab wrapped in a t-shirt."

"Baby?" Emmett asked.

My eyes widened.

"Yes, Bella was just telling me that she and your brother are trying for a baby. That's so exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle and own a restaurant. I'm gonna teach them all about pie."

We all laughed at that, and I wrapped my arm around Emmett. "There isn't a better person to teach a baby about pie than you. Just make sure they're old enough to eat real food before you let them sample your goods."

He rolled his eyes. "I already know that. I looked up everything about babies online. There's so much to find out." He turned to Esme, "She really shouldn't be eating fish because of mercury. It's not good for her or a baby and she might be pregnant by then," he scolded Esme, causing her to giggle.

She pulled back a serious face, "You're right, Emmett, only baby healthy foods from now on."

"Right, I'll go order some folic acid off the internet," he started down the hall, "Oh, Bella, can you let the delivery guys from the aquatic center into the backyard when they get here?" he looked at his watch. "Edward's shark should be here this afternoon."

"Shark?" I nearly shouted.

Edward opened the door of his office and peeked into the hall. "What's going on?"

"I got a surprise for you," Emmett said in a sing-songy voice.

"He ordered you a shark!" I nearly shouted.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped, and Emmett pouted immediately. I was such a sucker for that pout and went to comfort him.

Edward stalked forward. "What did I tell you about ordering live animals?"

He ducked his head, "Not to."

"It's not safe to have wild animals around the house."

"But it'll be in the pool!"

"How are you supposed to do your water exercises with a shark in the pool?"

"I'll feed it first," he answered, like it was perfectly reasonable.

"Emmett, sharks look at things with their teeth. That's how they explore. It doesn't matter if he just ate, he's gonna want to take a look at his new owner and will take a bite out of you." We all looked at Collin in shock. I was sure he was going into sports medicine, not oceanography. "What? I took a class," he shrugged.

"See, Emmett, it'll eat you."

"Not eat me, just bite me. I can get one of those shark suits. I was already looking at them for you anyway."

"Me? Why would I need a shark suit?" Edward was getting worried.

"The shark is yours, you know, for shark week."

Collin started laughing, and Edward was red. I wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or mad. Esme and I were left out of the loop.

"What is shark week?" Esme finally asked.

"I thought it was a special on TV," I said confused.

Collin was still snickering at Edward. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about shark week for a few months."

I looked at Collin even more confused, and Edward was making a cutting sign across his neck. "Shut it," he growled.

"What are you two talking about?"

"I thought Edward liked sharks," Emmett asked, as confused as me.

"Oh, he loves his shark; I'm just not sure he'll like yours," Collin teased.

"Man, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna bring up that _thing_," Edward emphasized thing.

Collins eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

Edward glared at Collin for a moment, who then pinched his lips shut. Edward took a deep breath and turned to Emmett, "You need to get online and see where we can donate a shark. If they need a tank for it, tell them we'll donate that as well, but we cannot have a shark, Emmett!"

Emmett's shoulders dropped further. "Alright."

"Now, off you go. I'm not letting you put this off. We will not have another predator in our backyard."

"Another?" I was suddenly worried to step outside.

"Don't worry, we've had them all removed, but there's a strict no-ordering-animals rule," he glared at Emmett. "You know it doesn't end well."

"His name was Bob! How was I supposed to know it was mean? His name was so friendly."

"For the last time, Emmett, his name was not Bob. He was a bobcat, and he nearly took your face off!"

"No animals, Emmett." If he wasn't gonna listen to Edward, maybe he'd listen to me. "We can't have any around the baby. You don't want it to get hurt, do you?"

"No, I'll go find someplace to take Sharky," Emmett said slumping away.

"So, what's this about shark week?" Esme asked with a raised brow.

Edward glared at Collin. "He has a tattoo!" he shouted and then ran into his office.

I looked at Collin, and he just shrugged. "Don't ask me, he's your husband." He hurried off to the kitchen, where our planning stuff was sitting.

The doorbell rang, and I stood up. "I hope it's not the shark."

"Let Smith get it, dear," Esme waved me off.

"He took a day off; doctor's appointment or something. I hope he's alright. I like him." The doorbell rang again. "I'd better get it."

I ran to the door, sliding in my socks across the marble and slammed into it. I made a little 'oof' sound and then opened the door with a large smile, patting my hair. "Sorry, Smith is off today," I said opening the door. "Edward, or Mr. Masen, is in his office. I'll take you back. I'm his wife, Bella. Would you like a drink or maybe some tea and biscuits?"

"Tea and biscuits?" the man asked.

I shrugged. "It seems like something our butler, Smith, would ask. Do they not ask that stuff?"

The man chuckled, as I opened the door to Edward's office. Then I remembered that Smith always knocked. "Knock-knock."

"Whose there?" he answered not looking up.

The man behind me answered, "Phil Dwyer."

I think we all turned, looking up at him in shock. I heard the slapping of feet running down the hall, but they didn't sound like Emmett's. "Dad!" Collin nearly shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were working with the Masen's on a charity function, and I wanted to see if it was true. I can only assume it is since you're here."

"Yes, I'm working with my sister."

He gave me a surprisingly friendly smile. "Yes, Isabella Swan, it's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand to shake. I took it tentatively, and he shook it gently.

I felt arms envelope me. "It's Masen now." For some reason, Edward had taken a defensive stance, carefully moving me to his side and behind him a little. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Dwyer?" he asked a little more coldly than I would have liked. Collin was looking back and forth between the two of them panicked, and I wondered if the tension was due to the dislike Edward had mentioned that his father had held toward Mr. Dwyer.

"I wanted to know if you needed any help. I usually put up the front money for the event my son throws every year for the Special Olympics, and the Healthy Children's foundation. I was surprised to find out that he didn't ask for assistance this year."

"Yes, well, Esme Cullen became involved, and you know how epic her events are. I fronted the money, because it was a bit more than Collin planned," Edward said still holding me close.

"Really?" Mr. Dwyer turned to Collin. "I didn't realize you needed more. When you and your mother plan this event, it's always rather quaint."

"Your mother?" I was shocked.

Collin just looked away from me. "After I found out what she did, I couldn't deal with her; the way she acted, that just isn't normal. I realized she wasn't helping with the fundraiser because she believed in it, but because she liked to throw parties and show off to her friends."

"Isn't that what everyone does?" Mr. Dwyer defended.

"Collin Cake!" Emmett shouted running in the door. "I just figured out what to name after you! What's your favorite cake?" he asked Collin.

Mr. Dwyer looked confused, and Collin just swallowed hard. "I really like red velvet, if you don't mind having that on there."

"That's cool, red velvet is very pretty." Emmett seemed very pleased and wrote it down, but then looked confused. "How do you make velvet into a cake?"

Collin laughed. "It's not made of real velvet, it's chocolate cake that has a pretty red color to it. It tastes really good, too."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have Emmett pies, Bella burgers, Angela's cobbler that makes you sing, Smith sundaes, and now Collin red velvet cake. Edward, you like éclairs, right?"

"Yes, they're delicious," he grinned.

"Good, cause you're Edward's éclairs. I've gotta get this list to Ben, he said he had some more ideas for my restaurant. I still gotta talk to Esme about her favorite dessert." He turned and hurried out of the office.

"We're not throwing the party because we want to show off. We're throwing it because my family has benefited from the organization, and we really enjoyed it. Now, if you're done, Mr. Dwyer, I'd like you to go. I don't want your family upsetting my wife."

"What about Collin? He's my family as well."

"No, he's my family. He's my brother," I answered.

He looked over at Collin. "I'm not happy with your mother, but I don't like her upset about this. You need to come up with another event to do with her. Something soon," he warned.

"Can't she just throw herself a birthday party? I'll bet more people will come if there's free booze, and they don't have to donate anything."

His father scowled. "I know there's a lot of stuff going on, and I'm not pleased that it's causing problems in my family." He looked over at me pointedly. "I'm still not sure what you have to gain from claiming to be my wife's daughter."

"She isn't claiming! It's true!" Collin defended.

"I understand you don't want to think of your wife as a heartless shrew who'd desert her two-year-old daughter and husband because she had an affair and became pregnant with your son," Edward snapped, "but it's the fucking truth, and with that comment, you're not welcome here any longer. Now get out and go back to your gold-digging, selfish whore!"

Mr. Dwyer's eyes were burning with venom as he snarled at me, "I cannot allow you to make such slanderous accusations."

"They're not telling anyone, Dad. No one likes Mom, anyway. She has a guest list of maybe one hundred people, and most of them are your friends, not hers. Esme has one of over three thousand; she's highly respected and has earned that respect by working selflessly for great causes. That's how a true high-class woman works.

"We're going to raise so much money that we can build a stadium and have a flight fund for families to attend the events. That's why I'm working with my sister and not my mother. Besides, I can't stand to look at her right now. What if we'd been the poor ones she left behind? Can you imagine just walking away from the girls? You fought hard for custody of them, but Mom just swept her husband and daughter under the rug like they didn't exist! They aren't causing the problems, Mom and her unrepentant ways are causing them. Just go and do your own damn research, Dad. It's all right there on the internet and in the public records office."

Mr. Dwyer closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to be responsible for the destruction of a family." He looked right at me. "I didn't know she was married. I didn't know she had a child." He shook his head. "I'll look into it more and speak with my wife. I'll also see about getting you some compensation."

"I don't want your money. That's not what I intended. I just want her to leave me alone. She only says hurtful things to me. Just please, keep her away from me." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and broke down. Thankfully, Edward was there to hold me.

"Collin, would you please show your father out. I need to get my wife to bed so she can rest. I don't want her upset any further," Edward begged.

"Of course, Edward. Come on, Dad," Collin pulled on his father's arm, and Edward swept me off my feet, carrying me to our room.

"You need to settle down, love. Being upset is not good for the baby." He curled around my body, kissing me softly. "I promise never to let that witch or anyone else hurt you. Just get some rest. I'll stay right here until you wake."

I knew then that I had all the family I needed in Edward, Emmett, Esme, Collin, Smith, Angela, and the rest of our friends and helpers. They were my family, and that was all that was important.


	33. Chapter 33

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**Chapter 33 – Wicked Witch**

**BELLA**

We had finally put the planning of the charity event to rest. Esme assured me that we would look at it all again in a few months to double check that everything would run as smoothly as possible. She informed me that no event went off without a hitch, but not to worry, because she was very capable of fixing almost anything.

It was the grand opening of the new shark tank at Wet Willy's Water World, Sharky's new home. Collin was bringing a girl he had been telling me about for the past couple of weeks. She sounded very nice. Collin was scared to tell his other family about her, though, because she wasn't of "his social status." He didn't care, but he didn't want anyone scaring her off.

"Bella," Edward squeezed my hand, "You're going to be out of your first trimester tomorrow, do you think we can tell Emmett now?"

I watched as Emmett waved at the shark and other fish in the shark tank. Yes, other fish. Emmett had insisted Sharky needed friends.

"Hey, Edward, can we get some of those fish for our pool?" he asked pointing to a couple of colorful ones.

"I know our pool is a saltwater pool, Emmett, but there are still high enough levels of chlorine in it that would hurt the fish. We can't have any living thing other than people in the pool," Edward explained. Emmett's whole body seemed to sag in disappointment.

"But we do have some good news." I bumped Edward, "Why don't you tell him?"

Edward looked like he was about to burst and practically jumped on Emmett. "You're gonna be an uncle, buddy. Bella is gonna have a baby."

They grabbed each other hugging tightly, and Emmett even lifted Edward for half a second before setting him aside and coming at me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me enthusiastically, but not too hard. "I'm so excited, Bella! We're all going to take such good care of this baby, and Edward will never be alone again."

I couldn't help but squeeze him tighter, as I fought back my tears. "I promise, Emmett, he'll never ever be alone again."

He hid his face in my neck and took a deep breath.

"Hey, guys!" Collin called to us.

Emmett stepped back and wiped his face. "Guess what, Collin?"

"What, Em?"

"We're going to be UNCLES!"

Collin played his part by high-fiving Emmett and then Edward. He gave me a hug and congratulated me again.

He stepped back, and I waved at the pretty redhead behind him. Her cheeks pinked, and her toe twisted as she gave me a little wave.

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Brianna," he pulled her closer, and she tucked into his side.

"Hey, Brianna, I'm Bella, the cool sister. You don't have to worry about me. I can't speak for the others, though."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Bella, you can call me Bree," she offered with a thick southern accent.

"I'm going to bring her to our fundraiser. I was hoping that you'd hang out with her. She's nervous about being around…um…"

"So many rich people?" I filled in for him. "Don't worry; I've got your back, little brother."

"We have to get a shark for the baby!" Emmett shouted.

"What did I say about live animals?" Edward scolded.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to get him a real one, I was going to get him a stuffed one," he said in a duh voice. "We should get him a t-shirt, too."

"Him, how do you know it's a boy, Emmett?" Edward seemed amused.

He tapped his chin. "You're right. Then we should get a boy and girl one. Oh, we have to get two of both, just in case we have twins!" Emmett bounced.

"It's not twins," I jumped in before Emmett could buy two of everything in the gift shop.

"How do you know?"

"When I went to the doctor, they listened to my tummy and only found one heartbeat," I explained. He actually seemed disappointed.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Did you want more than one baby at a time? Don't you remember how much trouble the twin puppies were before?"

"Yeah, they were a lot of trouble. I guess one is okay."

"Don't worry, once this one is grown up a little, we'll have another one."

"We will?" Edward seemed a little shocked.

"Well, if you're not okay with that, one is fine. I just thought we'd have more." I was sure we had agreed to have a few kids. I did say I wanted Emmett to know our kids.

He pulled me into hug. "Yeah, I wanted more. I just didn't think you were going to put off school for that long."

"We should have lots of babies!" Emmett cheered.

Bree and Collin laughed, and Edward smiled, but he looked worried. I was sure I would get another lecture on not going to school. Truth was my priorities had changed when I made them my family. Edward might not have talked of it much, but we knew we didn't have forever with Emmett. I wanted Emmett to meet our kids, but I also wanted our kids to be old enough to remember him as well.

"When we're done here, I'll get to work buying stuff for the baby." I could see the wheels already turning in Emmett's head. "They have a whole store of just baby stuff, even books to help remember stuff. We should get one of them. Here, take our picture," Emmett said pushing the camera into Bree's hands. "We have to have a family picture with Sharky to show the baby."

I grinned when he pulled Collin into the picture. As if sensing he was needed, Sharky swam past us just in time to get snapped in the picture.

"I can't believe you!" We all turned to see the woman I'd never wanted to lay eyes on again.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Collin hissed.

She walked right passed him and headed for me. Edward stepped in front of me, blocking her.

"You're ruining everything! Why couldn't you just stay in that little shithole of a town with your father? You have no…"

"Security!" Collin shouted, and his mother spun around shocked.

"You need to leave, now!" Edward growled. "We were going to just leave you and your twisted family alone, but you're making it impossible!"

"Collin is my family!" she shouted.

I glanced over to see Bree slowing backing away from our group. I couldn't blame her. I was sure she was just terrified to meet Renee this way.

"I'm Bella's family," Collin snarled at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were raised in a proper home with class, not like the trash she's from."

"She has class, Mother, not you. She's standing there quietly composed. You're the raving lunatic who's making a scene."

"You're being very loud," Emmett chimed in looking distressed, and she turned her sights on him.

There was no way I was going to let her say anything to him and moved in front of Emmett. "You need to leave, Renee. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it. I didn't seek out Collin, he found me. He was the one who wanted to get to know me. I wasn't going to deny my little brother anything. I don't turn my back on my family," I stated firmly.

"Then why are you living here and not in your little white trash town with that loser, Charles?"

"He died, Renee. Why else do you think Edward would buy the land in Forks for a memorial? Just leave. I want you to stay out of my life."

"You, you bitch!" she shouted at me. "You're the one interfering in my life. You're making me look bad and ruining my reputation that I've worked years to establish. You've taken my son from me!" She was stepping closer with each accusation. "I won't let you destroy my life!" She shoved me hard to the ground and went to jump on me. Edward and Collin grabbed her before she could land on me, but her knee did hit my stomach, making me cringe and Emmett began freaking out.

The security guard came running up and was on his radio, asking for the cops to come get Renee.

"Call an ambulance!" Edward ordered, and Collin got right on his phone. I cupped my little belly. I was pretty sure I was alright, but I would feel much better getting checked out.

"Oh, you bratty little drama queen, you don't need an ambulance! Who's making a scene now?" she quipped hatefully.

"My wife is pregnant, and you assaulted her. You're going to jail!" Edward growled as he lifted me up.

"Are you okay?" he whispered worried. I was fighting back tears. This was supposed to be a fun family day, and everything was falling to pieces.

"Emmett!" Bree came running forward. We turned just in time to watch Emmett start to fall. Collin dove in, catching him just in time before he hit the ground.

"This is insane! Now you have the retard faking to play things up?"

"You evil bitch!" Bree shocked us all by punching Renee soundly in the face, sending blood flying everywhere.

Edward and I were at Emmett's side. Thankfully, the paramedics were just arriving from when they were called for me. Edward looked torn, but I pushed him to go with his brother. "Collin can take me to get checked out. Just make sure he gets through this," I pleaded.

He nodded and ran after the paramedics. Collin wrapped his arm around me, and as soon as they were out of sight, I burst into tears. The cops were dragging a ranting and bleeding Renee away, and Bree was being cuffed as well.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Collin and I tried to explain what was going on, but the cop insisted that they saw Bree hit Renee when they were coming in.

"Don't worry, Bree, I'll get you out of this," Collin promised.

"Oh, no you won't, you're not spending one dime of my money on that money-grubbing little slut!"

I swore Collin had to hold me back from her. "We'll get you out, Bree!" I said firmly, and Bree nodded, not looking so worried anymore.

Once they turned away, I fell back into Collin, my body still tense, but it was easing up watching them drag Renee away. It was then that I noticed my stomach was still tight. "Collin," I cupped my tummy again.

He looked down at my hand and then scooped me up into his arms much like Edward did. "Don't worry, Bella, I'll get you to the hospital."

They took me right in when Collin carried me into the Emergency room and informed them I was pregnant. They strapped a fetal heart monitor on me, and I was able to relax when they found the heartbeat and it was strong and steady. He gave my hand a squeeze, as I fought back tears of relief.

"I'm going to step outside and text Edward where you are and let him know that the baby seems to be doing okay."

"Ask him what hospital he's at and how Emmett is doing." I became a sobbing mess thinking of Emmett. I'd heard the EMT's mention his heart, and I was so worried about him. He just had to be okay. I started to pray. I couldn't lose him, not before he got to meet the baby.

Collin came back looking worried. "I couldn't get ahold of him, but I left him a text. I'm sure Emmett's going to be fine, Bella. They got to him fast, and that's what really makes the difference." He leaned over, kissing my forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded yes, which he returned with a relieved smile. "Good, this is my first niece or nephew, so I don't want anything to happen to them."

"We'll be fine. Is there any way I can convince you to call around and find Emmett for me?"

"I'm on it." He strode out of the hospital room, and I closed my eyes, trying to relax further for my baby, letting the sound of its heartbeat soothe me.

I felt lips brush mine, so I opened my eyes and found a frazzled-looking Edward. "Hey, baby, how are you doing?"

"We're both doing fine. How's Emmett?"

He rubbed his face and leaned back in the chair. "They got to him before too much damage could be done. There was a little bit of blockage, but not a full-on block. The stress of the situation just made his heart race and his passages tighten, causing it to act as a full blockage. They're talking about doing surgery to fix that, putting in some stents to keeps his passages open. They're sure it'll make him feel better. He's all for it, not wanting to miss out on the baby." He gave me a sad smile and kissed my hand. "I made sure Bree was bailed out and had good representation. I'm not letting her get in trouble for giving that woman what she deserved."

I gripped his hand tighter. "Hey, you need to let this go, so you don't end up in the hospital with the rest of us."

"That's not funny, Bella."

I let out a deep breath. "I know, but I don't want you getting upset over something that's my problem."

"If it's your problem, it's my problem. This family sticks together."

The doctor came in and released me, telling me to take it easy for the next few days and relax. I was going to try, but I doubted that was going to happen with Emmett in the hospital.

This was the first time something like this had happened with Emmett since I had joined the family. I honestly didn't know how Edward had been handling going through this with him on his own. I went from hospital bed to hospital chair. I promised Emmett that I was going to be alright, and he promised the same.

I was so nervous and fidgety that Edward was on the verge of getting me muscle relaxants, while we waited for Emmett to get out of surgery. They finally brought him back to the room, and we waited with baited breath for him to wake up, even though the doctor said everything went fine.

I was exhausted from the days' events and finally fell asleep on Edward, once I knew Emmett was going to be okay.

"Does she need to get in the bed? I can scoot over," I heard Emmett's voice, and I forced my eyes open and smiled. "Is our baby going to be okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're going to be fine. I just have to take it easy for a while."

"Well, get in the bed," he scooted over, patting it. I couldn't resist. I carefully got in next to him on the right side. "That's better. You know, Edward, she'd probably do better at home with all your pillows. They're softer than this bed."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't want to leave you." I leaned in kissing his cheek, and he rolled his eyes.

"That's just silly. The doctor said I did good. Now you and the baby need to do good, too. Doctor's orders, you gotta relax," he drew out the last words. "You should rub her feet, too," he informed Edward.

I snuggled into Emmett's side a little and stretched out my foot toward Edward. "I like that idea."

Edward grabbed my foot and bent my leg so he could kiss my knee and squeeze my thigh, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own for a bit, buddy?" he asked worried.

"Edward, I've done this a thousand times. I got this. Now go, take care of my sister and my baby."

Edward helped me off of the bed, and I kissed Emmett's head. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked shooing me out the door. "You rest first and maybe eat some pie. I'm sure it'll help, pie always does."

"I will, you rest, too."

"That's easy for me. They give me pain medicine that makes me sleepy anyways."

"Maybe we should stay until it kicks in."

"Edward, take your wife and go get her some pie," Emmett ordered, causing me to gape at him and the boys to laugh, "I promise, I'll be fine."

"Alright, just call if you need anything."

"I won't, Edward knows what I like, and he'll bring it to me."

"That's right, buddy, now come on, baby," Edward started pulling me out the door.

I finally gave in, as I watched Emmett fight his drooping eyes. At least he had some good stuff to help him relax. At this point, I could have used some of that myself.


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 34 – Sisters of Heaven and Hell**

**EDWARD**

I kept trying to let the doctor's words sink in. I wanted to believe them. This was a good thing. Emmett had gotten immediate help, since the paramedics had arrived just as he collapsed, and so he had no permanent damage done to his heart. The partial blockage was quickly identified as the culprit, causing a mild heart attack, when his arteries contracted under the stress of the situation with Renee. They were cleaning out the blockage and putting in stents to keep it from constricting again.

Emmett sheepishly admitted he had been feeling tired, but he hadn't said anything before, because he didn't want to worry me. I about lost it and had to leave the room. How could he be so careless with his health as to keep this from me? It was sweet of him to want to protect me, but he knew that something as little as feeling tired could mean something huge. I was about to punch a wall, when my phone chimed.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Collin.

**_Bella is doing fine, so is the baby- Collin_**

There was a second text as well.

**_She wants to know how Emmett is and where you are-Collin_**

He gave me the hospital information of where she was, and I let out a sigh of relief. She was just three floors down. She and the baby were fine. I just needed to head back in and let Emmett know, so I could go check on them.

I hurried back into the room, and Emmett was talking with his doctor. He saw me and pouted. "I want to get this done, even if it isn't an emergency anymore."

I rubbed my face and nodded okay. We both signed off on the papers, and he gave my hand a squeeze. "The doctor said I'll feel better and not as tired once I get this done. I'm gonna need that energy for our baby," he smiled, and I kissed his forehead.

"That's right, I just heard from Collin. They're here in the ER, and Bella and the baby are fine. Once you're out, we'll come and sit with you. I know she isn't going to relax until she sees you're doing better."

He gave me a smile, as the nurse started getting his bed mobile. "She's a great sister, Edward, she's gonna be a great mom."

"Just like you're gonna be a great uncle. Now focus on getting better. Relax so the doctor can work on you, and then do everything he says without complaining so you can get better fast. We're really going to need your help, and we only have six months to prepare."

"SIX?" His eyes widened. "I thought it took nine."

"The doctor said Bella is already twelve weeks along, and girls only carry babies for forty weeks, so we only have twenty-eight weeks left."

"No, we have less!" I heard his heart monitor jump.

I squeezed his hand. "Emmett, it's alright, no matter how long we have, you know we'll get ready for it in time. Besides, we have Esme on our side. You know she's going to go crazy."

He chuckled and sank back into his bed a little more. "Yeah, she's gonna be so happy."

I kissed his forehead again and spoke in his ear as his eyes closed, "Just relax, we'll be out of here and baby shopping in no time."

A small smile played on his lips, as they rolled him out of the room.

I headed down to the ER and was led to my wife by a sweet elderly nurse. "I'm so glad you could make it. I overheard them talking. I'm so sorry to hear that your brother isn't well, either."

"He'll be fine. He's going in for heart surgery a couple of floors up. At least they're in the same building."

"Well, she seems to be doing great, I hope it turns out the same for your brother," she said, as she opened the curtain to my wife's partition.

Collin was dozing, with his head leaning next to Bella, and she looked to be out cold as well. I couldn't help but smile at the loud thumping of my baby's heartbeat.

"Sounds good, doesn't it," the nurse offered.

I nodded, smiling in relief, as I held back tears. This day was falling down on me now. "Yeah, sounds really good."

She left, and I grinned widely, watching Collin drooling next to his sister. He looked so innocent, and just exactly like his sister I realized in that moment. He had the same brown eyes as her, and his hair was the same color and texture. I kicked his foot. He startled and looked up at me. "Oh, hey, how's Emmett?"

"He's going to be okay. He's going into surgery."

"Oh, man, do you need me to stay longer?" he asked ready to sit.

"No, it won't matter if I wait here or upstairs in the cardio waiting area. They know where I am."

"Right then, well, I'd better go get Bree out of jail."

"Jail?"

"Yeah, she got arrested for punching Renee."

"Come step outside with me. We have a couple of calls to make. She's not getting in trouble for defending my brother." I called down to the station, and they verified that Brianna Triton was in their precinct. It was a good thing, because I had some friends there. My family had always made generous donations to our local precinct, including paying for the latest bulletproof vests. Needless to say, we were very much appreciated.

When I explained the situation, Officer O'Malley assured me that Ms. Bree would be well taken care of and that her file just might accidently get lost. "Sherry's known for dropping things on accident. She may just do it to her file, you never know. We've been a little backed up, so it hasn't been entered into the computer yet. She should be fine. As for Mrs. Dwyer, she's probably going to be here for a while. She's been mouthing off and roughing up the others. Got a temper on her, that one. I don't think the judge is gonna like hearing that she attacked her pregnant daughter out of nowhere and then put her sweet little brother-in-law in the hospital. I really hope our Emmy boy will be alright."

"The doctor said he should come out fine. He'll actually feel a lot better once they get that artery cleaned out."

"Yep, I've heard that before. I might go in for a cleaning myself," he chuckled. "Now you get back to your wife, I'm sure she needs you."

I gave Collin the thumbs-up and smiled to myself. I realized I'd picked that up from Emmett. "Bree is in the clear. Now I'm going to call my family lawyer and see if I can't find a way to get something to keep Renee away and keep Bree protected. You should probably go pick her up."

"Thank you so much."

I pulled him into a hug. "That's what family is for, and she's family, too, Collin. Anyone who'd stand up for us like she did is our family."

"Thanks, Bro, thank you very much," he said, as he turned and hurried to his car.

I got right on the phone with Carlisle. When I told him everything that was going on, he made me chuckle when he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you say anything about Bree. The phone was cutting out. I'm sure she just went downtown with the officers to file the report against Mrs. Dwyer, since everyone else was busy getting to the hospital."

I knew exactly what he was playing at and thanked him profusely, when he said he would get right down to the precinct and work something out to keep Renee away from us and make sure Bree stayed clean without question.

It took a little time, but I was able to calm Bella down when she saw Emmett. He had just come out of surgery and seemed to be a mess, but really, he was fine. Thankfully, once I promised to hire a nurse when we went home, she let up.

Rose showed up with a sculpture of a vase of flowers, so classic Rose. Emmett loved them, and Rose teased him, calling him a slacker. She promised to work out of his studio for a while to keep tabs on him. I knew it was her way of making sure he didn't overdo it. She had gone through this with us before. It was just another reason to love her.

We had been home for a week, when I received a call from Collin. I could tell he was driving, as he shouted out that his sisters were at Bree's work, and he needed help getting rid of them fast.

I slipped out, not wanting to alarm Bella. She was still supposed to be taking it easy. I made a call down to Officer O'Malley, and he promised to meet us at the café where Bree worked. Turned out it was a place that always gave cops free coffee, and it was likely that there was someone already there.

When we arrived, I saw the Dwyer girls standing around, and I also saw Bree in the back, looking over an order, as Collin stood in front of his sisters with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on, little brother; let us meet this trashy mongrel you've decided to fuck."

I could see Collin's face turning red. Bree had just walked out with a tray of food. She set it on a table near the counter. I had a feeling that if she would have walked past the girls, they would have knocked it out of her hands. She went back behind the counter and refilled a few coffees and set down a plate of pie.

I immediately got the idea of hiring her to work at Emmett's restaurant if things didn't work out here for her after this incident.

"That bitch should be in jail! I can't believe you took her side."

"Well now, what do we have here?" Officer O'Malley walked in, and another cop drove up just after him. "Hello, Edward, is this fine young man Collin?"

"Yes, this is Collin Dwyer, my wife's little brother."

O'Malley stepped between him and the girls and offered his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Lad. The Masen's have been good friends to Precinct Six for many years."

"Hey, O'Malley, you coming in for the coffee?" the other officer called.

"I figured I'd give it a try, since you and Murphy are always going on about it," he said turning to go after the other officer.

The girls continued to glare at all of us, but they didn't touch Bree, as she walked by with a tray. They realized that they wouldn't be able to harass Bree anymore and thankfully left. I ordered a piece of their pie and sent a couple of pieces over to the officers.

Collin joined me, ordering some lunch. "I don't know what to do with those two. I called their mother, and she yelled at them to stay away from Renee, because they'd be committing social suicide. But you know those girls, they smell blood in the water and they just attack. I don't want Bree to break up with me, Edward. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She doesn't care about money, social status or designer clothes. She works her butt off here for tips, and then my snotty sisters show up and start yelling at her. She just ignored them and kept working, and people were glaring at the bitches. We need to get this squared away with my mom fast, so they'll back off."

"I'm working on it. I have my lawyer looking for ways to handle her quietly like Bella requested, but after this, I think we need to go public and show everyone the real Renee. It's time she got kicked out of the high life she doesn't deserve. I'm not sure I can get her jail time, but I'll sure give it a try."

Collin looked down at the table, frowning. "She's still my mom, and I love her, but she's done some terrible things. I'm not sure I want her in jail, though. I just want her to leave my sister alone."

I took a drink of my water and nodded. "Then we'll pull back when it comes to that, but we will be slamming her in the papers, using documentation to back up our claims. She needs to be brought down to earth to get her to stop what she's doing to Bella, and pulling the high-and-mighty rug she's dancing on out from under her is the only way I believe will do it. I suggest you and Bree stick close to us. I don't want this mess to affect you guys or the fundraiser. The kids shouldn't suffer for this."

"Thanks, man."

"Hello, Mr. Masen," Bree gave me a nervous smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. I didn't really get a chance at the aquarium."

"It's very nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Edward. My wife and I would love to have you both over for dinner sometime. I'm not sure what your work schedule is like, but if you work it out with Collin, we'll set it up. It should be much quieter at our house," I gave her a wink and she blushed.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused. Collin told me about you calling to help me out."

"It's the least I could do. You did what I was wishing I could do, but I was taught never to raise a hand against a woman."

"Is there anything I can bring for dinner?"

I was about to say nothing, but I stopped. "Maybe some pie? My brother has a thing for pie, and that'd really cheer him up. I know there's no such thing as healthy pie, but if you could bring one that's almost heart healthy, I know he'd love it."

"You got it. I know just the pie for that." She had a huge smile, as she hurried off to check on her other tables.

"You've got a great woman there, Collin. I look forward to getting to know her better."

"She's pretty amazing. I'm so glad I have you guys to introduce her to. I'm afraid she'd feel like I was ashamed of her if I kept her from my family, but from my mother and sisters...yeah, I think that's going to be necessary for a while."

"Bella has a way of connecting with people. I'm sure she'll make her feel welcome." And I knew she would.


	35. Chapter 35

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 35 – Hormone Hell**

**EDWARD**

"Emmett, for the last time, I said sit your ass down!" Bella screeched.

I ran down the hall and slid in the doorway. I'd never heard my wife pissed at Emmett. He was a major soft spot for her.

When I looked into the room, I saw Bella with a hand resting on her little baby bump, glaring at Emmett and a mountain of packages.

Bella must have heard me walk in, because she spun around and then burst into tears. "He can't pick them up. Tell him no!"

I looked up at Emmett, who had his hand on his mouth. I wasn't sure if he was upset because he was yelled at or because Bella was crying.

"Emmett, you know you're not supposed to be picking anything up," I scolded. It had been eight weeks since the operation, but the doctor wanted him to still take it easy. His body just wasn't healing as fast as we had hoped it would.

"I just wanted to…" he started.

Bella shocked him by spinning around and getting in his face. "NO! You will not touch a damn thing until you're better! You can't be sick when I have the baby. Stop hurting yourself and get out of here!" she screamed at him.

His eyes were wide, as he slowly backed out of the room. He looked over her head at me, and I nodded that it was okay. This wasn't the first mood swing she'd had. It was just rarely if ever directed at Emmett. Once he was sure I was going to survive Bella, he left the room.

Bella collapsed on the couch, crying her eyes out. "He won't listen. He's so damn stubborn. We can't lose him, Edward." She was full-out bawling now.

I pulled her into my lap, rubbing her back. "I know, baby, he's feeling good. It's hard for him to stay in one place, you know that. I'll call Rose over and have her distract him in his art room."

My hand found its way down to her baby bump. She was nearly five months along. At twenty weeks, I was excited but scared. We were half way there. We had found out a couple of weeks ago that we were having a little girl. Bella had picked out her name, it was Emma. That was the closest we were going to get to Emmett Junior, and Emmett was thrilled about the idea of his niece being named after him.

He'd ordered several things with the name _Emma_ embroidered on them, along with anything and everything you could buy with a name on it. She even had her own Emma licenses plate, street sign, ruler, pencils, hat, and many more crazy things that she wouldn't use for years to come. I had Smith put them in the attic.

"What's in these boxes, baby?" I asked eyeing the stack.

"He ordered some toys for her." She started sobbing again. "He's so sweet, Edward. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

I pulled her tighter into my arms, letting her mood swing play out. I knew better than to try and appease her. I just waited until the next one hit.

She finally pulled herself together enough to get off my lap and open a couple of boxes. The first one was just shelving, but the second was a box of musical toys that sent Bella into another crying fit.

I saw Emmett peek into the room, looking worried at Bella sobbing over the box. I waved him in, and when she saw him, she ran to him, crying all over him and saying how sorry she was. He just hugged her when I gave him a smile. I think he was still a little scared of her. We would have to have a talk if she was going to include him in her mood swing rants. He needed to know not to get upset over it.

I left them to sort through the toys and told him to come find me later. The poor guy actually looked worried when I left the room. I couldn't blame him. I'd felt on edge with her lately, too.

Everything became more intense for her once the attack on her mother began. Collin ended up moving in with Bree. Because his sisters had come to her house, since they couldn't get to mine, the restraining order was expedited and was used when Collin's sisters showed up at Bree's work again. Unfortunately, Bree ended up getting fired. I promised that she would have a job with Emmett's restaurant and had her work with Ben when it came to organizing the seating and serving area. She made some changes that would really improve the flow of the diner.

I invited them to move in with us, but the blush on Bree's face and the smile on Collin's when he said that they enjoyed the privacy of their own place said it all. They were young, but they seemed to know what they were doing.

Collin had called his sister's mother after Bree was fired and told her what happened, so she could bail out her daughters. He was much nicer than I would have been, but it turned out for the best.

She dragged them home by their hair extensions and locked them up on her estate. I would have thought Phil would have stepped in to help them out, but by his absence, he seemed to be backing his ex-wife on this one. As for Renee, I think he was starting to distance himself from her as much as possible. It seemed the more he looked into her, the more lies he found. I wasn't at all sure what he had on her, but I knew she was staying in their pool house now, and he avoided us all like the plague, even Collin, which was really hard on him. He had hoped his dad would come around.

The attack on Renee was much simpler to execute than I thought it would have been. Turned out she'd crossed one too many of the writers for the society section. Once we pointed them in the right direction, they went wild.

When Bella saw them making Phil out to be a home-wrecker, she was furious. That was standard for her these days; furious, sobbing or ecstatic, there was no middle ground with pregnant Bella. She actually marched into the paper and started shouting. Garrett, who was driving her, was able to translate and let them know that Mrs. Masen would like to speak with the society writer. Thankfully, I knew the owner of the paper, Mike, who had called when my wife made a scene. Once I explained that she was pregnant and upset about the article about Phil, he seemed to settle down. I also told him to wait a few minutes, because she usually burst into tears shortly after rants.

I was right, and he personally escorted her back to Sherry Watson's desk, where Bella told her story. It was on the front page of the society section, and Collin called and thanked Bella for defending his father. Of course, she'd put in a plug for our fundraiser as well.

The dinner was coming up fast and was only a week away. I had seen Bella burst into tears several times in her closet, so I had a feeling she was having a hard time finding the right clothes. I spoke to Esme and Rose about it, and they planned on taking her out this evening to go shopping.

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett scream, and I hit the ground running. He never screamed like that unless something was wrong. I found Bella on the ground, holding Collin in her lap, as Bree sobbed over him. He looked pretty beaten up, and she looked worse for wear herself.

"What the hell happened?" I asked pulling out my phone for an ambulance.

I checked Collin's pulse, but he swatted my hand. "I'm fine. I'm just a little banged up."

"Banged up?" Bree snapped. "You can barely walk! You just passed out!"

"What happened to him?" I asked forcefully breaking into their dispute.

Collin shifted, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "I wanted to see my dad and ask him why he was avoiding everyone. I wanted to tell him we knew it wasn't his fault."

"We'd just pulled up when that psycho of a mother came storming out with her security," Bree cut in.

"I told them I just wanted to see my dad, but they weren't having any of it. Renee said he was out of town, and the place was hers. When the guards went for Bree, I lost it." He took a deep breath, as if trying to pull himself together. "Edward, I'm worried about my dad. No one has actually seen him in a while. What if she did something to him?"

He was right, Renee was damn near insane. I would find a way to check on Phil.

The ambulance arrived, and I followed them down to the hospital. I wanted to make sure they were treated promptly and not stressed over payment issues, since I wasn't sure if they both had insurance. I was pretty sure Bree's hadn't kicked in yet. There was no way I was going to let her get saddled with a huge bill, because she became involved with our crazy family. I wondered what her parents thought about this mess.

**BELLA**

I was shaken up, after Collin had come in beaten up. Edward went with them to the hospital, insisting that I needed to stay with Emmett, and that I shouldn't be around so many germs while I was pregnant. I wanted to tell him to go screw himself, but when Collin and Bree agreed, I gave in.

I'd had it with this mess. It was time I took matters into my own hands. I climbed into the car, but Garrett opened the door and stopped me.

"You know boss wants me to drive you everywhere. I know you won't go into labor anytime soon, but he's paranoid."

I knew he wouldn't take me there if I asked. I would just have to try and pull a fast one on him. "Fine, but you have to just put in the address and follow the directions." I was crossing my fingers that he wouldn't know we were going to the Dwyer estate.

When we pulled up, I let out a sigh of relief that there were no markings noting that it was the Dwyer's home. Garrett hit the call button, and I wondered if Renee would even answer. I hadn't thought this far ahead. What was I thinking? I couldn't scale the walls.

"I have a Mrs. Isabella Masen," Garrett answered the guard who came out to meet us, which I thought was odd.

He looked at the back seat and then pulled out his phone as he walked away. I thought for sure he was going to tell us to go to hell.

He came back with a tight look on his face, waving us in. I started feeling sick to my stomach, as I watched the gate close behind us. I suddenly felt very stupid. I sent a quick text to Edward, letting him know where I was. I was sure he would be losing it the moment he received it.

Garrett had never seen Renee, and for that I was thankful. He opened the door for me, helping me out of the car. She was standing on the front porch with her arms crossed.

"You have some nerve, you little bitch. Do you know how much damage you've done! It'll take years to fix everything!" She started walking forward, flanked by two large men. "Because of you, I'll have to make a mess of my so-called friend's lives to take the heat off me! Don't think you've won, because you haven't. I'll destroy you and your retarded little family, too."

I snapped. I slapped her, nearly knocking her to the ground. The men started for me, but Garrett shocked the hell out of me when he pulled two guns out of his jacket. "I don't think so. You should never hurt a lady, especially not a pregnant one." He kept his eyes on the men, but spoke to me. "Get in the car now, Mrs. Masen. Maybe if I get you out of this place in one piece, I won't get fired."

"Where's Phil?" I had to know for Collin's sake. "What has she done with him?"

One guy smirked, and the other looked truly out of the loop when he shrugged. The smirking one answered, "Mrs. Dwyer took him to the airport for a business trip. She didn't say when he'd be back. He'll probably take up residence in one of their other homes until things settle down."

I wanted to call bullshit, but Garrett yelled at me. "Get in the car now, Bella!"

I did as he said, but I had no idea how we were going to get out of this place. It was gated. I covered my tummy, hoping we got out. I was so stupid, letting my hormones dictate my actions.

"Get down," Garrett ordered, and just like in the movies, he gunned in and busted right through the gate. The tires squealed, as we took off down the road. He didn't slow down until we got to the house. He was on the phone the second he put the car in park. "Yes, Sir, she's fine. I was armed like you asked. Jesus, I thought you were just being paranoid." Garrett looked a little pale, as he opened my door. "The front end of the Volvo needs to be completely redone." He looked me over. "She looks fine, a little shaken up, but fine."

I heard tires scream, as the brakes slammed on Edward's Mercedes. He was throwing down his phone and running to me. I was not even sure he'd put the car in park. He had me up in his arms, as he stormed into the house. "What in hell were you thinking? Didn't you see what she did to Collin and Bree, and she raised him as her son! My god, Bella, are you just downright stupid? You just storm in there with my baby inside you, were you trying to get you both killed?"

I was crying now, too upset to be mad at him for calling me stupid. He was marching down the hall to our room as he ranted.

"Damn it, Bella, goddamn it! Do you know how scared I was that I'd lose you to that crazy bitch?" He set me on the bed and then fell to his knees. "I can't lose you, I just can't, please, I can't." His voice changed, as his emotions turned from anger to fear. "Please, don't just..." he was gasping, "I can't lose you, Bella." He looked up at me with glassy eyes. "I've lost too much; I can't lose you, too."

I pulled him into my arms, realizing how much damage I really had done to Edward. He was holding onto me for dear life, as he continued to murmur please into my shoulder as he cried. I held him tightly, whispering that I was sorry. I never wanted to hurt him that way again. I just hoped I could keep Renee from hurting our family further.


	36. Chapter 36

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 36 – In the Water**

**EDWARD**

I was at the hospital with Bree and Collin. I went to the administrator and gave him the information on my black AMEX card, so they wouldn't hesitate to do anything that might be needed. I was able to talk them into giving Collin a full-body MRI. A man of his size and age shouldn't just collapse. Sometimes, I believed the doctors thought we were complete idiots. I was just glad I had the money to push for the extra tests and services they might not deem necessary.

I was sitting with Bree and Collin, as the doctor explained that the MRI came back clear, and there was no internal bleeding or broken bones. He once again tried to emphasize that it was most likely the crash after the adrenaline rush that caused Collin's collapse. I still had my doubts, though.

Bree was a little banged up, and the nurse pulled her into another room to discuss the results of her tests. I was sitting with Collin, when my phone chimed with a text.

"You know that thing is supposed to be off."

I was about to turn it off, but the text that was waiting on my screen made me leap off the chair. "Bella's at the Dwyer's!"

As I ran out the door, my phone chimed with another text.

**_'I'm armed as requested.'_** It was from Garrett.

By the time I crossed the damn parking lot and started my car, I was ready to fly straight to the Dwyer's. I had just peeled out of the lot and nearly spun out as I took my first corner, but I had to get there before Renee could touch Bella or hurt our little Emma.

My phone was ringing, and I shouted for my Bluetooth to answer it. Garrett was on the other end, letting me know they were already home. I didn't know how fast I was going, but I arrived shortly after they did. I couldn't get to my girl fast enough. I wasn't going to be able to let her out of my sight again. Thankfully, she didn't fight me when I took her to bed and just kept her there until I could settle myself down.

The next morning, I was nudged awake. I wasn't going to open my eyes, but I smelled bacon. That was worthy of one eye. Bella was sitting next to me with a large tray between us. I watched in horror, as she picked up the bacon from MY plate and started eating it. Needless to say, I jumped up and snapped it from her mouth using my own.

She wasn't offended, but leaned in to kiss me. She wasn't getting that bacon back. Once she settled back with her toast, she huffed.

"What's the matter?"

"When I was at Renee's, something one of the guards said bugged me."

"What was it?"

"He said that Phil left town and probably wouldn't be back for a while, that he was staying at one of their other places. Can you look into that? I have a bad feeling that he's not. That guard was smirking. I wouldn't trust him."

"I wouldn't trust either of them. Any self-respecting legitimate guard wouldn't manhandle a woman the way they did Bree." I shook my head. "I have the police looking into it. So far, they can't do anything concerning the restraining order, because it was them going onto what was considered Renee's property. They're actually being seen as the antagonists right now. Collin asked them to look into Phil's whereabouts, but they said unless we make a missing persons report, they can't really do anything, even if we think Renee is completely nuts. They mentioned doing a check-in with him when he's at work tomorrow, but they didn't want to cause anymore disturbances at the house, or it could be construed as harassment by Renee's lawyers."

"This is just crap!" Bella wiggled, as she struggled to get off the bed and then stomped around. She pointed at me sternly, "You're going to his office and demand to see him. I don't care if you make up some bogus business deal, but you're going to find him. Hunt him down and see where this bullcrap out-of-town story really came from. I have a feeling he's in trouble, Edward. There's no way I'm going to let him get hurt by that woman."

I could see she was fighting off tears. I was sure she was blaming herself for this whole mess, but really, Renee was the only one to blame, as she was the one who had created the mess in the first place.

I dressed and let her know that I was off to the Dwyer Towers where Phil worked just to check on him. I was on my way out the door, when Collin called me. He was still on medication that prevented him from driving and wanted to know if Garrett could take him to Dwyer Towers to check on his father. I promised to swing by and pick him up. I had a feeling I would be better received if I had Collin with me.

As we parked the car, Collin seemed to be getting more upset. "He's got to be here," he mumbled to himself, as we made our way to the receptionist. She recognized Collin right away.

"Good Morning, Collin. Did your father want you to pick something up for him?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to drop in and check on him. I had a couple of questions for him," he improvised. I was sure he did have questions, like where the hell had he been.

The receptionist's brow furrowed. "I haven't seen him in days. His wife said he's working from home today. He's been fighting off some sort of nasty flu."

"Oh, I've been busy with classes since I moved out. I'd better go check on him. Any word on how he's doing or when he'll be back?"

"No, none yet."

"Could you call me if there is? My mother and I had a fight when I moved out, and so I'm a little out of the loop about what's going on back home."

"Sure thing, Collin."

Collin lost control of himself when we settled back in my car. He was crying much like my pregnant emotional wife. "What did she do with him, Edward? It's obviously foul play. I mean come on, Mom says he's off on a business trip, but work thinks he's home with the flu. How am I supposed to find him?"

"We'll track him down. Don't worry, Collin. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." At least I hoped he was.

Once we were back at the house, I had Collin make a list of all the properties he knew of that his father owned. I knew it would be incomplete, but at least it would give us somewhere to start without drawing too much attention to ourselves.

I also called the police and let them know that we checked in at Phil's work, and they thought he was sick when we were told he was away on business. It was time to file a missing persons report.

**BELLA**

I was in the kitchen with Angela, when my phone rang. I was surprised to see it was Alice. I hadn't spoken to her in so long. The last time I did, it was to tell her I was pregnant.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you would not believe what I just saw!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, what was it?"

"Jasper was holding his nephew. Oh, my god, it was so damn cute. I just melted. I can't stand it. I'm trying to talk him into having a baby right now. How did you get Edward to give in? I'll bet you showed him a picture of him holding a baby so he could see how perfect he'd be as a father, right?"

"No, I didn't, but that might work for Jasper. Did you maybe consider telling him about all the things he could do with his little boy?"

"Oh, of course not. I should get a ton of pictures of him and his dad to get him to give in. I know his mother would be thrilled to have a grandbaby. I think my biological clock exploded when I saw him holding little Trevor. I so need to get knocked up so we could have babies together. I'll bet Edward and Jasper would have so much fun taking out a couple of little boys."

"Well, we're going to have to try again for a boy; we just found out that we're having a girl."

The ear-piercing scream let me know she was excited about me having a girl. "Just wait until I get myself knocked up. Oh, my god, Bella, just think of all the cute little dresses!"

"I don't have to think. I'm pretty sure Emmett has bought every little dress in every style and size ever made. He's really excited to have a baby in the house."

"Oh, I just love Emmett, he's the sweetest thing. I've got to come over sometime soon and hang out. It's been way too long. I'm sorry about being so busy lately. You know I still love you, right?" she asked pouting.

"Yes, I know. You just stay focused on school. Even if you became pregnant right now, you'd still have time to finish off this semester and do the fall semester as well."

"You're such a party pooper, Bella. I'd want to sit around on my butt all day eating whatever I craved."

I couldn't help but laugh; that would be nice but unrealistic. "I haven't been sitting around, Alice. I've been planning a fundraiser with Collin."

"Oh, yeah, I remember the whole crazy mess that came about because of him. How's that going?"

"It's still a mess, but he and I are great together. With the help of Esme, we're planning the event ourselves. It's actually been a lot of fun."

"Is it safe?" I heard Emmett's voice ask and saw him peek into the kitchen.

I felt horrible that I'd had such a hard time controlling myself around him. He just wanted to be all better, and I wanted him to take it easy so he would really be all better. For some reason, I just panicked when he tried to do anything strenuous.

"It's safe," Angela said with a wink, and Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek when he sat down. I knew Edward had talked to him about my craziness, but I knew it didn't make it any easier on him to handle.

"Bella, do you have the recipe for your special stew?" Alice asked.

I used to make it when she was feeling sick, and it always cheered her up. "Are you not feeling well? I can bring you a pot of some if you need it."

"No, I was just missing you. It'd be more of a comfort food than anything else."

"Hey, why don't you come hang out as soon as your classes are done? Your days will be free, and I'll need some help with the fundraiser. I'm going to need help getting a dress as well to fit my fat butt. Esme has offered to help along with Rose, but Rose is blind, and Esme is older. Not to say she doesn't have great fashion sense, but I don't want to look fifty, either."

"You don't have to ask me twice. It sounds like fun. I think between the four of us, we could come up with some good choices." I really hoped she could. I wanted to look good for Edward, so he would be proud to have me on his arm. I would also bet that someone would be snapping pictures for the paper, too.

Once I was off the phone, I leaned over to Emmett and hugged him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

He just put his arm around me. "It's alright; Edward said that you just get grumpy sometimes because the baby makes you feel sick. I get grumpy when I feel sick, too," he said with a little shrug, and I hugged him a little tighter.

"You know I just worry about you, Emmett. I just love you so much." And there went the water works. I was a sobbing mess, the poor thing looked lost, and there was nothing I could do about it. Angela came over and hugged me, pulling me from Emmett's arms. She nodded at him, and he scurried out of the kitchen.

You know your mood swings were bad when even you noticed them yourself.

Edward and Collin came home looking distressed and filled me in on what they had heard at Dwyer, Inc. I didn't think my mother would kill anyone, but I wasn't sure, and by the pain I saw on Collin's face, he was thinking the same thing.

Esme came over shortly thereafter, and I mentioned Alice coming to help with the shopping. She seemed alright with it, but a little distracted at the same time. I wondered if she had heard about what was going on with Phil or my mom. I had really been trying to keep that mess out of my everyday life, but I was finding it impossible. She slipped a card to Edward, and he hugged her. I didn't know what it was, but he seemed relieved about everything. "You're a good boy, Edward, your parents would be so proud of you right now."

He just nodded, giving her a tight smile and excused himself from the room. When I looked to Angela for answers, she didn't seem to have a clue about what was going on. Esme must have seen my lost expression, because she just hugged me. "It's the anniversary of his mother's passing."

I felt like such an idiot. How could we have been married for so long and that never came up?

"He doesn't like to make a big deal out of it, but I know this day always bugs him. Just try and give him a little extra slack today, dear."

I nodded in agreement. I had lost my father, so I knew how much it hurt to have that day come around every year. The what-if's filled your head, and you started thinking about all they were missing. I knew my father would have loved Edward and Emmett. I hoped that Elizabeth, Edward's mother, would have loved me.

I heard a crash from the other room, and we all went to see what had happened. Collin was on the floor again. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

He just shook his head no and passed out. Something was very wrong. I called an ambulance and was able to ride in with him, since I was his sister. I had to find a way to get a hold of Bree and let her know what had happened. They had to have missed something. I couldn't lose my brother. I only had a little bit of family, and I wanted to keep them for as long as possible. Collin was way too young to die.


	37. Chapter 37

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 37 – Insanity Ala Mode**

**PHIL**

That bitch, Renee, was nuts, and I was going to make sure she went down, once I found a way to get the hell out of here. That asshole, Marcus, was in on this mess, and I should have known better than to keep him around, when I first suspected he was fucking my wife. I'd just figured better him than me.

When I overheard them talking about taking out Collin, I really started to worry. From what I could tell, they were going to try and frame the girl he had been seeing. I think her name was Bree. I was really regretting distancing myself from my son at this point.

He didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault that I was in this mess with his mother. It was just after I met his sister, Bella, that I started to question everything. He looked so much like her, and now that I knew the truth about Renee being previously married to another man, I wondered if Collin was even my son. I had raised him and loved him from the moment I'd heard about his conception. I had completely doted on that boy. He was mine in my heart, and to learn that Bella's father, and possibly Collin's, was dead, I knew he would need me even more. They didn't deserve this.

I tugged on my restraints again. My family had owned this house long before I met Renee, and I had retained it in my first divorce settlement. My ex-wife was a cheating bitch, but at least she was open about it. I couldn't believe she was looking like the better woman in this mess. I knew the girls were mine, though. There was no question on that front. I was thankful that Collin had the foresight to call the girls' mother and have her come get them, before they got into any real trouble. From what I could tell, Renee planned on killing everyone off and taking everything. What the bitch didn't know was that my ex-wife would inherit half of the estate. I also planned on donating everything else to different charities. My girls needed a wakeup call, so they weren't getting a damn dime, and Collin actually requested that I donate his share to his favorite charities. He planned on making it on his own. I did plan on hiring him to come and work with me and maybe promoting him to VP before I got too old. He didn't want my money, but I wasn't about to let my boy struggle.

He had worked hard from day one, and I wondered if that was a trait he had inherited from Charles Swan, because I came from a long line of spoiled brats. I'd admit even I was one, inheriting my father's company at the tender age of twenty-eight, and then his estate at thirty-five. I came from old money, so working was always an option, but it never seemed to be for Collin, he always felt he had something to prove, and I wasn't sure why.

I heard that asshole coming again. "We need to move him. People are getting suspicious. We can't have the cops snooping around here."

He came into view and smiled. "Just a bit longer, then your boy is going to go down. My contact at the hospital has notified me that he was just brought in again."

My soon-to-be ex-wife cackled. "They're such idiots. They won't realize until it's too late that it's them bringing him into the hospital that's killing him." She turned to Marcus, "Gag him and let's get the hell out of here. There's a cabin in the woods that has his name on it. I don't think even little Collin knows about it."

"You're sick! You'd kill your own son just for some cash?" I looked to Marcus. "What makes you think you're not next? You're a loose end, you realize that, don't you?"

"Shut up!" he growled, shoving the gag in my mouth. My eyes darted to the far wall, and I nodded at it. This place was built by my great-grandfather who was a paranoid man. Marcus looked to the bookcase. I nodded again, and he looked to Renee. "I think he is trying to tell me something."

He went to reach for my gag, but she stopped him. "Don't talk to him. I'm getting the car, you'd better leave that idiot gagged," she hissed and stormed out of the basement.

Once she was out of sight, he pulled the gag out of my mouth. "There's an exit behind that bookcase. When she goes to kill you, use it to get the hell out and have her committed."

He looked at me confused.

"The third book on the top shelf opens it."

He looked back at me like I was the insane one. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I might not survive, but I still want her to go down for hurting my family." I was doing my best to mess with his head. There really was an escape route. I wondered if he was going to check to see if it existed.

I was fine with them moving me. Them making trips to a remote place would only raise more red flags, and what my insane wife didn't know was that Collin knew of every damn piece of property I owned. I had offered him his choice of any of them, when he asked me to donate his inheritance. The one she was talking about hiding me at was the only one he had considered. The quiet little fishing cabin was the only one that seemed to call to him. He must have been Charles' son, because he wasn't one for large estates. Thankfully, Renee didn't know her son well enough to realize this or her mistake of choosing his favorite place to hide me.

**EDWARD**

I was yanking my hair, on the verge of ripping it out. No matter what the doctor did, Collin just seemed to get worse. It was then that I started to get suspicious. Bella thought one of the guards was in on Phil's disappearance, so I wondered if the doctor was in on Collin's illness. I had to find a different doctor. The only way to prove I was right was to get rid of the shifty-ass bitch treating him now.

I stepped out into the hall, trying to find the one man I knew wouldn't say no to me. I hoped he was working today. I rounded the hall where his office was. The last time I was here, I'd screamed at him, furious that he hadn't saved my parents. He was their friend. He was like family, but it was all a lie, he was a liar, and I hated him for it. He owed me.

He stepped out his door, and I called to him, "Eleazar." We had been on a first-name basis; he had been uncle Eleazar for years, now he was just Eleazar. He looked up at me, shocked and worried. "I need your help," I demanded, and just like I knew he would, he was at my side.

"Is Emmett alright?"

I nodded yes. "My wife's brother is sick, her mother is insane, and I think she might be poisoning him."

"Edward…" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. I can't trust anyone anymore. You need to take over his case. You're the only one I know who'll listen to me," I begged.

He rubbed his neck, considering it.

"My wife's pregnant, she can't handle this stress. She's supposed to be taking it easy. Her mother has already attacked her once, and the second time she was only held off by gunpoint."

"My god, Edward, what in hell have you gotten yourself mixed up in?" He finally was seeing things my way. He was putting on his coat. "Take me to his room."

When we walked in, he frowned at the doctor who was with him. They were about to inject something into his IV. "Hold on there, Dr. Denali, I'm taking over this case." He walked over, snatching the syringe from her hand. "Mind telling me what this is, since it's not recorded on his medical chart?"

"You can't just take this case from me."

"Yes, I can, the family has requested I step in, and I am. You know patient preference trumps everything."

She turned to Collin, who was barely conscious at this point. "You can't change doctors now, we were finally making progress."

Collin looked to me, and I nodded. "I'm going with the new guy. I know Edward would only do what's best," he let out a groan.

I stood in front of the bitch. "I believe that's you being dismissed."

She went out of the room with a huff. "This isn't over!"

Eleazar looked to where she exited and then to me and shook his head. "I just hope we got here in time. There's definitely something not right here." He flipped through Collin's chart some more. He called for his personal nurse and had her do the blood draw to check his kidney function and also for known toxins.

Eleazar looked over at Bree, who was sitting quietly in the corner. "Is that your wife?" I shook my head no. "Oh, I just assumed, since she's pregnant."

Collin's eyes snapped open, and we both were staring at Bree wide-eyed. She blushed a deep red.

"Bree?" he choked out.

"I just found out. I promise. When we were checking out and the nurse told me, you weren't doing very well. I was going to wait until this all blew over. I didn't want you to stress," she fought off tears.

"How far along are you?"

She bit her lip. "They said nearly four months. I swear, Collin, I didn't know, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm not trying to trap you. If you want me to go away…"

"NO! No, baby, I'm just surprised. How did you miss it for so long?"

She fought off some more tears, and he reached a hand out to her. She quickly dove into his arms, sobbing. "It's seasonal, my birth control, I only have my period quarterly, I didn't know, I swear, I would've told you."

He was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Eleazar was trying to focus on the chart, but the exchange was impossible to ignore. His eyes snapped up. "You had an MRI?"

Everyone looked at me. "What? I didn't want them to miss anything."

Eleazar just nodded. "That actually may work in his favor. If he's being poisoned, the change in his organs over such a short period of time will show up in the tests. Would you mind if we did a second scan?"

"Do it! Whatever you need, money is no object, save him and make a case against that bitch to put her away for good."

He nodded at me resolutely. I knew he wouldn't let me down this time.

**BELLA**

I was pacing. Damn Edward and his germ paranoia. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he had left Emmett watching me like a hawk. "You should sit down. Babies need to rest, and I don't think you're letting her with all your moving."

I wanted to snap at him, but I ended up just crying. He was right; the stress wasn't good for the baby. "Emmett, I'm a horrible mother." I sat next to him and curled into his side.

He wrapped his arm around me. "You and me are going to do great with little Emma. Just wait until she gets here, Bella. You're so much fun when you aren't crying and yelling. She's going to love you."

I looked up at him. His word were so sincere, I just started crying again. He was finally getting the hang of this mess that was me. He just handed me another tissue.

"Of course, me and her might need to go on a vacation if you decide to have another baby."

I smacked his shoulder, laughing. "You know these babies are all your fault."

"Don't look at me; I didn't give you any seeds."

I couldn't stop the deep blush in my cheeks. He had no clue exactly how Edward had given me his seed.

"I think we need some pie with ice cream. It's called ala mode, but I think it should just be pie with ice cream. It makes more sense."

I kissed his cheek, glad he was here with me.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you."

"I am pretty awesome," he said getting up and helping me off the couch. He held my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

I watched as Smith walked down the hall with a look of determination. "Jeeves, where are you going?"

He looked up, not even cracking a smile like usual. "We've got a lead; I need to make sure there's plenty of back-up while keeping you two covered as well." He turned on his heels and was off before I could say another thing.

"You know, his name's not Jeeves."

"He didn't say it wasn't," I defended.

"I know, he's just busy, but I know it's not Jeeves."

"How do you know it's not?"

"Because I know his name, duh," he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know his name? How do you know his name?"

"Simple, everyone knows his name."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Me, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Garrett…"

"Wait, everyone knows his name but me, and you still all call him Smith?"

"Yup, that's his last name," he shrugged, as he plopped a big scoop of ice cream on a piece of apple pie for me. "So what should I call this? Ice cream with apple delight or…"

"Everyone knows his name, are you really serious?"

"Yeah, he's been working here since I was a baby." He took a bite of pie.

"Well, tell me his name," I demanded.

He just smirked. "No way, that's cheating. You gotta figure it out on your own."

Just then, Garrett came walking in smiling. "Oh, pie, and ice cream!"

"See, ala mode is a stupid name! It's going to be pie and Ice cream on my menu."

I looked over to say something to Garrett, but when he reached for the pie, I noticed the gun on his hip and the one strapped to his chest. I knew from experience that he also had two under his coat. He wasn't hanging out here for fun. He was here on guard duty.

I looked out the window, just in time to see Jeeves take off in a little sports car. I hoped he was safe and that they were able to save Phil. I frowned at my pie and then felt something cold smack the side of my face. I looked up to see Emmett smirking.

"You should never throw pie. Ice cream on the other hand…" He shrugged, causing me to laugh. There was no way I would have made it through this without him. He was a lifesaver in his own right, even if he wouldn't tell me Smith's name. I took a big scoop of ice cream and flung it at him, causing Garrett to jump back laughing. He didn't know it, but he would be next.


	38. Chapter 38

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 38 – Smooth Operators**

**EDWARD**

One would think with as much damage as Renee had done, she would have been a genius, and that we were all suffering from a well-orchestrated diabolical plan. In truth, though, we were all so busy trying to turn a blind eye that we just didn't see it coming. We were lucky she wasn't a genius, and she obviously didn't really have a plan.

Once I was sure Collin was in Dr. Eleazar Gerandy's very safe and capable hands, I went to meet Smith. Since the cops weren't able to do anything for another twenty-four hours, it was up to me and a hired team to save Phil.

I had gotten pissed, when they'd asked how long he had been missing, and they let me know I couldn't file a report until it had been twenty-four hours. I explained to the rookie about the contradicting stories, and the rookie rolled his eyes. I was on the verge of backhanding him, when another cop who recognized me stepped up. He explained that once we realized Phil was missing, they still had to wait twenty-four hours before filing a report. He gave me the paperwork, and then he gave me a card with a website. He was sympathetic and told me that I might be able to find quicker, more competent help. He was glaring at the rookie as he said it.

The site was a directory for search parties and private detectives. There were a few bounty hunters listed as well. I decided to get my hands on them, because I was sure this would get physical. I also hired several detectives. The estate Renee was on was large, and I wanted it covered thoroughly. Nothing was getting in or out of that place or moving around that house without me knowing.

I had the bounty hunters set up at my office building. They were allowed to use the internet while they waited. They were also given files on the men they would be going up against a few hours later. I was very pleased to find that with Smith working with the detectives, they made a very efficient and informed team.

It turned out that Marcus had a warrant out for his arrest, along with two of the other guards. The two others' warrants were just for unpaid traffic tickets, but Marcus had a warrant and a bounty on his head from a bar fight.

I knew this could be distracting, so I promised the bounty hunters that no matter who got the man, they would all be paid the same. Maybe from different sources, but they all would be paid as if they had received the bounty for Marcus. I hoped this would keep them focused on the goal at hand.

I also had someone looking into Dr. Denali. It turned out her real name was Diana Cervantes. She did actually graduate from medical school, but became hooked on painkillers after a bad car accident. She had been fired three times before she'd had to change her name. The hospital she worked for now had just changed prescription distribution policies, making it very difficult for her to get her hands on her fix. The sudden appearance of a half million dollars in her bank account and her tuition bills magically disappearing made it very clear that she could easily be bought, and that was just what Renee had done.

Further digging revealed that Dr. Diana Cervantes, aka Tanya Denali, was Marcus's cousin. We had been worried that there might have been others involved and were actually relieved to find the connection so quickly between the doctor and Renee. One of the detectives said it sounded like we were going up against the mob with so many guards and connections. However, it turned out it was just loyal guards; one very dirty one, who Renee was having an affair with, and his druggy cousin.

We were now just deciding if we should have the other guards charged with aggravated assault. It was really only Marcus who had attacked Collin and Bree, but the other two did nothing to stop it. I was hoping it was because they were in shock and not because they condoned the behavior. Either way, they all would be brought in for questioning.

**BELLA**

It was a little unnerving, the way Garrett moved around, unencumbered by his weapons. You would have thought they would make him stiff and uncomfortable. I would have been a mess, worried I would shoot myself reaching for something. He wore them naturally, like they were just another jacket.

I didn't know if Emmett had noticed them, but if he had, he didn't seem to care. Had I been so blind this whole time, never seeing what was in front of my face all along?

"Bella!" Emmett sounded annoyed.

My eyes snapped away from where the guns resided on Garrett. "Yeah, Emmett, what do you need?"

He let out a little huff. "What I need is for you to answer when I ask if I can have your pie. You haven't even touched it."

I looked down at my plate, as Emmett's hand reached out, taking it. "Is the baby making you feel yucky again?" He turned to Garrett. "She probably needs to nap, drink more water, and have some folic acid and toast."

"Folic acid?" Garrett looked confused.

"Don't get me started, he's repeating what Edward keeps saying," I waved him away. "I'm fine, Emmett. I don't need a nap, toast, or folic acid. And for god sakes, if you bring me another glass of water, you'll be taking a shower!" I got up and ran into the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was just trying to help. I dropped my head on the counter, trying to calm myself enough to go apologize.

"Hey, Bella, does that mean I can have your pie?" Emmett shouted, and I burst out laughing.

"Yes!" I answered hoping I didn't sound upset anymore. He deserved a lot more than pie for putting up with me.

It wasn't long after that before Garrett walked in with our dirty plates. He looked over at me concerned, and I tried to keep my eyes away from his guns. I must have failed.

"So you never noticed them before?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

He let out a breath. "Well, I've always had them on me." I looked up at him, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Have you at least seen Smith's? You're around him a lot more."

"Smith has guns?" What the hell was going on here?

He pulled out a stool and sat down. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. "Phil and Renee have guards. You saw them. There were others we didn't see as well, but they were there."

I nodded for him to go on.

"Now, tell me, how many guards have you seen around here?"

It was all starting to click in my head. "I've never seen one here."

He smiled like he had just told me everything.

"So Edward doesn't employ guards?"

Garrett's smile fell, and he dropped his face into his hands. "Let me try this another way." He looked me right in the eyes. "Smith and I always have guns on us, try and think about the other workers in the house."

"I know Angela doesn't have a gun." Not unless she tucked it between her massive boobs.

"No, she doesn't, but Carmen used to have one. Angela isn't as frumpy as Carmen was. She wouldn't be able to pull off wearing a gun. Now think about this. There are three maids in the house, but before you got pregnant and Emmett had surgery, you two did most the chores."

I always thought that was strange.

"You might have noticed that there are several cameras in every room."

"WHAT?" I shouted. Now _that_ I didn't know.

He looked a little panicked and glanced up at what I assumed was one, but it looked just like the other fancy ceiling designs. "Okay, so you didn't know that. Edward mostly uses them to keep an eye on Emmett, if he's worried about him not feeling well. They just happen to double as security cameras. We miss you and Emmett cleaning and singing, by the way. Smith and I had joined in more than once," he chuckled.

"You can hear us?" I shouted at him.

He flinched away and shrugged. "We thought you knew."

I stood up, pacing the kitchen. Then it hit me. "Please don't tell me there are cameras in the bedroom. You guys aren't listening to…to…"

"Whoa! No way, that's strictly the boss's cameras."

"What about the bathrooms?"

"Boss only. He's given me the key to the master bedroom and bathroom cameras, just so I can keep an eye on you while he's away, but I'm not looking at them unless I get a gut feeling or hear something in the house."

This did not make me feel better. "Wait, did you just say master? So my old bedroom and bathroom were…"

"Hey now, like I said, Edward usually keeps an eye on the cameras. We only watch them in the main areas or when he's out of the house, which you know is almost never. The man's a shut-in."

"But he saw me in my bedroom before we…we…"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to ask him," he said in a much too soothing voice.

"You bet I'm asking him!" I screamed, as I stormed out.

Damn him and his security cameras! What in hell did he think he was doing watching me? I grumbled, as I stomped past Emmett toward my old room. The bastard should have known I could take care of myself. I didn't realize the boys were right behind me, until Emmett bumped into my back. His eyes widened, and he put his hands up like he had surrendered.

"I'm not mad at you!" I snapped like a crazy woman. "Where are they?" I demanded Garrett to point them out.

"There's one here that points toward this window and one over there that points toward the door to the hall."

But that was just the sitting room. They seemed innocent enough. I flung the bedroom door open and looked at him expectantly.

"It's in that plant up there, pointing across the room; it was usually focused on the window, so when you came out of the bathroom or walked to your dresser or closet, you were out of the frame."

"What if I slept naked!"

"You'd get cold," Emmett answered.

Garrett was snickering, but I wasn't having it. "What do you mean focused?"

His eyes suddenly widened in fear.

Emmett was the one to answer. "Edward can move them around if he wants," he shrugged. "That way, if he can't see where I am in a room, he can find me."

"WHAT?"

"Only Edward can move them, only Edward." Garrett was holding his hands up, ready to shield his face, as he made his way to the door.

"Tell me, Emmett; are there cameras in the bathroom?"

"Of course, that place is a deathtrap. Most home injuries happen in the bathroom."

"Emmett, shut up, you're killing your brother, man," Garrett begged.

He looked over at Garrett confused. "Why, doesn't she like being safe?" he asked matter-of-factly and then turned to me. "Most bathrooms only have a glass-breaking and a loud-noise switch so if you slip or fall," or orgasm I added silently. "It'll turn on so you can be checked on." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "It's not like he really watches them, anyway. The pictures switch around on his computer and only pause if there's movement on one. Why else do you think I had to keep the puppies in my room all the time? They would've broken his computer with all their running around."

I highly doubted that the cameras would mess up Edward's computer. He most likely had just been trying to minimize the destruction they would have wreaked on the house. The bastard should have told me about them a long time ago. He was going to get it when he got home from the hospital.

"When is Edward coming home? You have to get him from the hospital don't you?"

Garrett actually looked a little nervous. I'd had enough of this. I grabbed him by his suit coat. "You tell me where the hell my husband is, or I'm showing you just how well the chief taught me how to shoot!"

I didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but they did. "They found Phil. Smith has the teams organized, but Edward gives the orders. They're going to bring him home tonight."

The realization that my husband, my Edward, could be in mortal danger hit me hard. Everything I had been so upset about sounded so stupid in my head and wouldn't matter if he didn't come home. Garrett must have seen the shift in my thinking, because he dropped an arm around me. I hadn't even realized I was swaying, until I fell into him and then away from him. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed.  
>"Hey, Emmett, why don't you lay down with her, and I'll get her some water. I think you were right when you said she needed to take a nap."<p>

"Nap, I can't nap! What if something…"

He cut me off. "He's fine, Bella, I know he's fine," he looked sternly at me and then glanced at Emmett.

Edward had to be fine. My hand dropped to my tummy, and Garrett's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Bella; you really think Smith would let Edward anywhere near the action? He won't even let him answer the door," he tried to encourage me, as he walked out of the room.

Smith didn't let Edward answer the door? I thought it was just because he was the butler. "Hey, Emmett, is Smith the butler?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that and a bunch of other stuff, I think. He talks to Edward a lot more than Esme's butler talks to her." He looked down at me, as if he was ready to scold me. "You need to let him answer the door. I know it can be fun, but you don't want him to not have a job do you?"

I gave him a weak smile. "No, I like Smith."

He seemed to accept my answer and lay back on the bed. "So, I was thinking we should have a huge picture all along the gym wall. Maybe something like the path with the rabbits?"

"The path with rabbits?"

"Yeah, the one Edward and I got all muddy on in Forks."

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice."

"I thought so. Then it would look kind of like you're running in the forest, you know?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll have to start on it soon. I want to get it done before the doctor clears us for running."

What he didn't know was that we had both been cleared for it, but Edward was stopping me, and I was stopping Emmett.

"It should be done before Emma gets here, though. I know babies and mommies growing babies shouldn't be around wet paint."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you, Emmett."

He turned his head and smiled at me, rolling his eyes. "I know; I'm just glad you love Edward, too."

I chuckled. "He can be hard to love sometimes, but I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Why would you be without him? He's not sick."

"I know; I'm glad he's not, Emmett. Thank you for asking him to marry me."

"Yeah, well, I'm smooth like that." He ran a finger over his eyebrows, making me smile.

"Yes, you are."


	39. Chapter 39

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 39 – Skipping Down the Socio Path**

**EDWARD**

When we arrived at the Dwyer estate, it looked almost deserted, that was until you looked into the bushes. I glanced at one and saw someone tip their head in the direction of the house. Smith wanted me outside until the premises were secure. From what we had gathered, there were eight security guards, and right at this moment, four of them where "contained" as Smith would put it. The other four were inside, including Marcus and the two traffic violators.

My men slowly made their way forward, and I listened as they called clear on the different rooms they went through. What was frustrating was when they called the last room, the basement, as clear. It was the one room we were sure he had been held in, but two guards were missing and two were knocked unconscious.

There was a tunnel in the basement that led off the property. They had used it and escaped us. We sent men down through it to find where it went. It came out into a garage on a deserted lot. We didn't know if they were on foot or had a vehicle, but by the looks of the cars in this garage, it wasn't likely they were driving one. These were classics, and it didn't look like anyone had driven them for years.

"They have to be on foot. Get our men mobilized. I want them sweeping the area, they can't have gone far." I was frustrated. This was supposed to be a simple in-and-out operation. I didn't have any emotional attachment to Phil, but Collin did, and Bella would hurt if Collin did. She also had a twisted view of this whole mess. It didn't matter what I said to her, she still thought this was her fault.

"We have a visual."

I let out a relieved sigh. Thank god we had found them. Smith led the crew in to retrieve Phil and managed to restrain the others.  
>Renee went crazy. "You'll never take us alive! Shoot them, Marcus, SHOOT THEM!"<p>

Marcus looked at her, then at us, and set his gun down. They had tied Phil up in a wheelchair, and I was worried that they had hurt him, but as soon as he was untied, he stood up stretching. The female bounty hunter restrained Renee, who was literally spitting mad and denying any wrongdoing. Marcus started looking at her shocked.

"Didn't realize how crazy she was, did ya?" one of the bounty hunters said, as they cuffed Marcus.

"I told you, you would've been next," Phil nodded to Marcus.

Renee went on screaming, "I wouldn't have killed him! I wasn't going to kill him!"

"Did you know what the plan was, Marcus?" Smith asked.

"Don't listen to anything he says, he's lying!" Renee screamed. "I've done nothing wrong!"

Marcus just shook his head, glaring at Renee. "She planned on taking a bunch of pictures with him, all different settings. She would show them to her friends who asked about Phil, so they would think he was just busy, but in reality, she was going to keep him locked up, so she could spend all his money."

At that, Renee totally lost it, turning on her husband. "I found your will you hid from me, Phil! You bastard, how could you not put me in your will? Nothing, I got nothing! Your bitch of an ex-wife was in it, but not me! Not even Collin or the girls were going to get anything. It was all going to charity. You crazy sick bastard, how could you waste all that money? I gave you a son, I gave you twenty years of my life, and it's meant nothing to you!"

"Is he really my son, Renee? After meeting Bella…"

"That bitch, that goddamn bitch! I'll kill her! She ruined everything! This is all her fault!" she continued to rant.

We had heard enough from the crazy woman. From what we gathered, she had planned on killing the girls and Collin along with Phil, but when she found the will, she realized that she would get nothing with him dead, and all the money would be gone, donated to charities. Her only choice was to keep Phil alive. Thank god for that. Otherwise, we might not have gotten to him in time.

Once we finally had Phil looked over by a medic, and Renee and her accomplices turned over to the police, I headed home. I was looking forward to telling Bella that her stepfather was safe, and Collin was well on his way to recovering. All in all, I was feeling really good about how the day had unfolded.

Garrett met me at the door, looking a little nervous.

"Is everything alright? Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she had a snap, I mean a nap. She had a nap," he looked shifty-eyed.

"Okay, where is she now?"

"She and Emmett are in the gym, something about painting a mural on the wall."

"That sounds like Emmett." I started for the gym, but Garrett stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Just be careful and good luck," he said solemnly. Honestly, I didn't know what was up with him. He then scurried back out of the house.

I opened the door, ready for a hero's welcome. Bella turned to me, "You're alive!"

"Really, did you think Dr. Frankenstein would fail?" She glared at me. "Yes, I'm alive and perfectly fine, and Phil is at the hospital with Collin getting checked out. Everyone is going to be fine."

She ran over to me, and I opened my arms, only to be surprised by a slap instead of a hug. I stepped back and blinked confused, "Huh?"

"Cameras, you have cameras all over the house, and you never thought to tell me! You've been watching me since the first day we were married!"

"The first visit," Emmett chimed in.

"We don't need any help here, Emmett. Why don't you go…?"

"You look like you need help." Emmett frowned, "Bella doesn't seem to like the safety cameras, but I don't know why, they're _safety_ cameras!"

"Emmett, go!" Bella snapped, and it was right at that moment I understood what Garrett had said. It wasn't a slip of the tongue, Bella had snapped.

Emmett slipped out of the room, pouting a little, but I think he had gotten used to Bella's erratic behavior. "It's just as Emmett said, they're for safety."

"Really, safety, so you can safely watch me get dressed when I get out of my shower?"

"Okay, I get why that might upset you…"

"You get it? YOU GET IT! We weren't even involved at that point in the marriage, and you were, were…"

"It's not like you slept naked or anything." That was the wrong thing to say. She actually grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the wall.

"And just how the hell did you know that I wasn't sleeping naked?"

Okay, she had me there.

"Remember all that talk about your boobs?"

"What?"

Yeah, she still was pissed, but I think I had an in.

"You shouted at me to love your boobs. I wanted to see what I loved." Yeah, that got me slapped again.

"You...you sick bastard, how dare you look at me!"

"You don't mind me looking at you now."

I was lucky she didn't slap me again, before she growled and stormed out. I was hoping flowers, candy and jewelry would fix this one. I stepped into the hallway and saw that she was headed for my office. "Oh shit." I ran down there, hoping she didn't figure out my password. Okay, I might have had a few little videos of her, but hey, I knew she had been thinking of me at the time. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

When I stepped into my office, she was by my desk. "Boy, you'd better get over here and show me where all the cameras are pointed."

I wondered if she would notice if I turned a couple off.

"Baby, please, like Emmett said, they were installed for safety long before you ever arrived. My parents had them installed. It was just part of life; that's why I didn't think to tell you."

She took a deep breath. I was hoping I was making some headway with her.

"What about Garrett and Smith being security?"

"My parents didn't want to scare us as kids. How would you feel if there was a big guy watching you nonstop for your safety? It was their way of making us feel secure. We grew up thinking they were friends who looked out for us as opposed to guys guarding us. Again, it's always been that way. That's why I never thought to tell you. Didn't you notice they carried guns? They aren't secretive about it. They usually flash them as people enter the house or we enter an establishment."

"Is there more of them?"

"Yeah, Jack and Robert, our gardeners; also, the maintenance worker, Greg, along with our mechanic, Travis, double as guards."

"You have six guards on the grounds, and I never noticed them?"

"Well, you weren't really checking them out, were you?" Was she too busy looking at their bodies instead of their guns?

She let out a sigh. "I suppose not, I usually was too focused on my homework and trying to look like your real wife."

I moved closer to her, sensing she might let me touch her now. "You are my real wife. I think I've always known you were my real wife." I gently pulled her into my arms. "You were family the moment you met Emmett and loved him. I knew you loved him when you stood up for him against me. That was the reason why I okayed the playdate. That and I thought you were beautiful," I kissed her head.

"Really?" she gave me those puppy eyes. I would be so screwed if our little Emma had those eyes.

I tipped her head up and kissed her deeply. "Why else would I agree to marry a complete stranger after only meeting her twice?"

Thankfully, her hormones shifted, and I knew I was getting lucky.

**BELLA**

Edward was very generous with his attention after our little dispute. He was right; the cameras and security guards were all in place long before I came along. I wanted to believe that was why he didn't tell me. He was usually a complete gentleman as well, so I didn't have any reason to believe he used the cameras for nefarious reasons.

He finally let me go to the hospital to see Collin. I knew his excuses for not letting me go there to visit my brother were bullshit, and he was just worried about me being exposed to something, but he knew he couldn't stop me now. We brought Emmett along as well. Collin had become a good friend to him, as we planned the charity event together.

When we walked into Collin's room, Bree smiled and waved, as the doctor was looking over his chart again. When the doctor turned around, he smiled as he noticed my hands on my baby bump. "So this must be your pregnant wife. I'm really sorry about the mix-up before," he said to Edward.

"Mix-up?"

Collin grinned at Bree. "Yeah, turns out little Emma is going to have a cousin."

I couldn't help but squeal and pull Bree into my arms. "That's so wonderful. We're all going to have so much fun."

"Does that mean you're going to hang out at her house?" For some reason, Emmett sounded hopeful, but I didn't know why.

"I suppose, but I think we'd have more fun at our house."

He tipped his head back and groaned. I didn't know what was up with him. Edward just patted his back, as if comforting him.

"So how are you doing? Did the doctor figure out what was going on with you?" I asked my brother.

Collin looked at Edward, who nodded for him to answer. "Yeah, turns out Renee paid someone to poison me. She had the guards rough me up enough that I'd have to come in to be treated, and that's when it happened."

"I'm gonna kill her."

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Honey, don't upset the baby." He was right, I took a few soothing breaths. I would find a way to destroy the bitch after I had Emma.

"So, now that this is all over, how's the planning for the charity ball going?" Collin was looking perky. I was so glad he was healing fast.

"Esme has it under control, of course. She said we already received twenty-eight hundred R.S.V.P. cards."

His eyes widened. "I still can't believe how many people are coming. It's just awesome. I hope we can do that every year."

"With Esme's help, I'm sure it'll always be close to that number," Edward smiled.

Since I'd become pregnant, Edward had spent a lot of time with Esme. Apparently, she was teaching him basic baby care, like how to change a diaper and burp a baby. She was the closest thing to a grandma our little Emma would have, and I was thrilled that she felt the same about our daughter. We hadn't told her, but we did plan on having Emma call her some form of grandma.

"Hey, Edward, thanks for saving my dad," Collin looked over to my husband. Edward just nodded in acknowledgement, like staging a huge rescue operation was completely normal. That was why I loved him.

We stopped by Phil's room, and when we walked in, he reached out a hand to me with tears in his eyes. "I hope you'll accept my apology. My ex-wife was unfaithful, and I honestly didn't want to believe I had any part of breaking up a marriage. I never wanted to hurt you or your dad. If I'd only known…"

He was crying harder, which set me off, and I couldn't help but hug him. I knew he was a good man. He had to be. He had raised Collin, and my brother had turned out to be a good man, too. I would bet anything my mother had been behind all the questionable deals that had been backed by the Dwyer Corporation. I just knew she had been the one who had been working dirty to destroy my father's beloved fishing hole.

A man in a suit stepped into the room. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, come on in. Edward, Bella, I'd like you to meet my divorce lawyer, George Martinson. I wanted to ask you if you'd testify on my behalf against Renee. I have a feeling she's not going to go down without a fight."

"Absolutely, count us in," Edward answered. He looked to me and smiled. He knew I was all in, too. No one hurt my family and got away with it.


	40. Chapter 40

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 40 – A Slice of Heaven**

**EDWARD**

The house was pretty much abuzz with activity. Bella and Collin were busy with Esme. The fundraiser was only a few weeks away. The grand opening of Emmett's Pie House was just two weeks away, and he was still working on his menu. He decided there should be a section of vegetable pies, too, such a pumpkin and sweet potato.

I had just walked into the kitchen, when Angela brought up the idea of quiche.

"If quiche is pie, then why isn't it called pie?" Emmett asked confused.

"It's just fancy pie, with eggs, ham and cheese."

He scrunched up his nose. "Like a breakfast pie?"

She shrugged. "You can eat it for breakfast. It's more like an appetizer."

"So it would be like the pie before pie?"

"Yes, exactly, and they have all sorts of flavors, like spinach and mushroom…"

"SPINACH AND MUSHROOM?" he shouted appalled, "You want me to have SPINACH AND MUSHROOMS in my dessert restaurant! Absolutely not!" He stormed out of the room.

"So I guess that's a no on the quiche," she frowned at me.

I shrugged. "Bella is still trying to talk him into a chicken pot pie, and that even has the name pie in it."

"I guess you're right. Ben was just hoping he could round out his menu a little more so it's not all sweets. Maybe have a few light dinner options before people overindulge in pie."

"That's probably why Emmett isn't seeing eye-to-eye with him. He doesn't believe there should be any food at all before pie." I really would have to talk to Emmett about the menu tonight. "Let me work on him. We should be able to get the new menu to Ben this evening.

I was going through my third read-through of the menu. I was able to get Emmett to add Chicken pot pie, Shepherd's pie, Tamale pie, Frito Pie, Asparagus Pie, a deep-dish pizza pie, and Three-bean pie. There was also my Bella's burger to round out the dinner options.

I did finally get him to agree to offering quiche for appetizers, when I mentioned they could have bacon in them, and we could make big ones for people to order for breakfast. They would be called breakfast pies, though.

"Quiche just doesn't sound right, Edward. It sounds like something you do to someone, or if you step on something, you 'keeshed' it. Or if there's a girl with cooties or something, and she's chasing you to give you a 'keesh' and pass you her cooties."

I couldn't stop laughing and waved him off. "Fine, we'll call them mini pies and then a breakfast pie. It's your restaurant, buddy, you can call food whatever you want, just like we're saying pie and ice cream, not pie ala mode."

"I still think that's dumb. It's just pie and ice cream."

It was silly, really, he had several other desserts on his list that weren't pies, but when it came to other foods, it had better be a pie of some type. I went over the final run-through and printed out a copy for Emmett to look at, while I went to check on Bella.

"We have to go now, Collin. I don't want to be wrong! It has to be perfect; it's my first one ever." Bella sounded distressed, and as I listened to her, I was sent into a panic, worried there was something wrong with the baby.

"Bella, are you alright?" I came rushing into the room looking her over carefully, watching for any change.

"No, I'm not alright!" My eyes met up with hers, but she didn't seem to be in pain. "Collin doesn't think we need to go and measure the rooms for a fourth time."

"Measure twice cut once," he said holding up his hands. "We've already measured three times, the numbers are good. The building manager even confirmed with us on several occasions that our numbers are perfect." He turned to me, "Edward, man, please help me out here. Bree wants to go out tonight…"

I held up my hand in understanding. "I'll take you, honey. We'll measure till your heart's content." I kissed her nose, but she was still scowling, as Smith walked into the room.

"Roger, what's going on?" Bella asked.

He smirked at her. "Ms. Bree and Mr. Dwyer are here. Shall I show them in?"

"Of course, Homer," she answered, causing us all to chuckle a little. She thumped me on the arm. "Well, tell me his name!"

I widened my eyes at her and went with Emmett's argument. "That would be cheating."

Smith brought Bree and Phil into the room. Bree quickly made it into Collin's arms, and Phil just stood, looking around awkwardly.

"How are you, Phil?" Someone had to break the ice, might as well be me.

"My attorney just told me that Renee has herself a lawyer, and they're claiming insanity."

"Well, that makes sense," Collin griped.

Phil cupped the back of his neck. "Yeah, it does, and the more shit he presents to my attorney, the more it looks like she is. They're diagnosing her as a sociopath. When you go down the line of sociopathic behavior, she fits it better than I want to believe."

"Is there any way to stop her from getting away with this?" Bella was getting frustrated. "She has to be faking."

He shook his head no at her. "Even her leaving you was a sign of it. A normal human would not have been able to walk away from a child like that and not feel some sort of remorse, sorrow, pain, or loss. She didn't bat an eye over it and was happy to stay away and act like nothing was wrong. Her complete detachment from all of us was the big flashing neon sign for crazy town. Her attorney called and let me know he'd have her get a psych evaluation and to up my security, since she wanted him to hire men to take me out. I guess she's not concerned with the money anymore."

"Phil, I'm so sorry, man." His wife of nearly twenty years had been nuts the whole time, and he didn't know.

He shook his head. "The judge is looking to declare her a ward of the state and keep her in a mental health facility. Since she was diagnosed before our divorce, she'll be getting her funding for her healthcare from the Dwyer estate. I'm sorry I let you guys down."

I looked over at Bella to see if she was okay. She had become very quiet after Phil mentioned Renee abandoning her. Her face had paled, so I moved her to the couch. "Is there anything we can do to help? Surely we can get you out of having to pay for that mad woman."

"No," he waved me off, "It's best if I'm paying for her, that way I can be sure that she stays in a facility and far away from everyone. If she was stuck with state funding, it could be cut or pulled, and she'd be released. That just can't happen."

That evening at dinner, Emmett asked about sociopaths. "So is it catching? Did Collin's sisters catch it? We're not going to get it, are we?"

"No, it doesn't work that way," I reassured him. "It means you can't care about people."

He frowned. "Like, not at all?"

"Not at all."

He tapped his chin. "Nope, we don't have it. We all love each other."

I leaned over and kissed my wife's head, wondering if that little piece of truth would ease her mind.

We had just climbed into bed, when she pulled the pillow over her face. She had never done anything like that before, so I wriggled under it with her. "What are we doing under here?"

She turned to see me smooshed under the pillow with her, and she snickered and sniffled at the same time. I pulled her into my lap, tossing the pillow aside. "What has you so upset, beautiful?"

She rested her head on my shoulder, not talking. I knew it would take a while for her to put her words together. Her mind seemed to be working in overdrive all afternoon.

She finally let out a huff. "How on earth did she end up married to my dad, and was she always crazy, or is it something you get when you're older? Am I going to get it?"

I pulled her tighter. I hadn't really studied what a sociopath was, but I was pretty sure you had it from the get-go. "I don't think you're ever going to get it. Let me grab my computer, and we'll look it up."

That was just what we did, and Phil was right. The more we read about the condition, the more perfectly it fit Renee. She had been insane from day one.

"I still don't understand why she married my dad. It doesn't make sense. None of it does, not even her staying with us until I was two." She buried her face in my shoulder. "I just wish my father was here to tell me why he let this happen. Why he married her or had a kid with her, if it's so obvious that she's nuts."

"It can't be that obvious, she was married to Phil for twenty years, and he didn't know, either."

She shook her head at me. "She would've pandered to Phil because of his money. Charlie had nothing, he never did. He was always on the police force and then the chief."

She seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. I had to find a way to calm her down. "Maybe we can find someone who knows. He had friends, right? What about that guy we went to visit?"

"Billy?" She took a deep breath, calming down. "Yeah, he might know what happened. Why I even exist. Why I got stuck with her as a godforsaken mother."

She was a mess of tears again, crumbling in my arms. I just held her, rocking her to sleep. The next morning, I was up before she was, making arrangements to fly out to Forks. I really needed to buy a house and car for when we traveled there. It was ridiculous not to have one now.

I asked Smith to help me pack a few things up for us, and he loaded it into the car. I crawled across the bed and rubbed my girl's back, kissing her neck. "Sweetheart," I cupped her belly, "You need to get up. We don't want to miss our flight."

She rolled into me, squinting up at me, "Flight?"

"Yes, we're going to see Billy. I don't want you upset about this mess with Renee. I'm sure he has the answers you're looking for."

She let out a sigh and asked me to help her up. I stayed pressed against her back, as she waddled to the bathroom, because I couldn't detach my lips from her neck. At least it was making her smile. I hated seeing her upset.

She finally shooed me out of the bathroom, so she could get ready, and I went to find Emmett. I needed to let him know we would be gone for the next couple of days.

I found him in the kitchen with Ben and Angela. "This is the menu I made with Edward. It's the one I want to use."

"I understand that, Emmett, and I'm not changing any of the items on the menu, just the look of it," Ben pleaded.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked casually, grabbing both menus. "Wow, Ben, this looks yummy. I want to take a bite of it." I closed the pie slice menu and pretended to eat it. "Isn't this cool, Em?" I asked and then opened the fake menu. It had sections for appetizers, dinners and desserts. "Do you have some tape and scissors, Angela?" She looked confused, but quickly retrieved them. I grabbed the printed menu from Emmett and sat at the table, quickly cutting it up by sections and rearranging it all to fit into the pie-shaped menu. "Now, check this out. What do you think, Emmett? Is it good enough to eat?"

He took it from me, carefully looking it over, a slow smile finally coming across his face. "This does look cool. Can you have them made with my stuff in it like this one?" he asked Ben who had a relieved smile on his face.

"Yes, definitely. There's also an option of having different pie covers. This one is apple, and they have cherry, banana, pecan, and a couple of others. We could have a variety of pie pictures on the outsides, but they'd all have the same menu on the inside."

"That sounds awesome!" Emmett gave him the thumbs-up.

"Great, I'll just get this to the printer, so our menus will be ready. I have the chefs working on the recipes. Will you be down this afternoon to try out what they made?"

"Yup!" I knew Emmett had really been looking forward to the tasting part of being a diner owner.

Angela brought me some breakfast after Ben left, and Emmett seemed enthralled with the newspaper comics. I ate slowly, hoping Bella would be here by now, but she still wasn't. I hoped she was okay. I looked at my watch; it was time to go, anyway. We'd just have to get something on the way.

"Hey, Em, Bella and I are going to Forks for a few days."

"Now? I can't go with you. I got diner stuff to do."

"I know, buddy, but you know how Bella was being really quiet and sad after she found out her mom was a sociopath?"

"Yeah, that can't be a good thing to have."

"No, it's not, and she wanted to go talk to some of her dad's friends. You remember Billy? We stopped at his house where you painted."

"Yeah, he was nice, even if he had bears in his yard."

"Well, he was good friends with her dad, so we're going to go talk to him."

He nodded. "That's a good idea." He got a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked amused.

"No pregnant ladies for three days!" He threw his hands up in victory, causing me to laugh.

"No, you'll be safe, unless Bree comes to visit."

He shrugged. "Nah, I'm good. I'll miss you guys, but I do have a lot to do to get my diner going."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you for understanding. We should be back by the end of the week."

"We will?" I heard Bella ask from behind me.

"Yeah, a few days in Forks never hurt. I was thinking of looking at a few houses their anyway," I stood up taking her hand.

She started crying, but she was smiling, as she wiped the tears away. Emmett just gave me that evil smirk of his, letting me know I was in for a ride, being stuck with her nonstop for three days. There would be no going over to Esme's under the guise of learning to care for a baby anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 41 – Rolling Papers **

**EDWARD **

We checked in with Joe at the motel, who was happy to see us, but he gave me a dirty look, since it was obvious that I had knocked up little Bella. I was her husband, come on! I hoped the rest of the town didn't want my head on a spike for sticking it to their girl. Hopefully, we'd find some old ladies happy to have a grandbaby.

I did take the time in Port Angeles to buy a damn car before we drove to Forks. I just hoped I found a place to store it before we left. I was sure Seth wouldn't mind keeping it if it came down to it, though. I had a list of several properties for sale. They didn't have much in the way of square footage, but there was land, so we could always build next to whatever home we purchased.

I set the stack of papers I had printed of the available properties next to Bella, and she flipped through them frowning. "Edward, most of these are out of town. I don't want anything far away. We'd be here to visit; it doesn't make sense to be away from the town we came to visit."

She had a point, but before I could reply, she had her laptop open and pulled up real estate in Forks. She didn't understand that these homes were tiny. "I found it, 461 Spruce Drive, Forks, Washington, 98331," she announced proudly.

"Bella, that house is barely seventeen hundred square feet."

"Yup, it has four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and even a garage for the car," she pointed out the window at our new acquisition.

"But sweetheart..."

She glared at me. "It isn't in the middle of town, but it isn't way out there, and it's closer to Billy, kind of between Billy and Seth, which are the main people I want to visit. Now, are you going to buy the house or not? You know I have access to all that stupid money of yours, I don't think the bankers will think twice if I drop seventy thousand dollars in this area, especially after you threw twelve million out here."

I looked at her confused. I knew she always had access to my money, but she never really used it for anything. She was mostly busy with the fundraiser, and before that, school. "You'd really want to buy this house?"

"Edward, you say we're married, like really married, but you still keep me in the dark about so much. You want me to spend your money, but I don't feel comfortable doing it, not knowing how much you really have."

"We have," I corrected.

"Yes, we have! That's my point, we supposedly have all this money, and I don't even know if it's just bullshit or real."

I sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms. "I'm sorry, I just worry that you knowing how much I have…we have," I corrected again, "will change things between us."

She looked at me hurt. "Why would you say that?"

She pulled away from me and started for the door. I was able to get a hold of her and pull her tight against me. "I'm afraid, because in every relationship I've ever had, it's always changed things."

She sagged in my arms, but finally let me turn her so she was facing me. "You're an ass," she said plainly.

I couldn't help but snicker at her assessment. "Well, you want to buy a house without my input."

"The house is for when we visit _MY_ family. The ones on your papers are all expensive homes that aren't much bigger, and all further out."

"Yes, but I was going to build a second one…"

She put her hand over my mouth. "I don't want to be showy when we're here. I just want to be Bella, with her handsome husband, Edward, and cool brother-in-law, Emmett. I want people to feel comfortable knocking on my door and sitting on my furniture."

"Why wouldn't people feel comfortable sitting on the furniture?"

"Edward, you never noticed, but it was months before I ever sat on anything in the formal rooms. It all looked antique and for show."

I was at a loss for words. I didn't understand why she felt that way, but I guess it was because we were raised in different worlds.

"I want this house, Edward, please? Can you handle not buying the most expensive place in town and just give me what I want instead?"

She had made some valid points; it was close to town and Billy at the same time. There were two garage bays, so we could store the car and any surfing or boating gear we had. The four bedrooms would be perfect, considering one would be for us, one for Emmett, one for little Emma, and of course the last one for whoever else joined our family. I rubbed her little belly, and she kissed my chin.

"Alright, let me call the realtor, and I'll get the home purchased. We'll have to spend most of tomorrow signing papers, though." I was really hoping to get her the answers she wanted, before we dove into buying a house.

We went to Seth's for dinner that night. Emily was all over Bella's tummy, and Seth just gave me the stink eye.

"Come on, man, we're married! It's perfectly legal!" I defended.

He smirked and burst out laughing. "You know I have to give you shit, Bro," he punched my shoulder. "Now come help me with the grill. We're having steaks tonight, and there's no way I'm letting EJ and JT ruin our meal like last time."

"EJ and JT?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Edward Junior and Junior Two," he said in a duh voice. "Didn't you even know the names of your children?" he teased me about my pseudo dog babies.

"Emmett always called them junior one and junior two," I defended.

"Yeah, well EJ and JT are much easier to keep track of. I swear if my wife didn't like the mutts so much, I'd leave the gate open. Of course, knowing them, they'd just sit on the front porch, scaring the beejebus out of the neighbors."

"If they're that much trouble…" I started.

"Nah, they're just on my bad side because they chewed through my deck legs, and I had to spend the last four weekends replacing them, after Emily sprained her ankle coming out here. I'd like to see them try and chew through those steel post I put under there," he nodded at the dogs as if challenging them. They just sat there looking like they were smiling back, wagging their tails contentedly.

He must not have been that mad, because he had a couple of pieces of meat set aside for them and had them do a few tricks he had taught them. I'd have to let Emmett know his puppies were content.

"So, I hear Emmett is opening his diner soon. It's crazy to think about him walking into the one in town and then just deciding he wants one," Emily giggled. "Is there anything you don't let him have?"

"Dingo's, bobcats, sharks, to name a few." I was completely serious, but Seth and Emily burst out laughing.

I looked to Bella, who was smirking and shaking her head. "They have no clue," she whispered.

"Next time, I'll have the wild animal shipped to their door," I pointed at Seth with my fork.

"What would he have done if the shark showed up here? He doesn't have a pool."

"Well, the shark wouldn't have survived in our pool, either, freaking shark suit," I grumbled.

"You're serious?" Emily asked shocked.

"You have no idea." Bella was smiling too wide to really impress upon them what a problem wild animals could really be when they just randomly showed up on your doorstep.

"What are your plans while you're in town? I know you wanted to go visit with Billy, but rumor has it that you're looking into some real estate."

"Yes, actually, we are." I was surprised that they had heard already.

"Small town, everyone knows everything. We haven't heard where you're buying yet, though, and there's speculation on whether it's just to visit or permanent."

"It's just for visiting. We're looking for a place on Spruce Drive."

"Oh, the old Haverty place. Nice neighborhood, good pick."

"The Haverty's?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, Nora and Reynold Haverty finally retired, bought themselves an RV and are traveling around the country," Seth answered as he stabbed his steak. "Nice older couple, took good care of the place. I think they were going to build a covered back deck, but his knee gave him too much grief to finish it. I can have someone look into doing that for you."

"That'd be great, Seth. I really appreciate you helping us out," Bella squeezed his hand.

"What are older brothers for?"

"You're younger," she warned. Her fork was perched over her mashed potatoes.

"Don't cross her near food, I lost half a pie that way."

"What?" Seth looked at her a little worried.

"It was only two pieces," she growled with her fork digging deep into her potatoes.

"Have you spoken to Sally about the house yet?" Emily thankfully changed the subject.

"Yes, we're meeting to sign the papers in the morning. Hopefully, it won't take too long. We mostly wanted to come and visit, so we could talk to Billy."

"Is he alright?" Seth looked worried.

"Yes, we just found out something a little upsetting about Bella's mother, and we were hoping since he was around when they got together that maybe he could shed some light on the subject."

"She's a freaking psychopath. Who would leave their family like that?" Seth spoke before I could stop him, and Bella was out the door crying. I found her sitting on a large rock at the end of the driveway.

"Sweetheart…" I started, but she waved me off.

I ignored her and wrapped her in my arms.

"He's not far off, she's a sociopath. What if I'm one, and I just don't realize it, or our daughter? How would we handle our baby girl being that way, Edward?"

"Sweetheart, we read that it's a disorder stemming from environmental issues and abuse. You didn't ever meet your mother's family, did you?"

She shook her head no.

"You never tried looking for them?"

She shook her head no again.

"Well, I guess it's pretty safe to say that we don't want to meet them, because they made Renee crazy."

She snickered a little at my bad joke.

"Our Emma is going to be loved and spoiled. She's not going to be a sociopath and neither are you. You love us too much and are just too sweet to even think about it."

"Hey, Bella?" we heard a timid Seth behind us.

I turned to him and waved him over. "Renee was recently diagnosed as a sociopath. It's a difficult thing for my Bella to accept. We were hoping that Billy could answer some questions for us."

Bella kept her face in my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, girl. I mean we joked about her being crazy for years. Wow, who would've thought we were right?"

"Not helping, Seth," I warned him.

Emily came out with our things. "I didn't know if you wanted to call it a night or…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

That night, I promised my girl that we would put off the signing of the papers and speak to Billy first thing in the morning.

She was up way before me. I didn't even believe it was morning, until she opened the curtains to our hotel window. The dim overcast light barely made it through to me, but it still seemed awfully bright for this early in the morning.

"I know it won't cost fifty dollars, but I figured that you'd want to grab something for yourself and leave a tip as well," I heard Bella on the phone. "Thanks so much, Joe, I'll see you soon."

I rolled over, letting out a groan as I stretched. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I was hungry."

"Who were you talking to? Was that Joe?"

"Yes, I just called in Forks' version of room service. He's going to pick up a couple of breakfast specials from the diner for me."

I reached out and pulled her down on the bed. I tucked my face into her neck and pushed her shirt up. "Why are you dressed so early? I like my naked time in bed with you."

She smiled and pushed me onto my back. "I had to get dressed, because I need to answer the door when our food comes."

I must have been pouting, because she just laughed at me and flicked my bottom lip. I flopped down, defeated.

Thankfully, she closed the curtains, and I let out a sigh of relief. When I felt the bed dip, I greedily pulled her into my arms. "I still wish you were naked," I grumbled, causing her to giggle.

"And why is that?"

"So I could lift your leg over my hip and thrust into you," I ground against her.

Her giggles turned to moans.

"Regretting getting dressed now, huh?" I teased her nipple.

There was a heavy knock on the door. "Nope, I don't regret it, because now I can get food." She grabbed her purse and passed Joe a fifty, while he handed her a bag with two to-go boxes. "Thanks, Joe, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my girl," he smiled at her and then glared at me in the bed. I had myself covered from the waist down, what did he think, she was a nun? She was married for heaven sakes!

"I don't think he likes me."

She smirked at me, as she opened her box of breakfast. "Why is that?"

"Because I impregnated his little girl, even Seth gave me the stink eye last night."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I am not. Just pay attention to the way people look at me after they see that you're pregnant. It's like I violated you or something."

She pushed her box aside. "Hmm, I like being violated."

That was all it took for me to attack her, sending paper napkins flying, pancakes be damned. Okay, not damned, but just all over my backside, they were too sticky, and on her backside, too tasty.


	42. Chapter 42

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 42 – Berry Scary Tale**

**EDWARD**

The ride out to Billy's seemed to go fast and slow at the same time. Fast, because I didn't feel like I'd had enough time to prepare my Bella for what she was about to hear, and slow, because like Bella, I was curious as to what her father had been thinking the day he had met Bella's mother.

I had let Billy know why we were coming to visit, and I hoped he would be able to piece some memories together for us to help make sense of this mess. I opened the car door for my wife and helped her out. Billy met us on the porch and sent a glare my way, when he saw my Bella waddle away from the car. I wanted to point and say, "See!" But as soon as she looked up at him, Billy smiled brightly at her, flipping like freaking Jekyll and Hyde.

We sat down, and Billy nodded to her tummy. "Well, are you going to tell me about that, my dear?"

"Yes, well, you know how dangerous bears can be," she started, and I looked at her confused. How the hell would she spin being pregnant into a bear story?

"I know exactly what you're talking about. They chased me up into a tree," he winked at her.

"Well, I was going for a walk in the forest and ended up picking berries. I know you'll tell me I should've known better than to mess with a bear's food source, but they just smelled so good. I ended up picking a whole shirt full." She was really getting into it. I almost believed her, and I had knocked her up. She held out the edge of her shirt like she had a bunch of berries in it. "I was on my way back, when I heard the rustling of the bushes behind me. Sure enough, there was the biggest, meanest-looking bear you ever saw. I dropped the berries and ran screaming, but the berries had stained my shirt. I was covered in the scent of berries, and this monster wasn't giving up."

She had me on the edge of my seat now.

"I wasn't going to make it. I knew it, and then I tripped, falling down just as he overcame me. I rolled over; ready to get up and run the other way, but it was too late. He had spun around, and as soon as he saw the bright berry color of my shirt, he took a huge bite!" she shouted making me jump.

She snickered, and Billy grinned. I nudged her, giving her a playful scowl.

"Once he took a big bite out of my shirt and part of me, he decided it didn't taste good. The material must've made the berries taste rancid, so he spit it out and walked away, leaving me with a gaping hole in my gut, so now I have this large apparatus on that holds my organs inside." I looked to where she was gesturing, and Billy started laughing out loud.

"I swear, Bells, I'm pretty sure you had him believing you. How far along are you, honey?"

"Six months, we're having a little girl."

"Well, congratulation. If anyone ever gives her any trouble, be sure to bring him by to go for a walk with me in the woods."

"You can count on it." I would gladly let him walk anyone who hurt my baby girl into the woods and not come back with them.

He chuckled. "Don't think you're completely out of the woods yet," he pointed at me, giving that saying a whole new meaning.

"Alright, enough with the threats," Bella butted in. "We're here to talk about my parents."

Billy stretched out and frowned. "I've been thinking about that since Edward called me to let me know you were coming out to ask about it. Truth is I don't have a lot to go on. Just bits and pieces, but I think it might add up to something for you."

We both scooted to the edge of our seats.

"Now, I don't want you thinking less of your dad when I tell you this stuff. Keep in mind he was young and a little on the wild side back then. I just couldn't think of a way to get around telling you this about your parents, though."

We were hanging on his every word.

"Your father pulled your mother over for a traffic stop. She'd been speeding, and he was pretty sure that she hadn't slept in a while. He told her that he'd take her keys, and that she needed to stay parked on the roadside and rest up before he'd let her get back to driving. She was upset and attacked him, but not like you'd think…" Billy cleared his throat and looked very uncomfortable. "So, your mom got out of the traffic ticket and proved to your dad that she was definitely awake enough to drive."

"Hold on," Bella put her hand up, "What aren't you saying?"

"You're mom screwed your dad's brains out to get out of a ticket," I caught her up so we could get on to the good part.

They both looked at me shocked. "What? That's what you meant isn't it?" I was sure I wasn't misreading Billy.

He let out a huff. "As I was saying, she left without a ticket," he glared at me, "But it turned out that she'd been running from someone. This guy, James or something like that, came looking for Renee Higginbotham. Your dad had looked at her ID and knew it was her, and this guy was looking for her. He put the guy off her trail and decided to go find her himself. Of course, finding someone who doesn't want to be found isn't all that easy, unless they get pulled over by a female cop they can't convince to let them go."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably once again, confirming that yes; Saint Charlie had screwed a woman and let her out of a traffic ticket. I could see now why this had never come up before.

"When he did a search for her, he found her in the Port Angeles lock-up. He was surprised she was still so close, because he hadn't seen her for a few months. He went to see her and was floored by what he found. She was pregnant, with you," Billy pointed at my Bella.

"He was shocked to say the least and told her that he'd bail her out if she married him. He knew the Justice of the Peace there, and so he brought him in and did it right there in her cell. Once it was done, she was bailed out, and he took her home."

"Why would he force her to marry him?" Bella sounded so lost.

"Well, from what I can tell, when they married, it changed her name, so she was bailed out under Renee Swan, leaving no trail to be followed. At least that was what your daddy was hoping for. He knew she wasn't happy, and that she was struggling with some things. He was sure that with time, she'd get better. He kept saying, 'We live in a nice quiet neighborhood, she should feel safe now and get over it all.' He never did say what 'it all' was, so I can't tell you that. It couldn't have been anything good.

"I told him that she probably needed more help, but he was so busy with work, he didn't see that she looked like a caged wild animal. Every time I'd come to visit, Charlie was taking care of you, and she was pacing in the backyard like she was ready to take off in a sprint. I don't know what she was running from, but it couldn't have been good to mess her up like that. Honestly, I was surprised she stayed until you were two. She'd disappear for days on end, but luckily for Charlie, Sue was always willing to come get you, whenever she'd hear Renee's car start up."

"Come get me?"

"Renee had a penchant for running off without telling anyone. She was locked up in her own head. We think she forgot she was a mom most of the time. She'd just walk out sometimes, and when Sue saw her leaving, she'd come over and find you in your crib or playpen alone. She already had little Seth, so her house was equipped with all the baby gear. Charlie was at his wits' end. He was going to ask Renee for a divorce, but then she served him with papers first. She gave him full custody of you and never came back. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he let her go without a fight and just focused on raising you."

"But in the few pictures I saw, she was smiling."

"I think it was because it was expected. I thought you might ask about that, so I dug out what I had. I want to show you something."

He pulled out a stack of old developed pictures and scooted to the edge of his chair and waved us over. "These are pictures of a barbeque at your house. They're of me and Charlie holding you, but look in the background."

He showed us the pictures in succession. You could see Renee in the background, walking back and forth across the yard. She had a hand up by her mouth, like she was chewing a fingernail.

"You see, she wasn't right in the head even way back then, but your dad was still trying to make it work. He was old-fashioned when it came to family, and he really didn't understand what was wrong with your mother."

"She was married for twenty years after she left my dad. How could she pull off being normal, if she was so obviously messed up before?" Bella seemed to be feeling lost again, so I pulled her back into my arms.

"I don't know, Bells. Maybe she was able to get what she needed to feel safe. Maybe when she was taking off for days at a time, she took care of what was scaring her," he offered.

"No, she was seeing Phil Dwyer. They were having an affair. Well, she was, but he had no knowledge of her being married," I said. "During that time, she became pregnant with Bella's brother, Collin, and convinced Phil to marry her. That was why she left Charlie so quickly. She had another person to latch on to, and he had more money."

"And more security!" Bella put together. "She didn't feel safe with my dad, but she did feel safe at Phil's, because there was so much private security. No one would've been able to get to her. I'd bet she was okay with marrying my dad at first, because he was a cop, but it just wasn't enough for her."

"Between the money and the security, she was able to act normal for a while, until you came forward and exposed her," I pointed out to Bella. "She was going to lose her money and security. That must've been why she started a relationship with Marcus, she needed to feel safe again."

"Who's Marcus?" Billy asked sounding a little confused.

"He was head of security at the estate she was living in. When her husband met Bella and started questioning his marriage to her, she lost it. He was lucky to get out with his life. She was diagnosed as a sociopath and committed to Fairview Mental hospital."

"Well, at least she's finally getting the help she's always needed. Maybe she won't feel like she has to run away anymore." Billy was being much too kind, but he didn't know the extent of the damage Renee had caused.

"You can't get any more secure than a mental hospital," I added. "No one gets in or out of that place except the doctors."

Now that we had some answers, I hoped that it would put Bella's mind at ease. Renee was obviously crazy, because she was running from something in her past. Bella had nothing to run from and neither did our daughter. This illness was not hereditary, and Billy had just proved that to us. For that I would be forever grateful.


	43. Chapter 43

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 43 – Pie Holes**

**EDWARD**

We had just pulled up to the inn, when Ben stepped out. I seriously was confused as to why he was here in Forks. "Hey, Edward."

He had barely gotten that out, when Emmett came barreling out of the inn. "Edward! They have a pie camp!" he pointed up the interstate. "It's in Port Angeles, but they teach you to make pretty pies with hearts so that you know you love the pies. I saw it on the internet, so I grabbed Alec and Mica, my chefs, to come do the pie classes, since we're a pie diner. I want to learn to make pie, too. It's like art, but on a pie!" he shouted.

Bella laughed and pulled him into her arms. "That sounds wonderful. I'm glad you were able to come."

"Yup, but we're going to be busy. I can't stay and hang out with you guys," he warned her. I had a feeling he was mostly just reassuring himself that he wouldn't be stuck with her mood swings. She really hadn't been all that bad today.

"Can't you at least have dinner with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw Seth. We're all eating at his house tonight, and then we're going to Port Angeles."

I turned to Ben. "You'll be sure to make certain he doesn't buy the whole town out, please?"

"I've already talked to Kate, the pie camp instructor, and she was happy to accommodate our group. Angie's here, too. I think she's off taking care of the baby. Emmett asked for a special class to be taught and gave Kate the restaurant menu. She's going to teach them how to make some of the dinner menu pies and then some of the dessert pies over the next three days. Of course, this will only happen if they can prove they can make a good crust."

"How did you guys even hear about this lady?"

"The internet," Emmett cut in, "You can find everything on the internet. I was actually looking for pie art to put in my diner, when I found the art of pie class. I can't wait. I'm going to eat pie for three days!" he bounced off, making me shake my head.

"Could you help him to remember to test? It's so easy to forget when he gets into a project, but he really needs to remember to test his blood sugar."

"Don't worry; I'll have Angie help with it as well. Between the two of us, he'll be fine," Ben reassured me.

All that pie loaded with refined sugar was making me worry, though. I knew he could handle it on his own, but honestly, I wanted to be there checking the numbers with him, just for my own peace of mind.

Dinner at Seth's felt crowded. We all sat around, listening to Emmett talk adamantly about the upcoming pie class. I was surprised that Alec and Mica didn't feel offended about being taught something they already knew. Alec let me know it didn't hurt to look into a new technique or refresh old skills on a subject that he would be using in everyday life now. He seemed to be enjoying the time away from home as well. Mica had the same attitude about the class. I was happy to find Emmett had a couple of friendly laid-back chefs willing to accommodate his spontaneous enthusiasm. They were just what we needed. Ben had done great at picking them out.

Seth filled us in on the latest developments on the Swan Park reserve. "They're clearing out paths, or should I say the "Masen Trail," but it's been slow going. There's a large wolf population in that area. They'll probably leave next fall, when they realize there's no food source to sustain them, but until then, the workers have to stay in large groups. They haven't caused any problems yet. They've taken some really cool pictures, though, that have ended up on the front page of our local paper."

"Well, I hope they don't have any problems. I'm looking forward to bringing the family back once it's all cleared and ready for us."

"We'll have to get one of those big wheeled strollers that can go on all-terrain," Bella smiled at me.

"Make it a double, and I'll sit in it while you push," Seth teased her.

She threw a chunk of bread at his head, and I laughed a little to myself when Emmett mumbled, "At least it's not pie."

The next morning, Ben gave me a list of things to double check before the opening of Emmett's diner. The food orders were all in and would be delivered mid-week. The grand opening would be on Friday. I think we were all looking forward to that. Not just because it would get it over with, but because it would be awesome to see all the planning and hard work come together. I knew Emmett was on his toes with excitement about the whole mess. He had been using the excuse of the diner to steer clear of Bella, and once it was open, I had a feeling he would be working there full-time, when he wasn't working on his art.

He was the one who had told me to make myself busy, so I wouldn't hurt moody Bella's feelings. He was a genius when it came to avoiding her screaming or crying. It was him who helped me come up with the idea of hiding at Esme's. He also told me that I should probably go to the office more for "work." He did go to Rose's and the diner a lot for "work." I knew if Bella ever found out we were hiding from her, she would be crushed. I just hoped that she didn't find out until long after the baby was born…and maybe graduated…from college.

**BELLA**

After speaking with Billy, things started to make so much more sense. I had always wondered why my father didn't try to find my mother or go after her. I didn't know if he knew where she was, but I think he was probably just glad she wasn't here.

It was a little unnerving to see how messed up Renee had been when I was a baby and to realize she had been out on the loose this whole time, doing god only knew what. I'd have to let Phil know that she had been like that for a long time. I think I wanted to talk to him, maybe tell him my theory on why I thought she chose him.

There was a loud knocking on our hotel room door. "It's probably just the Realtor." Edward went to answer it. He seemed to be a little preoccupied, ever since Emmett and his group left for the pie camp in Port Angeles. I knew he was worried about Emmett being surrounded by pie for three days straight. I trusted Angie to look out for Emmett, though. We had been talking about healthy food options from the day she was hired.

"Bella, it's Seth." Edward invited him into our little room.

He looked worried. "You remember how I mentioned last night that they were working on the Masen Trail at Swan Park?" We both nodded. "I also mentioned the wolves that were still out there in droves." We both nodded again. "Well, the crew who was out there this morning came across a couple of wolves that wouldn't move. They were guarding a section of earth. They talked about going around them or sedating them and moving them."

"Get to the point," Edward snapped at him.

"They were about to just up and leave, when one of the wolves pulled an arm out of the ground."

I gasped, shocked.

"A human arm?" Edward asked.

Seth nodded yes. "They've suspended any and all further work, and the area is now a crime scene."

"Thank you for keeping us apprised. I'm sure you'll have your hands full for a while."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, they found an ID with the body. She was registered as a missing person from Phoenix, so the FBI stepped in. Her name was Jacque Higginbotham."

I stumbled to the bathroom and puked. It couldn't have been a coincidence. She had to have been related to my mother in some way. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't hear anything going on around me. I felt Edward lift me and set me on the bed. I caught just the tail end of what he had said, "…was her mother's last name. You should probably talk to Billy Black."

Seth was long gone by the time I was settled down. "I wonder if Charlie knew. I wonder if that was why he was always going out there. Did she tell him something?"

"I doubt it. It's probably just a sick coincidence."

After a short nap, we met with the Realtor and bought the little house I wanted. We went back to the hotel to rest. Everything just seemed so overwhelming to me today. Edward had stopped at the diner and grabbed a couple of plates to go, so we could head to bed. I would be happy to get out of here in the morning.

I fell asleep to the sound of his laptop keys clicking away.

"I just wanted to see if she was alright. It's a lot to take in," I heard Billy's voice.

"Yes, she didn't take it well. We knew there was something very wrong with that family to turn out Renee, but for them to find someone she's related to," I heard Edward sigh.

I didn't move. I didn't want to be part of this conversation.

"It's such a mess. I wish Charlie was here. I don't know if Renee killed that girl or if she was looking for her. I just know Charlie had found Renee's car parked on the side of the road one of the times she ran off on him, and he tracked her down through the woods. He found her wandering around out by the fishing hole. He liked the place, so that was his spot from then on. That park is never going to feel the same to me again."

Billy was right. That sick bitch had ruined my last good memory of my father. She'd done it. She had won. No developer needed. I couldn't stop the sobs that broke from my chest. I wanted to go home and never return.

**EDWARD**

Bella was taking all the new information hard. It wasn't bad enough that she had to hear about her crazy mother, but then next day, she found out some relative of hers was dead and had been buried out by her father's fishing hole. I wasn't surprised when Billy told me that Charlie had found the fishing hole when looking for Renee. It all made sense now. A sociopath wouldn't care about her ex-husband's fishing hole, but she would if she knew there was a body buried somewhere around there.

My poor girl was crushed. I just hoped that I could distract her with the opening of Emmett's restaurant. She was quiet the whole way home. I would have been worried, but she held on to me at the same time. I let her sit on my lap, as I went over the list for Emmett's restaurant.

The assistant manager would be receiving the shipments and taking care of the majority of the things along with the staff. I was really just poking my nose into his business and making sure that everything was falling into place. If any problems arose, I would take care of them.

Emmett and Angela were back with bells on Thursday morning. If they heard about the body in Swan Park, they didn't mention it, and for that I was grateful. I left my girl to sulk and decided to focus on my brother's restaurant. There was nothing I could do to change the past. I hated that I couldn't find a way to fix this for her.

Emmett had a guy dancing around outside the restaurant in a pie costume. He was handing out coupons for one free piece of pie. It was working like a charm. The place was packed. Bella was feeling uncomfortable, so I took her into Ben's office to relax with a small pot pie. I think Emmett was shocked when she didn't order the Bella burger.

The grand opening went off without a hitch. Only a couple of kids were afraid of Pie Pal, the giant piece of pie; most had pictures taken with him. Emmett was like a kid in a candy store, or Emmett in a pie store. I'd never seen him happier. I was pretty sure he would have just served free pie forever if he could have gotten away with it, but our funds weren't that extensive. He danced around the diner, making new friends left and right. I knew by the time I left that evening that this place would be a hit.

I took Bella home and tucked her into bed. I didn't know if I was worried or relieved she was being so quiet. That last little bit of information about how Charlie found the fishing hole seemed to be really hurting her.

The next morning, I called Phil. I hadn't spoken to him since the judge had deemed Renee insane.

"Edward, is everything alright?" he answered his phone worried.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how things were with you? How is your divorce coming?"

"I've decided not to divorce Renee right now. This way I can be kept in the loop on her healthcare decisions. I'm the closest family member. I just feel better keeping a close eye on anything and everything that has to do with her."

"Have they questioned her about Jacque yet?"

He was quiet for a while. "I was hoping you hadn't heard about that. How is Bella taking it?"

"Not well, she's been quiet since she found out about the whole mess. So, did Renee give them anything?"

"Yes and no. She sure did let her crazy out when talking about it, though. It was unnerving to watch. I can't believe I was married to that woman for twenty years. She hid it all so well."

"That was just part of her being a sociopath. She was doing what she believed would give her the best results. She played a role to keep you happy."

"I know, I know, it just was shocking. She's so night and day."

"Well, what did she tell them?"

"When they told her they found Jacque's body, she just burst out laughing hysterically, shouting, 'I knew it, I knew it. I'm the smart one, I saw it. I knew he'd snap. I knew he was going to snap, just like daddy.'"

"Knew who would snap?"

"Her brother, James. Jacque was her cousin. James had taken Renee and Jacque from their aunt's home in Phoenix. Her aunt freaked out and filed a missing person's report for her daughter, but nothing was ever done, because James and Renee were with her, and Renee's father wasn't doing anything to find his kids. He said they were just off to have a little fun."

"That's just insane. I'll bet her aunt is beside herself. Do you know if they've found her father?"

"He's in prison. Not long after their disappearance, the body of Marilyn Higginbotham was found buried in their backyard. He'd killed his wife."

"Oh, my god." I hoped they never learned of my wife's existence.

"This is not a group of people you want to get involved with. James is already in prison for the rape and attempted murder of a young girl named Victoria. That took place in Oregon about two years after the suspected murder of Jacque. He's getting to the end of his sentence for that, but they're hoping they can get enough evidence to convict him with the murder of his cousin and keep him in prison."

"Well, I hope they do. That's one family who shouldn't be out on the streets."

"No, definitely not."

The next day, Bella was up early and in the front room with Collin. I snuck in and felt relieved, when I heard them both talking excitedly about the charity event that would be taking place in a week. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered.

She gave me a genuine smile. "No, I think we've got it." She looked to Collin, who looked like he was doing fine as well.

"We've got it, Edward. I think Esme pretty much took care of everything. We all just have to show up at this point," he looked truly relieved.

Thank heavens for Esme. Bella would have been a stressed-out mess by now if Esme hadn't taken the reins on planning this charity event. I would have to do something special for her soon.


	44. Chapter 44

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 44 – Moody Blues**

**BELLA**

This was it, my first real event as a socialite. I was officially a Masen, and I was representing Edward's family. I told Esme that she was the one who deserved all the credit and top billing, but she and Collin were determined that I deserved it instead. It was Collin's event, but he insisted that he not be listed. He didn't want the scandal of Renee to hang over the event. Esme insisted that she had only made a few phone calls, which was a load of bull and she knew it. She confessed that she just really wanted the Masen family to shine like it had done before.

No pressure there.

Only problem was, I just happened to be a giant whale!

Even with the three different dresses Alice had helped me pick out, I still looked like a fat cow. She made me get all three, because she swore they all made me look beautiful, but I didn't feel beautiful. I even had to buy new shoes, because my feet were fat, too. I was a crying mess, when I heard the door close behind me. Edward was in his suit and looking simply perfect, stupid jerk. I saw him flinch and reach for the door again, when he saw I was crying. How was I supposed to do this, when even my husband didn't want to be around me?

"Bella, honey, is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't love me anymore."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're always hiding from me. I'm not stupid, Edward, I know you don't want to be around me, and now you're going to subject a bunch of strangers to being around me and expect them to donate money. I can't go. If you don't even want to be near me, why should anyone else." It was true and heartbreaking. If I'd had somewhere else to go, I would have gone, but I had nowhere left to run to. Forks was still a sore spot, since they were still investigating that murder. I didn't have anywhere left to run to.

I just sat sobbing in the bottom of my closet, as he looked at the open garment bags. "Well, I see you have some pretty dresses," he squatted down in front of me. I noticed how he didn't deny not wanting to be around me.

I flopped around, until I was able to get my fat ass off the floor. I went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I'm laying out the blue dress. I think it's the nicest. I like these sparkly silver shoes. Are you okay with wearing them?"

"I'm not going!" I shouted at the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm guessing Alice is coming to do your hair. I'll send her up when you're ready."

I threw the hand soap at the door and then curled up in the tub and cried. No one seemed to care that I was a total wreck inside. Besides my world being turned upside down by Renee, I was a pregnant cow, with no mother to help me. My body seemed to have a mind of its own and would just grow like mad overnight. Something would fit one day, and the next it wouldn't, and then the boys constantly hiding from me and acting like everything was fine was maddening. They had to think I was stupid for me to believe they were suddenly so damn busy, too busy to spend any time with me. It was because of them that I had even considered getting knocked up, those stupid boys and their damn sad faces wanting babies. They could just shove it up their asses. I was not having any more!

I heard a knocking, and then the door opened. Alice stepped in, frowning. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No," I whimpered. The crazy friend she was, she climbed into the empty bathtub with me and hugged me.

We just sat that way, with me sobbing and her holding me for a few minutes.

"You know what's cool?" she asked.

"What?"

"You and I put together make a full-term baby."

I looked at her confused.

She just smiled brightly at me. "I'm pregnant, too, two months along now. With you nearly seven months and me two, we make a fully cooked baby," she squealed, and I had to let her know how happy I was for her. I was sure Jasper wouldn't take to hiding from her.

"I'm so happy for you."

"We're going to have so much fun raising our babies together, Bella. I can't believe that in just two more months, you're going to be a mommy."

When she put it like that, it didn't seem too far, but when I thought about how long it took me to get to this point, it seemed like two months would never come.

"My husband doesn't love me," I cried suddenly.

She let out of huff. "Oh, baby, he does, he's just an idiot who doesn't know how to deal with a pregnant woman. What did he do when you had PMS?"

"He gave me chocolate and hid from me."

She laughed. "Wow, how cliché."

"I like chocolate."

She kissed my head. "I know, honey, but his hiding from you when you were PMSing should've been the first sign that he'd be scared of you pregnant."

"That's not true."

"It is, but he's great with Emmett, and I'll bet he's going to be a great dad. He just needs to take some lessons on how to deal with a moody woman."

"I'm not…"

"Honey, please, you're crying in a bathtub with your best friend."

"You're pregnant, how come you're not moody."

"Oh, I'm moody, just not the weepy kind. I had to wear these sandals, because the heels I wanted are stuck in the wall out of my reach. I threw them at Jasper, when he dried one of my sweaters. I understand now, as I step back, that it probably wasn't a rational reaction, but he was good about just ducking and promising to get me a new one."

I looked up at her, laughing. I could totally see that playing out. "I'll take you to get a sweater, too."

"It's okay, it's June, so it's not like I need it right now. I don't even know why it was in the wash," she shook her head.

"Fine, when it gets cold, and your belly gets big with my godchild, I'll buy you a new sweater," I nudged her, and she squeezed me.

"You're the best. I can't believe we're going to be moms," she sighed.

"It's scary as hell, isn't it? I mean, I'm going to have this little person, and I'm going to try like mad not to mess them up, so they're a good person and grow up to be a happy, functioning part of society."

"Well, when you put it like that, now I'm worried," her lower lip stuck out.

"You're both going to be great moms," Emmett said leaning against the doorframe. "Now, are you girls just going to sit around all day, or are you going to get up and get dressed already?"

He walked over and helped Alice and I out of the bathtub. "Edward wanted me to tell you that we love you and we're sorry. I don't know what we're sorry for, but we are," he said with a smile. "Now get ready. I'm going stag tonight, and I'm ready to party."

"Stag, isn't Rose going with you?" I wondered.

"Nope, she and Sam are friends now, and he likes her like a girlfriend. She said she needed to throw him a bone before he gets poor buying all her work. I don't know why she would throw a bone to him, though. He's not a dog."

"Do you know what stag is?" Alice asked. I was curious about that myself.

"Yep, it's a horse. I get to horse around tonight. You know if you go to a party a stag, you end up a stud. That's what Mike says. He says you're a stud, when all the girls want to talk to you and touch you. They like to talk to me about my art and touch my curls, so we all know I'm already a stud," he said checking and patting his hair in the mirror.

I hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Yep, you're definitely a stud."

He gave me a priceless grin. "I know, now get ready, we have a party to go to!"

Alice walked me out to my room and picked up the silver shoes. "Oh, are you wearing the silver dress?"

"No, Alice, I told you, that stupid dress made me look like a disco ball."

She tried to hide her snickering but failed.

I sat on the bed next to the blue dress Edward had lain out for me. "I guess blue whale it is."

"You know, Bella, they're more of a deep grey than blue, and this dress is more periwinkle…"

"Alice!"

"What? I was just trying to help. I loved this dress on you. You know it was my favorite out of all of them."

We dressed, and she helped me put on my shoes, while I did my best not to mess up my makeup, crying about needing help to get my shoes on.

Collin and Bree were waiting downstairs when we descended. She was looking teary-eyed, too, so I didn't feel so bad.

The evening went well. Esme helped me introduce our speakers. The donations were amazing. Once people learned the waiting list for Rose and Emmett's work would be done by price, they went mad trying to outbid each other for a better place. Collin was nearly in tears with joy, and Emmett, well, he definitely became the ladies' man that night. I guess all the older women wanted to test out Emmett's agility on the dance floor, because he barely was able to rest for a drink. He wasn't complaining. It was obvious that he was having a wonderful time.

Edward, on the other hand, stood on the other side of the room, stoically giving me the thumbs up every now and again. I was going to shove his thumb up his ass if he didn't quit avoiding me. Would it have killed him to spend the evening next to me? He used the excuse that he didn't want to get in the way.

When an old acquaintance asked him to dance, I finally snapped. He wouldn't spend the evening with me. He wouldn't dance with me, but he would dance with an old friend. I turned to Esme, doing my best to keep it together. "Hey, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to head out."

"Of course, dear, would you like me to fetch Edward for you?"

"No, it's fine. Let him have a good time." I turned on my heel, before she could say anything else. Luckily for me, the venue Esme had chosen was in the middle of town, so there was no shortage of taxis. I had put my wallet in my clutch just in case I craved something, but now I was using it to get the hell out of there and away from my husband.

I had the cab driver stop to pick up some takeout and then drop me off at a fancy hotel. I didn't even bother to look at the name. I just got a room, went upstairs and stripped down, and then I piled into bed, crying myself to sleep. I didn't want to be in this mess anymore.

**EDWARD**

I had been doing my best to avoid Bella, worried I would crack and talk to her about her mother. More developments were made in the case. Her mother was now being charged as a co-conspirator in the death of Jacque Higginbotham. James wasn't saying anything, but Renee was singing like a bird, and they didn't know how well it would stick, considering she was in the nut house.

I had been keeping this all from Bella and trying to keep myself sane. I knew she would be a mess if she heard more about her mother. She had been trying so hard to push past it, but I was getting updates daily on how the investigation was progressing. There was even suspicion that her grandfather might have been involved in some way.

The whole mess was consuming my brain, making me feel like a zombie. I knew I was screwing things up with her. I just didn't know how to be around her. I was worried that she was going to ask me the wrong question, and it would all just come spewing out of my mouth. It had taken her a week to pull herself together after just learning the woman had her mother's last name. This mess, it would have her catatonic.

I danced with Maggie, a neighbor from up the road, smiling at the sweet woman. "Your wife looks radiant. I'll bet you're both thrilled to have a little bundle of joy coming. How far along is she?"

"She's about seven months, something like twenty-nine weeks along."

"Oh, so soon, I'm so happy for you."

I led her back to her table and looked for my wife. I was still keeping my distance, but trying to show her support by keeping an eye on her. I was starting to worry, when she was nowhere to be seen. I watched the doors that led to the restrooms, sure she would be there, but after a good twenty minutes, she didn't surface.

I quickly found Esme; sure she would know what happened. "Esme, have you seen Bella?"

She frowned at me and cupped my cheeks. "Edward, I don't know what you did or what you think you're doing by avoiding her all night, but enough is enough. The poor woman is carrying your baby. She deserves to have you by her side, not across the room."

She knew just how to make a man feel guilty. "I know, Esme; can you tell me where she is?"

"She left, honey. She said she wasn't feeling well. I have a hunch that it was her heart that was hurting, not her body."

"She's been very emotional…"

"Edward, she's pregnant, her mother is a lunatic, and the only family she has keeps disappearing on her. Don't think I haven't noticed your frequent visits. I'm not stupid, but you must remember, she's going through a lot on her own. Her body is changing constantly, I'm sure by now she's heard a number of horrific birthing stories, and she has no one to go to, because you aren't supporting her like a husband should."

She really knew how to hit a man while he was down. "Would you mind making sure Emmett makes it home?" My eyes found him on the dance floor. "He's having a lot of fun. I think he's danced with every lady here at least once."

"That's because he's a sweetheart. I'd be happy to make sure he gets home safely."

I was half tempted to tell her it had been Emmett's idea to avoid Bella in the first place, but I had a feeling that my distance with her the past couple of days was what really was hurting her. I needed to find my wife.

She wasn't at home, and Garrett said he hadn't driven her anywhere. I was about ready to call the police, when Smith suggested we check her accounts. He gave me a relieved smile, when he found a charge for a cab service, a restaurant, and a hold for the Plaza Resort. "It looks as if she's staying somewhere else this evening."

"You mean she left me." I let out a black laugh and fell back in my chair. "I was avoiding her, trying not to hurt her, and ended up pushing her away."

"I think it's time you reconsider your strategy and approach the situation differently, Sir."

"What do you suggest?"

"Groveling," he quipped and walked out of the room.

He was right; this was turning into too much of a mess. It was time I explained my distance. I didn't want her hurting.

I packed up a few things for the both of us and made my way to the hotel. I asked for my wife's room and was given a key. When I slipped into the room, my heart broke. She was undressed and tangled in the sheets, but her eyes were raccoon black and swollen from crying. I grabbed a cool wet washcloth and gently cleaned her face.

When she woke to see me, her lip quivered.

"Hey, I have a lot of explaining to do. I love you and don't want you to run again, but I think at this point, it's my fault. I put the distance between us first," I spoke before she could dismiss me.

She just nodded and let me help her sit up. I pulled her into my arms, and I spilled it, everything that I had been keeping from her about her mother's family. "I'm sorry, honey, I just didn't want you to be hurt or worry, or heaven forbid, I didn't want this mess to touch you anymore," I plead my case finally.

She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. I held my breath, hoping she would see the sincerity in them. Her hand wound into my hair, and she pulled me down to her lips, kissing me softly. "I love you. I've missed you so much."

I held her tightly on my lap and kissed her again, only deeper. "I've missed you, too. I love you so much, baby." I rocked her to sleep and had room service bring us breakfast the next morning, so we could take our time in bed. I needed to worship my wife. I wanted her to know without a doubt that I loved her before we left that hotel. I didn't ever want her to question my love again.


	45. Chapter 45

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 45 – All God's Creatures Great and Small…and Scary**

**BELLA**

Edward finally saw how his avoiding me had been hurting me and making my already tentative hormones even more sensitive. He tried to blame his initial absence on Emmett, but I didn't let that fly.

When he told me about Renee's family, I let him know that I didn't want him to follow what was going on with that anymore. "Renee hasn't been my mother for decades, nothing's changed. Just let it be, Edward, I don't want to know any more, and you don't need to be stressing out about it. Her disorder isn't hereditary, and that's all I wanted to find out. The rest is just crap I'm not involved in, and I refuse to let it affect my life."

He didn't believe me at first, but once we were settled down in each other's arms, and he could see how truly relaxed I was, he understood it was time for him to drop it and stop being an idiot.

It was only two weeks until my due date now. Emmett and Edward had done everything they could think of to make up for their running away from me. I still had the random mood swing here or there, but usually only when I was really worried about someone or something did it get out of hand. Emmett finally got a glowing report from the doctor. He was in excellent health and very excited for his niece to show up. I think just knowing that he was doing so well really took a lot of stress off of me. He was the reason I was pregnant now, well, sort of…not directly, anyway. He being healthy just made preparing for Emma's arrival all the more exciting.

"Emmett, do you have the screwdriver?" Edward asked, as he and Emmett tackled the mountain of baby equipment.

"No, this is a wrench, and I'm using it. Why does baby stuff have to be so hard to put together? There are so many pieces!" he lamented, flopping a toy that went on the baby exersaucer he was trying to put together.

I was stretched out on the couch, watching the boys fight with all the stuff they had bought. Everything from wagons to ride-in, indoor playground sets, toy boxes and shelf sets to put away all the toys, to gadgets they had bought that I wasn't even sure of what they were.

"The screwdriver is under your leg, honey," I pointed it out, and he grabbed it, glaring at the thing in his hand. I hadn't figured out what it was yet.

"You boys really should focus on the things we're going to need right away, like the crib. Thank heavens the rocker came in one piece."

"It didn't, though; Jasper put it together before he brought it over! I swear I'm ready to hire a small army to assemble everything. This baby changing table is just frustrating." Edward turned the directions sideways, trying to figure it out again.

He was just within my reach, so I snatched them from him. "They can't be that hard." I looked at them and then smirked. "These are the direction for the bassinet, honey."

He looked at the already assembled bassinet and glared. "You think that's funny don't you? But you're the one who got screwed in the end!" he shouted at it, waving the screwdriver.

"Honey, can we get some ice cream?" He sounded like he really needed a break.

"Ice cream!" Emmett cheered, shoving the mass of plastic parts off his body. He had backed off his obsession with pie, at least a little bit. It had actually gotten worse for a while, but having pie at his beck and call made him chill out about it some. It was still his favorite thing, though.

"Sure, baby." He stood, cracking his back and then helped me off the couch. I was a house, and I could tell even little Emma was feeling squished.

Emmett was already in the kitchen when I waddled in. He had the bowls and spoons ready. Now he was digging out all the different toppings there were.

"Why don't you go sit down, and I'll scoop up the ice cream," Edward offered.

"That's alright, I need to stand. You know I can't breathe anymore when I sit," I complained, as I tried standing up a little taller to get more breathing room.

"We should go for a walk after this and see if we can't encourage little Emma to come out." Edward was smiling so wide when he suggested it that I couldn't deny him. That and my feet weren't hurting at the moment. The same couldn't be said for my back, however.

"You can't go for a walk. What if she has to go to the hospital and you're far away and can't get the bags!" Emmett panicked.

He had been on baby watch since we had reached thirty-seven weeks. We made the mistake of telling him that the baby could come any time after that, and he monitored me carefully now. Any twinge and he was asking if it was a contraction. I did have Braxton-Hicks contractions, but I knew better than to let anyone know about them. The boys had dragged me to the hospital twice because of them. It was heartbreaking to see how sad they were when the doctor told them the baby wasn't coming yet.

"We'll go for a walk in the backyard. It's nice and big, but not far," Edward compromised with him. We had gone for a walk down the street two days ago, and I did have two Braxton-Hicks contractions, which ended with Edward running up the road to get the car, while Emmett jumped around screaming, "The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" drawing all sorts of wonderful attention to us. Neither of them believed me, when I said the baby wasn't coming, until the doctor told them so.

The doctor then explained that I would know and to listen to me when I told them the baby wasn't coming. Yes, that was a bit embarrassing for me. Of course, Edward was sure he would know before me, since he had studied up on all of the "signs." The baby had dropped, and it was true, he did notice that before anyone, but even with her dropped, I was still having trouble breathing. He told me that I should have had more room to breathe and was insisting that I did have more room. It was a stupid fight, and he wouldn't shut up when I told him to, so I smashed some cake in his face. He knew from then on not to tell me how I felt.

I stood at the counter, leaning over my bowl to eat my ice cream. Edward stood next to me and kissed my cheek. "Are you up for a walk?" He looked a little worried.

"Yeah, she isn't going to be getting any smaller." I stood up straight for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

He rubbed my back for a moment. I didn't realize how much it was hurting, until he was rubbing it. I ended up leaning on him for a moment, so he could massage it a while longer.

"I'm ready," Emmett came walking back into the kitchen. I looked up to see him holding all three of our bags. Yes, three. Not only did I have my hospital bag, but Emmett had packed himself one, and Edward decided it would be a good idea for him to have one as well. I was sure the nurses would think we were moving in.

"Good idea, Emmett," Edward patted his shoulder and then led me out the back door.

"You know, I've never explored the backyard. How big is it?" I couldn't see the back wall of it.

"It's about five acres. Esme and my mother knew each other before the homes were built and positioned them close to each other on the lots. The far side yard is balanced by the pool and such, but our home is positioned near the edge of one side of the property. It's the same with the Cullen's next door. Esme told me that my parents were going to put in a stable, but Emmett turned out to be afraid of horses, so they decided against that. Emmett landscaped the back to look like the botanical gardens. We have our own little bit of rain forest here in the backyard."

"It's beautiful, Emmett," I looked over at him, but he was focused on my tummy.

"Thanks, I did our neighbor's yards all around us, too. I figured it'd be a good idea, after I lost a couple of my pets," he shrugged.

"Pets?" I gripped Edward's arm a little tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at my tummy.

"What pets is he talking about?" I asked nervously. This was the guy who had bought a bobcat and a shark after all.

"First, I lost Tiger and Pango, and then Captain," Emmett counted off on his fingers.

"You lost a tiger!" I was freaking out and looking around, sure we were being stalked.

"No," Edward tried to calm me, "It wasn't a tiger. I think it was called a tiger quoll. Turned out it was endangered. It's probably best that it's relaxing back here somewhere between ours and the Cullen's backyard."

"Then what were Pango and Captain?" I looked around, still nervous. It was starting to get dark.

I heard something moving in the trees over our heads, and I nearly jumped into Edward's arms.

"I'm not sure what they were," Edward started.

"Pango's full name is Pangolin. She lives in the trees, and so does Captain, who is an Aye Aye," Emmett giggled, "Like you'd say to a Captain." He saluted, "Aye Aye, Captain."

Something crossed our path, and I screamed and ran behind Edward.

"Hey, Kooky! Look, one of my quokkas is still here! That's who that was!" Emmett pointed out excitedly. "I wonder if Quirky, Quota, and Kate are around here, too."

"I don't think I want to be out here." I started backing away from where I had seen the animal disappear. I bumped into a tree, and a dark little creature jumped from it to another tree.

"That's Captain!" Emmett bounced. "They're still here, Edward, they're still here!" He sounded thrilled. Me, not so much.

My stomach tightened with another Braxton-Hicks contraction, and I gripped a low branch. It really was like a damn jungle out here. Our child was never coming out here. Emmett and Edward were too busy looking into the dark foliage to notice me, which was probably for the best.

I breathed through the contraction and looked up at the tree to make sure there were no more Aye Ayes. What I saw was worse than an Aye Aye. I was sure it was a huge snake. I screamed bloody murder, and the snake that I was sure had eaten the neighbor's cat turned around. The damn thing had legs and a big body. It was a giant lizard-like thing, but it wasn't. Edward was picking me up, and Emmett, the insane fool, actually picked up the monster of a snake-animal thing and moved it away from me.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? Baby, look at me, Bella!" Edward grabbed my face, trying to get me to look at him.

"Wha…wha…what was that?" I finally got out.

"That was Pango," Emmett frowned looking behind him. "I think you scared her."

"Her? Her? Your snake-lizard thing scared the ever living daylights out of me! I want to go home!" I insisted.

"She isn't a snake or a lizard. She's just having a bad hair day," Emmett defended the creature while primping his own hair.

"No one is allowed back here. Emma is forbidden from ever coming back here until you get those…those…things out of here!" I wiggled out of Edward's arms and started marching back toward the house. I hadn't gotten far when my water broke. I didn't swear often, but I sure as hell swore then.

"Bella, did you pee yourself?" Emmett naively asked me. The sweet boy actually sounded concerned.

I looked up at Edward, and when our eyes met, he knew immediately what had happened. His eyes widened, and he kept taking a few steps toward me, then Emmett, and then the house. The nut looked like he was dancing. "You, your bag, the car…" he repeated three times, before I snapped him out of it.

"Emmett will bring the bags; just help me to the car."

"Where are we going?" Emmett wondered.

"To the hospital," I announced with a small smile that was interrupted with a killer contraction that radiated all through my back. That stupid backache I'd had all day didn't seem so innocent anymore.

When we got to the car, Edward kept mumbling, "To the hospital, to the hospital…"

I asked Emmett to call my doctor, and when he caught on that the baby was really coming, he was thrilled. Then he asked if the baby made me pee myself. I just told him yes.

Once I was settled in my room, Edward showed Emmett the waiting room. He would be going there for the times I was being checked and the actual delivery. We had told him the doctor needed the room to work. He didn't question it. I guess being an artist; he fully understood the need of space to work in.

I was hooked up to monitors, watching my contractions progress. Emmett was watching the printout closely and making sounds like he was on a rollercoaster as the line would rise and fall. I had to admit it was pretty dang funny the first hour, but after that, I sent him out to find me some flowers. I convinced him that I was in need of aroma therapy, and making the room smell good would help the baby.

He just tapped his nose. "Right, we don't want it to smell like poop in here. I gotcha covered."

I wasn't sure what that was all about, but whatever, it got him out the door, and I didn't have him giving my contractions sound effects. I was at the point that I was making my own just fine.

"Do you want me to ask about pain medicine? Being in so much pain can't be good for either of you," Edward reasoned, but I didn't need convincing.

The damn doctor said I was dilated to eight and didn't know if I had time to get an epidural. Edward insisted that they just get the damn thing ready to give me it anyways. I was thankful that he had, because I was stuck at eight for the next three hours. I was thankful for the epidural for damn sure. A nurse suggested that I sit forward more, so gravity could help with the baby.

Emmett said rocking usually helped him, which just caused Edward to snicker. I had no idea what was going on with those two, but between Edward's stupid camera phone, his labor diary, and different trail mixes, I was ready to kick him out to buy some more flowers, too.

Emmett had a corner set up and "prepared" for the baby. It included diapers, wipes, an outfit with hat, feeding record, and a poop and pee-pee record as he called it. "They said it was very important to keep track of that stuff."

Honestly, at this point, I didn't give a crap. I just wanted this stubborn baby to come out. Edward had put on a CD called _Lamaze Lullabies_. I didn't know where the hell he'd gotten it, but I wanted to smack him in the head with the CD player. I didn't even know he owned one of those things. He and Emmett were singing the stupid songs, "Breathe in really deep, one, two, three, out two, three, and relax so we can meet the baby. Breathe with me, one, two, three, out two, three, your baby is on its way..."

"Shut up! I'm going to have that song stuck in my head forever! It's just as bad as the song that never ends!" My shouting did something, but I didn't know what it was. I felt something change. The nurse had just walked in, looking like she was trying to suppress a giggle, as Edward and Emmett finished off the last verse of _Breathe that baby out_.

"Something feels different," I told her.

"Do you feel pressure, like you need to go to the bathroom?"

I nodded my head yes.

"I'm out of here. You tell me when Emma is out. I'll get some more flowers." Emmett left in a hurry, pinching his nose. I think the nurse was just as confused as I was.

"I'm going to check you, but it sounds like your body is ready to push." Then the nurse said the most beautiful words. "You're dilated to ten."

Edward actually jumped up and shouted, "Hallelujah!"

"I'm going to get the doctor. Just try to relax for a few minutes."

"I knew singing the Lamaze Lullabies would work! Should I put on the pushing song?"

"NO!"

"Right, you probably shouldn't push until the doctor gets here."

"If you put that CD on again, I'll shove it so far up your butt you'll be coughing sparkles for a week!"

He put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly. "I have some classical music, too."

"No, I don't want anything! I just want this baby out!"

The doctor finally strode in with a smile, snapping on his gloves. "Well, let's get her out then now, shall we?"

It was an hour later that little Emma Elizabeth Masen was born, weighing in at eight pounds nine ounces. I was never having a baby again, and if I did have another one, I was sure it would just fall out after having Emma. She'd definitely paved the way.

Edward waited until Emma and I were both cleaned up and Emma was fed, before he went and got Emmett from the waiting room. He came in with a nose clip and offered one to Edward and me. I told him no thank you, but Edward took one for diaper changing later.

"She has my dark hair," Emmett ran his fingers through her dark tuft of curls.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed.

When she opened her eyes, his smile grew wider, "Her eyes are blue like mine, too," he was so excited.

"Well, she might end up having a different eye color, but she definitely wanted to come out looking like her uncle Em." Edward snuggled next to me on my bed. We both knew she had my hair, but for as long as Emmett was with us, she would have her Uncle Emmett's hair. Who knew, Edward's father did have blue eyes, only time would tell what our little girl would grow up to look like. The only thing we knew for sure was that she'd be loved.


	46. Chapter 46

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 46 – Better Than Pie**

**BELLA**

Settling in with a baby was difficult, but Emmett was doing all he could to help. He stepped up into the role of a caretaker the moment Emma was laid in his arms. Well, truthfully, it was way before that. He was the one to pack my bag and his, which turned out to be Emma's bag. He had done research online and insisted on only the best of everything for her. He had picked the outfits she wore in the hospital, and he had taken into account how cold it would be for a little baby. "I've spent a lot of time in hospitals. I know what she needs," he informed me, as he started unpacking. He had more than just diapers and wipes, but a nail kit and scratch mitts. He had soft baby washcloths and mild soaps. Everything one could think of, he had packed it. I should have never questioned what he had in the bag. He was Emmett, the guy who had dog diapers and strollers; of course he would have everything to care for my daughter.

Now that I was home healing, I knew I could rest easy when I passed my baby to him. He adored her, always speaking to her in low tones about how wonderful she was. Edward, on the other hand, made me a little nervous. As long as she was freshly changed, fed, burped, and sleeping, he could handle her. Otherwise, he seemed a bit out of his element. With all the time he'd spent with Esme, you would have thought he would have learned to change a little girl's diaper, but the poor man seemed to panic and brought her to me. Wet diapers he could handle, poopy ones freaked him out. "There are just some things a man shouldn't wipe!" he insisted.

"Emmett has no problem with poopy diapers. You'd better be wiping her when she's wet, or she'll get a rash."

"Yes, well, that's just a light over-the-top wipe as opposed to cleaning crevasses," his face bloomed red as he spoke.

"Fine, I'm letting you off the hook, but only because Emmett is helping me."

"I love my brother," he said relieved, and when Emmett walked into the room, he actually wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Emmett, so much."

Emmett patted his back and chuckled. "I know, and I love you, too, Edward."

Once Edward was out of the room, Emmett flopped on the bed next to me. "What's with him? He's just as bad as you when you were pregnant. Is he having a baby? I don't think he's supposed to eat the seeds that make babies."

I about choked on that statement.

"No, he's not pregnant, just tired," I promised, as I cleaned little Emma's bum. She had turned to see where Emmett was when he spoke. "She's looking for you."

He crawled up close to her face. "Hello, little Emma, are you getting cleaned up? Did you have fun with daddy? You always like to go poop-poop when you're with him. You're doing a great job at getting even for me. He loved to poop-poop every time I had him when he was a baby." He kissed her head, and she reached for his face. He let her swing her little arms at him, patting him and scratching his cheek.

My eyes started to water. He was just so wonderful with her. You could tell that she loved him as much as she loved me, her food source. Her little mouth moved, like she was trying to talk to him. I wouldn't be surprised if her first words were Em-Em instead of Da-Da or Ma-Ma.

It was six months later that Edward suggested I go back to school. "Emmett said he could handle her while you take a couple of classes. You'd only be gone a few hours a couple of times a week."

Truth was I loved hanging out with Emmett and Emma. She was at such a fun age. She was trying to babble and play with toys. She could sit up and started clapping just yesterday.

"I don't think I should."

"Bella, you've put your life on hold for our family long enough. You had your heart set on going to college."

What he didn't realize was that I had been set on college because I wanted to be independent. I didn't want to worry about financial and medical issues. I didn't have to worry about them now. "I did enjoy going to school, and I loved my major, but I love my family more. I don't want to miss anything. Emma is changing so fast, Edward. I don't want to miss out on her for something as silly as a college education."

"College educations are not silly. What's gotten into you? Are you alright?" He walked forward, looking me up and down, as if it would reveal the change.

"Edward, I wanted to go to college so I could take care of myself. I needed the education, so I wouldn't be dependent on anyone when I left you. I'm not leaving."

He tugged at his hair. "Just one class, I don't want you regretting this."

"I think I'll regret it more if I miss our daughter's milestones."

"You might miss them anyway," he argued. "You could be going to the bathroom or napping."

Now I thought he was crazy. "What's wrong with you? Why do you want me to go to college so badly?"

He sat down, resting his head in his hands. "I don't want to stop you from getting what you want. You did this for us, for Emmett and me. I know kids were never part of the original contract. So much was thrown out the window; so much was sacrificed on your part when you chose to be my wife. I can't handle taking any more from you. I want to give you everything, but I've taken so much, I can never repay it," he looked up at me sadly.

I walked over and sat in his lap. "I didn't say that I'd never go back to school, Edward. Emma will start school at five years old. It seems so long, but it's so short at the same time. This last six months seemed to have dragged and flown at the same time."

"What if you have another baby?"

I laughed at him. "You're crazy. Do you remember how messed up everything was when I was pregnant?" He shrugged. "Edward, Emma is going to be five in another four and a half years. I'll only be twenty-seven. I'll get back into school then. For now, I want to focus on our little girl and keep an eye on Emmett. He's been so busy taking care of Emma that I worry he'll forget to take care of himself."

He let out a sigh. "Alright, I just don't want you missing out on anything you want to do. Just let me know what you need, and I'll take care of it, whatever it is."

I kissed his lips softly. "I know, baby."

And I did, he had taken care of me since day one, even before he loved me.

I found Emmett and Emma in the art room. He had laid a huge canvas across the floor and had dipped little Emma's feet in some pink paint and was holding her up, as she tried to walk around it. She would stomp her little feet and make little splatters then wiggle her toes, smearing it. She did make a few adorable little footprints.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm getting her into art early. She's learning how pink feels today. I decided we'd do footprints once a week until this is full."

"Hey, Emmett, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you make a little note somewhere with a spot of the color and the date it was used on?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I was going to do her hands, too, but she likes to put them in her mouth so much I didn't think it was a good idea."

"You're right; footprints are perfect on their own."

He nodded in agreement and went back to working with little Emma. She kept looking up at him, squealing in excitement. She loved her uncle so much.

By the end of her second year, the canvas was full of little prints of her feet that had grown so much it made me burst into tears when he hung it on her bedroom wall. It was perfect. I caught Edward and Emmett exchanging an odd look, and Edward pulled out a chocolate truffle from his pocket.

They thought I was starting my period. I had figured it all out. Any time my husband handed me anything chocolate, he thought I was PMSing. The fool couldn't appreciate what a treasure his brother had made for our family.

When Emma had turned one, Emmett did start a handprint painting. He only did that one monthly, though. He had taught her a lot about painting, and for a two-year-old, she had amazing hand-eye coordination. She would paint most often with finger paints and could draw amazingly well. The pediatrician was impressed and said that her playing with sculpting clay with Emmett and Rose was most likely the cause of her advanced small muscle control.

Alice had a little boy six months after little Emma was born and named him Jackson. He would come over and try and tell little Emma how to do everything in his own little baby babble language. She sometimes acted like she understood him and would roll her eyes at him. It was hilarious.

Bree had a little boy as well, naming him Charles Philip Swan-Dwyer. It turned out that Charlie Swan actually was Collin's biological father, but he still looked to Phil as his dad, and Phil treated him like a son, even pushing his company on him. He confessed that he wanted to leave Collin the company. He knew there wasn't a better man for the job.

Bree and Collin were married three months after little Charlie was born. Collin was the spitting image of my father and had the same scowl my father would get, when I would get into his tackle box and play with his fishing lures. I really wished they could have met. I knew my dad would have loved Collin and his family just as much as I knew he would have loved mine. I was thankful that Collin had Phil in his life now. There was so much I still wished my father was here for.

Rose shocked us all when she came swooping in a few months ago with Sam on her tail. "We got married in Vegas," she announced.

Sam was still staring at her all moon-eyed and followed her everywhere like a lost puppy. It was kind of funny that he let a blind woman lead him around by the nose. The pair seemed abundantly happy about their new union, and I knew Emmett was happy Rose was finally settling down. "She needed to settle down and have a family. We're her family, too, but she needs to have a little Emma of her own."

It was three months after they eloped when Rose told us she was pregnant. She and Sam were thrilled. If Sam's face beamed any brighter, he would have had to take over being the sun. It also turned out that little Emma would be getting several playmates. Angie was pregnant again as well, and after Edward offered me that chocolate, I double checked the calendar to find my period was three days late.

Edward had looked over my shoulder, as I checked the calendar. "What are you planning?" he asked so innocently.

I just looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I guess I'm planning on having a baby."

His eyes lit up with excitement. I could tell he was happy about it. "Is this okay?" He was trying to hide how he felt.

"Yeah, I guess two kids isn't a bad thing. It wouldn't hurt to have an Edward Jr.," I teased as Smith came into the room.

"Edward Jr.?" he asked.

"We're having another baby, Smith. Isn't that wonderful!" Edward full-out hugged Smith.

"It is. Congratulation to both of you, and it's such an honor that you'd consider naming the baby after me," he winked at me when he said that.

"Name the baby Smith?" I asked confused, and he chuckled.

Edward butted in. "No, silly, Smith's first name is Edward, that's why we always call him Smith, so we don't get mixed up."

I jumped up and smacked both their shoulders. "How was I ever going to guess that?" I lamented, causing the pair to laugh at me. "Oh, what am I going to do with you two Edwards?" I hugged Smith. "I'm glad your name is Edward, and if this little one is a boy, he can be named after the both of you," I hip checked Edward, my husband. Okay, now I saw how having two Edwards in the same house could cause problems.

Edward put his hand over my tummy. "I have a strong feeling this one is going to end up being named Junior."

"Junior?" Emmett called from the door holding Emma on his hip.

"Bella's pregnant again! We're having another baby!" Edward nearly shouted for joy. Emma caught on to his excitement, jumping into his arms and cheering. Emmett, on the other hand, just looked exhausted. I mentioned it to Edward, and he promised to get him to the doctor for a checkup.

Thankfully, Emmett turned out fine. They did adjust some of his heart medicine, but said he was still doing great for someone with his medical conditions. So often it was easy to forget that Emmett wouldn't be here forever.

"Do we wait to tell the others?" Edward asked the next morning.

Looking at his face, it was obvious he didn't want to wait. "Nah, we can tell everyone. I'd like to head back to Forks and tell Seth and Emily in person."

"Good idea, I need to see about having an addition put on the house there, anyway."

"Addition?"

"Yes, we need to make sure there's enough room for Junior in the house as well."

"As long as it's a normal addition and not a second home addition," I warned.

The man actually pouted at me. We spent the summers in Forks, and I really liked having my child experience a quiet, unassuming life where she wasn't a socialite. I wanted to be sure Emma grew up grounded, with a strong sense of service. She would have a lot of money to wield when she was older, but I wanted her to do it with compassion.

With time, I was able to push past the sins of my mother and her family and enjoy the fishing hole again. Edward always reminded me to focus on the happy memories of my time with my father. I did and loved that I was able to share that with little Emma and now I couldn't wait to tell Junior all about his grandpa.

I also heard several different versions of a local ghost story that seemed to thrill the tourist and caused them to come in droves to camp and visit the woods. Joe was getting a lot of business at the inn, and with a little help from my husband, the inn was modernized a bit, and now you could make reservations if you wanted to, although Joe didn't want it to be too "highfalutin" for normal folk.

Emily and Seth were thrilled for our needed addition. Emily had great news to share, too. "I'm pregnant. The IVF took this time. We're having a set of twins," she said with tears in her eyes. "We're four months along."

"It's a boy and a girl!" Seth jumped in, bouncing on his toes. I would swear he had picked that up from the men in my family. He hugged Edward tightly in his arms. "Thank you so much for helping us with this."

I looked to my husband surprised, and he just shrugged. "Why should Emmett be the only one who gets to be an uncle?" It never ceased to amaze me how wonderful my husband was.

After lunch with Seth and Emily, we went out to visit Billy. He was happy for the news of our new addition and threw down a book on the coffee table. "You would not believe the bear story behind that," he pointed at it. I picked it up and noticed it was a children's book.

"_A Bear of a Story_," I read aloud, "By Billy the Black Bear?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Crazy, I know. Turned out that the Native American Affairs office finally upgraded to computers from word processors, but they had these old fancy processors that had memory in them and could store what you'd typed. You know how bears love trash, so I wasn't surprised when I saw one climb out of the dumpster and run off with something. A few weeks later, I found a processor in the woods that had obviously been mauled by a bear. There were even bear tracks around it and some slobber on it. So just out of curiosity, I bought some paper and loaded the machine. I hit the memory button, and the thing spit out that," he pointed to the book again.

"Wow, that's just amazing. They always said if you gave a monkey a typewriter, it could come up with Shakespeare," my husband interjected.

We all looked at him, and he started laughing. "I'm just going along with the story. Come on, you guys, I'm not that gullible," he tried to defend himself.

"Bear!" little Emma shouted, and Edward was off the couch like a shot. It was our turn to laugh, because she was just referring to the stuffed bear Billy had given her.

We found out that our baby was due a week before Christmas. Esme appointed herself the baby's first Christmas decorator. She had done it with Emma, and now she was doing it for our little Edward. We had found out that our baby was indeed a boy, Edward Anthony Masen III, and he would be called Junior, named after my husband, Edward II, Edward's father, Edward I, and Smith.

Smith treated little Emma like a granddaughter, and I knew he would do the same for Junior. As for Esme, she was beyond thrilled to be a grandma again. She even went so far as to special order a Gucci purse with Emma's picture on one side and an ultrasound picture on the other of Junior. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess for a price you could get anything. She also took over the planning of all of Emma's parties, which I really didn't mind. If anyone could teach Emma how to navigate the socialite scene and still be a good person, it would be Esme. We really were so blessed to have her in our family. The pair of them was busy hanging baby's first Christmas ornaments on the tree.

"Can we use some of mine?" Emma asked.

"Of course we're using yours, silly," Esme hugged Emma. "That box there is all about your first Christmas. You were bigger and already here, so we have some very fun ones that have your picture and handprints." She snuggled my daughter and then smiled up at me, mouthing thank you.

I waddled over and squished the pair in my arms. "I'm so thankful you're both in my family." I gave them both kisses on the cheeks.

"Mommy, Thanksgiving is over," Emma huffed. "If you want some more pie, go get some."

I would admit, I had eaten a lot of pie at Thanksgiving and usually had some pumpkin pie every day since. "Your little brother just loves pie. I think he's taking after your uncle Emmett."

"You think he'll have brown hair and blue eyes like me?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I wouldn't be surprised at this point, but I was referring to the baby's love of pie."

"Everyone loves pie, Mommy, nothing is better than pie," she sassed.

"Oh, but there is," Emmett said smiling, as he walked into the room holding another box of decorations. "Do you know what's better than pie?" he asked her.

She shook her head no, her little curls bouncing, making my eyes water because she was so cute.

"There's one thing that's way better than pie."

"What? What is it, Uncle Em?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She jumped off of Esme's lap and was yanking on Emmett's shirt. "Yes, yes, I want to know. Tell me, tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" he teased her.

"Please!" she begged.

"Okay, but you got to keep it a secret." He held out his pinky for a pinky swear.

She quickly took it, and he sat down on the floor and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. She looked at him confused and told him to say it again. She finally stepped back, "But you can't eat that."

"Nope, but it's still better than pie. It makes you feel happier than pie and makes you feel more loved than pie, doesn't it?" She looked at me and Esme and then nodded yes at Emmett. "See, I told you it was better than pie."

Now I was curious. "What's better than pie?" Esme nodded in agreement, we both wanted to know.

"Should we share the secret with them?" he asked Emma.

"Let's think about it," Emma said very seriously, and they both took thinking poses, tapping their chins. Finally, she turned to Emmett. "I think we should. Mommy should know there's something better than pie. She's been eating a lot of it lately."

Emmett looked at me laughing. "Yeah, I taught her well."

"Hey, you two, it's the baby."

"You keep telling yourself that," Edward taunted from the doorway. I would have been pissed, but he had a plate of pumpkin pie for me.

"You watch it, buddy," I warned, but let him kiss me.

"Can I tell them what's better than pie?" Emma asked.

"Something is better than pie?" Edward feigned shock.

"Yup, but only one thing," Emma held up one little finger to prove her point.

"Let's tell them together." Emmett stood up and picked her up, "On the count of three…one, two, three."

"Family!" they shouted together.

They were promptly pulled into a group hug with Esme, Edward and me, smooshing them in the center. We all had tears in our eyes, because we knew how important our family was to each of us.

"I like my family better when they're not all crying, even if they are happy tears," Emma complained, causing us all to laugh.

"I know, your mom has cried a lot of happy tears lately," Emmett lamented.

"Oh, you two." I stepped back trying to give them a dirty look, but it didn't work. "You're both still better than pie," I cried wrapping them in another hug. "I love you so much," I whispered in Emmett's ear.

He gave me an extra squeeze. "I know, Bella, and you're better than pie, too."


	47. Chapter 47

**BETTER THAN PIE OUTTAKES**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**.**

**.**

**_Emmett at age 10, Edward as a newborn…_**

**EMMETT**

Momma and daddy were coming home with a new baby today. It was my brother. We had been talking about it for a long time. Momma had been getting big, and her stomach would move. When I asked her how the baby got in there, she said God gave her a special seed to grow in her tummy. I had heard if you ate watermelon seeds that they would grow in your tummy. I think it was something like that.

I waited with my babysitter, even though I wasn't the baby. I watched as the car pulled around, and I ran to the front door. Daddy had his arm around momma, and she was walking really slow. She looked like she hurt. He led her to a chair, where she sat funny.

"Would you like to see your brother, Emmett? This is little Edward. He's going to be your best friend."

I looked at him, trying to figure out how he got out. Momma moved on the chair, looking like she was in pain. It was then that I finally figured it out. When you eat something, even a special seed, you would eventually have to poop it out. From the size of him, I would say momma spent a while on the potty doing a lot of pushing to get him out.

I leaned in and sure enough, I could smell something bad. Momma had definitely pooped this baby out.

"Do you want to hold him?" daddy asked.

I shook my head no. "He's stinky," I said wrinkling my nose. I hoped they gave him a bath soon, with lots of soap, he really needed it.

My daddy was laughing and pulled me to the kitchen. "Momma will take care of the stinky part for now. Let's get some cookies, and you can tell me what you think of your brother."

"Is he always going to smell bad?"

"No, he'll smell good, especially after a bath, just like you smell good after a bath."

"Did I smell like poop when I was a baby?"

He smiled big at me. "Sometimes you did. That's what diapers are for. They catch poop, and then we can clean up the baby so it doesn't smell like poop."

I looked at him confused; didn't he smell like poop because he came out of momma's poop hole? "Did you give him a bath?" I asked.

"Yes, he was cleaned up after he was born in the hospital."

I nodded, finally understanding. That must be why he didn't smell like poop all the time. At least I hoped he wouldn't smell like it all the time. It was going to be hard to be around him if he did, since he was supposed to grow up to be my best friend.

The next couple of days, things didn't look good. He always seemed to smell bad, and momma and daddy were always walking off with him to clean him up. I wondered if they were trying to keep Edward being pooped out a secret. I heard that parents didn't like talking about where babies came from. I could understand why, momma and daddy really didn't like talking about their poop, and Eddie had to have been a really big poop. No wonder momma was still sitting funny.

.

.

**_Edward at six, Emmett at sixteen…_**

**ELIZABETH (Edward and Emmett's mom)**

I walked through the back gate into Esme's yard. What I was about to ask her was going to be difficult, but I knew she would do it. She met me outside her back door and frowned when she saw my worried look. "What is it, Lizzy? What's going on? Is it Emmett?"

I could only nod and then fell apart. She loved my boys as much as I did, and I struggled to tell her the news. "His kidneys are failing. He needs a transplant. Ed and I are scheduled to be tested to see if we're a match."

"Carlisle and I will go in to be tested as well. I'm sure one of us will be able to help."

Like the sweet wonderful friends they were, they made appointments to be tested the same time as my husband and I.

The doctor came out with a worried look.

"Well, did you find a match?" Ed advanced on him quickly. I was sure that he would yank the file out of the doctor's hands if he didn't answer quickly.

"I did, there is a match," he answered.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. We weren't the only ones who picked up that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Masen is the match, but I found that the kidney in question to be donated is functioning at a minimal level. I don't think it would take at the state it's in."

"No, what do you mean? Both of my kidneys are bad now?" I was crumbling.

"No, not bad," he looked down at my file. "It says here that you've had two pregnancies. The second one was well after the age of thirty-five. That pregnancy was very hard on your body, Mrs. Masen, leaving one of your kidneys barely functioning. It doesn't really affect you, because you have one perfectly good one…"

"Give it to him."

"What?" The doctor was surprised that I would give my son my one good kidney. Obviously, he didn't have children.

My husband pulled me tightly into his arms. He knew that he couldn't change my mind. "How long will I live after the transplant?"

The doctor rubbed his face. "It's hard to say. If you follow a very strict diet and are willing to have dialysis, we could see about getting you a transplant, but the risk of the donation is going to be very hard on your body as it is. With your remaining kidney functioning questionably, we won't be able to give you a lot of the medications used to help ease the pain and get you through this."

"I don't care, you have to do it."

My husband squeezed my hand; there were tears in his eyes. I knew he was torn between choosing me or our son, and he knew I would not back down.

"I'm going to need you to sign a waiver," the doctor informed me. When I signed it, there was no question in my mind that I was doing the right thing.

It was the day before the operation. Esme came over, twisting her fingers like she did when she was nervous. She didn't say anything, just threw her arms around me. "I'm worried if things don't go well that Edward will fall apart," I cried.

"I think we all will," Esme sniffled.

"I need you to hold it together, Esme. I need you to take care of my boys if this doesn't work. Junior is just a baby. He's going to need someone." I couldn't stop the tears. The thought of leaving my boys hurt so badly. "Promise me that you'll take care of them like they're your own."

"I already consider them my own, Lizzy, you know that."

I squeezed her tighter. I hoped this operation worked. I prayed that we would make it out and have a long happy life together. I wanted to see my sons grow up and be the men I knew they would be. I just hoped I would survive long enough to see that happen.

**EMMETT**

My little brother was weird. I had been to the park. Kids were supposed to run around and play. They were supposed to laugh and get messy. Momma even made me a messy room to play and paint in. She said that her boys needed to be boys.

I had to stay inside more lately because I was sick. I was in the hospital for a long time, but mom promised it would be alright, and then I had an operation. Momma stayed in bed with me for a long time. We both slept a lot. She said that it was because our bodies were doing their best to be strong. But I worried that she wasn't getting better.

That was the other reason for the inside messy room. She liked to sit and watch me play with my brother, but he wasn't any fun. He didn't like getting messy.

I would paint and play with play dough, but he didn't like finger paints, because they made his hands feel yucky, and he would get upset. He didn't like play dough because he said it felt weird and smelled bad. I just shook my head, thinking of how bad he used to smell. I was glad when he got potty trained, and that poop smell finally started to go away.

He just liked to play blocks, and not in a fun way. He would just stack them up as high as he could, but he wouldn't knock them down. I didn't understand why. He would make lots of towers and then name them different things. He liked to make tall houses for momma. She finally got the Lego kind of blocks that stuck together, so if I bumped them on accident, he could just stand it back up without pitching a fit.

Momma and daddy thought it would be good for both of us if I would read to him. He was always a party pooper. I wanted to jump on the bed once they closed the door, and he said he would tell on me if I didn't read his book.

Even when we played in the backyard, he wouldn't play catch and didn't like to swing high on the swings. He would just sit there, dragging his feet on the ground.

"Momma, Edward is weird," I whined. "You told me he'd play with me when he grew up, but he just builds things and stays clean," I huffed.

Momma pulled me into her arms. She gave the best hugs. "Emmett, you two are going to grow up some day, and when you do, it's important for you to stay with Edward." I frowned; I didn't want to stay with him. At first, he smelled like poop, and now he was just a party pooper. "Listen to me, Emmett," she said grabbing my chin, "You and Edward are just the perfect brothers for each other. Edward is a very serious boy, and you're so fun and relaxed. It's important that you help him have fun, and he'll help you know how to be a gentleman."

I pouted.

"Watch out for birds; that lip is just asking for it," she said tapping my chin. I smiled at her, as she hugged me tight. "There'll come a time when you'll only have each other, honey, and he's really going to need you. Just remember that," she said kissing my head. I promised to stay with Edward and always take care of him. Maybe I could teach him to have some fun.

.

.

**_Edward at age 16…_**

**EDWARD**

I was getting tired of having to do family crap left and right. That was all my parents seemed to want to do these days. Who really wanted to sit around and play cards? It was stupid, especially since it was usually something dumb like "Go Fish." I mean come on, I was sixteen, and I had a life!

I was thrilled when my parents got me a car, but I hardly got to use it. I drove it to and from school, and thankfully we had open campus for lunch, giving me time to enjoy my ride even more, and when I said enjoy, I meant I enjoyed the attention the girls gave me for driving it.

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Hopefully going out with you," I said leaning in and pinning her to the side of my car. I had made out with Charlotte several times this past month and had asked her to go steady with me two weeks ago.

"Are you going to be able to get away?" she looked up at me with anticipation.

"For you, I'll definitely find a way to get out of my house, even if I have to scale down from the second story window," I said leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Her body was pressed tightly against mine. I loved the way it felt. She had touched me a few times and I her since we had started going steady, and I was hoping for more this evening.

When I got home, Emmett was sick again. My parents told me to just order takeout, as they would be spending the night at the hospital. He was always in and out of there. I called Charlotte and let her know I was coming to get her. I couldn't wait to have her to myself. I would have brought her back here, but there were too many staff members who would have gladly tattled on me.

She was waiting on the porch when I pulled up. She didn't let me get out of the car to open her door for her. She just jumped in the passenger side door and told me to drive. Her hand was on my leg, and she was slowly moving it up higher, closer to where I wanted it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Let's hit a drive-thru," she squeezed the top of my thigh again. I had to hang on to the wheel with both hands to keep myself from jumping on top of her in the passenger seat.

I turned into the first fast food joint, not even sure what I ordered. I practically threw the money at the guy, as he passed out the bags to us. Charlotte started nibbling on the fries and fed me a few as well, never taking her hand off my thigh.

I finally found the dark road I had been looking for that turned off into a secluded part of the forest. I parked the car, undid my seat belt, and pulled her over into my lap, thankful that she had undone hers as well.

We were kissing like we had several times before when we had made out, but this seemed different. She was rocking against me and threw her shirt off into the passenger seat. She pulled mine up over my head and then opened the car door, confusing me.

"Where…" I started, but she just smiled, telling me to get out.

She opened the back door to my car and kicked off her shoes. She started to wiggle out of her jeans, and I would admit I watched her boobs jiggle the whole time.

She was standing in front of me in just a tiny bra and panties. They matched. They were red with white stripes. It made me think of candy canes. Christmas was right around the corner, and I wondered if this was my Christmas gift.

She stalked over to me, grabbing my belt and pulling me down to her as she undid it. "Take off your shoes," she ordered, and I did it because that was what she wanted, and my libido ordered me to listen to her. She was kissing me again, and her hand found its way into my boxers. She was pumping me up and down, and my hand found her boobs, pinching them. I felt her wiggle and then her bra loosened. She stepped back and dropped it to the ground. She stood before me completely naked; the moonlight was shining on her skin, making it look all soft. I had to touch it. My hand brushed her nipple, and she moaned.

"Put your mouth on it," she demanded. I wasn't very experienced, but I knew Charlotte was. She knew what she wanted, and I was going to give it to her in hopes that she would give me something just as good in return.

She finally walked me back to the car and lay down in the back seat. She crooked a finger at me, telling me to climb in. As I did, her toes caught the edge of my boxers and pushed them down. "Please tell me you have a condom."

I quickly fumbled to the glove box and held up my prize. She snatched it from my hand, rolling the thing on like the expert she was. She shifted her hips more toward me and guided me down to her. I wasn't sure how to do this. Our position seemed so awkward. Her legs wrapped around me, and she shoved me inside her.

She was hot, and her body was rubbing me on all sides. It was like a perfect hand job, covering me all over at once. Her body gripped me, but not too hard. She said something about me being big, but I was too focused on the feel of her to listen to anything she said.

I came, grunting and sweating, and collapsed on her. She let out a sigh. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She reached into the front seat and grabbed her purse. She had a mini pack of baby wipes and pushed me out of the car. She wiped herself off and then helped me get the condom off and cleaned me up. She had just tossed it into the forest, but I held my tongue about littering. I wasn't going to do anything to screw this up.

"Well, that was fast. Do you have any more condoms to see if you can make it up to me?"

Fact was I had a whole box in the car. I nodded yes, and she smiled. "Good boy, you go fetch them and meet me on the hood of the car."

I did as she said, because I wanted to feel that again. It seemed each position she introduced me to was more awkward than the next. I was definitely not a sex expert, but when we broke up two months later, I felt pretty confident in my newly-earned sexual prowess. The next girl I dated, Camilla, definitely benefited from Charlotte's patience and instruction.

.

.

**_Seth and Bella, age 12 and 12 ½, because those few months make a big difference at that age…_**

**BELLA**

Dad was working late again. Sue had picked both Seth and I up from school. I swear I had to wave my arms like I was landing a plane to get his attention away from Emily. She was standing across the playground, and I literally was jumping up and down in front of him before he looked at me.

"Your mom is here, butthead, let's go." I trotted off, leaving him to follow and looked back when I heard a thud. He was on the ground next to a crosswalk sign with a big red mark down his face. "Nice move, Dipwad. I'm sure she thinks you're cool now. Girls like scars, right?"

He glared at me. "Oh, just shut up."

I snickered at him, and his mom just shook her head at us. She knew about his obsession with Emily. I think that was why she was okay with us hanging out so much.

"Can we have a movie night since it's Friday?" I asked.

I could see his mom thinking about it. She had been more hesitant about letting Seth spend the night since she had helped me buy a bra, but really, it wasn't much of a bra, and Seth wasn't interested in my boobs, anyway.

"Seth, what do you think?"

"What are we gonna watch?" he grumped.

I punched his shoulder. "If you stop acting like moody old Mrs. Dowel, I'll let you pick."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, do you want to go to Bella's to watch a movie tonight?" Sue asked him again.

"Fine, whatever," he sighed. Yup, he was the perfect annoying little brother. He picked out some stupid action movie about a bomb on a bus. I lay in bed, throwing a piece of popcorn at him every time they mentioned how fast or slow the bus was going. It took him eight kernels to finally figure it out. He just shoved me off the bed. I promptly whacked him in the face with my pillow. The jerk gave me a noogie. I spent the rest of the evening trying to untangle my hair.

When the movie was over, I got in bed and then shoved him off it, laughing as he hit the floor with a thud. "Payback for kicking me off my bed," I said holding my pillow at the ready. He gripped his pillow tightly in his hand, glaring at me, but he finally decided he wanted to live, or maybe sleep safely.

He flopped down next to me, "accidentally" elbowing me in the gut. I might have kicked him in the shin. We did finally settle down and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke to Seth and me both lying sideways, of course in different directions. I had one leg over his butt and the other under his stomach. He had his hand on my almost-boob, and my hand was under his head catching drool. I pulled that hand out and wiped it on his shoulder. He shifted on the bed, squinting at me.

"What did you wipe on me?"

"Your drool," I said pushing his hand off my boob. He rolled out from between my legs and fell off the bed, making me laugh. I hung my head over the edge of the bed. "That was a smooth move."

He just lay there, looking exasperated. I hopped off the bed, grabbing my bath stuff. "I'm hitting the shower," I said slipping out, leaving the fool on the floor.

When I was done with my shower, I opened my bedroom door and found Seth on the bed with his hand under the blanket. I saw it moving a couple of times, before he could pull it out and act all innocent.

"Dude, that's gross. Do your Emily-inspired playtime in the shower. If I catch you doing it in my bed one more time, I'm telling your mom. I'm not washing nasty sheets again, man."

He turned bright red and ran to the bathroom. I really didn't want to know what he was doing in there, so I just busied myself getting dressed and eating breakfast. I needed to make some rules about this bed issue.

.

.

**_Bella and Seth at age 16…_**

**BELLA**

Seth finally got up the nerve to ask Emily out. It only took the fool four years to do it. She seemed pretty cool and didn't mind me tagging along now and again. She kept trying to set me up with this guy, Terrance, but I couldn't date a guy who reminded me of a fancy balcony.

Of course, things got a little heated today, when I brought Seth his socks. "Dude, you kicked your socks off in your sleep again. I don't need you stinking up my bed with your nasty feet," I complained, as I passed him his socks. I had washed them, because there was no way I would carry that toxic waste out in public. I would be arrested for holding a weapon of mass destruction.

"His socks were in your bed?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, he spent the night like he always does when my dad works late," I shrugged. I didn't see why it was a big deal. He was basically only there to call 911 if a mass murderer kidnapped me, or point the firemen in the right direction to save me if the house was burning down. You know, basic friend stuff.

"You do this a lot?" she asked him.

I could see him squirm; he must have picked up on something that I didn't. "Yeah, just to keep her safe. It was our parent's idea."

It really wasn't, it was ours, and we had formulated it when we were eight, and his mother made sure to teach us CPR before she would allow it. I'd thought it was stupid, until I was tossing popcorn into my mouth and had a piece fall too far back in my throat, lodging itself in my windpipe, giving Seth some real-life Heimlich experience.

"But you share a bed?" It didn't sound like her normal voice.

"Yeah, why, do you think he should sleep on the floor? Duh, of course he sleeps in the bed."

"Seth, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Okay, I could tell she was totally overreacting.

Seth came back over, looking worse for wear. "Um, you think it'd be okay if she spent the night with us on Wednesday, when your dad works late again?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I don't see a problem. Just don't tell your mom, because she'd totally freak."

I had to admit we had fun like we always did, and when it came time to sleep, I was cool with Emily sleeping between us. Of course, that made for a much more entertaining morning.

I woke with Emily's back half on me and my arm under her head. That wouldn't seem so bad, except I had my hand on her boob. Seth had his back against her, half on her, and his head on my hand as usual. Not so bad, but Emily had her hand on his crotch and a leg thrown over him, so one of his hands was holding her butt.

If we all woke startled at once and pulled away, I was sure things would've been fine, but as it was, I woke up slowly, wondering what that squishy thing in my hand was. My eyes were still closed, as I was trying to figure out what stuffed animal I had in my hand by squishing it between my fingers.

Then I heard a gasp next to me. I opened my eyes to find a shocked Emily staring at the hand I had on her squishy boob. "Sorry," I moaned and rolled away.

Of course, I wasn't the only one to moan. We both saw Seth wiggle and breathe out Emily's name. Emily glanced down at where her hand was gripping him and yanked it back so fast she smacked me in the face. I guess this shift made Seth happy, because he seemed to squeeze her backside hard. She hit him on his chest and climbed over him to get off the bed. Once he released her, his hand moved south on himself. It was my turn to hit him. "I said not in my bed! Keep your pee-pee play to yourself!" He sat up confused, which freed up my drool-covered hand. "Really, Seth, must you always drool on my hand?" I grimaced, as I wiped it on him. "Get a bib for him when you get married, 'cause that's just gross." I slipped off the bed, grabbing my robe. I pointed to Emily, "No funny stuff, I don't want any nasty goo in my bed," I grimaced and walked out.

I was pretty sure Emily thought I was a lesbian after that, but it didn't matter, she was fine with mine and Seth's relationship from then on.

.

.

**_Caught in the act…_****_Edward, newly married to Bella, trying to deal with seeing her nice boobs_**…

**EDWARD**

I was in the bathroom, trying my best to get the image of Bella's boobs out of my head. She had all but flashed me and pretty much told me that she wanted me to find her attractive. I did find her attractive, very attractive, and not just her body, but the amazing rapport she had with my brother made her all the more hot. She had no problem putting me or anyone else in their place and was very protective of him. He was her family now, and I wanted to be her family, too. I wanted to be her husband in every sense of the word, but I couldn't tell her that. We had an understanding; we weren't to do what I wanted to do to her.

I took matters into my own hands, literally. I quickly dropped my pants and let out a sigh of relief, as I gripped myself firmly. I moved my hand roughly, as I glanced around the bathroom for some lotion. I couldn't take my time. I had to make this quick, people were waiting for me. The toothpaste fell out of the cabinet into the sink, and I cursed silently when I didn't see any lotion. I would have to make a point to put some in here.

I wet my hand in the sink and leaned over it. I pictured Bella's breasts, warm, soft and mine. I had seen her in thin shirts, and her breasts were a work of art. I wanted her naked in my bed. I pictured her lying there waiting for me, her breasts perky and taut. I imagined everything I wanted to do to her, and I didn't last long, before I was coming all over my hand and into the sink.

I felt a sudden breeze behind me. "Hey, Edward, are you done? I need to use the potty." I looked over my shoulder, freaking out. Emmett was standing there looking completely innocent. He stepped in and saw that I was still hanging out. His brow furrowed. "Whatcha doing there?"

I glanced at the mess in the sink and saw the toothpaste. I had to think quickly. "Um, I was going pee and had toothpaste on my hand. It was an accident, but it burned, so I was washing myself off."

"Oh, that does burn. I got that on me in the shower once. I only brush my teeth with clothes on now."

"Right, right, well, I've learned my lesson. I'm all cleaned up," I said tucking myself away and washing my hands and the sink, making sure to get rid of my mess. I threw the defiled toothpaste tube away. "I don't like this kind. I think I'll get something else."

He seemed to agree with me and didn't question me further, as I hurried out of the little guest half-bath. I'd thought I would be safe in there, but I was obviously wrong. I would have to be sure to only do that in my room from now on, with the door locked. Emmett frequently popped in on me without knocking, and there would be no toothpaste in my bed to blame it on next time. I would just be shit out of luck, I knew he would tell Bella, and I would look like a pervert. I'd bet she would think I was jacking off to the thought of my cook's boobs. She did have huge ones, and I would swear it was impossible to look at her face and not look at them. They were totally blocking the view. I was sure Angela couldn't see her feet.

.

.

**_Tough puppies…_**

**EMMETT**

I was so excited, when Edward said I could have a puppy for the practice baby. I definitely didn't want a kitten like Bella suggested. Cats were evil, I should know. When I went on my computer to find puppy stuff, I was surprised at how much there was. I was excited, when I found all the clothes and beds, and they even had diapers like a real baby, and bottles and formula. It would be just like having a baby. They even had a playpen and a stroller. I definitely got the stroller, because they would be too little to walk around. Edward finally unlocked the puppy sites, and I found that you could be a foster mommy or daddy to the baby. When I called and asked if you could be a foster uncle, they said I could do that, too.

When Bella said we should get two, just in case they had twins, I was even more excited, but I was worried about not having a car seat for the other baby. I hoped they didn't hold it against me that I let the baby ride in the car without one.

I quickly ordered a second set of everything for my other baby. Once we got them home, they started crying right off, so I fed them, and then they peed on me. I knew I would have to keep a diaper on them all the time.

They grew so fast, and when I showed Edward and Bella their progress, they seemed excited. The little boogers seemed to chew on everything, and they didn't like their chew toys at all. They kept stealing my shoes and hiding them under the bed. They did that with clothes and treats, too. They fought a lot over the treats. I didn't remember Edward and me fighting over toys much. I guess it was because we didn't really like the same things.

They kept me up at night and wouldn't sleep in their beds. My body was feeling sad, because I couldn't rest like I needed to. Rosie noticed it first, but then so did Edward. Bella looked worried, but I told them it was just the puppies. I didn't tell them that I thought taking care of them was affecting my heart. I didn't want to worry anybody. I would have the doctor check it out again when I went in.

When we went to Forks, those little boogers made a huge mess at the diner. I felt bad for not having trained them better. When they took them to Seth's house, I actually relaxed for the first time since we had gotten them. I needed a break. I probably should have gotten a puppy babysitter sooner and taken a few weekends off, but I didn't want Edward and Bella to doubt me. I felt bad, when I realized that I was failing the baby test. The puppies were just too much work, and I finally admitted that to Edward. I started feeling a lot better, once I had gotten the break. I knew then that I had to let them go.

When we went to pick them up, and Emily was crying because she would miss them, I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to get sicker, and I could feel that I already was. I wanted to stay alive to see my first real niece or nephew. I couldn't help but cry, as we left them behind in Forks. Edward told me that we would be visiting often, so it wasn't like they would be really gone. They would still be in our family, and that made me feel better.

I didn't want them to go without, so when we got home, I packed everything up and sent it to Emily and Seth's house. My babies deserved the best. I would be sure to send good food for them on a regular basis with lots of healthy treats. They might have gotten into mischief, but they were still sweet little guys, and I still loved them. I would be sure that they would want for nothing. That was what a good uncle would do.


End file.
